Frozen
by swamygliders
Summary: Ron finds Harry crying in his bed one night after a detention. When he goes to get help for his best mate Harry runs. Where does he go and who finds him? Warning: Mentions of Abuse
1. Cold

Ron Weasley was used to being woken up at odd hours of the night. He had six siblings after all. Ron was not used to be waken up by someone crying softly though. Locating the sound he realized that it was coming from his best friends bunk next to him. The curtains were drawn and it looked like Harry had just come up to bed. What could be wrong with his best mate?

Concern for his friend sparked his next action. He got out of bed and quickly walked over to where Harry's bed was. Without pulling the curtain aside just yet he called out to Harry. "Harry, you ok mate?" Suddenly the crying stopped and Ron was able to resist any longer and he pulled the curtain back to see if Harry was ok.

What Ron saw distressed him greatly. Harry was on the middle of the bed knees drawn up, head hidden between his knees, and clutching his left hand. Harry looked the smallest Ron had ever seen him. Ron quickly got over the sight before him and sat down beside his mate.

"What's wrong Harry?"

A tear streaked face looked at Ron. "I'm fine Ron, you can go back to bed." Looking at Harry though you could tell without a doubt that he was definitely not "fine".

"Harry, you are not fine. Did you just come back from detention with Umbridge?" It was after midnight and detention rarely lasted that long, but with how Umbridge had been treating Harry in public you never knew what she might do next. "You can tell me mate."

"I'll be ok Ron, Its just a few scratches." With that Harry hesitantly showed Ron his hand, the one that read, "I must not tell lies."

Ron instantly recognized the marks and from what object they had come from, a blood quill. Part of his father's job at the Ministry was to confiscate dark objects that are illegal. So Ron knew all about blood quills. His father had practically drilled it into all of their heads that if anyone used a blood quill on them or they even saw one they were to go him immediately.

Just for confirmation though he asked Harry again what had happened. "What happened in detention, Harry? Did she make you use a quill that wrote with your blood?" Even though Harry had been here for five years now he still was getting use to the wizarding world Ron had grown up in. So it was not likely that Harry would know what a blood quill was.

A shaky nod came from Harry and he buried his head in his knees once again. Ron had never seen his friend like this. Harry was one of the strongest people he knew heck he had fought Voldemort three times now. Never once had his friend cried during or after one of their "adventures". In fact, he had never seen Harry cry, not once in five years. Realizing that Ron knew it was time to get help.

"Harry stay right here I'm going to go get Professor Mcgonagall. She can help." At Ron's proclamation Harry raised his head and shot a frightened look at him and the next thing Ron knew was he was sitting on an empty bed. Harry had run.

Ron closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. Why didn't Harry want to go to Professor Mcgonagall? Ron then thought back on all the times Harry had hidden that he was hurt at the beginning of term just so he wouldn't have to go to the hospital wing. Everything was slowly clicking into place for Ron. He had always thought that Harry just hated the attention and being fussed over, but that look Harry shot him was a look he had only seen once before. That was the look Harry had shot him before his Uncle had dragged him away from the station last year. Then, he had just brushed it off as an exaggeration, now though he saw the panic and he was scared for his friend. With those thoughts he set off to Professor Mcgonagall office as quickly as he could for help.

* * *

><p>A sleepy professor heard a soft, but firm knock on her door. Who would want her this late at night? Maybe she could get them to come back when it was actually light out. She hated trying to talk or solve problems when she was barely awake herself. Transfiguring her night clothes into her robed she opened the door. To say the least she was surprised to find Ron Weasley. "Yes Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you and can't this wait till morning?"<p>

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but this can't wait." Minerva sighed, teenage drama she was sure of it, but then Ron continued. "Harry is hurt and when I tried to get him to come for help he ran." That woke Minerva up completely and then she noticed the worry written all over Mr. Weasley's face. How did she not see that before? Ponder over that later she scolder herself, she had a child to find.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley I will find Mr. Potter right away. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Minerva gave her student a concerned glance.

"I...I don't know Professor. He was on his bed crying one moment and then gone the next." Ron looked up at her with a concerned look of his own. "I think there is something more to this then what's on the surface."

Minerva reached out and patted her student on the shoulder. "Everything will be ok Mr. Weasley. Go back to bed and I will make sure Mr. Potter is alright." Minerva might have looked calm, but that last statement made her blood run cold. It seems Ron suspected something has been amiss for a while. Why hadn't she noticed? Some good head of house she was.

When Ron had left Minerva cast a quick patronus charm to let Albus know all that had happened. This way he could let the portraits know and they could help her find the child. When that was done she set off down the halls looking for any clue she could find that would lead her to Harry.

* * *

><p>When Harry had heard Ron tell him that he was going to get a Professor he panicked. The most important rule at the Dursleys had always been whatever happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors. Why would it be any different here? If he told now he would get in even more trouble and he couldn't bare to sit through that quill again or even worse go back to the Dursleys.<p>

The Dursleys have been better these past few years at least with not having to sleep in the cramped cupboard anymore, but the beating were still horrible. Just thinking of Vernon's going away gift made him shiver. It had been the worst beating of his young life.

All those thoughts passed within a moment as Harry had rushed out of his dorm. He had no idea where he was headed as he ran as fast as he could, but he knew he had to go somewhere. Anywhere.

When Harry stopped running he found himself outside by the black lake. It seemed that his legs had unconsciously taken him to his favorite spot to think. He had always loved this spot by the lake under the tree. No one ever came here and it was quite, just the way he liked it. The more he thought about it the better a spot it seemed to hide out, at least for a little while. Maybe Ron would forget all about what he saw in the morning. Sitting down underneath the tree Harry quickly fell asleep. His body could take no more, he was utterly exhausted.

Then the rain that had been threatening all day finally came pouring down heavily. It was not one of those light warm rains either it was a cold hard rain. Never the less Harry did not wake, he slept on getting soaked to the bone.

* * *

><p>Minerva's worry was increasing with every step she took. The paintings seemed to be little help. They could only point her in the direction Harry had gone that is if they had been awake and seen him. Unfortunately very few had seen the boy. To Minerva it seemed as if she had searched every inch in the castle and still Harry was nowhere to be found. Stopping for a second she closed her eyes took a breath to gather her thoughts. Where would Harry be? Where had she seen him the most? That was most likely where he would go.<p>

Her thoughts gathered she opened her eyes Minerva started running. She knew where Harry was. Outside under the tree by the black lake. If she recalled correctly that was his special spot. Always escaping to it whenever he got a chance.

Opening the front doors to Hogwarts she looked outside. It was pouring rain, damn. If Harry had been out here all this time he must be freezing. Even though Minerva was an older lady that didn't mean she couldn't run, and run she did. As fast as she could, she ran out to the black lake to where she thought Harry might be. She had to get to him fast before he froze to death.

Reaching the tree through the pouring rain Minerva spotted Harry under the tree. As soon as she got to Harry's side she fell to her knees and gave Harry a good look over. He was asleep, pale as a ghost and shivering like he had been hit with a Cruciatus Curse.

It looked like she had gotten here just before the frostbite set in, one piece of good news. Casting a feather light charm on Harry she scooped him up into her arms and took off for the castle as fast as she could. Even though frostbite had not set in that didn't mean that Harry wasn't in tough shape.

When she reached the castle doors she burst through and cast a patronus charm for both Albus and Poppy letting them know that she was on her way. She would head to Albus's rooms instead of the hospital wing. Albus's quarters had an extra bedroom and was more private than the hospital wing. The last thing Harry needed was more attention, she knew how he hated that and wanted to spare him of prying eyes.

Reaching the gargoyle to Albus's office it opened automatically for her and Albus appeared. Albus never had looked worse for wear and Minerva didn't blame him one bit. She was not doing the best herself at the moment. As soon as Albus spotted Harry he had taken him into his arms and rushed to the spare bed he had ready for him.

Albus gently set Harry down on the bed. He then grabbed all the blankets near and tucked them around Harry, casting warming charms as he went. He had to warm Harry up, he had been out in the rain for far too long.

The next moment Poppy arrived and she shoved Albus out of the way to began tending Harry herself. Seeing that Harry was in good hands he turned to his dear friend.

"Minerva you're soaking wet. Come lets us get you dry and warm. We don't need you getting sick."

Minerva hated to admit it, but she was cold. She was even shivering. So she nodded her head and accepted Albus's help. Albus led her to the bathroom and summoned some fresh clothes for her. "Take a shower Minerva. Warm up and get changed. You did well tonight my dear friend."

Before she shut the door to the bathroom, she turned around and looked at Albus. "After Ron Weasley told me Harry had run away, he told me of some of his other concerns." Minerva now had tears in her eyes. "His exact words were "I think there is something more to this then what's on the surface." Do you think he's right Albus? Do you think there could be more?"

Not caring that Minerva was soaking wet Albus pulled her forward into a hug. "I don't know my dear, not until I talk with Harry. Please go take care of yourself first though. Harry won't wake for a while now and he is in good hands." Leaning back Albus looked Minerva over. "It will be ok Minerva. It will be ok." Minerva nodded and went into the bathroom to get herself warmed up.

With Minerva seen to he went back to Harry's side. A glare came from Poppy, but other than that she said nothing as he sat in the chair next to Harry's bed. Gently Albus grabbed Harry's small hand with both of his. Feeling swelling on the boy's hot skin he looked down at the smaller hand in his and saw what it said. Albus closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again he looked over at the face of the sleeping boy.

"Who did this to you Harry? What happened? Why didn't you come to me?" Unfortunately, those questions could not be answered at the moment and he would have to wait for his answers.


	2. Warm

When Poppy had been warming and healing Harry some disturbing things had come to light. It seemed that what Ron had thought and said was true much to the adults dismay. There was more to this then what showed on the surface. Albus would now make sure that Harry would no longer go back to his Aunt and Uncle, ever again.

Poppy had found that Harry had two broken bones that had yet to heal and a few broken ribs that had healed improperly. As well as signs of past malnutrition and starvation. Unfortunately, that had only been the beginning of what Poppy would find. Harry's back was littered with scars, scars both new and old. Some of them years old.

Albus couldn't believe what he had put the child through. All because of those damn blood wards. Blood wards that were supposed to protect the boy, but they hadn't. At least from what went on inside the house. How could he have been so blind? How could he not see the signs, again?

Yes, he had failed one he loved once before, but he had thought he had learned what to look for. He thought he would be able to recognize if someone was being hurt. How could this young boy ever forgive him. He knew Severus never really forgave him and how could he? Looking back Severus had asked in all but words to be taken away from his father. Actions always spoke louder then words and unfortunity Albus had been blind to them.

Just after Poppy had finished healing Harry Minerva had emerged from the bathroom clean and warm. Going to see how Harry was, she discreetly asked Poppy if there was anything she could do to help. In response all Poppy had to do was nod her head in the direction if the distraught Headmaster for Minerva to go sit in the chair by his side.

Minerva had only seen this look on Albus once before. When they had found that Severus grew up in less than an ideal situation. Taking a deep breath she put an arm around Albus's shoulders to show support. "I can see that look you're giving Harry. Does that mean that his friend's suspicions are correct?" She had to stay strong, she couldn't go to pieces, not when Albus was. The man always put the weight of the world on his shoulders. If he didn't stop one of these days he was just going to collapse.

A nod came from Albus and then tears cascaded down his face. Both hands still gently wrapped around Harry's smaller one Albus looked at his friend next to him. "I did this Minerva. I sent him to live there. I helped hurt him. I...I...thought..."

Before he could continue though Minerva interrupted. "Albus. You may have initially put him there, but you are not to blame. You did not raise your hand to this child and you did not force them to either. You did everything you could to keep him safe, you thought that they would love him like they should have. You are not at fault here."

"I should have noticed though. I should have seen what was going on. That is my fault Minerva. I failed yet another one of my boys."

Minerva gave Albus a sharp look. "I'm going to stop you right there. Yes, it is partly your fault. Not all of it though, we all share the blame Albus. For both Harry and Severus. We all have two eyes in our heads and none of us saw what was happening." Another stern look came from Minerva. "Don't carry around your guilt Albus, it's not healthy. Turn that guilt into something positive. Make it up to Harry as much as you can. Be there for him, help me help him through this."

As Minerva talked the tears had stopped flowing, but they still remained in his eyes. "I know you're right Minerva, but I can't help it. No one should have to go through so much. How can anyone hurt a child?" He had returned his gaze to the young boy before him and was gently squeezing his now bandaged hand.

Minerva sighed and nodded. She understood how Albus was feeling, she was having a hard time not taking the blame for all this herself. "Why don't you go get some sleep Albus. I'll look after Harry."

Seeming to have calmed down a bit Albus turned to look at Minerva and gave her a searching look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Albus. Go get some kind of rest while you can."

* * *

><p>Albus left leaving Minerva alone with her little lion. Poppy had left awhile ago, to be more precise while Minerva had been scolding Albus. As soon as Albus had left Minerva took the chair Albus had occupied as it was closer to Harry.<p>

Gently she reached out and brushed the stray hairs out of Harry face and softly cupped his cheek in her hand. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. At least we know now and can help you. I wish I had fought Albus harder about leaving you with those people, but I had just lost your parents and my heart was hurting. I loved your parents like my own children and losing them was the hardest thing in my life." Minerva closed her eyes to stop the tears from forming, she refused to loose it now. "Even though I haven't really been there for you in the past, I'm here for you now Harry. I'll always be here for you."

Faintly Harry felt something brush against his forehead and rest on his cheek. Then, he heard soft talking, it almost sounded like his head of house. This was all a dream though, so it didn't really matter. It was a nice dream and the things she said made his heart warm again. Too bad that when he woke up he would have to return to reality. Return to a world that thought he was some great hero when he was just a little boy who had lost his parents and his relatives hated him.

When everyone found that out and he was sure they would eventually. Harry dreaded that day. They would shun him, he was sure of it, and they would send him back to his family and forget about him. The magical word would hate him for being so weak and freaky. He would lose his one sanctuary where he was not hurt contently. Well, that had changed already when Umbridge had come and had given him what he deserved. Harry couldn't decide what he hated more that quill or his Uncle's belt.

Harry really didn't want to wake up, but he was having that nagging feeling in the back of his head that was telling him to open his eyes. Where was he though? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep underneath the tree by the black lake. Why was in in a warm bed and how did he get here?

With those thoughts and questions he slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure by his bed. Not knowing who it was he tensed when he saw the blur and scootched away unconsciously. The figure was saying something and handing him something, but he was too much in a panicked state to recognize the words. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe and a weight seemed to have been dropped on his chest.

Mcgonagall saw the panic attack coming and reacted the only way she knew. She got up from her chair and placed the glasses on Harry's face. She then placed both hands on his shoulders ignoring the flinch and looked into his eyes. "Harry! Harry Listen to me its just Professor Mcgonagall. I will not hurt you. Look at me Harry!"

When Harry did finally look at Minerva she breathed a revealed sign and gave him a kind smile. "That's it Harry. Take nice deep breaths, just like me. In...and...out...in...and...out. That's such a good boy." When Harry's breathing had calmed down she took one of her hands and placed it gently on his cheek. Another flinch. 'That is going to be a hard habit to break.' She thought bitterly to herself. "You're safe here Harry, I've got you. You're safe."

Harry adverted her eyes and looked down into his lap. "Where am I Professor? ...and why am I in bed?" Harry hated asking questions. It was breaking rule number two, but he had to know where he was. He was somewhere new and he needed to know where and if he needed to escape.

"Harry can you look at me?" Harry raised his head and did look at her. He was good with orders. "Thank you Harry. To answer your first question, you're in the Headmaster's quarters in his spare room. We thought it would be better than the hospital wing where everyone could stare." Harry gave a little shiver and agreed. He hated being stared at. Seeing Harry's reaction Minerva smiled a bit. "and to answer your other question..." Minerva gave her student a kind, but serious look. "...you fell asleep outside Harry, in the rain. When I found you, you were almost frostbitten. You scared us Harry, if I had not found you...we could have lost you."

Harry's head descended yet again to looking into his lap and Minerva sighed. She then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Please look at me Harry." Harry did as he was told, but winced when he saw the sad expression on her face. "When we were warming you up Harry...we saw the scars. Who hurt you Harry? Was it your Uncle?" Harry looked like he was going into another panic attack so Minerva quickly tried to comfort him. "It's ok Harry, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I want you to know that you will never back to them ever again though. I will never let you go back."

Although that had calmed Harry a little, it didn't look like he completely believed what she had said. "Where would I go then? I have nowhere else..."

"Harry you know that lots of people love and care for you right?" Harry looked confused and a little worried. "Well, it's true and I'm one of those people Harry. If you want you can come and stay with me for the summers and holidays."

A hopeful look crossed Harry's face and then it darkened and he looked down. "Why...why would you want a no good freak?" Harry's question sounded flat and well drilled into his head. Hearing that Minerva couldn't contain herself any longer. She reached out a pulled Harry into her arms, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

Feeling the contact Harry's whole body stiffened. Minerva felt him stiffen and began to gently whisper in his ear. "You are no freak Harry. You are a special boy, dear to my heart. I loved your parents Harry, they were like my own children and I love you Harry. I'm so sorry I didn't take you in when they fell. I am so sorry."

As Harry listened to his head of house his body relaxed a little. Questions were swirling inside his head like an angry tornado. He was so confused his whole life he was told he was nothing more than scum on the bottom of a boot and now he was being told that he was special. He wanted to believe his Professor, but could he? Could he trust her?

Lost in his thought he didn't even notice when she pulled back from the embrace a bit and looked at him. Minerva saw the fear and pain in his eyes along with the confusion. So much had happened to this child it was understandable. It was going to take a lot of work and time to undo all the years of harm done to him. While Harry was still lost in his thoughts Minerva maneuvered him so that he was sitting sideways in her lap. It didn't matter that Harry was fifteen, he was still a child in her eyes. A hurt child in need of comfort.

When Minerva had thought that Harry had drifted too far into his thoughts she gently pulled him out. She reached her arm around and softly placed it on his chin forcing him to look up into her eyes. "Harry I need you to promise me something. Can you promise to tell me when you're hurt and who if it was someone who hurt you? Please Harry."

Harry gulped. She was asking him to break the first rule. Could he do that? If he did he would get in trouble. Was she doing what Uncle Vernon use to do? Asking him to do something that was breaking the rules and then punishing him for it? This was his Professor though, would she do the same?

Finally getting enough courage to ask another question Harry asked what he wanted to know. After all she hadn't seemed to get angry when he had asked questions earlier. "What about breaking the first rule?"

Genuinely confused Minerva asked what he meant. "Which rule would that be Harry?"

Almost silently Harry mumbled his reply. "Never tell what goes on behind closed doors."

"Oh Harry, did this rule come from your Aunt and Uncle?"

A nod was all she got in response.

"Harry forget all the rules they told you. You are at Hogwarts now and don't need to follow their rules."

Harry hesitantly nodded. Not really believing what she was saying, but thought it was best to agree.

Minerva sighed, she could see that Harry was just agreeing to agree, but thought it was better then nothing. She wasn't going to solve all their problems in one sitting, it was going to take time. This was a start though. "Harry can you make me that promise now?" It was a hopeful thought, but it was worth a try.

Harry nodded.

"In words Harry, can you promise me?"

"I promise to tell you when I'm hurt." It was hard for Harry to say that and Minerva knew it. That's why when he did she enclosed him in another hug, mumbling, "good boy."

When the two parted Minerva gave Harry another searching look. He looked so small, more like an eleven year old then fifteen. He was so skinny, more so then was healthy. It was now seven in the morning and thankfully a Saturday so she could start solving the last problem.

Albus had probably woken a while ago, but sensed that it was better to leave Minerva to see to Harry at the moment and not come up. Albus always had a sixth sense for those kinds of things. With that thought, she asked Harry if he would like anything to eat. "Harry, would you like any breakfast?"

A nod came from her shoulder. "Ok then lets us get you downstairs. I'm sure the house elves can whip us up something." With that Minerva scooted Harry off her lap and so he was standing on the floor. Getting up herself she then led Harry to the door and down the stairs at the end of the hall.


	3. Shock

When they reached the kitchen Albus was sitting on one side of the table reading the daily profit. Hearing the two enter Albus put down his paper and smiled at the two. "Good morning Harry and good morning Minerva. How are you doing, Harry?" Even though Albus was smiling he couldn't hide the concern that shone in his eyes. After seeing Harry last night he couldn't help, but worry for his boy.

"I'm...I'm fine sir." Harry was nervous. He knew that his head of house knew of all his scars, but did his Headmaster know too? Surely he did, he was in his rooms after all. No one had ever known before outsidethe Dursleys what had really happened in that house and now these people knew. The enormity of the situation finally came crashing down on his shoulders. They knew. They knew what had happened in the summers. They knew what his Uncle had done. Harry's breath was getting shorter and it felt like his stomach was about to revolt on him.

Fortuity Albus saw the attack coming since he had been facing the child. He saw that Harry was thinking of too many things at once and had a panicked look come over his face. Instantly Albus was kneeling beside Harry with a bucket in his hand. The poor boy looked green and about to upchuck anything he had eaten the previous day.

Minerva was rubbing the child's back and Albus began to speak soothingly to him. "Harry it's ok. If you need to sick up I have a bucket here, you're going to be ok Harry." Harry did use the bucket a few times. When Albus felt that Harry had finished heaving he gave Minerva a somewhat relieved, but worried look and led Harry to a couch in the living room.

* * *

><p>Harry kept his head down and his eyes intently studying the floor looking both panicked and ashamed at the same time. Sitting down on the couch Albus drew Harry up to sit next to him while Minerva sat on Harry's other side in a chair. Silently Albus summoned a stomach soother and slipped it into Harry's hand. "It's a stomach soother Harry. It will make you feel better."<p>

Hesitantly at first Harry uncorked the potion and drank the whole vile grimacing at the taste. He always hated the taste of potions, did they make them taste nasty on purpose? It did make his stomach feel better though just like his Headmaster had said. Why was he being so nice to him? ...and had his head of house rubbed his back while he had lost everything he had eaten yesterday? Now Harry was nervous and confused. What was going on? Why were they treating a freak like a normal person? No freak deserved this kindness.

After drinking the potion, Albus saw Harry retreat into his mind. It looked like whatever he was thinking was troubling him. With that thought, he tried to pull Harry out of his thoughts. Placing one arm around both of Harry shoulders and his other hand softly on Harry's chin he gently forced Harry to look at him.

Albus wasn't prepared for what he saw. Along with pain and sadness, fear was mingled among them.. Harry was afraid, afraid of him.. Albus closed his eyes for a brief moment and then let go of Harry's chin instead wrapping his other arm around Harry in a hug. Ignoring the flinch Harry gave, Albus tried to soothe the poor child. "I take it you're not up for breakfast hmmm?" Feeling the slight nod in his shoulder was worth making light of the situation. "There is no need to be ashamed for getting sick Harry, it happens to all of us. It is perfectly natural. We just want you to be happy and healthy."

These past few hours Harry had been on an emotional roller coaster, but never once had he been close to tears. Harry knew that it was wrong to cry in front of others even if Minerva said that the rules didn't apply here. Why wouldn't they apply here? He didn't understand. The rules for freaks applied to him his entire life. Why would they be any different now? Ron had seen him cry and that had been bad enough, but having an adult see you cry showed weakness. A weakness that Harry could not afford to show. So, he held it all in. That is until his Headmaster practically forced the tears out.

Albus had sensed Harry's mixed emotions and knew that Harry needed to release some. "You know it's also ok to cry in front of other people. We're here to take care of you Harry. Not only your physical needs, but also your emotional ones." Pulling back from Harry a bit he looked into Harry's eyes and gently bushed his hair from his face. Minerva had mumbled something about rules into his ear on the way in here so he thought this might be the time to address that issue. "I know Professor Mcgonagall told you that your relative's rules are not in effect here at school, but I can see from your face that you don't believe her. Well I'm also here to tell you that nothing they say applies here." Gently rubbing Harry's back he tried yet again. "It's ok Harry, to cry when you're hurt."

That was the last straw for Harry, he couldn't keep it all in anymore. Not able to help himself any more he practically launched himself into his Headmaster's arms and cried the hardest he ever had in his young life. Letting go of all the hurt he had felt throughout the years, emotional and physical. He cried for his parents, for Cedric and all the comfort he had been denied all these years. All the while Albus had been mumbling soothing words into his ear and gently rubbing his back. "That's it Harry, let it all out. Let out all your hurt."

Harry had never been held before. Not even once when he was a child had someone held him while he cried. He had been sent to his cupboard and told to "keep his blubbering to himself". When he had been hurt from his Uncles beatings or Dudley's gang the same happened except he was told that he should "heal himself". It felt wonderful to be comforted when he was upset and he realized that he had been craving this his whole life without even realizing it. Someone who let just let him hold on.

While Harry cried himself out Albus looked over Harry's shoulder and shared a look with his friend. They both knew that Harry needed to let this all go, but by Merlin it was hard watching this child breakdown. It was utterly heartbreaking and Albus had to hold in his own tears so he could comfort Harry.

* * *

><p>When he felt that Harry might make himself sick again, from crying this time, Albus intervened. "Ok Harry, I need you to calm down now. I don't want you getting sick again now. Shhhh that's it, nice and calm. Deep breaths Harry, deep breaths." All the while Albus had continued to rub soothing circles on Harry's back and gently rocked him back a forth. Harry had begun to calm down a bit and his deep sobs were turning into a softer crying.<p>

Feeling the change of Harry's crying on his shoulder Albus gently pulled back from the hug a little so he could look at the child in his arms. Albus then took one of his hands and softly placed it on Harry's cheek. "Harry I need you to answer a question for me. Can you do that?" A slow nod came from Harry. Even though Harry nodded Albus gave him a long searching look trying to decide if Harry truly was ready for this. He didn't want to overwhelm the child, but he had to know if one of his staff had hurt him. "Ok Harry. When Madam Pomfrey was healing you earlier we saw some words carved into your skin on the back of your hand. How did that happen?" Albus hoped that it wasn't a blood quill and Harry had not been subject to it here, but chances were his hopes were going to be crushed.

Harry's eyes filled with tears again, but they never fell from his eyes. The child's eyes looked out of focus and his face had an expression like he was far away. "Harry. Harry, child look at me. Come on, back to me Harry." When Albus's words reached deaf ears he shot Minerva a worried look and mouthed, "Get Severus". Feeling helpless Albus pulled the child back into his arms while Minerva went to fetch Severus.

When Severus entered the room, if he was surprised to see him holding Harry he didn't show it. "What's wrong Albus and what can I do?" Even though Severus's facial features didn't give away his worry, his eyes did. His eyes were bright with concern when they landed on the child. Albus could always read the emotion in Severus's eyes. Most thought that Severus had a cold unfeeling heart and that was how he liked to act, but when he was truly concerned for someone he could never stop it from showing in hie eyes.

"I asked him how his hand was hurt and his eyes became distant and he won't respond to anything I say. I think he's having a flashback of some kind. I don't know what to do Severus. I can't reach him. I need your help."

Severus nodded and then came over to the couch. Being head of Slytherin he had plenty of experience with hurt children. Plus with his own past he was almost an expert at finding children lost in their emotions. "Let go of him Albus. Set him so he's sitting on his own facing me." By now Severus was kneeling in front of the couch. "I'm going to go inside his mind and pull him out. It won't hurt him at all, but he might be distraught when we come out"

"Are you sure this is a good idea Severus?" Albus trusted Severus with all of his heart and Severus knew this was just the worry talking. Knowing that, all Severus did was nod and enter Harry's mind.


	4. Found

When Severus opened his eyes again he saw he was in a dark room, a very dark room. Where was Potter? This was his mind, right? In the corner of the room he heard a slight whimper. "Potter?" Walking closer he saw it was indeed Harry Potter. Asking about an injured hand had done this? There was more to this story, Severus could feel it. "Potter?" Still no response.

He heaved a deep sigh. "Harry?" Thank Merlin Albus couldn't see him now, or he would aim that damn twinkle in his direction. "Harry" A stir came from the child and a soft sob. Getting closer to the curled up child he knelt down right next to him. Severus placed a hand on Harry's back, as that was all he could see, and removed it when the boy flinched violently. Something was really wrong here. Someone only reacted that way if...

Not possible. This was the boy who lived after all. James Potters son! He was pampered at home, everything he ever wanted he had. His relatives loved him and catered to every whim. He was arrogant and pompous just like his father. This must be a mistake, the boy had to be overreacting. He probably got a slap on the hand and was devastated by being reprimanded. That had to be it. The boy was just not used to being punished.

Once again, Severus placed a gentle hand on Harry's back. This time Harry not only flinched he curled into his ball even tighter and mumbled something Severus had to strain to hear. "Please don't hurt me." Hearing those four words Severus just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. just a few years ago didn't he tell Albus "You see what you want to see" when he had told him about his home life? Now he was guilty of the same grave mistake Albus had made all those years ago. He had ignored the signs, but this was even worse. He had not only ignored the signs he had flat out denied they were there.

Looking back, he saw the all the signs pointing to abuse were there. Harry was much shorter than anyone in his year and always came back from holiday skinnier than he left. Hadn't the child practically begged Albus to stay here in the summer that first year? Then there had been that interesting bruise Harry had on his arm a few years ago. Finally, he recognized it as belt buckle mark. Years too late. Why hadn't he investigated more into what it was then? If it had been any other child he would have, but this had ben James Potters son. Shame filled Severus, his own pettiness had made him blind to what was happening to a child. He put his head in his hands and tried to get control over himself.

If Lily had been here she would have given him a swift kick in the trousers and he would have deserved it. All those words he had said to the child. All the hurt he had cause by simply ignoring the facts. This was not James Potter even though he looked like him. This was a boy who was hurting on the inside and out. He had promised Lily to protect him and he had let this happen. Lily must hate him. With that thought Severus whispered to the room so quietly he could barely hear himself. "I'm so sorry Lily."

* * *

><p>Regaining his composure, he placed a hand on the shoulder he could reach and ignored the violent flinch. "Harry its Professor Snape and I promise I will not hurt you. I'm here to help." Severus paused and he saw that Harry had indeed heard what he said, as he had relaxed a little. "Harry I'm going to sit next to you. Can I ask you to come out of the corner so we can talk?" Severus did as he said and sat down on the floor beside the child. "Harry please. I promise that nothing bad will happen to you if you come out." A very hesitant Harry did as he was asked and uncurled himself sitting on the floor next to his Professor.<p>

Truthfully, this was this first time Severus really saw Harry. Harry the child who was supposed to be under his care, the one he was supposed to protect. James Potter had clouded his mind for all these years. Memories of the past pushing themselves to the front of his mind reminding him of what had happened. A past he would rather forget. Severus was determined that would never happen again. He would make up all those cruel remarks he had made to Harry.

"Harry can you please look at me?" Harry meekly did as he was bid and looked at his Professor. Pain, hurt, fear and worry filled the boy's eyes and it took all Severus had in him to not look away rom Lily's eyes. Eyes that should never show those kind of emotions."You're safe Harry. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. Can you tell me why you're so scared?"

Harry looked down trying to hide his tears. He hated being so scared all the time, he hated all the pain. Hadn't this professor caused some of that pain though? Wasn't Snape contently berating him and picking on him? Harry was so confused and couldn't stop the question that was forming in his mind come out of his mouth. "Don't you hate me sir?"

Sighing Severus slowly took a hand and gently placed it on Harry's chin making him look into his eyes. "Harry, listen to me closely. I do not hate you. I apologize for how I treated you all these years. I let a petty grudge get in the way, I was a very stupid man. I don't expect you to forgive me Harry, I know I never can. I do hope in time though I can help make it up to you."

Harry looked at his potion master shocked. Did this man just apologize to him? ...and for how he had _treated_ Harry? Looking back Harry saw no fault in the way Snape had treated him. He had just treated him like the freak he was. He had been the _only_ person who had treated him the way he was supposed to. "You don't need to apologize to me, sir. You treated me like I deserve. I am only a freak and am worth no more than scum on a boot."

Harry saying those words disturbed Severus greatly. Not just the words themselves, but the way he had said them. In a cold, distant, practiced voice. Like he had head those words spoken to him his entire life. Taking a deep breath Severus looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry listen to me please. If you believe nothing else, you must believe that you are no freak. Please Harry, you are no more a freak than I am. The way I treated you was wrong Harry. I was very wrong. A child should never be treated the way I treated you." Letting go of Harry's chin, Severus maneuvered Harry so he was sitting sideways in his lap. He then gently pushed Harry's head down to rest on his shoulder. For a few moments they were both quiet and then Severus broke the silence with a soft voice. "Harry did your relatives hurt you?"

Harry's whole body stiffened in response to Severus's question. "It's ok Harry. Like I said, no one can hurt you here. You can tell me whatever you want. I just need you to honest with me." Severus had begun to run his fingers through Harry's messy brown hair to try and calm the boy. It seemed like it was working as Harry's body relaxed.

Strangely Harry felt safe here in Severus's arms. He couldn't explain it, but he felt safer here then in even the Headmasters arms. This man had mentally berated him all these years, but he almost...trusted him? His professor had seemed so sincere when he was telling him that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Snape had never lied to him before, he had always been painfully honest. Something he had hated till now. Could he tell him though? Could he tell him about his Uncle?

Severus continued to hold the child close to him. When he had though Harry needed to be brought back from his thoughts he prodded him gently. "Can you tell me who hurt you Harry?"

Shakily Harry nodded. "My...my...uncle." It may not seem like a hard thing to admit, but in reality it can be the hardest thing to say when you are an abused child. To tell someone you're hurt when you have been forced to hide your entire life is not easy. To tell someone the person who hurt them is even harder. They say the first stage of healing is always the hardest and in this case it's true.

Still running his fingers through Harry's hair Severus continued to soothe. "Thank you for telling me Harry. That was very brave. I promise you, you will never again have to see him. I will make sure of that." That did Harry in and he began to cry pushing his head into Severus's robes. More from relief than anything else, someone knew. Someone knew _how_ he had gotten his scars and had said it would never happen again. Severus started to rock the child and continued to soothe him. "Shhhhh it's all ok Harry. You have many people who care dearly for you. I dare say the Headmaster even thinks of you as his own grandchild and Professor Mcgonagall has a special place for you in her heart. You now also have me and I will always be here if you need me, for anything."

Harry was beginning to calm down and Severus was starting to get anxious to get back to the real world. Time passed slowly inside someones mind and in "real time" it was likely that they had been in here for more than two hours. The last thing he needed to do was worry Albus and Minerva more than they were already. Those looks Albus and Minerva had shot him earlier had been enough to tell him how worried they were for this child and now he knew why.

Sensing Harry was calm enough Severus initiated their next conversation. "Harry, do you know where we are right now?" For the first time Harry popped his head up and took a look around. When he had a good look around him and then shook his head no. "Were inside your mind Harry. The Headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall were both very worried about you and sent for me to come and help you. I used a spell called Legilimens that allowed me to come in here and find you so I could help you back."

Absorbing all his Professor had told him Harry wearily nodded his head, but he still had to ask the question that was swirling around in his mind. "They were worried...about me?"

"Oh Harry, very much so and so was I. I'm sure they are still out there worrying about you. They care for you very much and only want to help you." Harry nodded his head against Severus's shoulder his head now swarming with many more questions. They could wait till later though, he didn't want to ask them now. "You know Harry, we should probably go back out and stop their worrying. Also, I think you could do with some food, you are far too skinny for a growing boy. I'm going to have to brew some potions to help you grow." Another nod came from his shoulder.

"Are you ready Harry to go back outside your mind?"

A nod and then a soft whisper came from his shoulder. "If you're still there..."

"I'll always be here for you Harry along with all the other people who care about you."

"Legilimens"


	5. Coins

When coming out of Harry's mind Severus found himself in the same position he had left in. He sincerely regretted that decision now, two and a half hours of kneeling on the floor. His bones hated him. The sad part was Severus had to actually ask Minerva for help off the floor.

To Severus's great displeasure Minerva had decided that this was a perfect teaching moment for Harry. With Harry looking at him though he had to grin and bare it. Well, he didn't have to grin. In fact, he shot his co-worker a glare that would make a first years run. Minerva just smiled and helped him up. "See Harry, even adults need help sometimes." Grudgingly Severus admitted to himself that it was a good lesson for Harry to learn. Not that he would ever tell anyone else that. It was bad enough he had admitted it to himself.

When he was finally up off the floor he got a good look at Harry. In the light Harry looked even skinnier and through his pajamas you could see all his bandages. Controlling his breathing Severus turned to Albus. "Headmaster I think Mr. Potter would benefit from a good meal and then a nap. I will bring up some nutrient potions and other potions that will help him grow later. I must take my leave now."

Before he could leave though, a certain child was holding his hand and had his head pressed into his chest. "Please don't leave me sir."

Sighing and sending a glare over at the two smiling on the couch he looked down at the boy. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Look at me, Harry." Harry's head slowly moved up and Severus saw the tears in his eyes. Severus gave a silent sigh and cast a silencing spell around them. Minerva and Albus could not hear what he was about to say to Harry! That damn twinkle would follow him until the day he died.

"It's ok Harry, I'm just going to go get some potions for you. I'll be back later." Having a brainstorm he grabbed two coins out of his pocket and charmed them. Then, gave one to Harry. "You see this coin Harry? I just charmed this coin so that if you need me it's mate-" Severus held up his coin. "-will start to heat up and lead me right to you. To activate it all you have to do it hold it in your hands and wish I was there. As soon as my coin heats up I will come for you were ever you are. Ok?" Harry nodded and held the coin tightly in his hand. "I'll always be here for you Harry, but let the Headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall in too. Ok?" Another slight nod came from Harry. "Can I go now?" Harry then backed away towards his head of house, but not before whispering a quiet "thank you" to Severus. He then gave a stiff nod and he took his leave.

* * *

><p>Albus was pleased. Even though he couldn't hear what Severus was saying he could see what Severus had done to the coins. If his suspicions were correct, while Severus was inside Harry's head something significant had happened. He really did hope the two could get along and by the looks of it this was a start. Harry truly needed as much support as he could get right now.<p>

With that in mind Albus's thoughts turned to Remus and Sirius. How was he going to tell those two about what Harry had gone through without them making an impromptu visit to the Dursleys house. He knew Remus could hold his temper, but Sirius...

Albus put those thoughts to the side for later contemplation. He could discuss it with Minerva. Right now though Severus was right and Harry did need some food in him. It looked like a nap would do him some good too. Then, maybe Severus could help him get to the bottom of what happened to his hand. That information could not wait until tomorrow, if it had been one of his staff he had to act now before anyone else was hurt. Albus closed his eyes. To even think it had been one of his staff made his go magic haywire.

Calming down Albus then turned to Harry with a smile. The poor child had clutched onto Minerva when Severus had left. "Harry why don't we do as Severus said and get something to eat? I dare say we missed breakfast!" A slow nod came from Harry. Sighing slightly he led both Minerva and Harry into the kitchen for some food.

* * *

><p>Arriving in the kitchen Albus and Minerva sat at the table. Harry hesitantly stood in the doorway seemingly not knowing what to do. Minerva called to him after it seemed he was coming no closer. "Come on Harry, come sit down."<p>

"You...you mean I can sit at the table?" Harry looked at her with a confused look with a bit of wonder mixed in.

Minerva tried to stay calm. Getting angry at those damn muggles would not help Harry. So she took a calming breath. "Yes Harry come sit down. You can come sit between me and Albus."

A nervous Harry nodded his head and slowly made his way to the table. Minerva pulled the chair out for Harry and he sat down cautiously as if someone was going to pull it out from underneath him at any moment. Albus then snapped his fingers and food appeared before all three of them. When the food had appeared Harry jumped so high his knees hit the bottom of the table.

Rubbing his now sore knees Harry stared sheepishly at the top of the table. Placing a hand on Harry's Minerva gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok Harry. There's nothing to be ashamed for. We all get a bit spooked at times, Albus should have warned you what he was going to do." With that she sent a glare over her glasses at Albus who did look guilty. "Come on now, let's eat." Minerva then removed her hand and started to serve herself some food. Albus took her lead and put some food on his plate as well. Harry waited until both of his teachers had all they wanted and took only the bare minimum of what he wanted. Minerva saw how little Harry took and tried to make Harry take a bit more. "Shirley you want more than that Harry. You are a growing boy."

Harry shot her a confused glance. She wanted him to take more food? The Dursleys always scolded him for eating the little he did. The Professors had also invited him to sit at the table. The last time his relatives had done that his chair had been pulled out from underneath him and he had ended up on the floor. Nothing was making sense anymore. Why were they being so...nice? Like they cared about him.

"Come now Harry you should eat more than that." This time it was Albus trying to get Harry to take a little more. Shaken from his thoughts Harry nodded and did take some more, but only because they had been so persistent.

Minerva and Albus exchanged a look, they had more to discuss later it seemed. Even with taking a little more food Harry had eaten like a bird. A handful of peas, two small spoon fulls of mashed potatoes, and a few bites of meat. Definitely not enough to sustain a young boy. Minerva was almost beside herself. Had Harry really eaten this little throughout his years at Hogwarts? Why hadn't anyone noticed? Why hadn't she noticed?

Minerva put her thoughts aside when Harry had finished his meal. "Do you want anything else Harry?" Harry shook his head. "How about a nap then? We have had quite an eventful morning."

"Yes Professor. That would be nice."

Still sitting at the table Minerva turned to look at her student with a piercing gaze. "Harry look at me please." A reluctant head turned to look at her. "You know Harry you can call me Minerva if you want. When we're not in classes that is." A stunned look was shot her way from Harry so she explained herself a little more. "I was close with your parents Harry and I use to look after you when you were a baby. I should have taken a more active role in your life and I really regret that. I would like that to change."

Harry just looked at her not knowing what to say. He was really too shocked to say anything. Sure she had said that she had cared for him before and she wanted him to stay with her during the holidays, but so had so many others in his life. Maybe not the exact words or offers, but social workers were always promising him a better life somewhere else and then they suddenly disappeared. He had gotten used to it by now. Empty words and then nothing happening. It had happened all to often, but now his Professor wanted him to call her by her first name? Did she...did she really mean it? Harry stopped that thought in its tracks. He would not get his hopes up again just to be let down. Let his heart be trampled on yet again. He would simply agree now and see what happened later. He couldn't get too close though, when she left him he didn't want it to hurt too much.

"Ok Minerva."

When Harry had paused both adults had let his mind wonder. They knew this was a lot for the young boy to process. When Harry had answered Minerva with her first name though they both had to fight back a sigh of relief. One battle down, many more to go.

"Come then let's go get some rest." Minerva then helped Harry out of the chair and led him up to the room he had slept in before.

Halfway up the stairs though Harry stumbled. Fatigue was setting in and he couldn't stop his eyelids for falling at that moment. If Minerva had not been behind him on the steps Harry would have fallen all the way down. Feeling Minerva catch him though brought Harry out of his half-sleep state immediately. He piratically jumped out of his skin at the unexpected touch.

"Harry it's ok. You just stumbled a little. Let me help you the rest of the way, I don't want you to fall down the stairs."

After a slight hesitation, Harry allowed his head of house to help him up the stairs. She draped an arm around his shoulders and held on tight. She had seen how close Harry had been to falling and hurting himself. She would do anything to prevent anymore hurt inflicted on this child.

Arriving in Harry's new "room" Minerva led him over to the bed and turned down the covers for him. He carefully got into bed as his past injuries still were sore. When he was fully in the bed Minerva pulled the covers up and around Harry tucking him in gently.

"All comfortable Harry?" A nod came from Harry. "Sleep well Harry. If you need me all you have to do is call." Minerva then brushed the hair out of his face and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. With that she turned off the lights and shut the door.


	6. Wounds

When Minerva came back downstairs to see Albus she was surprised to see Severus already sitting before him. It seemed that Severus was having a hard time controlling his temper, not like him at all. Could anyone blame him though? Minerva certainly couldn't, not after what he had found out today.

Stepping through the doorway Minerva made her presence known. "Calm down Severus. I know you have every right to be angry, but will it really help Harry?"

Severus looked at his former Professor and visibly deflated. Albus reached over and patted Severus on the arm. "We may not be able to change the past, but we can make his future better." Severus gave his Headmaster a suspicious glare at the "we". Albus was insinuating something here and he had a sneaky suspicion that it was going to hurt his pride.

"Come now Severus even though we could not hear you with Harry-" At this Albus's eyes filled with his familiar twinkle. "-we could see your every move."

Severus shot him a glare. "I do not know what you're talking about Headmaster. I think it was merely your mind playing tricks on you. How old are you now?"

Minerva couldn't help herself and shot Albus an amused glance. "Severus I saw the coin you gave Harry as well. Don't you dare insinuate that I'm going senile as well. I assure you I am not."

Severus looked down into his lap and released an audible sigh. "Fine, but what was I supposed to do? When he looked at me he looked so...scared. Can we focus this conversation on Harry now and not my actions?"

Minerva sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. This conversation was about to get serious and fast. After a long drawn out silence it was Albus who spoke first. "I've already cut Harry's guardianship with the Dursleys. He will never have to go back to them, but he might have to see them again at court." The glare Severus shot Albus would have killed him if looks could kill. "They deserve to be punished Severus and it is hardly appropriate that we swoop down and hex them. If it's any consolation it will be a muggle court and it is likely that Harry will not have to testify. Poppy took enough evidence and pictures of what Harry has suffered."

Severus was still glaring at Albus and so was Minerva. It was taking all Severus had in him to keep calm. It was quite obvious he wanted to voice his displeasures to Albus, but couldn't form the words. So Minerva took over for him. "Albus even though I have little experience with these situations I know how devastating it can be for a child to go through with a trial. It doesn't matter whether Harry has to speak or not, what matters is that he has to sit through a trial and listen to some lawyer describe what he has lived through. Some would describe it as cruel and unusual torture-"Minerva gave Severus glance. "-and I agree."

Albus looked at the two angry Professors in front of him. He sighed and nodded. "I know Minerva. I can't do anything about it though. For Harry's guardianship to be permanently terminated it has to go through court. Or the Dursleys could at any time insist that Harry come home and he would have to. I can't take that chance." Albus looked up and the twinkle in his eyes were not present, only sadness lingered there.

Understanding, both Severus and Minerva nodded. Neither wanted to take that chance.

* * *

><p>An hour later Severus was getting ready to go. Harry would be waking soon. He knew he couldn't put off the conversation Albus wanted him to have with the boy, but it could wait a few hours still. A few hours of peace for the child, that's all he had asked of Albus. Before he got out the door though, he felt the coin in his pocket heat up.<p>

Severus closed his eyes and turned to Albus. "Harry is calling me."

Albus shot him a confused glance and then remembered the coins. So that was what Severus had done. Slightly smiling he gave Severus a nod. "He's in the spare bedroom."

With that Severus set off to find Harry and see what the matter was. True to his word the coin led him straight towards Harry's bedroom down the hall and to the left.

When Severus arrived at the door he softly knocked and then entered. What he saw would stay in his mind for the rest of his life. Harry was not upon the bed as he should have been. He was on the floor curled up in a tight ball next to the closet. Looking smaller than Severus had ever seen him.

"Harry?"

Harry hugged his knees even tighter and made his head less visible.

"Harry, its Professor Snape." Severus came closer and sat down next to the child on the floor. Harry head popped up just so he could see if Severus was telling the truth. When seeing it was indeed his professor he piratically jumped on top of Severus.

"You...you came. You really came."

While Harry had convinced himself not to get too close to Albus or Minerva so he wouldn't get hurt. He had forgotten all about Severus. He knew that it was going to hurt when Severus left him, but he couldn't help but cling to the man. When Professor Snape was near he felt...safe and he had never felt that way before.

With Harry sitting on his lap hugging him with a death grip Severus hugged right back. "It's ok Harry, I'm right here. I've got you." Harry buried his head in Severus robes and clutched even tighter. "What's the matter Harry?" Severus felt Harry shake his head. "Come now Harry, you can tell me." Harry hesitated and the muttered something into Severus's robes. "I couldn't hear you Harry. Can you please speak up?"

Harry then raised his head and looked at Severus with pain in his eyes. "I...I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me about it Harry? Talking often helps us feel better." Harry buried his head again in his robes and Severus sighed. "Ok Harry, you don't have to tell me."

When Harry had calmed down a bit and released his death grip on Severus. He decided that it might be just as well to get this conversation over with. Severus knew that neither of them were going to enjoy this, but Albus had been right. No one else could be put through that.

With those thoughts fresh in his mind he broke the silence. "Harry, Albus told me about the words on your hand. We need to know who did that to you Harry so they can't hurt anyone else. Can you please tell me?"

Harry's grip tightened yet again. "It's ok Harry. Nothing you tell me can hurt you. It can only help." Harry mumbled something into Severus shoulder. "I couldn't hear you Harry."

"Umbridge! It was Umbridge!" With that Harry began to cry all over Severus's shoulder.

Severus began to rock the distraught boy back and forth. "Ok calm down Harry. Everything is going to be ok. You're going to be alright." Severus then saw Minerva standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. Between mumbling calming words to Harry he mouthed "Umbridge" to Minerva. Instantly she understood, nodded her head to Severus and took off to find Albus.

* * *

><p>A good twenty minutes passed and Severus was still holding Harry in his lap. Harry had calmed down, but was reluctant to move. He was absorbing all the comfort he could from Severus. Minerva suddenly appeared in the doorway again, this time with Poppy in tow. She gave Severus a slight nod and motioned for Poppy to stay put for a minute.<p>

Coming over she knelt next to Harry and Severus. Gently she rubbed Harry's back to bring attention to herself. Harry flinched at the new person touching him, but then turned to see who it was with his head still resting on Severus's shoulder.

"Hi Harry." Minerva gave him a small smile. "Do you mind if I sit down with the two of you for a moment? You have a very nice spot here." Severus couldn't help but send Minerva an amused look. Yes, the cold hard floor was very nice he thought dryly.

Harry gave her a little chuckle, the first one they had heard from the boy in a very long time. That chuckle made both Professor's smile. "There's the boy we both know and love." Minerva then brushed the stray hair back that was gracing Harry's face. "I have a question for you Harry. Madam Pomfrey-" She motioned to the doorway where she stood watching. "-is here and would like to see how you're healing. Do you think that would be ok?"

Harry looked to the doorway and saw the Mediwitch and shyly nodded his head. "Can...can you two stay though. Please?"

Both professors nodded their heads in consent, but it was Severus who spoke. "We're always here for you Harry. Let's get up on the bed though. I bet it's more comfortable than where we are now." Harry nodded his head.

Since Harry was still in Severus's arms he simply cast a feather light charm on him and carried him to the bed. It was just easier for both of them and Severus loathed to admit it, but he enjoyed the close contact. It had been far too long since another hugged him, since well...Lily.

Severus plopped the boy down on the bed and gave him a soft smile. "I'm right here Harry. I won't leave you." Harry nodded and looked at Madam Pomfrey nervously. She had entered the room and was by his right side.

"Hi Madam Pomfrey."

"Hi Harry. How are you feeling?" She asked in a concerned voice all the while gently placing a hand on Harry's forehead to see if he had a temperature.

Harry tried as hard as he could to hold back the flinch, but it seemed to be in vain. As soon as she had made contact his flinch was as violent as ever.

"It's ok Harry." She sat down on the edge of the bed so she could get down on his level and not hover over him. "I need to check and see how your bones are healing. Ok? I'll tell you everything I am going to do before I do it. Minerva and Severus will be right here if you need anything."

Harry nodded his head, but still looked nervous. Severus had conjured two chairs by Harry's left side and both Professors had taken a seat. Severus closest to Harry's head. When Severus saw Harry's nerves he placed a gentle hand on Harry's. "It's ok Harry. We're right here for you."

The examination went as well as it could have. Harry's bones were healing nicely and were now all properly aligned. The only time Harry intently looked to Severus was when Poppy asked him to roll over so that she could see if she could fade any of his scars. With Harry holding on to Minerva's hand for support he gingerly rolled over. He didn't want to watch Madam Pomfrey so he looked at Severus.

The look that Harry gave Severus almost killed him. Lily's eyes were looking at him and they were filled with pain and fear. Overcome with sadness for the boy before him Severus took his hand and gently brushed Harry's messy hair back. "Almost over Harry. Almost over. You're doing so well."

Poppy was able to fade some of the scars, the ones that were more than two years old though couldn't be helped. That included a nasty belt buckle scar right at the base of his neck. The poor child would carry that his entire life as a reminder.

"Ok Harry you can roll back over. I'm all done." When Harry did roll back over Poppy gave him a searching look. "Harry I know you ate just a little while ago, but it would be good if you eat again. You are very underweight Harry and need to gain at least twenty pounds. Every time you eat I want you to eat just a little bit more than the last time. Can you do that Harry?" A nod came from Harry.

"It would also help if you took nutrient potions, once at Breakfast and once at Dinner every day. Minerva also told me that Severus brewed you growth potions to help with your height. I would like it if you took one of those in the morning as well. We want you to be healthy Harry. Can you take those potions?" Again Harry nodded.

Poppy smiled softly at the young boy. He was in good hands. Minerva and Severus, not to mention Albus would take good care of this child. "I should take my leave then. Before I go though..."

Poppy snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. "Can you please get Mr. Potter some food? Something light?"

The little house elf nodded. "Yes Madam anythings else can Winkys do for yous?"

"No Winky that is all and thank you."

A moment and snap later a tray of food appeared on Harry's bedside table and Winky was gone.

"Please eat as much as you can Harry and after you finish there is a dreamless sleep there for you. I want you to take that and try to get as much sleep as you can. The healing you have gone through these past couple of days have taken a lot out of your body and you need as much rest as you can get." With that Poppy left the room leaving Severus and Minerva to take care of Harry.

Minerva was the first to act. "Ok Harry let's do as Madam Pomfrey says and get some food in you." She then grabbed the tray and placed it on Harry's lap. Harry was only able to eat half of the plate and then started to push food around.

Severus saw the look Harry was giving his plate and came to his rescue. "It's ok if you can't eat any more Harry. Why don't you rest now and take the dreamless sleep." Harry nodded and accepted the vial from his Professor while the tray was removed from his lap. The dreamless sleep was gone in a gulp and grimace.

"Have a good rest Harry." Severus stood by the bed and stroked Harry's hair until the child fell asleep. When he was sure that Harry was in the land of nod he turned to Minerva. "I should go Minerva. He needs to become comfortable around you without me here. He needs to learn how to trust other people and let them in. You know as well as I do that there might be a time when I won't be able to be here for him. He needs others who care for him around him."

Minerva merely nodded at Severus's statements, but she made a silent vow to speak to Albus about Severus. It was time that Severus stopped spying for The Order. If anything happened to Severus...she wiped a tear from her eye. She would not think of that, not now anyway. She had a child to look after.

As Severus left the room Minerva took the now empty chair by Harry's bed.


	7. Talks

Minerva sat by the child while he slept. She wished he always looked this peaceful and relaxed. Taking her hand she brushed his messy hair back from his face. A slight flinch came from her touch, but she knew it was just an involuntary action. He had been hurt so often in his young life that she didn't blame him. In time though she knew that with lots of love they could cure Harry of his fear. With that thought Minerva got up and went to the door. She knew that Albus was going to need some help and Harry would be asleep for a while yet.

Lightly knocking on Albus's office door Minerva called to Albus. "Its Minerva Albus. Can I come in?" After one too many students had barged into his office, without warning Albus had taken to locking his door.

From inside the room she heard Albus moving around. "Come in dear."

When she opened the door she saw he was wiping off the evidence of a crying fit. Concern overtook Minerva. "Are you ok Albus?"

"In someways dear. Come sit down" As cryptic as ever Minerva thought bitterly. She then sent him a look over the rim of his glasses that told him he had better explain, or else. Albus signed and gave Minerva a sad look. "You never were one to give up easy."

"You're dodging the question Albus. Are you ok? What happened?"

Albus sighed again and looked at his hands in front of him. "I just received news from the Ministry that Umbridge is to be removed immediately and sent to Azkaban."

"That's good news, isn't it Albus?" Minerva asked confused. Something else was going on here. Not just anything made Albus cry.

Looking at Minerva with sad eyes he continued. "Yes it is dear. I also received news from the muggle authorities about Harry's court case." Again Albus looked down and a single tear fell.

"You're scaring me Albus. Spit it out already! What's wrong?"

"They did not believe the pictures of Harry's injuries and they want him to testify in an open court. They said that false accusations have been made by social workers against the Dursleys before and they want to put an end to this. They said they wanted to put an end to a lying boys tall tales." The tears Albus had been holding back broke free. "No wonder Harry didn't say anything. He thought we wouldn't believe him and then leave. How can those people do that to a child?"

Minerva reached over the desk and placed her hand on Albus's offering as much comfort as she could. "I don't know Albus. We will get through this though. We will help Harry through this."

The last of Albus's tears fell from his face and he gave Minerva a slight smile. "I know my dear friend. I just don't know how Harry is going to handle all this. If I'm getting this upset, how will Harry react?"

Patting his hand Minerva looked Albus in the eye. "He will be fine Albus." In reality Minerva didn't think Harry was going to take this well, but she couldn't tell Albus that. He was already so upset and she needed his undivided attention right now. "Albus I need to talk to you about Severus."

Albus sighed he knew this conversation was coming. "I know he needs to be released from his spying duties. I asked him to stop going to the meetings a few months ago, but he said we needed information. I again asked him last week, but he just gave me his famous glare." Albus paused and closed his eyes. "It seems nothing I will say will convince him."

Minerva stood up determination written all over her face. "Well it looks like it's up to me to convince him then." She then strode out of Albus's office and set off for the dungeons.

Albus had to chuckle to himself. Minerva was on a mission. Feeling a little guilty he sent a patronus charm to Severus giving him a warning. "I'm sorry Severus, but this is for your own good. I do feel sorry for you though, it looks like you're about to have your ear lectured off. Good luck!"

"Thanks for the warning" Mumbled Severus darkly as he heard a knock on his door. Quite a forceful knock and then the door opened before he got a chance to answer it. "Hi Minerva. May I inquire why you felt the need to break my door down? I was coming to open it."

"Severus Tobias Snape!" He was in trouble. What did Albus tell her? "You are no longer a spy! You hear me!" Oh, it was that. He sighed and sat down in a comfortable chair. He was going to be here for a while.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed and Harry was finally waking up. Groggy at first he couldn't recall where he was, then when his glasses where placed on his head he remembered he was in his Headmasters spare room. He looked over to the person who had given him his glasses and it was Professor Mcgonagall. "Hi Professor."<p>

Minerva gave him a soft yet stern look. "Remember what I told you Harry? In private you can call me Minerva." Harry nodded. He did remember, but he thought it might have been a dream and he didn't want to be mistaken.

"What time is it?" Looking out the window, it was dark and he was really curious how long he had slept.

"It's a little past six in the evening Harry. How are you feeling?" Minerva felt his forehead. Poppy had said that the first sign of an infection was a fever and to watch out for one. It seemed that Harry had healed well, but they all wanted to play it safe.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I'm alright. Could I take a shower though? I feel kind of dirty."

"Of course Harry! Would you like me to get Albus of Severus to help you?" She knew she was being a little overprotective, but she couldn't help it.

Harry blushed a little. "I think I can manage."

Smiling a little at Harry's obvious embarrassment Minerva patted him on the shoulder. "I'll leave you too it then. The bathroom is right next to your room and there are fresh pajamas in the dresser. I'll be back with some food when you're finished." With that Minerva left the room to give the boy some privacy.

When the door closed behind his head of house Harry sighed then pushed the covers off of him. Grabbing some pajamas from a drawer in the dresser he set off for the bathroom. He really was looking forward to a nice hot shower. It was one of the things he really loved about Hogwarts, the endless hot showers. At the Dursleys he could only take one shower a week and that was if he behaved. That shower could not be described as pleasant either. It was a five minute cold shower and he was not allowed any soap. Nothing like the glorious showered he could take here.

Harry stepped into the bathroom. Taking a look around it reminded him of the bathroom in his dorm. Spacious and held possibly anything you could ever need or want in a bathroom. Setting his new clothes on the bathroom sink he undressed and hopped in the shower.

He stood under the warm stream of water for a long time. He really had no idea how long, it had just felt so good having the hot streams of water pound down on his back. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Harry?" That snapped Harry out of his semi-trance like state.

"Yes?"

A concerned voice that sounded like Dumbledore answered him. "Is everything ok in there Harry?" Just then the soap decided to slip out of his hand and knock over a bottle of shampoo causing a crash. "I'm coming in Harry."

The door opened and in came a very worried Albus Dumbledore. Harry had been in the shower for more than an hour and he didn't like that crash he had heard coming from behind the door. Had he fallen in the shower and hurt himself?

Coming up to the shower curtain he saw a figure standing behind it. That made him feel somewhat better, at least Harry was back on his feet if he had fallen. "Are you alright Harry?"

"I...I'm fine. I just knocked a bottle over that's all. I'm sorry."

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. "It's ok Harry. Do you need any help? You've been in here for more than an hour."

Harry blushed at the thought of his Headmaster helping him in the shower. "I'm fine sir, I just lost track of time. The hot water just felt so nice. I'll be right out." Harry began to wash his body with a vengeance.

"Calm down Harry and take your time. I'll go and reassure Minerva that you're fine."

When the door closed behind Albus Harry couldn't help but let out a sigh. He felt so stupid making his Professor's worry. Quickly he finished washing and hopped out of the shower. Drying and then dressing as quickly as he could. He had heard Dumbledore tell him to take his time, but he couldn't help it.

Nervously Harry walked back to the room he had been staying in. When he walked into the room he saw not only Minerva waiting for him, but he saw Dumbledore had taken a seat on the end of Harry's bed.

Dumbledore saw him enter and gave him a small smile. "Come in Harry. You can get all comfortable in bed and then we have some dinner for you."

Harry came closer and with a little help got into his bed. The bed was a little too high for his taste. Minerva stacked just enough pillows behind his back so that he could sit up and then brought a tray over to him. The tray had a plate of food and a potion for him to take.

Minerva gave him a warm smile. "Harry this is the nutrient potion Madam Pomfrey was talking about earlier. It would be best if you could take this before you eat. Can you do that Harry?"

Harry nodded and gulped the potion down in one swallow.

"Very good Harry. Now eat as much as you can, but don't worry about finishing it all."

Minerva then sat back down in her chair and Dumbledore continued to sit on the edge of the bed. To take the attention off Harry eating Dumbledore asked Minerva how her classes had been this week. The two continued the conversation the entire time Harry ate. Both sensed that Harry would rather not have all the attention on him.

When he had finished eating he looked up to Minerva a little nervously. He had eaten less than half, but the added potion that was all he could manage. "That's ok Harry. You didn't take a potion the last time you ate, you have to take that into consideration." Harry meekly nodded.

Minerva sat back down in her chair by Harry's bed and Albus came around the other side to tuck him in. After tucking Harry in, Albus sat on the very edge of the bed. Gently he placed a hand on Harry's cheek and gave it a small caress. "We need to talk Harry."

"Yes sir." Harry didn't like the sadness in his Headmaster's voice. Something was wrong. Were they going to tell him that they were leaving now?

Albus saw Harry start to panic and cut it off before he could go into a full panic attack. "It's ok Harry. We are always going to be here for you Harry. We will never leave you." All those other social workers had left him. So Albus was making an educated guess why Harry was panicking and he hoped he was right and this was the right thing to say.

Fortunately, it seemed that had been the right thing to say because Harry began to calm down. "That's right Harry. Everything is ok." Albus was now lightly running his fingers through Harry's hair. Trying to calm him further. "Such a good boy. Are you ready to talk now Harry?"

A nod came from the little form on the bed. Harry knew he had to agree even if he didn't want to have this conversation. He could just tell by Dumbledore's actions that it was going to be an unpleasant one.

"Harry remember when I told you you'd never have to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry started to panic anew. "Calm down Harry. I was telling the truth I will _never _allow you to go back there. I mean that you will _never_ set foot in that house again." Harry relaxed a little, but still was on edge. "I cut their guardianship with them today, but unfortunately in the muggle world we have to go to court to get you permanently removed from their home. I tried sending pictures as evidence and a medical report of your health so you wouldn't have to speak, but they didn't accept it. You're going to have to tell what your Uncle did, Harry."

By the time Dumbledore had finished speaking Harry was in a full-blown panic attack. Albus was trying as hard as he could to snap Harry out of it, but it was to no avail. Minerva even tried what had worked with Harry earlier that day and she failed. At one point in time Harry had fished out the coin in his pocket without Minerva or Albus noticing and he was clutching it with all his might.

A few seconds later a worried Severus came in the bedroom. Albus and Minerva were grateful to see him. Maybe he could snap Harry out of his panicked state. When Severus saw Harry on the bed he strode over and barked to his co-workers. "Move". They both did as he commanded and Severus cast a feather light charm and gently lifted Harry out of the bed and into his arms. Resting Harry's head on his shoulder he started to whisper in his ear. "You're at Hogwarts Harry. You're safe at Hogwarts. I've got you. You're in my arms, safe."

Slowly Harry's breathing became normal again. When his breath returned so did the tears. Tears began to fall, soaking Severus's shoulder. While he was calming Harry he shot a glare at Albus asking what he had done to the child. All Albus could do was mouth "court". Severus closed his eyes and reigned in his emotions. Another glare sent Albus's way told him to leave, now.

Albus gently shut the door behind him and Severus went to sit on the bed in front of Minerva. Sitting down he began to rub soothing circles on Harry's back. "Calm down Harry. Everything will be ok. If anyone tries to send you back to those people I'll hex them. How about that?" Through his tears Severus earned a little giggle from Harry making his small joke worthwhile.

"Severus is right Harry. Everything will be ok. Were here for you any time you need us."

A small sob escaped Harry. "Will you be there with me in court?"

Minerva shot a small questioning glance at Severus. When she received a small nod she answered Harry's question. "All three of us will be there for you. You heard Albus he won't let _anyone_ take you away and Severus said he would hex them. Do you know what I would do Harry?" A small curious head looked in Minerva's direction still resting on Severus's shoulder.

"What?"

"Well, I would do something that's even worse than any hex in the books. Do you know what I would do?"

Harry shook his head.

"I would give them a nice long lecture."

Severus being on the receiving end of one of lectures not even two hours ago groaned loudly. "She's right Harry that is worse than any hex or curse I know. I pity anyone who makes your head of house cross. I don't know how the Weasleys twins manage to get into so much trouble."

Minerva sent him a glare and mumbled something under her breath that sounded like dungeon bat.

Effectively cheering up Harry couldn't help, but laugh at his Professor's interactions. Smiles then graced said Professor's faces. It was good to hear the child laugh.

It looked like Harry was getting tired though even though he had only been up for a few hours. Healing could do that to you though. After a practically large yawn Severus chuckled. "I think it's time for somebody to go to bed." Harry gave a weary nod. Picking Harry up again he placed him down on the bed and covered him up with the blankets. Brushing his hair back Severus whispered a quite "sleep well Harry" and then stood up and left the room.

After Severus left the room, Minerva turned to look at the child on the bed. "Feeling better now Harry?" Harry nodded and Minerva smiled. Severus always knew the right thing to do. With that thought she did as Severus had done earlier and stroked Harry's hair until he fell asleep. :


	8. Rooms

After Harry had fallen asleep, Minerva had wandered back downstairs to see Albus before she retired for the night. She wanted to ask him if an extra room could be added to her quarters for Harry to stay in. It was more appropriate after all as she was his head of house.

She suspected that after all the happened over the last day Harry was still in no shape to be going back to his dorm. In fact, she was planning that Harry take a few days off classes for him to recuperate from all his emotional trauma. Not to mention to prepare emotionally for the damn trial that was coming up. It was her hope that Harry would open up more to them before the trial, but she knew that it was unlikely.

Sighing she walked down the rest of the steps and went into the living room where she knew she would find Albus. Sitting down in a soft, fluffy chair across from her friend she gave him a small concerned smile. Yes, she saw the lingering sadness still in his eyes. It had been a hard day for him.

"Hi Albus. How are you fairing?"

The Headmaster gave her a small smile of his own before he answered. "As well as can be expected dear."

Minerva gave him a suspicious look. She knew he had something on his mind he was not sharing with her. "I know that look Albus. You have something on your mind. Can you share it with me?" Minerva sighed sometimes talking with the Headmaster was like talking to a student hiding something.

"I'm just thinking Minerva. Nothing to worry about."

Minerva gave him a stern look. "You know that won't work with me Albus. It never does."

Albus let out a defeated sigh. "I know, but can't an old man try?" Albus gave her a smile and the twinkle was back in his eyes if only for a moment.

"You're impossible Albus."

Albus laughed out loud. "I know my dear, you have told me many times." The mood in the room then dropped to a serious one as Albus began to tell Minerva what was troubling him. "I was just trying to come up with a way to tell Sirius and Remus about Harry without them blowing up the Dursleys. I know I have to tell them. The more people around Harry that know the better. It's just I'm not sure how or_ if _I'm going to be able to contain Sirius's rage. You know how he can react when someone he loves is hurt."

Minerva nodded solemnly. She did know how rash Sirius could be, but she wasn't head of House for Gryffindor for nothing. "I'll talk to them Albus. Don't worry about it."

Albus looked up surprised. "Are you sure my dear?"

"I've had to break news to Sirius before and with the help of Remus I can handle him. Remember it was me who told him that his parents disowned him."

Albus still looked a bit on edge. "Would you like me to come though in case anything gets out of hand?"

"It will be fine Albus." Minerva shot him a reassuring smile. "I'll tell them tomorrow in my office while Harry is not around." Minerva patted Albus on the hand and then got up to leave. "I had better go on to bed now. I suspect tomorrow is going to be an eventful day."

Before shutting the door behind her, she shot Albus one more reassuring look and nodded. "Goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight Minerva, but before you go I should warn you there's an extra room in your quarters and somehow Harry's things have made their way to the end of Harry's new bed." He shot Minerva a mischievous look.

Shaking her head Minerva gave her Headmaster an exasperated sigh. "Thank you for the warning Albus. How did you know that was what I originally wanted to ask you about?"

Albus winked. "I have my ways."

"As I said before, you're impossible Albus." With that she shut the door on a chuckling Headmaster.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry felt someone shake his shoulder and then heard a voice above him. Not quite awake and not quite asleep he did the first thing that came naturally to him. He protected his head with his arms from a blow that might come at him. He closed his eyes not wanting to see what was happening and curled his knees up against his chest to protect his stomach. He didn't know what his Uncle would do this time and he wanted to be prepared.<p>

While Harry was reacting to Minerva trying to wake him up Minerva was in a state of semi-panic. Harry was curled up like she was going to beat him. She seriously doubted that he was truly there with her in the room though. He was probably having a flashback or thought he was back at the Dursleys. Taking a deep breath Minerva calmed a bit and set her sites on helping the child.

Gently she rested a hand on Harry's back and ignored the violent flinch. "Harry" When her call didn't reach Harry she tried again, this time with a bit more force. "Harry, It's Professor Mcgonagall. You're at Hogwarts, you're safe." Still no response. Slightly sighing she went around to the other side of the bed where Harry's head was facing. She knelt right before the bed and gently pushed his glasses into his hands. "Harry, put on your glasses and you can see we're at Hogwarts." A slight movement was her reword for her efforts, but then Harry curled into himself even further.

Panicked Minerva did the only thing she could think of, she floo called Severus for help. The poor potion master, it seemed she was really starting to depend on him when she needed help with Harry. She felt guilty, but when her little lion became this distressed he was the only one who seemed able to pull him out. Ignoring the flinches Minerva worriedly, but gently stroked the boy's hair back while she waited for Severus.

When Severus arrived he spotted Harry on the bed and let out a dramatic sigh. The poor child looked to be in a flashback and Minerva had called him because she could not shake him out of it. He turned to Minerva. "Do you know what set this off?"

"I was trying to wake him and I think he thought he was back at the Dursleys."

Nodding Severus went and knelt in front of the boys face. Taking the glasses out of his hand he began to speak gently to the boy. "I'm going to put on your glasses now Harry." He knew that this was probably going to shock the child, but he needed to shake Harry out of this.

Placing the glasses on Harry's face was not an easy feat. Harry's arms were effectively glued around his head and seemed like nothing could move them. Finally, moving them though he placed Harry's glasses on his face. "Open your eyes Harry. Look at me."

Harry did as be was bid and two green orbs looked at his Professor. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes Harry. You gave Minerva quite a scare and she had to call me." He gave Minerva a glance and continued to explain. "It seems that Minerva was trying to wake you and you had a flashback."

"I...I did?"

"Yes Harry. Do you know what set it off?"

Harry began to slowly shake his head and then looked at Severus and nodded. Severus was heartened that Harry had decided to tell the truth. Patting Harry shoulder he proceeded forward with the conversation very slowly and cautiously.

"Thank you for telling the truth Harry." Severus reached over and gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze in support. "Can you tell me what triggered your flashback?"

Harry looked down ashamed. "My...my Uncle sometimes...came..."

Breathing hard Harry seemed to be becoming overwhelmed. "It's ok Harry I'm right here. You can tell me anything."

Taking a breath Harry continued. "He liked...to...wake me up at...night...when he was...drunk."

"Thank you for telling me Harry. You're going to be ok." Severus then got up and untucked the boy scooping him up into his arms as he went. Sitting down on the bed Severus rested Harry's head on his shoulder and began to mumble reassuring words into his ear. Even though no tears were falling Severus knew how upsetting it was to tell someone else about their home life.

After a while, Minerva suggested that Harry go get ready for the day because she had a surprise for him. Harry just nodded and Severus helped him up so he could head to the bathroom to get changed into some clothes.

As soon as Harry left Minerva looked at Severus. "Me shaking his shoulder is what gave him the flashback?" Miserably Severus nodded. "I caused it." Minerva flopped ungracefully down on the bed next to Severus.

"Do not blame yourself Minerva. How were you supposed to know shaking his shoulder would give him a flashback?"

Minerva placed her head in her hands. "I don't know."

"Look at it this way now you do know and you can help prevent this from happening again." Severus patted his former Professor on the back a little awkwardly. Comforting Harry was one thing, but his former teacher! He really was turning soft.

Looking up at Severus Minerva nodded. "You're right. Oh, and I actually have a favor to ask of you."

Severus rolled his eyes. How did he get sucked into these things? Sighing he looked at Minerva. "...and what would that be?"

Minerva gave him a mischievous smile. "Could you "hang out" with Harry this afternoon. I need to talk with some former students and would rather not have Harry wandering around quite yet."

Severus gave Minerva a glare. "In other words you have to have a talk with the wolf and mutt and would like Harry under watch in case they overreact to the news and run to find him."

Minerva gave him a sly smile. "You always see through me Severus. So will you?"

Sighing dramatically he got off the bed and went to the door. As he left he called behind him: "Fine, send him down when they come."

Needless to say Minerva was pleased and couldn't contain her grin.

* * *

><p>Minerva showed Harry his new room in her quarters and left him there to get settled for a while. When Lunchtime rolled around she called Severus and invited him to the meal. Knowing that Minerva would not accept no as an answer Severus unenthusiastically agreed to come.<p>

When Severus arrived Minerva went and knocked lightly on Harry's door. Hearing a quite "come in" from the other side Minerva pocked her head in and immediately spotted Harry on the bed reading a book. "It's time for lunch Harry. Professor Snape came to join us." Nodding Harry got down off his bed and came to join the two adults.

Harry was happy for the first time in a very long time. Minerva had given him something he had never had before. Someplace to call his home. She had even given him his own room! It was amazing, much bigger than Dudley's second bedroom. She had decorated it in purples and blues, his favorite colors. His room had a huge four poster bed that was a bit closer to the ground then one he slept in last night which he was grateful for. His favorite quidditch posters had been hung all over the walls and even some books had made it on his bookshelf. He didn't know how he was ever going to thank her. This was all so much!

Harry came out of his new room and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Minerva had a talk with him earlier and had made it very clear that he was allowed to sit at the table and eat with everyone else. In fact, it was non-negotiable except if he was sick or not feeling well. Harry caught in his own mind didn't hear when Severus entered the room and sit down next to him.

"Hi Harry" At the sudden voice next to him Harry jumped. Severus couldn't help himself and had to hide a small grin. "It seems that you were lost in your thoughts. What were you thinking about?" Severus asked genuinely curious.

Harry nervously shifted his feet back and forth. "Nothing important Professor. Just thinking how grateful I am."

Severus really looked at Harry. "What are you grateful for Harry?"

Looking down at his empty plate Harry swallowed audibility. "I can sit at the table and I even have my own room."

This time it was Severus to close his eyes and sigh softly. Placing a gentle hand on Harry's chin he lifted it so that he could look into his eyes. "Harry, you don't have to be grateful for every kind action. Every child should have a place to call their own and be allowed at the table. What your relatives did to you was wrong. Do you understand?"

Even though Severus still had Harry's chin in his grasp he was able to give a slow nod. Severus sighed. "Harry, I know you want to believe what I'm saying, but I can see in your eyes that you don't. I hope that can change in time." Releasing his chin Severus patted Harry's hand. "It will be ok Harry."

Minerva took that moment to enter the kitchen and snap her fingers for the food. Both occupants were grateful for the arrival of food. Harry managed to eat more than he had at Breakfast and was presently surprised that his appetite was back.

After all three had finished their lunch, Severus asked Harry if he would like some help with his potion work. Surprised, but grateful for the offered help Harry agreed. He knew he needed all the help he could get in Potions, he knew he was dreadful at it. Severus acknowledged the acceptance with a slight nod and the two left Minerva's quarters. Though not before Minerva cornered Harry and gave him a hug.


	9. Discoveries

I know I don't say this enough, so I'm saying in now! Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! It means a lot. I just started writing to get away from programming for a little while and I'm glad you're enjoying my rambling! :)

* * *

><p>As Harry and Severus were busy working in the dungeons a man and a dog entered Minerva's office through the floo. The man named Remus saw his former head of house and gave her a kind and gentle smile. It was hard to believe that this man became a vicious werewolf once a month. Looking at the dog he looked like any other scruffy stray, but he was special. He wasn't a regular dog, he was Harry's godfather.<p>

After Minerva gave Remus a warm hug and patted the dog on the head, she knelt down beside the dog and spoke in his ear. "You can transform Sirius, Albus placed special wards on my office only for today. No one can see of hear inside this room." Minerva then stood up and watched her former student turn from a dog into a human. When the transformation was complete he extended his arms and found himself enveloped in a hug from Minerva. Releasing Sirius she then led them over to three comfortable looking chairs and brought out some tea.

When they had all sat down Remus gave Minerva a questioning glance. "I know your note said you needed to discuss some order things, but I have to ask why are we not speaking about this at Headquarters? I mean we have never met in your office before."

Minerva sighed and put down her tea cup. "Ever the one to jump right to business aren't you Remus?" Remus looked down and blushed. "It's ok Remus, I should start anyway. Severus can only keep Harry busy for so long."

Minerva's last comment struck a nerve in Sirius. "Harrys with Snivellus! What is the greasy git doing to him?" While Sirius continued to rant and question what Harry was doing with Severus Remus sat there with a contemplative look on his face trying to figure out what was going on.

Then suddenly Remus placed a firm hand on Sirius's arm and shot him an understanding glance. "Calm down Sirius. Let Minerva explain what she has to tell us." Sirius visibly deflated and sunk into his chair.

"Thank you Remus. Now what I have to tell you does have to do with the order, but on more of a personal level. That is why I asked you two here to inform you instead of at Headquarters." Minerva turned to Sirius. "Now Sirius, I need you to stay calm. You must stay inside the wards Albus cast or else you could be exposed. Understand?"

Sirius nodded and Remus kept his hand on his friend's arm. He had a feeling that he might have to restrain his friend, it was that thoughtful look Minerva kept giving him. Whatever she had to say, it was not going to be good. That much he could tell.

Sighing Minerva looked at both of her former students. "Harry has been removed from the Dursleys care. Magically he is an emancipated minor, but under the muggle laws he has to go through court to be released from their care." Two sets of questioning eyes were looking at Minerva and she let out another sigh. Here, came the hard part. "A few nights ago Harry had injured his hand (no need to upset them further and tell them about Umbridge) and when one of his friends wanted to come and get me for help he ran. I later found him outside in the rain close to becoming hypothermic. While Poppy was healing him, she found scars and broken bones. Recent and old. He later confided in Severus that they had come from his Uncle."

Remus kept his hand firmly in place on Sirius's arm. While Remus wanted with all his might to go find the Dursleys and rip them to pieces he knew he could not and he could not let his friend either. Whatever Sirius did, Remus had to control him.

So far Sirius was just sitting in his chair looking as shocked as Remus felt. Then, Sirius made a move to get up, but didn't. Instead, he bent his head over his lap and placed his hands on his face. A few stray tears could be seen leaking through his fingers.

Tears in his own eyes Remus looked up to his former Professor. "Harry hid this from everyone?" Minerva only had the strength to nod her head. "...and he's going to have to go to court?" Another nod of the head. "There is no way around it?"

Minerva closed her eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath. "Poppy took pictures of his scars and made a full medical report, but the court thought they were faked. Apparently social workers have been making complaints for years and they have all been shot down as "false accusations". A caring person would come in to Harry's life one minute, offer hope and then leave. Albus thinks that's why Harry never confided in anyone here. He had given up hope. The court now wants to put Harry on the stand to prove what a "lying boy" he is." By the end tears were flowing freely down Minerva's face. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Looking at Sirius Remus decided that it was safe to leave his side for the moment. His friend was too emotionally distraught to do anything rash. So he turned his attention to Minerva and softly placed his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll get through this."

Minerva looked at Remus and gave him a grateful look. "I know Remus. It's just hard to think of all Harry has been through and what he has to go through still." Her tears seemed to be stopping and she almost looked like her normal regal self again.

Without warning Sirius sat up with a determined look. "I have to see my godson. I have to make sure he's alright." Sirius made a move to get up from his seat, but Remus held him down.

"Sirius you are in no shape to see Harry, seeing you upset will only upset him." Giving Minerva a questioning gaze and seeing her nod he continued. "We'll see Harry later, ok? When we're all calmer. There is no need to upset Harry further. Besides he is with Severus right now I assume brewing a potion and we should not disturb that."

Sirius looked up at Minerva. "Why is he with Snivellus anyway?"

Sighing Minerva gave her former student a soft, but stern look. "Sirius you have to stop calling Severus that name. I know that Severus does not appreciate it and I am pretty sure Harry will feel the same. Harry and Severus have sort of...bonded. When Harry becomes so distraught that neither the Headmaster or I can comfort him it is Severus who can. The two share a very similar past and that enables Severus to see what others cannot."

Sirius was giving Minerva a disbelieving look. "...but Snape has made fun of Harry all these years? How can they become so close in just a day?"

Before Minerva could answer Sirius Remus did. "You would be surprised how much can happen in a day. One can escape a prison that is inescapable. One can also discover their godfather did not betray their parents and then save them from Dementors. A lot can happen in a day Sirius."

Sirius looked at Remus with a pleading look. "This is Snape were talking about though. The greasy git who never washes his hair!"

Remus shook his head sadly. "Your preconceived notions run deep Sirius. Severus is not who you think he is. Maybe if you had really looked at Severus when we were in school you would have seen what I saw. A hurt boy. Why do you think I always discourage you two from pulling those pranks? I know this is hard for you Sirius, but all I'm asking is that you try to be kind to him, for Harry."

Looking down Sirius sighed defeated. He decided he could argue with Remus later and make him see the truth. Right now though they had a more important topic. "Can we be with Harry when he has to go to this trial thing?"

Minerva gave Sirius a soft look of understanding. "You have to ask Harry that. I must warn you though that Harry has already asked Severus to come. My only requirement is that you are at least civil to him."

Sirius nodded a little sheepishly. Had he really been that bad to him over the years? It was only Snivellus after all.

They then heard the floo in the living room flare up. Minerva got up and went for the door. Before she left though, she turned around and looked at Remus and Sirius. "Harry doesn't know that you two are here. Let me tell him you're here and see if he wants to come see you. I must warn you he is a little fragile right now." The two nodded and Minerva left the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A few Moments later Minerva came back into the room. Behind her there was a nervous looking Harry and Severus with a protective arm around the young boy's shoulders. Both Sirius and Remus had to restrain themselves from rushing up to the child and hug him. Minerva said he was fragile and they didn't want to frighten him. Severus led the boy to sit in a chair and then transfigured it into a couch so he could sit next to him.<p>

Sirius studied his godson for a moment. It broke his heart to see him this way, so dependent and scared. He felt an arm go around his shoulder and saw it was Remus. His friend gave him a small nod that gave Sirius his courage back. "Hi Harry."

Nervously Harry looked into his lap. "Hi Sirius."

Sirius got up from his chair and knelt before Harry. Putting his hand softly on Harry's chin he made it so that Harry could only look into his eyes. While he was doing this, he realized that Severus was watching his every move carefully and was ready to pounce if he should do anything to distress the boy. Maybe having Snivellus on Harry's side was a good thing. "Hey pup. It's just me and Remus here. We both love you very much and would do nothing to hurt you." He not only felt Harry relax, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Severus relax a little as well. At least the grip on his wand had loosened. "Can I have one of those bear hugs you're famous for?"

Sirius released his godsons chin and Harry looked up to Severus for approval. Severus gave a small nod and Sirius then found his arms full of a small boy. When Harry had leapt on his godfather he was still kneeling on the floor, but as soon as Harry had landed on him they both ended up on the floor. With Harry on top on Sirius, neither of them cared though. Sirius was holding his godson and Harry had his godfather that was all the mattered.

After a little while, Sirius thought it might be time to get off the floor. "Hey Harry. As much as I love your hug, you're kind of squishing me." Harry giggled and got off of Sirius and sat back on the couch. "Could someone help me up here?"

Remus rolled his eyes and went to help his friend up. "Up you go Sirius." After helping his friend up, he turned to Harry. "Can I have a hug as well? It's been far too long since I last saw you."

Without any further prompting Harry got off the couch and wrapped his arms around Remus. In return Remus wrapped his arms around the fragile boy and held him close. "Oh Harry, no matter what were always here for you. Ok?" Remus felt a small head nod against his chest. "We will always love you."

Over Harry's head Remus shot a grateful glance to Severus and mouthed "Thank you". Severus just gave a slight nod in acknowledgment. "Harry would it be ok with you if we went with you to your court case?"

Harry looked up at that and shot Minerva a questioning look. She looked at Harry and gave him a warm smile. "It's up to you Harry. Anyone you want can be there."

Hearing that Harry rested his head back on Remus's chest and mumbled a quiet "yes". Remus just squeezed him a bit tighter. "Everything will be fine Harry. Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>When everyone had left Minerva's quarters including Severus Minerva embraced Harry. "How are you doing Harry?"<p>

"Better then before." Harry was telling the truth too. He felt a lot better than he had before, he felt...loved. He knew that these people cared or at least acted like it, but having everyone come here for just him. It made him warm inside and for the first time he didn't feel alone in the world. He felt that people were actually there for him.

Without realizing it silent tears started flowing down Harry's cheeks. Minerva feeling the warm liquid on her robes looked down at Harry's messy hair. "What's wrong dear?"

Realizing he was crying Harry looked up at Minerva and wiped the tears away. "Nothing. I've just never had so many people who cared about me before."

Minerva held Harry even closer to her. "Well, you have us now and nothing can ever take us away from you." Harry gave a small nod. "I made arrangements for us to take a trip to Hogsmead tomorrow so we can do a little shopping. I saw the state of your wardrobe and I think some new clothes are in order. We can also stop by the bookstore if you want to pick up some more things to read. How about that?"

Harry nodded, but had one question. "Can we stop at Gringotts before we go shopping? I don't have much money with me."

Minerva shook her head. "No Harry. You don't need any money, as an adult it is my responsibility to pay."

Harry looked up at Minerva in surprise. "...but you've already done so much for me. I can't ask you to pay for new clothes and books!"

She shook her head a little and gave Harry a small smile. "I know you can't ask for me to pay. That is why I'm telling you I'm paying. I want to pay for your things Harry. "

The only response Minerva got was a tighter hold around her waist and a mumbled "Thank you" from where Harry's head was resting.


	10. Attack

Hi all! Just wanted to let you know that I might not be able to update tomorrow. I have a programming final on Thursday and more then likely I won't have any time to write.  
>Also Ron and Hermione will make their appearance soon. All in good time. Don't worry they know Harry is ok, they trust their head of house.<p>

* * *

><p>When Remus and Sirius came back through the floo to number 12 Grimmauld place the first thing Sirius did was collapse in a chair dramatically . "Why did it <em>have<em> to be Snivellus?"

Remus gave the animagus a stern look. "Didn't Minerva ask you to stop using that name?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "She's not here to hear me."

Remus threw his hands up in the air. "I can't believe you Sirius. Didn't you hear what _I_ said back there? Were you not paying attention to anything that happened back there? Did you not see how Harry depends on Severus?"

Shrugging his shoulders again he nodded. "Yes, he depended on him when we were not there, but now he has us to lean on. Snivellus can take the back seat again."

"Sirius Orion Black! Do you not think of anyone, but yourself? Severus has feelings too you know. Do you know who it was who wiped his tears after all your pranks and begged not to tell a teacher what you had done to him? Did you even know he _cried_?"

Sirius was now looking at Remus with curiosity. "Snivellus cried after our pranks? They were just that though, pranks. We never purposely hurt him."

Remus sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. "Merlin Sirius, there is more than just physical pain. You humiliated him almost every day for seven years, don't you think that hurt? How would _you_ have felt?"

"This is still Snivellus were talking about right? He always retorted right back at us, he couldn't be hurting that much."

Looking up at Sirius Remus was starting to think he was never going to get through that thick head. "Have you ever heard of a defense mechanism?" Sirius shook his head. Remus sighed and continued. "A Defense mechanism is an unconscious psychological strategy used when someone is being attacked verbally or physically. It allows that person to act a certain way that they would not normally in order to cope with what is happening to them." Remus paused to see if Sirius was still listening and, then continued. "In other words Severus doesn't let people in, he remains cold and detached from the world so he can't get hurt. Those "retorts" as you call them is a way to protect himself from further hurt. He felt that he could show no weakness in front of you or you would turn that into something else to hurt him. You _were _hurting him Sirius."

Remus was surprised, Sirius actually looked ashamed for what he had done. "You said someone was there for him. Who was it?"

Looking at Sirius Remus had a spark of compassion in his eyes. "Did you ever wonder where I went after you left Severus? I would always pull him somewhere private so he could cry on my shoulder. I think besides Lily I was his only friend. After he found out I was a werewolf our fifth year, he came to the hospital wing the next day to make sure I was alright. He didn't run or hide from me like most people would, he came to comfort me. Severus is a good person and I always thought it was a shame you or James could never see it."

Feeling guilt weigh down on his shoulders Sirius looked down and just barely whispered to Remus. "Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

Remus gave Sirius a soft, warm look. "Severus once confided in me when we were still at Hogwarts that he would do anything for you to forgive him. Do you know he blames himself for all you did to him? No matter what I said or continue to say he still thinks he deserved all of it because of something he did. It doesn't matter that he still doesn't know what he supposedly did, he still thinks it's all his fault."

Sirius looked down into his lap with tears in his eyes. "Did I do that too? Make him take the blame for things that were out of his control."

Reaching out Remus patted Sirius on the hand. "That is purely his father's fault. Did you hear when Minerva said that Harry and Severus share a similar past? Well, it's true. Severus did not have a good home life and neither Lily nor I could get him to tell anyone when we were still in school. I finally got him to tell Albus and Minerva a couple of years ago when I taught at Hogwarts."

"Remus is there anything I can do to make this right?"

Sirius sounded so sad and hurt it hurt Remus, but he had to lay these truths out for him. Remus knew if he didn't Sirius would never truly get along with Severus. "I do think an apology would help him heal. I only ask that I am there with you to help pick up the pieces. He picked me up after Lily and James died and you went to Azkaban. It's the least I can do for him."

Sirius nodded. Remus took pity on him and went over and pulled his friend up into an embrace. "You can make this right Sirius."

* * *

><p>Minerva and Harry had just arrived in Hogsmead when they were surrounded by reporters. Apparently they had been waiting outside the gates to Hogwarts so they could "talk" to the boy who lived. Minerva did her best to shield Harry from their questions as she backed them into an alley they could escape through. When they had almost backed all the way in Minerva turned her head slightly and whispered in Harry's ear. "I'll hold them off for a little longer. I want you to run back into the alley and meet me in Honeydukes. Once you get inside don't come out until I come for you. Understand?"<p>

All Harry did was give a quick nod and he was off through the back of the alley . Harry ran as fast as he could to Honeydukes and once he was inside he asked the store owner if he could wait in the back for Minerva. Seeing the panicked expression on Harry's face he readily agreed. It was the least he could do for his best customer, Remus. Protect his cub.

Harry waited there for over an hour. He was beginning to worry. Where was Minerva? What had happened? When waiting had become too much for Harry he fished the coin Severus had given him and held it with all his might. He needed someone right now, anyone.

Ten minutes later Severus entered the sweet shop looking for Harry. It didn't matter that he was in the middle of a class when Harry had called, Harry needed him. Frantically he asked the store owner where Harry was and was pointed to the back room. Spotting Harry he scooped the child up in his arms.

"Professor, I don't know where Minerva is. Reporters came as soon as we arrived and she told me to run here and not leave until she came to get me. It's been at least an hour and she's not here. Something must have happened. Please help!" By the end of his explanation Harry was in tears and Severus was trying to calm him.

"Harry I need you to look at me." Harry looked up from where his head was resting on Severus's shoulder. "I need to go find Minerva and make sure she is alright. The charm I placed on the coins works the other way as well. If you feel your coin start to heat up I want you to ask the owner of this store to contact Dumbledore right away. Can you do that for me?" Harry nodded. "I'm going to put you down now. Just stay calm until I get back or you feel your coin heat up. Everything will be fine." The next moment Severus was gone and Harry was left to worry again.

Severus cast a point me spell to find Minerva and rushed through the streets to get to her. The good news was that she was only two blocks away in an alley way. The bad news was that she was unconscious and injured, badly. It looked like the reporters had gotten angry when their target had fled and had taken it out on Minerva. As quickly as Severus could, he cast healing charms on the some of the deeper wounds caused by a cutting curse. Healing her just enough to make her stable to move Severus cast a patronus charm asking for help.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur for all involved. Albus and Filius came to move Minerva back to the hospital wing for further treatment. When Severus was reassured that she was in good hands went to fetch Harry. When Severus had brought Harry to the hospital wing to see Minerva they had found that she had been moved to St. Mungo's. Her injures had been too much for Poppy to handle on her own. The two then flooed to the hospital to await news of how Minerva was doing.<p>

Severus was frustrated to say the least. No matter how much he asked, threatened, or pleaded (yes pleaded) for news of Minerva no one would tell him anything. He was not family and by law they were not allowed to tell anyone about a patient unless they were related by blood or marriage. After another one of Severus's shouting matches with the staff, he looked at Harry to see how he was doing. All he saw was the frightened face of a little boy who thought he might lose someone dear before he found himself embracing the child.

"Harry, everything will be ok. I promise you they are giving Minerva the best care they can and she will be fine." Hugging the boy even tighter he rocked him back and forth and gently rubbed his back. "You can cry if you need to. I'm right here for you."

Hearing Severus tell him it was ok to cry was Harry's cue. He cried brokenheartedly into Severus robes until the tears could come no more. All the while Severus was holding him and whispering soothing words into his ear. Severus couldn't care less about his reputation right now. He had a crying boy on his lap and Minerva had been hurt. All he cared about was Minerva being all right and soothing the boy. Everything else was thrown out of the window.

When he felt his own tears trickle down his own face he thought it might be time to call in reinforcements. With his wand he cast a quick patronus charm to Remus. He knew he could have called Albus, but he figured that he was too busy finding who did this to his friend. Plus he needed a long time friend, someone who would understand and not pity him.

Less than twenty minutes had passed when Severus felt a gentle hand on his back. Severus was glad to feel that gentle hand, it meant that Remus was here. He closed his eyes and felt the relief flow through him. Remus came in front of Severus and gently picked Harry off his lap setting him comfortably on a bench so he could continue to sleep. He then came and sat next to Severus and wrapped his arms around him in a side long hug. Not saying anything just providing the much needed comfort.

Remus knew his friend well, even though the tears had stopped long ago despair still lingered. When he had felt Severus had calmed down a bit he pulled back from the hug and gave Severus a good look. Seeing the dried tear tracks on his face Remus took out a handkerchief and cast a spell to dampen it a little. Remus handed it to Severus to clean his face and received a grateful nod in return.

When Severus had cleaned himself up Remus gave him a searching look. "Speak to me Severus. All your patronus said was that you and Harry were here waiting for Minerva. What happened?"

Wiping the new tears away with the handkerchief Severus took a deep breath to steady himself. "Minerva and Harry went to Hogsmead to get some new things for Harry. Everything he owns is threadbare and so worn they are barley wearable. When they arrived they were hounded with reporters wanting to ask Harry "questions". Minerva backed them into an alley way and told Harry to run to the sweet shop and wait for her there. Harry then called me in a panic. I don't know what actually happened to Minerva, but I'm assuming some reporter was upset at her for letting Harry get away." Severus paused to catch his breath and to calm himself a little. He then looked at Remus with tears in his eyes. "How can someone do that just because they didn't get there gossip they wanted?"

Remus pulled Severus back into a sidelong hug. "I don't know Severus. I just don't know."

Just then a kind looking nurse with red hair and a smile came out calling for Severus. He went up to the nurse with Remus right by his side. "Minerva, is she ok?"

The nurse gave him a warm smile. "Minerva is going to be just fine. She's asking for you. Would you like to see her?"

Severus didn't hesitate for a moment. "Yes, very much so." He then turned to Remus. "Would you mind watching Harry for me?" Remus nodded and the nurse led Severus back to see Minerva.

When Severus first saw his former Professor he was shocked at how fragile she looked. She had the covers pulled up beneath her armpits, but he could still see where the bandages were. When he saw her eyes rest on him he immediately went to her side. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and gently grabbed her hand. Faintly he heard the nurse's call of "fifteen minutes", but he didn't care. Minerva was ok.

"How are you feeling Minerva?"

Minerva gave Severus one of her sly smiles she was famous for. "I'm better, thanks to you. They said if you hadn't found me when you did I would have bled out. How is Harry?"

"Harry is as upset that you were hurt as I am. He cried himself out in my arms and is now with Remus. I know he will be ok, but right now I'm worried about you." Severus gave her a concerned look and gave a gentle squeeze to her hand.

"I'll be fine Severus. There releasing me tomorrow, but I have to rest for a few weeks. That means that I'm going to be confined to a damn wheelchair. I hope you and Harry don't mind putting up with a grumpy old lady for a few weeks because I fear that I'm going to be complaining a lot." With that she gave Severus a smile full of mischief.

"So you're going to play the grumpy old lady card, eh? You have no shame do you?" Severus couldn't help but crack a small smile. Even when she was in the hospital all beat up she still managed to cheer him up. Severus had to stop himself from shaking his head at her antics. He didn't know how she did it.

"You know I lost my shame long ago. I fear it was when you were still a student and I had green goo dumped on my head by a boy in your year. It took weeks to get that out of my hair." Minerva had tried with all her might to keep a straight deadpan look, but failed miserably and broke out into a grin.

Laughing Severus remembered that incident. James Potter had just played a particularity mean prank on him and Remus was trying to cheer him up. He had dumped an entire bucket on her head and had gotten two weeks of detention for his effort. It did cheer Severus up though and he had laughed for weeks.

A soft pat on his shoulder broke him out of his thought. He turned around and saw the same nurse who had led him in here. "I'm sorry sir, but you have to go now. Mrs. Mcgonagall here has to get her rest if she is going to be released tomorrow. You can come and pick her up around three pm."

Severus nodded and gave Minerva's hand one final squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow Minerva." He then bent down and gave her forehead a gentle kiss. "Rest well and don't cause too much trouble for the poor staff."

"Don't worry I'm just an old lady." Nobody was fooled though when she gave a troublesome smile.

As Severus left through the door he turned to the nurse. "Watch that one. Or by tomorrow morning she'll have this whole place turned upside down." He was rewarded by soft chuckles from behind him.


	11. Friends

A little longer then normal(4000 words), but I thought it would be appreciated. My spring break is this week so I'm going to be heading home and to be honest will probably be to lazy lounging out on the beach to write anything! That is my forewarning. I will not abandon this fic though, once I start something I finish it.

Thank you guys for all the kind words. I know I shouldn't let a few bad reviews get me down, but sometimes it's easier said then done. Thanks again! :)

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry found himself waking up in his new bed in Minerva's quarters. Vaguely he remembered Remus waking him up in the hospital and telling him that Minerva was ok. Then, Remus picking him up and carrying him home and putting him to bed. Harry didn't know how he felt about all that had happened over the last day.<p>

He was deeply upset that Minerva had been hurt all because of him. Something he could never forgive himself for and surely everyone else couldn't either. The strange thing was though was Remus and Snape had treated him like before. They hadn't cast him aside like they should have. Why had they still treated him like they cared? How could they still care about someone who caused so much pain to others.

A soft knock on his door broke Harry from his thoughts. Softly he called "come in" to whoever was behind the door. When the door opened Harry was slightly surprised to see Snape. Why did he still want to talk to him? Did he come to cast him aside as so many others have in the past. He deserved it after all he had hurt someone who cared for him.

Severus saw the tears forming in Harry's eyes. He quickly strode to the boys side and sat on the edge of the bed. "Talk to me Harry. What's wrong?" He gently smoothed the stray hairs out of Harry's face and cupped is cheek in a loving manner. It was too much for Harry and he broke down in tears of sorrow and confusion.

When Harry had broken down Severus untucked Harry and gently lifted Harry into his arms. Sitting on the bed he situated Harry so that he was draped sideways across his lap and his head was resting on his shoulder. As soon as Harry's head landed on Severus's shoulder he turned and buried it in his robes. "Shhhh it's ok Harry. Minerva is going to be just fine, she's even coming home today. Everything will be fine."

Severus's words were meant to calm Harry down, but they only seemed to increase his sobbing. Hearing the now frantic sobs Severus pulled Harry away from his shoulder a bit so that he could look Harry in the eye. "Harry, please tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

Through all the tears that continued to stream down Harry's face he managed to get out two words. "My fault." Hearing that Severus tightened his hold on the child and pulled him back to his chest. Gently rocking him and rubbing his back Severus fought control over his own emotions.

Once he had gotten a grip on his emotions Severus schooled his face into a gentle, but stern expression. "Look at me Harry." Harry hesitantly turned his head ready to be pushed away from the warm embrace any moment. "This is not your fault Harry. Did you force Minerva to protect you?" Severus paused and waited for a nod or shake of the head. When one didn't come he rephrased the question. "Harry did you make Minerva stand in front of you?" This time Severus received a shake of the head. Relieved Severus continued. "How is this your fault then if you did not make Minerva stand in front of you?"

Harry paused and thought, really thought. Everything had always been his fault as long as he could remember even if he had not been there. It just had to be his fault and now Snape was telling him different? How is that possible? Tears still cascading down his face he managed to mumble, "I don't know sir, it just is".

Severus would have held Harry even closer if it was possible. "Oh Harry. None of this is your fault. Do you hear me, none of this. Your relatives might have blamed you for everything bad that happened, but it was simply not your fault. They were wrong, they could have been no further from the truth."

Unbeknownst to Severus and Harry there was a figure watching from the doorway. Remus had stayed the night on the couch wanting to make sure his friend and cub were alright. He knew Sirius could handle being alone for one night and these two needed a close eye on them. Both fragile in their own way.

It warmed Remus's heart to see Severus using almost the same words he had told him all these years. Maybe he had made some progress with him after all. Remus watched the two for a few more moments and then made his presence known. He came into the room and sat down on the bed next to Severus. Remus gently messed up Harry's already messy mop of hair. "Hi cub. You know what Severus says is true. None of this is your fault. Minerva chose to protect you herself. No one forced her to step in front of you. She did it because she cares deeply for you. We all do."

Harry buried his head back into Severus's robes and cried anew. This time though the tears were of relief and not grief. He was not going to be pushed away for the first time in his life.

After a long while, Harry had calmed down and was starting to believe it had not been his fault. Remus and Severus knew that Harry had not completely believed everything they had said, but it was a start. It was hard to make someone believe something in just a few hours that went against everything they had been taught their entire life.

When his tears had dried Remus took Harry from Severus and ushered him into the bathroom so he could get ready for the day. While Harry went into the bathroom Remus went back over to where Severus was still sitting and pulled him up into a big hug. "You are a kind man Severus. Lily would be proud as I am of how you are helping her son." Hugging Remus right back Severus rested his head on Remus's shoulder accepting the comfort. "Come now we have to get ready as well. I doubt Minerva would like seeing us in the state we are in now! Look at us, our clothes are all rumpled from sleeping in them and we have bags under our eyes!"

Severus gave a small chuckle and pulled back from the hug. "Your right Remus."

* * *

><p>In an office higher up in the castle was an old man with his head in his hands. Albus was finally feeling his age. Just a few days ago he had found that the child he cared for like a grandchild had been mistreated at home and now his dear friend was in the hospital. It was like an avalanche, one thing after another. Albus sincerely wished that the worse was over, but he knew it was unlikely. They still had that damn trial to go through.<p>

At least Minerva was going to recover and he had found her attacker. Rita Skeeter, he had been her Headmaster for seven years and had never thought she could do such a thing. He had been wrong though and she now had a lovely cell in Azkaban for casting a cutting curse meant to kill. Rita had confessed right away saying that she was annoyed and Minerva had deserved it. It was almost as if the poor woman had gone mad.

As to why no one had come to help his poor friend baffled Albus. So far, he had attributed it to the bystander effect. The poor dear had been in an alley way bleeding to death and those who saw her probably thought someone else would do something to help. So no one had done anything. She had lied there in a pool of her own blood for an hour while people avoided looking at her. Sometimes people today disgusted Albus.

Sighing Albus got up from his chair and went to the door. He and Severus were going to go pick up Minerva in a few hours and he had to at least change his robes from yesterdays. He could just imagine the scolding he would get from Minerva if she saw him in the same attire. Just imagining the scolding made Albus move even quicker.

When Albus deemed himself clean enough to not be scolded by Minerva he headed down to fetch Severus. They still had an hour to kill before they had to go pick her up, but he wanted to tell Severus and Harry that her attacker had been caught. He hoped that it would bring the two some kind of comfort.

Knocking on Minerva's door he was just a bit surprised to see Remus answer. Then, he remembered that he and Severus had apparently been friends for a long time. It was Remus after all who had convinced Severus to tell him about his home life. He would never forget that day.

Putting that thought to the back of his mind Albus followed Remus into the living room. Sitting in a comfortable chair Albus gave Remus a searching look. "Where are Severus and Harry?"

Remus gave Albus a warm smile. "Harry is taking a shower and Severus is getting changed. We all had a trying day yesterday." Remus eyes Albus and noticed the dark circles under Albus's eyes. "I see you did as well. How are you doing?"

Albus brushed Remus's comment off. "I'm fine Remus, I'll be better when Minerva is back under this roof though. I actually came to tell the three some news about the attack."

Remus nodded agreeing to the silent message. "We should wait for the others."

While they waited for Severus to come back up from the dungeon and Harry to finish cleaning up they talked about meaningless subjects such as quidditch and where to get the best wool socks. Surprisingly the later was a turned into a longer conversation then the first. Who would have thought that one would have so much to say about wool socks? Remus now knew what to get the Headmaster for Christmas though.

When Harry came out of the shower Remus was still shaking his head and laughing over the conversation they had just had. Harry came over and sat next to Remus on the couch. "What's so funny?"

Between chuckles Remus managed to get out, "Harry, your Headmaster will never cease to surprise me".

Harry looked questionably at the two and pointed to Remus. "Is he ok Professor?"

Just then Severus walked into the room and took in the sight of the two laughing adults and the confused boy. "Harry, may I ask what has come over these two?" Severus pointed at the two chuckling adults with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked over at Severus. "I don't know sir. I think they both may have gone mad."

Severus's eyebrows raised all the way to his hairline. "I knew the old geezer over there was going senile, but Remus-" Severus strode over and placed a hand on Remus's forehead. "-are you really going mad as well?" This just made the chuckles turn into full-blown laughs.

Harry was looking at the two laughing adults starting to see Severus was now merely teasing the two. "Sir, I think we might have to call an insane asylum."

Severus was now laughing along with the other adults and Harry couldn't help, but laugh along.

After everyone had calmed down to just smiles, Albus decided to get down to business. It was soon approaching the time when they had to head to the hospital to pick up Minerva. "Boys, I actually have some good news for you." Everyones ears perked up at his announcement, neither one of them had heard any good news of late. "While you three were at the hospital yesterday I tracked down who attacked our dear Minerva. Rita Skeeter is now behind bars and will never hurt anyone again."

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you Albus" was all he was able to say. He didn't want to lose it in front of Harry so he was trying to reign his emotions in. He still couldn't believe how close he had come to losing his former teacher.

Looking at Severus Albus gave him a soft look. "My boy I think you and I should get going and fetch the old lady. She must be driving the poor staff insane." Severus nodded.

Remus turned to Harry. "Hey Harry, while these two are off gathering your head of house would you like to see your friends?" Slowly Harry nodded and Remus gave him a warm smile. "Would you like them to come here to your room or would you like to go to your common room?"

Harry looked down into his lap and looked a little sheepish. "If you don't mind I would like it if they came here." Harry looked up and gave a hopeful look. "C...can you be here as well?"

With a kind smile Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulders in a side long hug. "Yes Harry, I believe that can be arranged."

Severus and Albus then got up and headed to the floo. Before he left though, Severus turned to Harry. "We'll just be a little while Harry, you know what to do if you need us." Harry nodded his head and remembered the coin in his pocket.

After the two left, Remus got up and went over to the door. "Would you like to walk with me and gather your friends or would you like to wait here?"

Harry hesitated. He would like to see what was going on in the school. Even though he had just been absent a few days it had felt like forever. On the other hand, he didn't know if he wanted to be around so many people. It had been fine before anyone had known about his home life, but now he felt so...exposed. Finally, Harry nodded his head. "I would like to walk with you sir, but could I wait outside the common room?" That way he could see what was happening, but not get pulled into all the gossip he was sure his house mates had made up.

Remus nodded and waved at him to come to the door so they could leave.

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls wasn't so bad. He was actually surprised at the lack of gossip he heard from the passing students. It greatly pleased him though, maybe he hadn't attracted much attention this time. He then thought back to all the other time he had thought that exact thought and almost snorted aloud. Fat chance that would happen. The people they passed were probably just containing themselves around him.<p>

As they were walking through the halls Remus kept a sharp eye on Harry. He had vowed that at the slightest sign of distress he would whisk the boy back to Minerva's rooms. He knew this was just the wolf inside him being overprotective of his cub, but couldn't help it. Sometimes those instincts were just to strong, especially when it came to protecting the ones he loved. He had been lucky that when Minerva had told them about Harry that he had been with Sirius. If he hadn't worried so much about Sirius rushing into danger he probably would have been the one to hunt down the Dursleys.

When they had reached the fat lady Remus shook those thoughts out of his head and turned to give Harry a long searching look. "I'm going to go in and see if Ron and Hermione are there. Is there anyone else you would like to see?"

"Can you see if Neville is there too?" Came Harry's small voice. Remus sighed it seemed the closer they had come to his common room the smaller Harry had become. After giving Harry one more look, he patted him on the shoulder and said the password to enter.

Just a few moments later Remus came out with three people in tow giving him curious glances. As soon as the three saw Harry though, they ran up to him and Hermione gave him a huge hug. Harry was very proud of himself for containing the massive flinch that would have escaped if he had not expected Hermione to launch herself on him. He smiled, he really did know his friends too well.

Hermione pulled back from squishing Harry. "Oh Harry, it's so good to see you. I know it's only been two days, but we missed you!"

Harry smiled and gave a little laugh. "I missed you guys too." It was true too. Even though he had appreciated the adults presence and comfort he had really missed his friends.

Remus was glad to see the smile on Harry's face. This really had been a good idea. Giving a smile of his own, he turned to the four children. "Harry, would you like to go back to your room to talk or would you like to go somewhere else?"

Harry turned to his friends excitedly. "Would you guys like to se my room in Professor Mcgonagall's quarters?"

Three sets of eyes widened in shock. Finally, it was Ron who nodded his head first. The other two quickly followed suit, still to shocked to say anything. When Professor Mcgonagall had told them that Harry was fine the morning after Harry had run away they had never expected this outcome, but at the same time were pleased. It was time that the teachers looked after Harry.

Remus saw the three heads nod and beckoned them to follow him. The five walked in a comfortable silence with Harry's three friends surrounding him supportively.

Arriving at Minerva's quarters three of the four children looked nervous. None of them had really been In a Professor's personal quarters before. This was going to be a new experience for them. Remus opened the door and the four students followed Remus inside.

When Harry had come here for the first time or since he had never really noticed any of the details. He had a tendency not to be observant. The three by his side though stared openly. None of them quite believing that their head of house lived this comfortably. Although this was Hogwarts where everything was a little over the top. As soon as the three stopped their staring Harry led them over to his room and had to deal with them gobsmacked all over again.

"Come on guys, it's just a room." Harry at this point was a little exasperated at his friends. When he heard Remus chuckle somewhere in the background he let out a sign and then led the three open mouthed teens into his room.

When three mouths finally closed Harry let out another sign. "So what do you guys think?" As soon as Harry had asked his question he knew it was the wrong thing to say. When all three started to talk at once Harry let out a little chuckle. "One at a time please. I can't hear all of you at once."

The other three gave Harry sheepish smiles and Ron was the first to break the new found silence. "It's brilliant Harry. Why do you have a new room though?"

Harry sighed he knew this question would come sooner or later, but he had been hoping for later. "Well, the Dursleys are no longer my guardians at least in the magical world. I still have to go to court in the muggle world to be free of them for good. Mcgonagall gave me this room soon after and said I could stay with her as long as I wanted."

Very quietly Hermione asked the question everyone in the room wanted to know. "That's great that you no longer have to go back to the Dursleys, but why now?"

Ron had a good idea why, but he needed to hear Harry say it and so did the others so he kept his mouth closed.

Harry looked down and seemed busy studying the comforter on his bed. Finally, after a while Harry answers her question in a shaky voice. "Well, when Mcgonagall found me that night she ummmm found out some other things."

Gently Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders. "What did she find out Harry?"

"Well, the Dursleys don't really like magic and they kind of got angry at me when I accidentally did anything. They...they..."

Harry looked about to break down so Hermione stopped him and pulled him into a hug. "You don't need to say anything else Harry, we understand." They did understand too, when Remus had come to get them he had told them that Harry was a bit fragile at the moment and that he had been hurt. Putting two and two together after what had just happened had been easy.

When Harry pulled back it was with a grateful smile. "Thanks guys...for understanding." Three smiles meet Harry.

Neville had been quiet up until this point, but he took this moment to get his two cents in. "Were always here for you Harry."

The four then turned to more pleasant topics of what had been going on and what Harry had missed. Two days seem like a short time to be away, but at Hogwarts it seemed like an eternity. The four chatted amicably until Remus quietly knocked on the door frame alerting them to his presence.

Smiling Remus looked at the four on the bed. "I hate to say this, but I think it might be time for you three to go back to your dorm. I heard that you have a ton of homework and I bet you would like to get that finished." The three next to Harry nodded obediently and got up to leave. Neither one of them left without giving Harry a hug goodbye though.

When the three had left Remus smiled at Harry. "How are you doing Harry?"

A smile graced Harry's face and then he hugged the werewolf fiercely "Thank you Remus."

Remus hugged Harry back with as much vigor. "You're very welcome Harry. Minerva will be home soon, would you like to start on your school work? Before he left, Severus brought some for you to work on. You don't want to get too behind the others."

Harry nodded and pulled away from the hug. "Can you help me if I have trouble though?"

Remus gave a short nod. "You know I will." He then went to gather the things Severus brought and placed them on the kitchen table. Harry followed and sat down to begin his work.

When Minerva, Severus and Albus entered the room twenty minutes later that was how they found the two. At the kitchen table hunched over school books.


	12. Clothes

Spring break is amazing. Found a little time though and thought I would write a little something something.

* * *

><p>Minerva sat in her wheelchair and just watched Harry study for a bit. She had shooed Severus and Albus out of the room and if she could catch Remus's eye she would shoo him out as well. She wanted Harry to herself for a few moments. To make sure that her little lion truly was ok.<p>

When she had given up on Remus looking up from his book she cleared her throat to bring attention to herself. Remus looked up at her, but Harry seemed too engrossed in his studies to notice anything. Slightly smiling she gave Remus a pointed look and just nodded her head in the direction of the door. Her silent message was heard and Remus nodded and got up to leave, not before resting a giving her shoulder a small squeeze in support.

As soon as Remus left the room Minerva rolled her chair over to where Harry was sitting none to quietly. She didn't want to startle the boy, but it seemed that nothing was going to break the child out of his intense study session. Minerva heaved a silent sigh and then reached out and touched Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped and looked for whom had invaded his personal space.

When he saw that it had been Minerva he just about launched himself at her. Hugging her around the neck he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Severus had filled her in on how Harry blamed himself for what had happened so she had somewhat expected an apology from the child even though it truly was not his fault.

"Harry I need you to look at me." Harry pulled back, but kept his head lowered so he was looking at the floor. Minerva gently reached forward and lifted Harry's chin so he could look at her. "Harry, this is not your fault." Harry looked at her in disbelief, he had not expected her to agree with Severus and Remus. He had been expecting to be pushed away again. She saw the disbelief in his eyes and her hand moved up so it was gently cupping his cheek. "No matter what happens Harry I will always be here for you. I will never push you away. I will never abandon you."

Tears filled Harry's eyes, but they never fell. He wanted to believe what she had said, but it was hard. So many others had said similar things to him and then left. If he believed her and she left him he feared that it would be the last straw, he would break. He knew his heart could bare no more hurt. The way Minerva was looking at him though showed only determination and kindness, no pity. She did not pity him like the others, something he was slightly grateful for. Could he really trust her when she said she would not leave?

Even through the tears Minerva could see every emotion pass through his eyes. When it reached the point she could see no more she drew him into a hug. "I know it's hard Harry, to trust someone after you have been hurt so bad for so many years. All I ask is that you try. Can you do that for me Harry?" Feeling a nod on her shoulder she hugged Harry even tighter. "Thank you Harry."

A few more moments passed and then Minerva released Harry figuring that bending over a wheelchair was not the most comfortable position for his back. When Harry pulled away he was surprised to see tear tracks down Minerva's face. Seeing the shock Minerva wiped the rest of the tears away and gave Harry a small smile. "I'm ok Harry. The pain potions they have me on makes me a little emotional." Harry seemed to relax a little, but still was giving her a concerned look.

"I am going to be fine Harry. I promise you that, I just have to stay in this chair for a little while. Annoying if you ask me and unnecessary, but when Severus is determined about something there is no way out." Minerva shook her head in amusement thinking about their "reunion" in the hospital. Minerva had surprised Severus when he came in with magical water balloons falling on his head. She had been in bed all morning and had to do something to amuse herself. Seeing Severus's face when the water had hit his head had been worth the scolding and dirty looks he had given her the rest of the morning. He had promised to keep an extra eye on her while she was confined to her chair and by the look he was giving her she knew it would hinder any further pranks for a few weeks. A shame really.

Little did most people know Minerva had quite the mischievous side. Oftentimes it was Minerva who pulled the pranks on the entire school and the Weasley twins just took the blame for her. That was why she always insisted it was her who scolded them. The Weasley twins were glad to take the fall for her "magnificent schemes" and in return their "detentions" was just glorified help with homework. All involved benefited really, Minerva got to play her jokes and the twins makes improved greatly with the help.

Minerva still saw a look of concern on Harry's face. "Hey Harry, I have an idea." A mischievous gleam took hold of her eyes. Severus wasn't in here so she could make life a bit more interesting. "Would you like to help me with something?" Harry nodded his head and Minerva conjured up a bucket of green goo. Much like the one Remus had dumped on her head all those years ago. It was time for a little pay back. "Can you keep a straight face Harry?" Obediently Harry nodded again. "Good. I'm going to hover this bucket of green goo above the door and I want you to get Remus to come in here. When he comes in I'm going to dump the bucket all over his head."

Harry stood there open mouthed for a few moments. "You want me to help you prank Remus?" It's not that Harry didn't want to help his head of house, it was just that he couldn't believe that she wanted to lay a prank. His _strict_ head of house playing a _prank_?

Minerva's smile was stretching from one side of her face to the other by now. The look of astonishment on Harry's face was priceless. "Yes Harry. Let's say it's just a little pay back. You see when Remus was still in school he decided that the same green goo would look lovely in my hair and I think I should return the favor." Minerva gave Harry a wink.

Harry had to place a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out. After his "fit" had ended he gave his Professor a smile and nodded his head. "I should go get Remus now." They both shared a grin and Harry went through the door to "ask Remus a question about his homework".

A few moments later Remus came in the room leading Harry and explaining a theory. Looking at Harry behind him Remus wasn't paying much attention to what was going on in front of him, thus he missed the pail of green goo hovering precariously above him. Without any warning Minerva tipped the bucket over with her magic, spilling the goo all over Remus.

Hearing the giant splash both Severus and Albus had come rushing in the room only to stop mid-step at the site before them. Remus was quite a site to behold. He was a sticky green mess from head to toe. He was currently wiping a hand across his face trying to clear some of the gook away. Harry fortunately had the foresight not to stand too close to Remus and thus came out with not a speck of the stuff on him.

Severus finally closed his open mouth and looked sternly at a still giggling Minerva Mcgonagall. "Minerva Mcgonagall did you do this? Did you dump this stuff on poor Remus?"

Minerva gave Severus a fake wounded look and placed a hand over her heart. "My dear sir I am wounded by your words! Why would I of all people have reason to dump green goo on his head?"

Remus, Albus and Severus were now in full chuckles for Minerva had used almost the exact words Remus had used when he had dumped the same stuff on her head. Harry caught up in the adults antics was laughing as well, but not as hard.

Calming down for a moment Remus had decided it was his turn to weigh in on the situation. "I assure you Minerva I am officially paid back. Now would you mind sharing me some tricks for getting this stuff out of my robes and hair?"

Between the giggles Minerva shook her head. "I never had the luxury of knowing how to get the stuff out so you will get no help from me."

Sighing Remus shook his head. "Very well. I should go back to Grimmauld place then and start scrubbing then." With that Remus walked over to the floo and flooed home leaving green footprints behind him.

Severus calmed from his laughs and shook his head in amusement. "Harry can I ask you a favor? I promise it won't involve green goo in any way." Harry nodded his head. "Can you go out to the front hall and grab two buckets and mops? Even though the person responsible for creating this mess should be cleaning it up I think we can help since she has been sentenced to stay in her wheelchair." Nodding Harry left the room in search of the supplies.

Severus turned to Minerva and shook his head. "Was that really necessary?"

Minerva gave a small smile. "To see all of you laugh again, yes it was. I was hurt yes, but that does not mean that I need sad looks shot at me every few minutes. I am not that fragile, I will not break at a single touch."

Severus sighed. "You're right Minerva. I'm sorry, after seeing you in the ally way it's hard..." As Severus trailed off Albus patted him on the back. Minerva's face softened and gave Severus an understanding look.

At the moment Harry came in with the two buckets and mops. Severus cleared his throat. "Right then Harry let's get to work. You can watch Minerva, since you're the one responsible." Minerva sighed dramatically, but had a faint twinkle in her eye. Harry just nodded and set to work filing the buckets with water.

With the kitchen floor clean Minerva beckoned Severus over to her. "Severus a thought just came to me. As Harry and I did not get to finish our shopping trip and I am unable to go at the moment I was thinking that you might be able to accompany him. As you can see he is in desperate need of clothing and he still needs a suit for the trial. Maybe apply a glamor before you go?"

Severus gave her a glare sighed, but nodded in agreement. He had seen the state his clothing was in and he agreed that it did need to be remedied as soon as possible. Harry was currently washing out the goop filled buckets. Catching Harry's eye Severus waved him over. "Harry since your trip to Hogsmeade was cut short yesterday would you like to go with me? You still need new clothing." Harry's eyes got wide and looked at Minerva. Before Harry could ask his question or worry any further, Severus continued. "We will both wear glamors so that we will not be recognized and a repeat of yesterday will not happen. We will both be able to see each other as we really look, but others will see someone else. Can you let me help you get what you need?"

Harry nodded and came over to give Severus a hug. A mumble came from the area Harry's head was resting that sounded something like "thank you". Severus looked down at the messy black hair. "You are very welcome Harry."

* * *

><p>Just thirty minuets later Severus and Harry were walking down the main street in Hogsmeade sporting glamors. Even though the glamors hid who Harry and Severus truly were Harry still held on to Severus for dear life. Yesterday kept replaying in his mind over and over again. When Harry's clinging started to bother Severus, he stopped and turned to Harry and gave him a gentle look. "I know you are nervous and a little scared Harry, but you're cutting the circulation off to my arm."<p>

Immediately Harry's grip loosened and he sheepishly looked at the ground. "I'm sorry sir."

Sighing Severus lifted Harry's chin so that he could look him in the eye. "You don't have to be sorry Harry. I do understand." Severus took his hand away from Harry's chin and playfully ruffled his hair. "Now let's get some proper robes for you." As Severus turned to continue on to the shop Harry flashed him one of his rare smiles.

When they had arrived at Gladrags Wizardwear a woman came out who was almost as short as Filius. "Who do we have here? Someone who needs school robes this late in the year? Oh my..." She then saw the sorry state of Harry's clothing and gave Severus a glare that could compare with his own.

Severus knew where her thoughts were going and told her his well practiced lie. "Your thoughts are going in the wrong direction ma'am. One of Harold's friends thought he knew how to cast a simple burning charm on a piece of paper and he didn't. The things in Harold's trunk were unfortunately burned to a crisp and this was all we could find him on such short notice. Could you please help us re-stock Harold's wardrobe?"

The ladies face softened a bit when she looked at Harry, but turned back to Severus with a glare. "I should check that story out with Albus Dumbledore to make sure it's true and report you if it's false."

Severus gave her a warm smile. Even though she was being annoying right now he knew that her intentions were pure. It actually warmed his heart to see someone in a shop so protective of a boy she had never met. If only the shop owners Harry had met before had been like her. "You may contact Dumbledore if you wish. He knows of the situation and actually sent for me to help Harold replace his items." Sill glaring at Severus the lady turned to the floo and called the Headmaster.

Albus confirmed the story they had agreed upon and the lady came back to the two waiting patiently for her. "Fine, your story checks out." She then turned to Harry. "Come on sweetie let's get you measured and into new robes."

Harry obediently followed her to the pedestal that he was to stand on, but he looked over his shoulder just to make sure Severus was still there. Seeing Harry's nervous look Severus gave him a warm reassuring look. "I'm right here Harold if you need anything."

Measuring and Fitting complete Severus helped Harry pick out what color things he wanted. With the school robes they stuck with the standards, but they also got an assortment of casual robes and muggle clothing for him to relax in. One item they could not get appeared to be the thing they needed the most, the suite. When asking the tiny witch about it she gave him another glare.

"Why would you need something like that?" It was like she was sending daggers his way.

What would it take for this woman to see that he meant no harm to Harry? Sighing he took a quick look at Harry who seemed to somewhat enjoy Severus being grilled. At least someone was getting enjoyment out of this. "Harold has relatives that are muggles and has to attend a function with them next Tuesday. Would you like to check with the Headmaster again or could you just tell me where to find one?"

It looked like the woman was considering visiting the floo again, but didn't. Instead, she settled for another glare. "Fine, you can mail order it through this shop. Would you like to pick it up or have it sent to the boy at the castle?"

"The castle please." Severus then handed over how much he owed the woman for her services. "Thank you very much for your help. We both greatly appreciate it." Shrinking the items they had bought and storing them they left the shop as fast as they could.

Sighing when they got out, Severus turned to Harry. "Would you like to get some books to read or anything else?" Harry shyly shook his head no. He saw how much Severus had paid for his clothing and knew that he couldn't waste anymore on himself.

Severus knew what the child was thinking it as written all over his face, he had that thought often when he was young. "Harry, can I buy you some books for a late birthday present? I would like to buy you something you would enjoy."

Harry looked up at Severus shock and wonder written all over his face. "Really?" Severus nodded his head and pulled him into a sidelong hug. "Really."

The two then headed down the street to the place where the bookshop was. Harry was now walking beside Severus instead of behind him. Severus would never admit it, but he was happy to see Harry come out of his shell a little.

When Harry left the bookstore it was with three new book tucked under his arm and a smile upon his face. Severus saw the smile and no matter how hard he tried he could not hide his own. Harry was healing slowly, but surely and it warmed his heart.


	13. Breakfast

I must say the beach is amazing. I love spring break. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, I just can't seem to stay away from my computer for long!

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up in his new bed somewhat anxious. He was going back to classes today. Minerva had said that he could take the week off, but a week off would mean that he would get behind the rest of the class. So last night he had asked if he could go with his friends to classes. It had sounded great last night to get back into the swing of things, but now he was just a pile of nerves.<p>

What if someone found out about his home life? What if someone found out he had been staying with his head of house? He knew that they would eventually find the later out, but Harry felt it was too soon. He was still getting use to the situation himself after all.

Harry sat up in bed when he heard a soft knock on the door. "If you're going to school today it's time to get up." He heard Minerva call to him.

Harry smiled a little. Previously Minerva would have just come in to see him, but her wheelchair was too wide for his door. He knew this frustrated her to no end. Severus had even banned her from teaching for the rest of the week. Just thinking about that argument Harry had to muffle a small giggle. Even though he knew that they had just been putting on a show for Harry, it was still funny.

After Minerva's second knock on the door Harry came over and opened it for her. "Good morning Minerva."

Minerva gave Harry a slight smile. "Good morning dear. Do you still want to go to classes today?" Her voice had a slight hint of worry in it.

"I'm nervous, but with Ron, Hermione and Neville I think I can do this." Even though his voice sounded confident Minerva could see quite clearly he was not. His hands were shaking and there was fear in his eyes.

Minerva gave Harry a smile and reached to put a hand on his shoulder, not an easy feat while sitting in a wheelchair. "I know you will be fine Harry. At any time during the day though you want to come home, you can. Just tell your teacher or come between classes. I will be here and will welcome you with open arms." Instilling confidence in this young man was not easy and she hoped she was making him feel somewhat better.

All Harry did was nod at her. His hands did stop shaking a little and the fear in his eyes died down a touch. "Would you like to go down to the hall for breakfast or would you like to eat here?"

Harry looked to the ground. "The hall...if you don't mind? That way I can meet up with my friends and we can walk together." Harry now looked up curiously at his Professor.

Minerva smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful plan! Do you mind if I wal... I mean wheel down with you?" Minerva was attempting some kind of humor to cheer Harry up a bit and it seemed to be working for Harry gave her a small smile. "Go get dressed then and meet me by the front door in 20 minutes."

As soon as Minerva rolled away Harry closed the door and started to get dressed. He was so glad Severus had gotten him new clothes yesterday. For the first time since first year Harry's robes actually fit him. They no longer came to just below his knee, they went all the way to the floor.

A mere ten minutes later Harry was ready to go. Minerva came out of her room a few minutes later and rolled right over to Harry. "Where did Harry go and who is this strapping young lad?"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his head of house. "I am Harry."

Minerva gave Harry a fake stern look. "Are you sure? I guess you look a little like Harry, but those clothes! I just don't know. Can you prove to me you're really Harry?" Minerva gave him a little wink and mischievous smile.

Harry gave Minerva an amused smile and thought about what he could say to "convince" her. A few moments later Harry had a brainstorm and knew exactly what he could tell her. "If I was not Harry, how would I know that I warned you in first year that Professor Snape was going to steal the scorers stone?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I guess it really is you!" Minerva's eyebrow then lowered and her demeanor turned to a serious one. "You still don't think that Severus is capable of such thing, do you?"

Harry adamantly shook his head. "Not at all. I was eleven and it seemed like he hated me for no apparent reason. After all that's happened these few days, I know he would never hurt me." The last part was said with an uncertainty though and Minerva noticed.

"I know trusting people is hard for you Harry. So I will say this as often as it takes for you to believe it. Severus, Albus, Sirius, Remus and I will never hurt you. Ever. We all care for you and will be here for you whenever you need us."

Harry looked down at his shoes and slowly nodded his head. "Harry, look at me." Harry's head raised, slowly. "There is no need to feel ashamed for not being able to trust people or completely believe what they say. It will take time Harry, we all know that you cannot change your thoughts overnight." Harry gave his head of house a grateful look. "Let's go down to breakfast now. Severus will come looking for us if we don't head down soon and I know I don't want a grumpy Severus looking for me first thing in the morning!"

Smiling Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>Walking into the great hall seemed to be a greater task then it should have been. Minerva had gone in first to get the whispering out of the way and Harry tried to quietly slip in unnoticed. Being Harry Potter though, it just wasn't possible. As soon as he stepped foot inside the hall it seemed like all of Gryffindor surrounded him.<p>

"Were have you been Harry?" "Did you get Umbridge fired?" "What happened to Mcgonagall?" "Where you off on some mission?" Before anymore could be asked or Harry could answer, Fred and George Weasley came to his rescue. Ron, Hermione and Neville had been trying to reach him, but had been pushed and pulled in every direction.

As soon as Fred and George had seen what was happening they had used all of their "beater strength" to push their way through the crowd. When they had reached Harry they both stood in front of him and gave everyone a glare that said, "you had better sit down if you want to live". Then, sought out Harry's friends and gave them a thumbs up and motioned for them to sit down as well.

When everyone had calmed down and everyone sat back down George turned to look at Harry. "You ok mate? I know how much you hate being crowded." Harry gave him a slow and shaky nod. "A major fault in most Gryffindor's is that they are too damn curious. It's in their nature though so you can't really blame them that much." Fred was now looking Harry up and down and saw his shaking. "Are you really ok Harry? Ron told us what happened."

Embarrassment crept up Harry's spine. He blushed and looked at the floor. George gave him a cheery smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Cheer up short stuff, everyone cries alone in the dark sometimes. Now it's the ones who don't who are the ones to fear." Harry looked up and Fred gave him a goofy grin. "Come on let's get something to eat before our little brother eats it all. You know the vacuum cleaner can inhale anything and everything!" The last part was said so that everyone at the table could hear. A voice shouted somewhere near where Ron was sitting. "I am not a vacuum!" and was followed by lots of giggling.

Fred and George walked over with Harry in between them and dropped him off with his friends. Before they sat down though George whispered, so only Harry could hear. "Remember you're an honorary Weasley, you need anything at all just call us." They then sat down on the far side of Neville and shot a wink to Harry.

Harry sat down in between a cherry red Ron and Hermione who was giving Harry a pointed look. Grabbing a plate he began loading it up with food and ignoring Hermione's questioning gaze. Before he could chow down on his breakfast though, two potions appeared before his plate. Looking up at the teacher's table he saw Minerva nod at him and he shot her an appreciative look. He had forgotten to grab them before leaving her chambers and was glad she had remembered. He really did want to get back to a healthy weight.

Just as Hermione was about to open her mouth and ask Harry about his potions George spoke up. "Hermione, you know it's rude to ask about someones medication." Hermione closed her mouth and sighed, defeated.

After gulping down the nasty potions, he smiled at the twins and Hermione. "It's ok George. I have to take these two potions every morning and one at night. The two in the morning are to help me grow and to make sure I get proper nutrition. The one at night is just for nutrition." Harry's smile turned into a full-blown grin. "You know I wouldn't mind growing a few inches. I'm not even as tall as some of the second years!"

Harry may have had a grin plastered on his face, but inside his nerves were telling him to shut up and look down. Going to school here had always been like this though. Keep your real feelings inside and put a mask up for others to see. It had worked wonders all these years so why stop now? At least while more than his close friends were around him.

The rest of breakfast continued much like any other would have. The four chatting to each other in a friendly manner, Ron stuffing himself with as much food as he could and Hermione scolding him for eating too much too fast. Even though the nerves in his stomach wouldn't go away, it was still nice to be around his friends. It was nice to get back to a more normal routine.

* * *

><p>At the head table three sets of eyes were watching all the interaction at the Gryffindor table very closely. Minerva had parked her wheelchair between Albus and Severus and couldn't keep her worried eyes off of her little lion. On her right side Severus was doing the same only a little more discreet keeping his familiar glare in place.<p>

They had seen what had happened when the poor child walked into the hall, but before any teacher could reach him and pull him out the twins had handled it. Severus had a new respect for the twins, goofy as they may be it seemed that they could be serious when needed. After they had "saved" Harry under his breath Severus gave them twenty points for loyalty then berated himself for becoming so soft.

After Harry had taken his potions, Minerva turned to look at Albus. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Albus turned to his old friend and gave her a warm smile. "You know as well as I do that it's good for Harry to get out among his friends. If he has any problems you know he will come to you."

Minerva gave Albus a worried look. "That's just it though. I don't know if he will come to me. I know he said he would, but what if he does not? What if he runs again?"

This time Severus spoke up before Albus could even open his mouth. "That is why everyone here at this table will be keeping an eye on Harry. Don't worry so much Minerva. The moment one of us senses Harry needs out we will send him to you."

Minerva gave Severus a grateful look. "Thank you Severus. As you know I was not there for the staff meeting this morning, may I ask what was said?"

Severus gave Minerva an amused glance. "Only if you pass the bacon."

"You and your bacon Severus." Minerva shook her head and passed the bacon.

"All that was said was that Harry is no longer in the Dursleys care and is an emancipated minor. You sensed that he needed some extra support and said that he may stay with you. Also, that if anyone feels he is distressed in any way to ask him if he would like to go and see you. That is all. Nothing more, nothing less."

Minerva nodded gratefully and gave Severus a warm look. "Thank you" Minerva's look then turned serious. "Can I ask you something Severus?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Will me telling you no stop you from asking?"

"Not at all." Minerva was amused and showed Severus a grin.

Severus sighed dramatically and raised his arms in defeat. "Fine. What do you want to ask then?"

Minerva's grin faltered and turned into a more serious look. "Well, how do you plan treating Harry in the classroom? I mean you can't just do an about 180 all of a sudden and you can't treat him the way you were before all this happened."

Severus sighed. "To be honest Minerva, I don't know. I was going to test the water around Harry and see how he acts before I decide. If we can continue the sharade that we hate each other that would be great. If not though I will adjust my behavior appropriately ."

Minerva nodded. "Have fun with that."

Snorting Severus gave Minerva a soft look. "Thanks, I'll try."


	14. Class

The rest of the day went somewhat smooth. His three friends and whenever possible the twins had acted like a shield for Harry. Blocking people from getting to close to Harry's personal space and from them asking any questions. There was only one time when Harry was left to fend for himself. Right before potions class.

Hermione and Neville had forgotten their books in the tower and had run up to grab them before class. The twins had gone to their own class just a few minutes before and that had left Harry with just Ron. Ron by his side would have been enough for Harry, but it seemed his best mate was crossing his legs and doing a dance. Just before they arrived at the potion's classroom Ron ran for the nearest bathroom all the while calling to Harry behind him. "Sorry mate, I have to go!"

Harry was slightly amused at his best friend. Shaking his head and muffling a laugh he almost ran right in to Draco Malfoy. Putting on his mask he gave Malfoy an apologetic look. There was no need to start a fight after all, he was in no mood. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I should have been looking where I was going."

Malfoy was taken back a little. Did Potter just apologize to him? Regaining his footing he just about spit at Harry. "That's right Potter. You should be sorry."

Harry just nodded and went to walk around Draco and his goons to the potion's classroom. An outstretched hand stopped him though. Harry looked up to see who the hand belonged to. "Is there something you want Malfoy? I would like to get to class."

Malfoy gave Harry an evil grin. "Yes, there is something I want. I want to know are you staying here for holidays again?"

Harry sighed. He knew Malfoy asked him this every year just so that he could make fun of him for staying. This banter had gotten old, fast. "Yes, I am. May I ask why you want to know?" He would play along for now, humor him.

"It must really hurt to know your family doesn't care enough to want you home for Christmas." Malfoy still had the evil grin on his face and was practically jumping for joy at causing harry pain. Too bad he was in for a shock.

Instead, of Harry's normal practiced retort he just gave Draco a soft look. "You know it does hurt to know that you are not wanted at home. That's ok though. Recently people here have made it clear I am wanted at Hogwarts and that makes up for all the past hurt."

Draco was so shocked by Harry's words that he just stood there and didn't protest when Harry passed him. Almost in the classroom though Draco regained his footing. "Oh yeah, well I bet it doesn't make up for not having parents!"

Harry just shot a gentle smile towards Draco. Even though inside he felt like he was going to break he would not show it here. That comment had really hit him where it hurt. He would not show it here though, he would put up his brave face.

Then a voice came out of the potion's classroom. "Mr. Malfoy that remark was uncalled for. Detention tonight with Filch and ten points from Slytherin. Mr. Potter may I see you in my office for a moment?"

Harry stepped fully inside the classroom and spotted Severus sitting at his desk. "Yes sir."

"Come Potter let's talk in private." Severus led Harry into his office in the front of the classroom and closed the door behind him. Severus then enveloped Harry in a hug. "Are you ok Harry? Do you want to go back to Minerva?"

Tears falling from Harry's face he looked up at his Professor. "If you give me a few moments I think I'll be ok. I really want to finish the school day."

Severus nodded his head. "I have something to talk to about then. I'm going to try as hard as I can to make potions as painless as possible for you Harry, but there are some things I cannot change."

Harry nodded his head. "I know Professor."

"Severus"

Harry looked at his professor confused. "Huh?"

Severus looked at Harry with an amused smile on his lips. "Very eloquently articulated Mr. Potter."

Harry was giving Severus an incredulous look. "Are you...are you teasing me?"

"I'll let you figure that out on your own. Now in private I would like you to call me Severus. If you want that is." Severus looked down at the child who was still in his arms.

Harry gave Severus a small smile. "I would like that."

Severus returned Harry's smile, then his expression grew serious. Severus ushered Harry to sit in a chair by his desk and instead of sitting behind the desk like he normally would have, he sat next to Harry in the other chair. "So Harry, as I said when we're in class I will try to make best for you as I can. I cannot change my actions too much or else both of our lives could be in danger. Just know that any mean comments I throw at you are not true. Know that every time I say mean spirited it is only for show."

Harry nodded. "I understand." He really did understand too. He had to put up his mask in front of others so that he couldn't be hurt and this was just going to be Severus's mask. A mask he would put up not only to protect himself, but to protect Harry as well.

"Are you ok then Harry?" Severus was giving Harry his worried look.

Harry smiled at his professor. "Yes Severus, I'm fine."

"Ok then let's get to class then. I bet your friends are having a field day looking for you." Severus shot a smile at Harry and headed his towards the door. Before opening the door and leading him out, Severus bent down and whispered in Harry's ear. "Now remember not to look so happy. We wouldn't want everyone in there to have a heart attack."

Harry laughed and then schooled his features so he looked miserable. Severus opened the door and Harry went to go find his seat in the crowded classroom.

As soon as he sat down Ron came over and sat down next to him. "Blimey mate I leave you for one minute and Snape gets you. You are alright, aren't ya?" Ron looked Harry up and down.

Harry smiled at his friend's concern. "I'm fine Ron. Don't worry about Snape."

"If your sure mate?" Harry nodded. "Ok then, but let me know if you need me to hex him for you." Ron shot Harry a gleeful smile full of mischief.

Just then Severus walked into the room with his robes billowing behind him. "I see everyone is here, let's begin then." Severus turned facing the chalkboard and began to write instructions. "Today we will be brewing Skele-Gro for the hospital wing as they have run low due to the all the injuries in the last quidditch match."Severus sent a glare over to the group of Gryffindors."These are the ingredients you will need and you will find the instructions on page 146 in your book. Begin."

As soon as Severus had barked "begin" half the students jumped up to gather the ingredients they would need. The other half of the class began preparing their cauldron. Ron came back holding the ingredients and Harry opened the book to the required text.

The two diligently brewed their potion to perfect for the next two hours. Severus came by a few times and helped them along without anyone else in the classroom noticing, not even Ron. Pointing to a few words in the text or motioning clockwise instead of counter clockwise with his finger.

At the end of class when the two had brewed a perfect potion Harry shot a grateful lance at his teacher. Unfortunately Severus could not return the look to Harry, he had to play his part. Looking at the bottled potion in front of Harry he grimaced. "To those who did not butcher their potion you receive a full mark for today. Those who ruined a perfectly good potion today will receive a 0. That includes you Potter."

Ron and Hermione jumped up in an outrage. "How can you say their potion is ruined? It's perfect!" Hermione was practically fuming at her teacher. Very unlike her, but she always jumped out of character when her friends had been wronged.

"Ms. Granger, may I ask who the teacher is here?" Severus sent her a deadly look.

"You are sir, but it's not fair!"

Ron then gained his voice back to come to Hermione's aide. "She's right sir. The potion is perfect."

"I will be the judge of what is and what isn't perfect and as the teacher I will decide what's fair. That is final, you two may leave. That is unless you with detention tonight. That goes to the rest of you, class is dismissed."

Everyone then hurried out of the classroom. Ron, Hermione and Neville surrounding Harry. All of then except for Harry were fuming over what had just happened.

Ron was particularity angry. "What a git! I can't believe he did that!"

Harry sighed and set it his goal to calm Ron. For the first time since class ended Harry spoke. "It's ok Ron."

The four had been headed up to the common room to relax, but as soon as Ron heard Harry's nonchalant voice he stopped dead in his tracks. "No it's not Harry. He was picking on us for no reason, we should report this to Dumbledore."

Harry stopped beside his friend. "Let me explain. When Snape had me in his office before class he warned me that he might say and do some horrible things. He told me though that he didn't really mean them, it's just an act." Harry sighed again and prepared for the backlash from his friends. "Severus has been there for me these last few days. He was the one who was able to pull me out of my head when no one else could."

His friends just looked at him though like he had grown an extra head. After a few minutes Harry broke the silence. He waved his hands before all three sets of eyes. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Finally it was Neville who spoke first. "Snape _helped _you?" His eyes grew wide with shock.

All Harry did was nod.

Ron gulped and closed his eyes for a moment. "When no one else, not even your friends, could reach you it was the greasy git of the dungeons who was able to help you." Ron shook his head in amazement. "You're full of surprises aren't you mate?" Harry just gave him a sheepish smile.

Snapped out of her shock Hermione was the one to ask the most important question. "If he helped you and you two overcame differences, then why is he still treating you so bad?"

Harry looked around him to see if there were any prying ears. Seeing none he continued. "He said that if he changed the way he acted towards me too much he could put his life and mine in danger."

All three nodded in understanding and then continued their walk up the stairs. Silence followed the four until Ron asked Harry if he was going to stay in the tower that night of in his new room.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready to come back to the dorms just yet. At least not until the trial."

Three heads nodded as Ron asked his next question. "Can we come to your trial? For moral support."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "I would like that."

* * *

><p>Dinner passed smoothly. The twins were there making jokes out of everything making Harry laugh more than he had in a long time. Harry drank his potion without any staring eyes and ate more than he probably should have. He was feeling good though, he knew he had people around him that cared.<p>

The three sets of eyes continued to follow Harry throughout the meal yet again. Just like at breakfast and lunch. What they saw this time pleased the three greatly though. This was the happy child they hadn't had the pleasure of seeing in a while.

Before Minerva or Severus could make a comment to each other, it was Albus who spoke. "I received an interesting floo call today." Two sets of eyes looked in his direction and he shot them both a smile. "How was your day Severus?"

"It was fine. What about your floo call?" Severus could tell that getting the rest of the information out of the headmaster was going to be like pulling teeth.

"Oh I already told you! It was interesting." Albus's eyes were full of sparkles.

Severus sighed. "Who was on the other end of the floo call?"

"Oh yes, it was Mrs. Weasley."

When it seemed that the Headmaster would not reveal anymore Severus pried yet again. "Why did she call?"

"It seems that Ron told his older brothers about what had happened to Harry and the twins wrote a letter to their parents informing them." Albus stopped yet again.

"For Merlin sake Albus, just tell us what happened!" Minerva was exasperated.

"Right, right. As I said the elder Weasleys were concerned for Harry's welfare, especially Mrs. Weasley. She almost demanded that she be able to see him and that they would take him into their home. I told her that he was fine and he was in very capable hands here. I fear though I might not be able to hold her back for long though. So this is your warning Minerva, you might receive a floo call later tonight or tomorrow."

Minerva sighed dramatically and glared at Severus who was grinning. "If I don't have enough Weasley's to deal with. The last thing I need is an upset mother."

Severus tried, but couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "I pity you Minerva, I really do."

Glaring at Severus anew Minerva kicked him under the table. "If we were not in the great hall and I was not stuck in this damn wheelchair you would be hurting right now Severus."

Severus gave a mock hurt look and Albus shook his head in amusement. "Now, now, you two students are watching you."

The two settled for shooting mock glares at each other for the rest of the meal all the while Albus looked on in amusement.

* * *

><p>After dinner Harry and his "protection group" headed for their head of house's quarters. As soon as Harry said the password and was inside the group set off for their own beds.<p>

Inside Harry saw Minerva and walked over to her. She was relaxing, reading a book in the living room. Hearing Harry's footsteps approaching her Minerva put her book down. Minerva shot a smile in Harry's direction and patted the comfortable chair next to her. "Come tell me how your day was Harry."

Harry sat down and began to tell Minerva about his day. It was nice for a change to have someone who cared what had gone on in his life.

Minerva listened to every bit of Harry's tale even the part about Draco without interrupting Harry once. Once he was finished she patted the child on the knee and gave him a warm look. "I'm proud of you Harry. You resisted all taunts from Mr. Malfoy and came out the better man."

Harry gave Minerva a small smile. "Thank you."

Minerva smiled and looked up at the clock. It was near ten and almost time for Harry to go to bed. "My, my, look at the time. We talked for over two hours! Why don't you go get ready for bed Harry? I'll come and see you to bed in a few minutes."

Harry nodded and set off for the washroom. He washed up and changed his clothes to pajamas, then set off for his lovely looking bed. He never really realized how much he loved his bed until a long day like this one came around. It was so much better than the wimpy mattress in his small cupboard.

Minerva came in and smiled at him. She then came over and tucked him in the best she could and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Goodnight Harry. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to come and get me." Harry nodded his sleepy head and gave a big yawn. Minerva gave a small laugh and then stroked Harry's hair back. "Sleep well Harry." Harry then closed his eyes and drifted off into the land of nod.

Minerva looked at the child on the bed and smiled. Harry really was healing. She then rolled her chair out of the room and flicked the her wand for the lights to go out as she went.


	15. Trial1

It was the day of the dreaded trial. Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed all dressed in his new suit and was looking down at the tie in his lap. He was just about ready to throw it across the room in frustration. No matter what, he could not tie the damn thing. He had even tried using magic for help, but that idea had been thrown out the idea when the tie almost strangled him. Why was it that he had defeated the Dark lord three times now, but he couldn't tie a tie?

Harry looked up when there was a small knock on the door. He then heard Severus's voice ask him if he was ready to go. He looked down at the tie defeated and then looked back up at the door. Sighing he grudgingly admitted it was probably time to ask for some help. "Could I have a hand Severus?"

Harry then saw the door open and Severus stride in. "What do you need help with Harry?"

Weakly Harry help up the tie and grinned sheepishly. "I almost strangled myself the last few times I tried."

All Severus did was raise an eyebrow. "I am assuming you would prefer no comments on how a mere muggle tie is what defeated the great Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed and looked down to his lap. "That would be appreciated."

Severus laughed out loud. "It's ok Harry. I couldn't tie a tie at your age either. In fact, it was your mother who tied my muggle ties for a long time."

Harry looked up at Severus in interest. Everyone always told him about his father, but never mentioned his mother unless they were commenting on his eyes. "She did sir? You knew my mother?"

Severus sighed and cursed himself for getting caught up on memory lane. "I did. She was my best friend. If you like I can tell you more about her later, but now I fear we have a trial to go to. Come here and let's tie that tie."

Harry just nodded, got off his bed, walked over to his potion master and handed him his tie. Severus then loosely tied his tie around his neck and inspected Harry up and down. "I dare say you almost look presentable!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

Severus then reached into his pocket and fished out an old watch. Severus held out the watch like he wanted to put it on Harry so he obediently raised his wrist so Severus could latch it on. "Your mother gave this to me to bring good luck once. I think it's time it's returned to her son. Take good care of it Harry."

Harry nodded and gave Severus a hug. "Thank you sir" he quietly whispered against Severus's muggle dress suite.

Looking down at the messy hair boy he reached out and ruffled his hair. "You are very welcome Harry. Now I believe it's time to go, we don't want to be late."

Harry nodded against his chest and looked up at Severus. Harry was nervous there was no doubt about that, but he was also scared. He would be seeing his Uncle and Aunt today and he didn't really want to. He would have preferred not to remember that they even existed. Harry whispered something to Severus once again, but this time it was so quiet Severus had to strain to hear what had been said.

When he made out what Harry was trying to say he hugged the boy closer. "I won't let anyone take you away from here Harry."

A few moments passed and Severus released Harry from his grasp. "Come on now, we don't want to worry Minerva." Harry nodded and followed Severus out of the room.

Minerva was just rolling out of her room when she noticed the two in the living room. "Thank goodness Albus enlarged the door frames for my wheelchair. I don't know how I would get around otherwise."

Severus declined his head in acknowledgment. Minerva then wheeled herself over to look at the two. "My, don't you two look dashing!"

Harry blushed and Severus placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Come now, you're embarrassing him Minerva."

Minerva smiled at Harry. "Are you ready for today Harry?" Harry slowly nodded his head. "Sit down for a minute Harry. Let's talk about some things before we head off."

Severus then guided Harry to the nearest couch and sat down beside him. When they were all situated Minerva began again. "As you already know we will all be there for you at the trial Harry. I believe Albus had already left with your friends to pick up Remus and Sirius and they will meet us there." Harry nodded. "You also know that your Aunt and Uncle will be there. Well, it seems that they have hired one of the top muggle lawyer to defend them. Don't worry though, Albus has taken the job of being your lawyer. He has had to act as a children advocate on several occasions and I must admit he is quite good." Minerva paused to see if Harry had absorbed everything she had said. When it looked like he had she continued. "Were here for you Harry, no matter what. No one will be able to take you if we have anything to say about it."

Harry smiled a bit reassured by his head of houses words. Severus then pulled a vial out of his robes and handed it to Harry. "Before we go, I think it would be a good idea if you took a calming drought." Harry took it from Severus and gulped it down with a small grimace. Severus then patted the pocket of his jacket. "If at any time you feel like you need another just let me know." Harry nodded and Severus got up. "Let's get going then. I'm sure Albus would like to have a word with you before it starts."

All three then headed for the fireplace to floo to the Leaky Caldron. From there they could apparate to the courthouse.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the doors that would lead him into the courtroom with Severus on one side of him and Minerva on the other. He closed is eyes and took a deep breath calming himself. He had to remind himself yet again that he had to be strong. He could do this. There were people who cared about him, what his Aunt and Uncle had told him were lies. These people had drilled that into his head this last week. They cared about him and he was loved.<p>

Severus looked over to the child beside him. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he was worried and scared for the boy. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to gain his attention. When the boy looked up at him Severus gave a small smile. "Are you ready Harry?" A small nod came from Harry. "Remember were going to be right beside you the entire time." Another nod from Harry and Severus opened the doors.

Not many people were in the room, but it was enough for Harry. As far as Harry was concerned the fewer people the better. As the three walked up to the front row of benches to take their seats Harry couldn't help, but notice who had come.

Albus had been very careful to only let a few wizards know of this ordeal. Something Harry was grateful for. If the press knew about this, then it wouldn't be a question of if they showed up, just when. The only people Harry recognized from the wizarding world were his friends, Remus, Sirius, Mrs. Figg and Tonks. Harry had to smile at Tonks, he truly did enjoy her company and it seemed Remus did too. Harry shook his head in amusement those two were shameless! Flirting at his court trial! That had stopped though with one look from Severus. Remus actually had the decency to look ashamed, but Tonks just gave Severus one of her winning smiles not phased one bit.

Harry's sight then wandered to the other side of the aisle when he sat down in front of his friends. His Aunt and Uncle were there snarling at him like always. Dudley was looking at him with pity though. Why would the boy who had tortured him all these years feel pity towards him? Maybe it was because he had saved him from the Dementors? Harry pushed those thoughts to the side for later, he would find out soon, and let his eye's wander further back in the stands.

His eyes caught sight of many of his primary school teacher. Likely here to testify that he was a dumb bully. Too bad they had never believed him and had always taken Dudley's side. Oh well, no need to cry over spilled milk. Then, his eyes caught site of the one person he would never have thought to see again. The look of pity on Dudley's face now made sense.

Harry looked down into his lap and took a steadying breath. The time it was Minerva who looked at the boy in concern. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Minerva tears evident in his eyes. He took another breath to keep the liquid from falling. "We might have a slight problem. There is something I didn't tell you."

Minerva placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Whatever it is Harry we will always be here for you."

Sighing Harry discreetly pointed at the police officer sitting in the back of the room. "When I was little Uncle Vernon liked to have parities for his work buddies. He always invited the local police officers so that he was on their good side. More than a few times that guy would come to my cupboard and pull me out. He would take me outside in the dark and...touch me." Harry couldn't help the involuntary shudder that went down his back. "I think he went up to Dudley's room a couple of times too. I tried to say something to my Aunt or Uncle, but they ignored me. I was just being an ungrateful freak and bothering them. When Dudley said something though, he never came back to the parties. Uncle Vernon still kept in contact though and whenever Vernon wanted to get me in trouble he would call Officer Larry to come and take me away." Harry closed his eyes and looked down at his lap.

Those around Harry could only look at the poor boy in shock. Albus had come over to hear Harry speak and he gently rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at his Headmaster with pained eyes.

"Harry I hate to ask you, but I have to know. Do you have a muggle arrest record?"

Harry gave a slow nod. "Everything I was charged with was thrown out due to lack of evidence. I never did do anything they accused me of."

Albus nodded his head and gave Harry's shoulder a supportive squeeze. He then removed his hand and gave Harry an understanding look while he walked back up to the table where he was to sit. Severus scooted a little closer to Harry and put a supportive arm around his shoulders to let him know that they still cared about him.

Ron, Neville and Hermione still in shock stared at the back of their friend's head. Hermione was the first to recover and all she could do was close her eyes and take a deep breath. She then looked up at Harry being comforted by Severus and she whispered under her breath "oh Harry". She had been skeptical of her professor's motives this past week with Harry, but seeing them together she finally understood. Her professor really did care about Harry and Harry desperately needed that care.

Ron then came to and looked like he was about to shout something at Snape. Thanking her insight Hermione quickly elbowed Ron in the stomach to stop his idiotic comment. When he gave her a questioning look she just put her finger to her lips and mouthed "later". Neville seeing the whole interaction nodded along with Ron.

With the support of Minerva to his left, Severus's support to his right, his friends behind him and Albus in front the trial they had all been dreading began.


	16. Trial2

Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to write. Blame my 5pm to 1am class, it takes a lot out of me!  
>I also wanted to warn you that I don't really know anything about the British legal system. I did research and tried my hardest to be accurate though. If you find anything that is wrong let me know! :)<p>

* * *

><p>When the judge entered the room everyone rose from their seats as a sign of respect. When they all sat down again the judge pointed to Albus. "Would the defense like to start with an opening statement?"<p>

Albus looked at the judge with a bit of confusion in his eyes. "Your honor I am more than prepared to begin, but forgive me if I'm wrong I thought this was merely a custody case. To release Harry from his relatives care and set up a case to prosecute them for hurting a child."

The judge raised an eyebrow. "You were not informed of the changes?"

Albus shook his head "No your honor, I was not."

Turning his head to the other lawyer he gave him an admonishing look. "You are not a fresh chick out of the nest. You know that you are to inform the other lawyer of any changes and vice versa." He then turned back to Albus. "The custody case has been dropped and the child is now a ward of the state. Due to recent evidence from the local law enforcement Harry Potter has been charged with burglary under the 1968 Theft act. He is facing spending the rest of his years as a minor in a juvenile delinquency facility considering his past history."

His outburst cause all the people on the other side of the courthouse to raise in an uproar, all except Harry, Severus and Minerva. Harry was hiding his head in Severus's side trying to absorb any comfort he could and Severus had his arm firmly wrapped around the child. Minerva silently cursed Severus for placing that sticking charm on her wheelchair this morning. She couldn't even stand and voice her displeasure at that fat cow!

The judge had enough of the impromptu outburst and smashed his gravel on the table. "Order! Order!" When everyone had quieted down the judge turned back to the Dursleys lawyer. "I've already had it with you and the trial hasn't even begun. Keep your client under control or I can have him arrested for contempt."

The lawyer just meekly nodded.

Turning back to Albus the judge gave him an apologetic look. "I suppose you will need a little more time to prepare before we begin?"

Albus nodded. "That would be appreciated your honor. May I also ask for a private room for my client?" Albus gestured to Harry who on the verge of falling apart. "I think he needs some time to compose himself."

The judge looked at Harry trying to bury himself in Severus's arms and his face softened. "I think that can be arranged. Recess until one thirty! Bailiff could you please escort Mr. Potter and his friends to a private room?"

The judge received a nod and went over to the upset child and his friends. "Only three people may go with him and I'm sorry Ma 'am, but Wheelchairs won't be able to go up the stairs."

Minerva grumbled, but nodded all the same. Severus shared a silent look with Remus who nodded in consent. Severus then got up with Harry pressed firmly to his side and gave a grateful look towards the judge and bailiff. The three adults and child then followed the bailiff out of the room and into a more private setting.

Arriving in the room Remus was pleased to note that there was a table and chairs set up for them. Albus had been thanking the bailiff again as he was leaving and Severus had led Harry over to a chair so he could sit down. As soon as the door closed Harry launched himself into Severus's arms and started balling his eyes out.

Pulling his arms around the boy Severus whispered comforting words in his ear. He knew how Harry must be feeling. He knew the child had been putting a mask up in the courtroom so his emotions would not be seen. It was often something abused kids did to prevent further hurt. Harry's mask had begun to slip though when the Judge had said his charges. When the door had closed his mask had dropped completely, only those who cared about him were watching him now.

While Harry was sobbing himself out in Severus's arms Albus had collapsed in another chair and had placed his head in his hands. Remus came up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Albus took his head out of his hands and looked up at Remus. Remus gave him a sad smile and sat down in a chair next to him. The two then had a whispered discussion about the trial while sending worried looks towards Harry.

When Severus felt that Harry might be working himself up to the point he might be sick he knew he had to calm the child down. Conjuring a bucket just in case and setting it beside his chair he then pulled Harry back from his chest a little. Looking down at the tear stained face he took his hand and gently placed it on Harry's cheek. "It will be ok Harry, I promise you." Harry was still crying brokenheartedly even though Severus's words had calmed him a little. "Come on Harry you need to calm down. You'll make yourself sick if you don't."

It seemed that Severus had not acted soon enough though. Harry's face took on a greenish tinge and he clutched his stomach. Severus held up the bucket and placed it before Harry. The boy then lost all he had eaten that morning in the bucket.

When Albus and Remus had heard the retching they looked over at Harry with even more concern in their eyes. Sharing a small glance they then both got up and made their way towards Harry. Remus came over and knelt down beside the two and gently rubbed small circles on Harry's back while Severus held on to Harry's glasses for him.

When Harry was reduced to just dry heaving he leaned forward and closed his eyes. Severus gently returned his glasses to his face and banished the bucket. Albus took Remus's spot kneeling on the floor in front of Harry and gently raised his chin so that Harry had no choice, but to look into Albus's eyes. When Harry opened his bright green orbs to look into the blue ones across him Albus gave him a gentle look. "Harry, listen to me. We will get you through this. You will not be going anywhere other than Hogwarts when this is all over. Even if we have to hide you from muggle authorities, you will not go to a Juvenal Delinquent center or orphanage. I will not let that happen. None of us will."

When Harry had begun to lose what he had eaten his tears had stopped, but tears were now filling his eyes once again. Severus saw the tears and immediately fished a calming drought out of his pocket. "I need you to drink this Harry." Severus held out his hand with the vial in front of Harry. "I don't want you to make yourself sick again."

Harry nodded and gulped the potion down in one swallow. Giving a slight shudder he looked at Severus gratefully. A cool feeling passed throughout Harry's body and he felt his mind clearing. The tears stayed in Harry's eyes, but they did not fall.

Albus pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dampened it with a spell. He then began to gently wipe the tear tracks off Harry's face. Harry could have protested, but he accepted the gentle touch. He was even able to hold back the flinch that had presented itself every time someone had touched him in the past. When Albus was done cleaning his face he took a hand and softly rested it under Harry's cheek. Harry lent into the comforting hand and closed his eyes.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you Harry. Never again."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later there was a small knock on the door. When Albus answered with a quiet "come in" the bailiff entered. He gave a gentle look to the child who was still on Severus's lap and then looked at Albus. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you might like a ten minute warning." He then nodded his head towards Harry and Harry suddenly recognized him from some of his past visits to this very courthouse. He had been the man who had slipped him bits of chocolate and always gave him that warm smile. "If it makes any difference to the four of you I know this child is innocent. He has seen the inside of this building far too often for one so young. His Uncle is a slime ball and if you ever need help proving so just call me. I can give you all the evidence you need."<p>

Albus nodded at the bailiff. "I might take you up on that offer after all this is over. This case was originally meant to bring charges against the man, but the court would not accept any of our evidence. Not even the scars on Harry's back seemed to be enough proof for them." Albus shook his head sadly and then looked back up at the bailiff gratefully. "Thank you for your kindness."

The bailiff gave a little blush and nodded. "I'm just glad that this child has finally found people who care about him." He gave Harry a warm look. "Come on now, you don't want to be late for Judge Parkenson. He's one for punctuality."

Albus nodded and the three adults and child got up from where they had been sitting. Harry was still firmly pressed to Severus's side and Remus was closely behind him with a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Entering the courtroom Harry, Severus and Remus took their seats on the benches and Albus went up to his little table in the front.

Even though Harry had a calming drought coursing through his system, he still stayed close to Severus's side. He could feel Officer Larry's eyes bore into the back of his head and it made him nervous and to be frank scared. Severus could feel the fear coming off of Harry. He gently, but firmly lifted Harry's chin so that he could look straight into Harry's eyes. "I'm right here Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry gave a slight shiver. "He's staring at me."

Severus looked around for whom Harry was talking about and then he saw the officer with his eyes firmly fixed on Harry. The bastard couldn't even keep the hunger out of his eyes. Disgusted Severus motioned for Remus to scooch closer to Sirius so that it would block his view from Harry. When Remus sent him a questioning look Severus just simply pointed back to the officer. Remus then complied with Severus's request.

As soon as the officer could no longer lay eyes on the boy Severus felt Harry relax. Severus mouthed a quiet "Thank you" to Remus. Remus just simply nodded and Sirius remained as clueless as ever.

The next moment the judge entered the room and everyone rose except for Minerva who couldn't. The judge then sat down and motioned for everyone else to. He turned his head to Albus. "Are you prepared to begin your opening statement?"

Albus nodded. "Yes your honor, I am ready."

The judge looked somewhat annoyed. "Well begin then!"

Albus took a breath to clear his throat and mind. He then turned to face the jury who had recently entered. Why this was necessary he had no idea, but he had to convince these people that Harry was truly innocent. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury I am am here representing a boy who has done nothing wrong in his entire life. The only thing he is guilty of is having a hard life. His parents died in a vicious murder when he was but a year old and was sent to live with his only living relatives, his Aunt and Uncle. They were supposed to love and take care of him as if he was their own. It came to our attention though just a week ago that his home life was not an ideal situation. The school then put forth to have the boy removed from the home. When Vernon Dursley heard of the upcoming trial he put this trial in motion. Relinquishing his rights of guardianship over the child and blaming him for something he could not have possibly done."

Albus took a pause to catch his breath and see if he still had all their attention. "How do I know Mr. Potter could not have committed the crime of burglary? I know because he has been away in Scotland at a private boarding school for the past few months under my care. I am his headmaster and was with him at the very time the Dursleys say Harry was on their property. I don't understand how Mr. Potter could have been in two places at once, unless some kind of magic was involved." Albus sent a small smile at Harry and winked. "So far his childhood has been filled with pain, something a child should never have to experience. Please let him finish his childhood with happiness."

Albus then nodded to both the jury and judge to let them know he was finished. Sitting back down in his chair Albus sent a reassuring look over his shoulder at Harry.

The judge then nodded towards the prosecution lawyer as a cue to begin his opening statement.

The lawyer got up and went over to the jury flashing them a friendly smile. "The defense paints a pretty picture or his client. A poor child who lost his parents and was "abused" at home. I must ask you who clothed and fed this child? Who was it that was here to bail him out every time he got in trouble with the law. His Aunt and Uncle. Why would they now make a false accusation when they have helped him time and time again. They have given up on this troublesome child and have come to the conclusion that he can no longer be coddled. He needs to be held accountable for his actions and the facts are that after Mr. Dursley relinquish his guardianship rights Mr. Potter became angry and stole all he could carry from their home. We have several witnesses to this incident including the family of whom he robbed and the officer who made his arrest. Ladies and Gentlemen this is a troubled child and he needs to be put in a facility where he can receive some help. He needs to face the consequences for his actions."

The lawyer then flashed another smile and made way for his seat.

The judge looked at both lawyers and the jury. "We will have a short thirty minute recess so that the lawyers can make sure all their witness's are here and ready."


	17. Trial3

When the judge dismissed them all after their opening statements, Albus immediately looked back at Harry to see how he was doing. Harry was still firmly attached to Severus's side and Minerva had moved a little into the aisle so that Remus could slip in beside Harry's other side. Tonks, Sirius and Harry friends had gathered around Harry's back for further moral support and it looked like they were blocking someones view of the child?

Albus quickly scanned the room in search of whom they were protecting the child from. Then, he saw the officer with his hungry look. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth reigning in his magic. When his magic was under control he took two more steadying breaths. Opening his eyes he looked around for the kind bailiff. Spotting him by the back door Albus set off to see if he could do anything about that dirty, disgusting man.

As Albus approached the man he gave him a warm smile which was returned by the bailiff. Albus took the spot next to him and tried to make it seem as casual as possible. With a smile Albus discreetly pointed to the officer. "Can we do anything about him staring like that?"The bailiff followed where Albus was pointing and gave an involuntary shudder. "That's the man who supposedly arrested Mr. Potter, isn't it? That look...has he...?"

Albus gave a slow sad nod. "I plan on pursuing that as well after this is over. Is there any way we can get him away from Harry right now?"

The bailiff nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Let me go talk to judge Parkenson. He trusts my judgment with people and if he sees that look on the officers face I don't doubt he will kick him out even if he is a witness."

Albus nodded. "Thank you."

"Any time, anything to try to help Harry." The bailiff gave a small smile.

Albus's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "You really care about Harry, don't you?"

The bailiff smiled. "Who do you think sent all those social workers in that house to see if they could do anything to help him? I even tried to adopt the boy a couple of times, but his Uncle fought tooth and nail. Don't really know why, I've seen how he treats the poor thing." The bailiff looked Albus in the eyes. "I don't really know the child, but my heart goes out to him. I would do anything to help a child like Harry."

Albus gave a sad look at the bailiff. "I know why he fought so hard. Before Harry's parents died they set up a trust fund for Harry. Whoever was going to look after him would receive five hundred pounds a month to cover all his needs. I suspect the Vernon Dursley didn't want to lose that money." Albus let out a sad sigh, but then shot a grateful look to the bailiff. "Thank you for looking after Harry all this time. I'm glad Harry has had someone on his side all this time."The bailiff's sad eyes rested on Harry. "A lot of good I did though. Everything I did failed."

Patting his shoulder gently Albus gave him an understanding look. "You did all you could and that is all anyone can ask."

Watery eyes looked towards Albus and he nodded. "My name is Bill by the way."

"I don't think you caught my name either. It's Albus Dumbledore." Albus gave a warm smile to Bill and then discretely pointed to where Severus, Minerva, Remus and Harry were sitting and told him who each person was in turn.

Bill could only nod until he got the courage up to be blunt. "I know this is sort of rude to ask and forgive my curiosity, but if you all knew Harry's parents so well why didn't any of you step in sooner?"

Albus sighed and gave Bill a weary look. "It is a long story my dear friend, one that I will explain further when we have more time. The short version though is that it was thought that Harry would be happier living with his blood relatives. If any of us had known sooner how he has been treated we would have stepped in."

Bill nodded. He still had more questions to ask this old man, but he would wait until they had more time. His eyes then wandered back over to the officer. Seeing the same look upon his face he gave another involuntary shudder. "I should go talk to the judge about the creep now before the trial continues on."

The two shared a look and Albus nodded. The bailiff headed up to the room where the judge had left to and Albus headed back up to where Harry was.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the judge entered the room again, followed by Bill. When Bill saw Albus's look he gave a slight nod. When the judge sat down he looked right at the officer. "Sir, may I please ask you to leave the room until you are called to testify. You are making some people uncomfortable."<p>

Officer Larry shot a glare at Harry and then at the judge. "What did the "freak" tell you? I ain't done squat, it's the boy whose in trouble here. Not me!"

"Sir, all I asked is that you wait outside until you are called to the stand. I never said anyone told me anything, just that I can see that you are making some people uncomfortable."

Still glaring at Harry, Officer Larry spat in the aisle. "I ain't leaving until I see the "freak" locked up."

The judge nodded at Bill and Bill started moving towards the officer. "Sir you were asked to leave for the moment. Do I have to make you leave?"

Crossing his arms officer Larry got up and started to the door. Before he left though, he turned around and sneered. "You'll get yours freak."

When he left everyone let out a breath of relief, even the prosecuting lawyer. What that man had said and done already made his case somewhat shaky, if he had said anymore they could be in trouble. He knew if he wanted to be paid by the Dursleys he had to win this case.

When the officer had been accusing Harry of "telling" Severus could feel Harry's whole body go ridged and start to shiver. The arm Severus had around the child's shoulders tightened and he could feel Remus's worried look rest upon him. Looking up at his friend he shared a look and then focused their attention on the child between them.

Severus leaned closer and whispered in Harry's ear. "Ignore him Harry. He can't get anywhere near you while were here. He will never be able to hurt you again."Both adults felt Harry relax at Severus's words. Then, saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath. Sharing another look the two silently agreed to keep a close watch on that man while he was in the vicinity.

The judge turned to the Dursleys lawyer. "Are all your witnesses ready?"

The lawyer nodded and gave him a smile. "Yes your honor."

"Please call your first witness then."

The lawyer nodded again. "As my first witness I call Petunia Dursley to the stand."

Petunia got up from where she was sitting between her husband and son and went up to the witness stand. Before sitting down, she raised her hand to be sworn in. After she swore to tell the truth, she sat down in the uncomfortable chair.

Walking up to Petunia the lawyer gave her the smile he had been flashing all day. "You are Harry's aunt is that correct? Mr. Potter's mother was your sister?"

She nodded. "That is correct. My sister had the child and then got herself killed, irresponsible if you ask me"

Hearing her last statement Albus shouted, "Objection!"

The judge gave the woman on the stand a cold look. "I agree that last comment was uncalled for. Please keep to the facts and keep your opinions to yourself."

Grudgingly Petunia nodded her head.

The lawyer took the floor again. "As I was saying you are Mr. Potters Aunt. You have taken care of him for the last fourteen years of his life. How has the boy acted towards you and your family?"Petunia looked right at Harry and gave him a sour look. "He has been nothing but ungrateful towards us. We gave him the clothes on his back, a roof over his head and food in his mouth. All that we asked for was a little help around the house and he couldn't even do that right. He was always getting himself in trouble for one thing or another, you have seen his police record."

"I'm glad you brought up his record." The lawyer walked back to his table and grabbed twelve copies of what looked to be a very thick report. He then walked over to the jury and started to hand them out to each person. "This is what Mr. Potter has been up to while in his Aunt and Uncles care. You can see there are multiple assault charges as well as theft. This is a troubled kid in need of help and he needs help and that help can be given to him locked away so that he can't hurt anyone else."

He then turned back to Petunia. "You have bailed him out of jail many times before, why are you just now bringing him to court yourselves?"

"When he came to the house after we gave up on him with the intention of hurting my Dudleykins it was the last straw. He and my Dudders always seemed to get along, despite the boy's rude remarks and troublesome tendencies, it was a shock to us all when he went straight for Dudley to hurt him. After my Vernon fended him off and called the police, he had gone up to Dudders room and tried to take everything he could carry. Even after all we have given him!. Those final actions made us see the light. If we couldn't control the boy, then he needed to be brought to justice, he needs to have someone sort him out!"

The lawyer nodded and went to sit down. "Thank you Mrs. Dursley."Albus then got up from his chair in order to cross examine Petunia. Walking over to Petunia Albus gave her a sad smile. "My dear I have known you for a long time and I can tell that you are not telling the whole truth here."

The lawyer who had just sat down jumped up from his seat and yelled, "objection, degradation of character!" quite loudly.

The judge looked at the still standing Lawyer. "Calm down councilor. No need for such theatrics." The lawyer blushed at the judge turned to look at Albus. "Please refrain from stating your opinions."

Albus nodded. "I'm sorry your honor I was thinking aloud, it will not happen again." The twinkle was back in Albus's eyes for the first time all day though. Those who knew him knew that this was a good sign.

The Headmaster turned back to Petunia. "My dear please forgive me. Can I offer you a glass of water to show how sorry I am?"

Petunia nodded noticing for the first time that day how thirsty she was. Albus turned and went back to the table and poured a glass of water for her. What went unnoticed though was the two clear drops that made their way into the pitcher before he poured the glass. As soon as the glass was poured Albus turned around with the pitcher and glass in his hands.

"Your honor may I place the pitcher and cups on the witness stand? That was we will not have to pause to get anyone a drink if they should need one?"

The judge nodded. Albus placed the glass in front of Petunia and pitcher near the side with some more glasses next to it. Petunia immediately grabbed the glass and begun to drink. When she was finished she set the glass down and had a slight detached and glassy look in her eyes.

Albus smiled at her. "Now my drear Mrs. Dursley you stated that you took care of young Mr. Potter for fourteen years. Did taking care of him entail you buying him anything new, just for him?"

Petunia couldn't control herself, she just about spit out her answer. "No, why would we buy anything for that little freak?" As soon as her statement came out of her mouth she placed a hand over her mouth and widened her eyes accusingly at Albus.

Albus just gave her a sad smile. "Is that really how you see your nephew? A freak?"

"Yes, he is unnatural." Petunia grid her teeth, she had not wanted to say that.

"That really is too bad. For the boy I know is a sweet, caring child who would save the world if he could." Another sad smile graced his lips. "Now for that police report. How much is it true, how much did the boy really commit?"

Petunia tried to keep her mouth closed, but whatever that old man had done made her tell him the truth. "None of it. Vernon would call Larry to get him in trouble so that he would be out of our hair for a day or so."

"So your saying all those times the boy was held in jail over night or was tried in court was just so that you could have some peace?"

"Yes"

Albus shook his head is disappointment. "May I ask you one more thing? Where did Harry sleep in your home?" Petunia had given up and just told him the truth willingly. "Until he was eleven he slept in the cupboard under the stairs and then we gave him Dudley second bedroom."

Albus raised his eyebrows in shock even through he already knew this. "Second bedroom? You mean your son had two bedrooms and Mr. Potter had to sleep in a cupboard?"

"Yes"

Albus sadly nodded and went to go sit down.

The lawyer sitting over on the prosecution side stood up. "Redirect your honor?"

Receiving a nod he went up to Petunia still on the stand. "You only did those things though because he was a troublesome child always doing some shenanigans, right?"

Still under the effect of the veritaserum though she could not utter a lie. "No, he was a quiet child."

Frustrated the prosecutor was loosing his smile. "So what did Mr. Potter do?"

"Exist."

The lawyer was giving up fast on redirecting Mrs. Dursley. It was obviously not going the way they had planned and he blamed it all on that other lawyer. "You may step down Mrs. Dursley I have no more questions."

She nodded and went back to sit next to her son and husband. Her Husband was sending her looks laced with daggers though and she gave a slight shiver. She had only ever seen this look directed at the boy before, never her. When she sat down she whispered in his ear, "The old man must have put something in the water to make me tell the truth. Don't drink the water whatever you do".

He nodded and gave her is normal gentle look. "I knew my Tunny would never betray me. It must be that damn man messing with our minds."

Vaguely the two heard their lawyer's call Vernon up to testify. He kissed her cheek and gave her a look of confidence. Vernon walked up to the stand and was sworn soon as he sat down the lawyer walked up to him. "Mr. Dursley, may I ask about the health of your wife?"

Vernon narrowed his eyes. "What about her health?"

The lawyer sent him a wink and look that said to just follow along. "Does she often change her story when in the spotlight?"

Understanding that their lawyer was trying to discredit his wife he nodded. He shot an apologetic look towards his Tunny. He hated doing this, but if it would put that little monster away, then he would. "I'm sorry, but does often do that." He looked right at the jury. "Often what she says first is true, like in this instance."

Albus would have cast a mouth drying spell on Vernon Dursley to make him drink some of the veritaserum, but he had to be close to do that inconspicuously. Slightly shrugging his shoulders he figured he would let the lawyer have his fun for now and he would get the truth out of Vernon in a few minutes.

"Mr. Dursley I only have a few questions for you regarding your nephew. What was Mr. Potter like at home? Did he cause any trouble?"

Vernon nodded almost gleefully. "He was always a nuisance getting into some kind of trouble. A gang of his even attacked my boy at the beginning of this summer!"

The prosecutor raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? Can you explain what happened?"

"Well, my Dudley came home that night draped over the boy's shoulder unconscious. He said that he had saved Dudley from something of another. He was always making up stories, you can't believe a word he says. I asked Dudley what happened later and he said that the boy was with a group of boys who beat him up." "My goodness it must have been frightening to see your child unconscious! Now, I must ask you about the night in question, the night when you terminated your guardianship of Mr. Potter. What exactly happened that night?"

Vernon looked at the judge and then the jury with wide eyes. He was trying his best to be convincing and his act seemed to be working. "He came to the house around eight that night fuming that he had lost his "free ride through life" and he made a move to hurt Dudley. I held him off my son and when he was able to get free he made a run for it to Dudley's room. I called the police and Officer Larry arrived arrived just as Harry was coming downstairs with as much of Dudley's things as he could carry. Officer Larry had to then overpower him and arrest him. It was horrible, truly horrible to see a child we have raised turn out so bad." Vernon shook his head is in sadness."

His lawyer nodded and went to go sit down. "Thank you Mr. Dursley."

Albus got up and as he got close to the stand muttered something under his breath. Vernon suddenly felt parched and was eyeing the pitcher longingly. Tunny had said not to drink it though that was had made her tell the truth. It was so tempting though and he finally rationalized with himself that he was stronger, then Petunia and he could fight off any "funny stuff" the old man had placed on the water.

After he had taken a drink, Albus smiled at him. "It has been a long time since we last met Mr. Dursley."

* * *

><p>A cliff hanger, I know. I felt like being a little evil. ;)<p> 


	18. Trial4

Hello all! I have a couple of things to say before I start this chapter. First, let me say that I am ecstatic that people actually like me story! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, it means so much!

To the few of you who commented that the last chapter was not long enough. I'm sorry you felt it was too short. You have to keep in mind I am a college student and only write in the few rare free moments I have. Trust me they are rare! When I can write, I write what I can. I am trying to get chapters out to you as quickly as I can so bear with me if my chapters are no more, then 2,000 words.

Also, if I remember correctly someone asked how Harry could be so unstable after all these years of being ok. Well, how do we really know he was fine? Everyone puts masks on for others to see sometimes. People see only what they want to see.

* * *

><p>Vernon gulped and gave an involuntary shudder. He didn't particularly like how that old man was looking at him, like a science experiment ready to be dissected.<p>

When Albus had turned to face the judge Vernon almost gave a sigh in relief. No longer the center of that man's attention, at least for the moment...

"Your honor, may I request that Mr. Potter and an escort leave the room while Mr. Dursley is questioned. I fear that what will be discussed will upset him greatly."

The judge nodded his consent and then merely waved the two out the door. "I'll have the bailiff fetch them when Mr. Dursley here is down from the witness stand."

Albus nodded and turned back to Vernon making him give another shudder. Albus saw the shudder and gave the man a sickly sweet smile. He knew he couldn't curse the man so he was doing the next best thing, killing him with kindness.

"So Mr. Dursley, Mr. Potter has resided in your household for the last fourteen years?"

Vernon gave a shaky nod and barely mumbled out his response. "Yes"

Albus nodded. "Then you must know how Mr. Potter has scars all down his back. Do you know?"

The Dursley's lawyer stood up and shouted "Objection! Relevance?"

Albus turned his smile back to the judge. "It goes towards his character as a witness sir."

The judge nodded. "I'll allow it, continue."

Smiling Albus turned back to Vernon. "Your answer Mr. Dursley?" Vernon tried as hard as he could to lie, but found he could not. Petunia had been right, it had been the water that made her tell the truth. He had thought that he could fight any "funny stuff" that had been thrown at him, but it seemed that he was just as weak as his wife. Why hadn't he he listened to her? After a good couple of minutes trying to fight his own mouth, a quiet "yes" popped out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you." Albus held a hand up to his ear gesturing that Vernon needed to speak up.

Vernon sighed and let the "funky water" take over. Stubborn as he was he could recognize when he was defeated. In a clear, trance like voice he repeated his answer.

Albus nodded. "Can you tell me just how he got those scars?"

The Dursley's lawyer stood up again, but this time pounded his fist on the table as he yelled "Objection".

The judge merely narrowed his eyes and looked at the elder Dursley curiously. "Overruled. I would like to hear his answer." When the judge had first seen the photos for the original case he had thought they had been faked, or it was more the Dursley's lawyer had convinced, then they had been faked. Now that Vernon Dursley had admitted that he had known about the scars all along he wanted to know how the boy had gotten them.

Albus turned to give that sickly sweet smile at Vernon again. "Mr. Dursley?"

Even though Vernon knew he could not beat whatever was flowing through him to make him tell the truth, he fought against his mouth yet again. If anyone found out he could get into trouble and he really didn't want to go to jail. The boy deserved every single beating he had given and he would stand by that till death, but he knew that if these people found out they would not see the whole truth. The truth that the boy was a freak and he needed to beat the freakishness out of him before he poisoned his Dudley. He was in the right here! Albus watched as Vernon valiantly fought against the veritaserum. Soon though the fight would be over, the potion was just too strong. He had Severus brew up the strongest he could, while still staying in the legal limit. Another smile graced Albus's lips as he saw Vernon finally give up.

"I gave him those scars."

"How?"

"I beat him, ok? I bloody beat the boy! Are you happy? He deserved it, he is a freak of nature! I had to beat the freakishness out of him before he poisoned our whole family!"

During his little "speech" Vernon had gotten so riled up he had risen to his feet and his face was now a deep shade of purple.

Banging his gravel on the table before him the judge turned to Vernon. "Sit down this insistent Mr. Dursley! I will not have you yelling in my courtroom nor will I have you ever hurt another human being no matter what the reason." Then judge nodded at Bill. "Bailiff could you please remove Mr. Dursley from the courtroom and show him to holding cell until formal charges can be brought against him. Hurting a child so that he has lasting scars is inexcusable under any circumstances."

Vernon got up from his chair again and had a panicked look in his eyes. "You cannot and will not put me in jail! I am not the one on trial here and I demand that you arrest that boy for all he's done to my family!" Bill was now by his side and made a grab for his arm. "Come on Sir, lets not make this any more of a scene then it has to be. Come quietly and maintain your dignity." All Vernon's dignity seemed lost though and he continued to rant and rave how it was not fair. Bill sighed and pulled out the handcuffs from his belt and with a practiced ease he quickly secured them around Vernon's wrists without the man truly knowing what was happening.

When he finally did realize what had happened, Vernon was already down from the stand and was being led away. Only the faint yells could be heard from the hallway.

As soon as the doors closed behind Vernon Dursley the judge closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Vernon Dursley may be in custody, but the trial still had to continue. He then looked towards the lawyer whose client had just been dragged off. The man was sitting behind his table with his head in his hands. Even though the lawyer looked utterly defeated the judge was still furious at him for his smooth talking.

"Does the prosecution have anymore witnesses?"

The lawyer on the right hand side of the room looked up at the judge. He knew his case was lost, but he had to call that cop up to testify. He hated to think what might happen to him if he didn't. Anyway the man couldn't dig his case into a deeper hole then it was already in. Shrugging his shoulder slightly he made a decision.

"I do have one more witness sir."

The judge nodded and motioned him to call his witness up. Bill had just slipped back into the room a few minutes before, after dragging the horrid man away. The prosecutor turned to Bill. "Could you please escort Officer Larry back in here?" Bill nodded and left to fetch the man.

Bill may not have been so sharp in his school work growing up, but he had a very keen seance of reading people and situations. While fetching Officer Larry he could have gone to get Harry and Severus, but he had thought it would be better if the two stayed away for this. He had a feeling that he would be dragging this man out of the room as well.

When Bill returned to the room, it was with a disgruntle officer in tow. Bill led the man right up to the stand not taking any chances and then stood near just in case he was needed.

Getting up from where he was sitting the Dursley's lawyer strode over to the witness stand. Even though he was feeling defeat he still flashed the same confident smile he had been flashing all day.

"Let's get straight to the point shall we? You were the officer who arrested Mr. Potter. Is that correct?"

Officer Larry took a sip of water and nodded his head. "yes, I was."

As the officer took another sip of water he noticed a strange feeling coercing through his body. He felt himself detaching from the situation and a strange prickly feeling on his tongue. He put it aside for now though and tried to focus on the story they had all made up to get the boy in trouble.

"What did you see when you got to the house on the night of Mr. Potter's arrest?"

When the officer opened his mouth he felt the words he was going to say fall away to a new set that came out involuntary. "I was at home watching telly with my best mate so I didn't actually see anything."

The lawyer's smile faded a bit. "Wait Officer I thought you said that you were the one who arrested Mr. Potter? How could you have been at home and at the Dursleys at the same time?"

The officer fought with his own mouth much the same way as Vernon had, but failed just as his predecessor had.

"I lied, I was at home. Mr. Dursley called me the next day and offered to pay me If I would go along."

The lawyer turned to the judge. "Your honor there has clearly been witness tampering. He must have been threatened while he was out of the room."

The judge turned to look at the officer on the stand with an eyebrow raised. "Have you been threatened in any way shape or form outside of this courtroom?"

Officer Larry looked between the judge and the lawyer. He fought with all his might to tell the judge that he had been tampered with and it was the boy's fault, but all that came out was that he was now telling the truth.

Sighing the lawyer sighed and sat back down in his seat. There was no hope for his case now, all his ket witnesses had changed their story dramatically.

As the Dursley's lawyer sat down Albus got up and turned to the witness stand. Sending the same sickly sweet smile to the officer he kindly greeted him. "Good afternoon Officer Larry. I trust your little outburst earlier today was a rare occurrence. You would never really threaten a young boy would you?" Larry gulped and looked at Albus with fear in his eyes. He knew he was going to be forced to tell the truth and that scared him to no end. "I would if it gets me what I want."

Albus looked at the man with mock horror. "Surely you haven't threatened Mr. Potter in the past besides today. With you being an Officer of the law that would almost be an abuse of power. Please assure me today had been a one-time occurrence!"

Gulping yet again the Officer saw exactly where this was going. "It was not the first time."

Albus placed a hand over his mouth. "My Goodness! All you have done is threaten though, right? You have never done anything to physically hurt my client have you?"

The officer looked down at his lap and against his will a quiet answer came out. "I have."

Albus looked up at the judge and gave him a saddened look. He then went back to his chair to sit down. If he was going to keep his magic under control he could go no further with his questioning.

The judge gave the man who was still on the witness stand a hard look. "Bailiff may I please ask you to escort this man to a private room to wait for an investigator?"

As Bill started to nod Tonks got up from where she was sitting. "I'm a police investigator sir."

The judge nodded. "Perfect, then can you take care of this man?"

With a quick look at her boyfriend she started to walk up to where the witness stand was. "I will." She then reached around for her cuffs she carried when she was amongst muggles. Quickly fastening them on the man's wrists she had him out if the room in mere seconds.

The judge turned and gave a cold look at the Dursley's lawyer. "Do you have any more witnesses?" When he saw the quick shake of the head the judge gave a sigh of relief. Thank god that was all. "I believe it is time for a break then. We will resume with the defenses argument when we return in a half hour."

* * *

><p>Albus immediately got up and went to search for Severus and Harry. After all that had happened today, he had to see for himself that Harry was indeed ok.<p>

Walking into the hall he saw the pair sitting at a nearby table and chairs. Harry was sitting hunched over some books furiously writing. Albus let out a breath of relief and let a small smile creep up onto his face. Even when things were tough Severus always found time for "expanding the mind".

Albus walked over to the two and placed a warm hand on Severus's shoulder. Severus had been intently studding the child in front of him and had not noticed Albus coming up to them. When he felt the gentle touch he looked up into the kind face with a questioning look.

"Everything is going to be fine, my boy."

When Harry heard Albus's voice he looked up at him. "What's going to happen to me?"

Albus looked around to make sure there were no muggles around and them conjured a chair so he could sit next to Harry. "Your coming home with us Harry."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He was going back to Hogwarts. He had believed Albus earlier when he had told him that he would be going home no matter what, but seeing his relatives and that officer had caused his mind to make up the worst possible scenarios of what would happen to him. Albus and Severus could see the relief written all over Harry's face. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder Albus gave him a warm look. "The trial is going well Harry. Your Uncle has been taken into custody and Tonks has taken care of that Officer. To be honest I feel a bit bad for that Larry fellow. You haven't seen Tonks when she's mad." Albus gave a slight shiver and a small smile graced Harry's lips. Giving Harry's shoulder a slight squeeze Albus gave a smile of his own. "All three of us should get back in there now. We don't want to be late!"

The three got up and Severus looked around to make sure no one was looking their way. Finding that no one was paying attention he returned Harry's school books to Hogwarts and the chair Albus had conjured back from whence it came. Severus then stood beside Harry and draped an arm around his shoulder for support. The three then made their way back into the room.

* * *

><p>When the trial reconvened Albus had called his first witness to testify, Remus.<p>

"How long have you know Harry Mr. Lupin?"

With a smile at Harry, Remus proudly answered the question. "I've known Harry since he was a baby. I used to babysit him for his parents. Always a sweet child."

Albus nodded. "I see. I hate to ask this, but why haven't you taken a more active roll in Harry's life?"

The two had gone over the questions Albus would ask him before this had begun so Remus was not the least bit surprised when Albus asked why he had been so distant.

"Since Harry's parents have passed on life has not been easy on me. I was racked with grief for many years and even had to spend some time in a mental health facility. I also have a health problem which would make me incapable of raising children. If I had known what Harry's home life had been like though I would have fought tooth and nail to get him out."

"Understandable, since getting to know Harry again. Can you tell me what he's like, personality wise? Would he be capable of doing any of things he has been charged with?"

Remus shook his head." No Harry is not capable of hurting anyone. He is the sweetest boy I know always taking in other people's feelings before his own. He's not even capable of speaking ill about someone. He may not always stand up for himself and defend himself, but he is very protective of his friends and family. He will come to anyone's aid if he feels he is needed without being asked. He is a loyal, courageous, kind, sweet boy and I am very proud to know him." Albus nodded and smiled at Remus. He then went to go sit down in his chair.

The judge turned to the Dursley's lawyer. "Would you like to cross?"

With a slight nod the lawyer got up from his seat and went to stand in front of Remus.

"When did you re-enter Mr. Potters life?"

"In Harry's third year I was hired to be one of his Professors."

The lawyer nodded. "If my information is correct, you are no longer one of his Professors are you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, other things came up and I could not continue the job."

Nodding his head again he stole a glance at the judge to see if he was going to object at his line of questioning. When nothing was said he continued. "If you don't mind me commenting, your clothes could be in better shape. What have you done for a living since you left being a Professor?"

Taking a breath Remus looked at the man with slight disdain. "I have not found another job. Like I said things have come up, but I don't see why this is relevant?"

The judge took that moment to butt in. "I don't see where this line of questioning is going either. Please move on."

Nodding at the judge the lawyer then took another approach. "You have only known Mr. Potter for two years then. Did you know of any of his previous outbursts?" Narrowing his eyes slightly Remus shook his head. "When he is in my presence I have not witnessed any sort of violent behavior. In fact, quite the opposite, it's hard to get him to defend himself."

"What class did you teach at his school? Math, reading, science, geography?"

"I taught self-defense classes. In case anyone threatens our students we want them to be able to defend themselves."

"So Mr. Potter knows how to fight?"

"Only if it was a life-and-death situation."

"If that's what you say Mr. Lupin." He then went and walked back to sit in his chair.

Albus gave a slight nod to the judge to answer his questioning look and then got up to walk over to Remus.

With a smile gracing his lips Albus gave a knowing look at Remus. "I see we have established that Mr. Potter has had defense classes and could defend himself if need be, but out of curiosity was Harry ever taught how to hurt someone?"

Remus shook his head. "No, the only things were taught to him were basic blocking and how to get him out of situations where his life might be in danger." Remus might be fudging the truth a little, but he had to if he didn't want to reveal magic in any way and technically the year he taught at Hogwarts they did only study defensive spells and nothing offensive.

Nodding Albus shot a look at the jury to see what they were thinking. It was easy to read non-magical folk's facial expressions and see what they were thinking. A few were nodding their heads as if they were agreeing, two had disapproving looks probably due to the fact that students were taught how to fight and the rest seemed to be sympathetic to the whole situation.

Albus had been watching the jury carefully since the trial had begun and had been gauging what their final verdict might be. Up until Vernon had been led out in cuffs things had been looking pretty bad and Albus had been planning in his mind a way to get Harry back to the wizarding world without anyone noticing. After Vernon had admitted that the child had done no crime and he had abused Harry, the jury had since seemed sympathetic and understanding.

Those two now who were looking at Remus with disapproving looks could be something to worry about. If he was not mistaken the jury was going to have to be unanimous. He hoped with all his heart that Minerva, Severus and if all else failed Ron could convince those two that Harry was not a violent boy and could not hurt anyone...save Voldemort that is.

With another smile at Remus he nodded that he could get down from the stand. As soon as Remus sat back down next to Harry, Albus called Severus to the stand.

"For the jury's sake. How long have you been Mr. Potter's chemistry Professor?"

With a reassuring look towards Harry he answered Albus's question. "All five years Mr. Potter has attended the school."

Nodding Albus continued with the practiced questions. "How did Harry act in your classroom?"

Severus looked where Harry was again. Harry was pressed up close to Remus and was giving Severus a weary look. It seemed as if Harry was afraid of what Severus could say, the two did have a bad history.

Severus gave a slight sigh and looked right at Harry as he answered. "I must say chemistry is not Mr. Potters forte. With chemistry being so volatile it is hard for one to gage what they are really like when you are preventing explosions and injuries. This past week though I have really gotten to know him and I must say he is quite an intelligent child."

Severus really thought that too. Over the past week Severus had been helping Harry with his studies and Harry only had to ask for help once in a great while. The boy did truly grasp what was being taught, with the exception of potions that is. With some extra help though Severus was sure that Harry would catch up to the rest of his year mates in no time.

"Where were you the night that Harry supposedly broke into the Dursley's residence and stole their property?"

"I was with the child in question. We were all at dinner in the great hall and then later that night we were in your quarters practicing defense techniques. I believe Minerva and Harry's friends were there as well."

Albus stole a glance at Harry before he sat down. He seemed a bit more relaxed then when he had called Severus up to the stand, but still looked like he was on pins and needles. He gave Remus a look and Remus nodded and wrapped a comforting arm around the child. As Albus sat down the judge gave a look towards the other lawyer. "Would you like to cross?"

The lawyer shook his head in defeat. He could think of nothing to ask this man without digging himself into a deeper hole, then he already was in. "No, your honor."

The judge then turned to Severus. "You may step down then." Severus nodded and went to go sit back down next to Harry.

The judge then turned back to Albus. "Any more witnesses?"

Albus got up and nodded. "Just one more your honor." Albus could sense the judges impatience so he made a silent vow to make this as quick and painless as possible. He called up Minerva and she wheeled her chair up to the witness stand. Her chair could not fit behind the stand or make it up the stairs so she just parked herself next to it.

When she was all situated Albus gave her a warm smile. "For the court, how long have you know Mr. Potter and what is your relationship to him?"

"I knew Harry's mother since she was eleven and his father since he was just a baby. They were both my students, but I saw them more as my children. After they graduated, we still kept close and I was often Harry's babysitter when he was a baby. I see Harry as my grandchild in all but flesh and blood. I love him more than life itself and it kills me every day that he has been hurt by people who were supposed to love and protect him." Albus gave Minerva a sad look and quickly wiped a tear from his eye. He stole a quick glance at the jury and was quite pleased when he saw the two head shakers looking like they were lapping up every word.

"My dear, were you with Mr. Potter the night he has been accused of these crimes?"

Minerva nodded. "I was. As Severus said we were in the great hall for supper and then we retreated to your rooms to help Harry and his friends with their studies."

Albus nodded and went to sit down. Again, the judge asked the other lawyer would like to cross and he refused accepting the fact that this trial was likely a lost cause. He could have called up Harry's old primary school teachers who had come to tell them that he was a bully in school, but he had a feeling that it would not have ended well. The judge then made sure Albus was truly finished and called for closing statements. "Would the prosecution like to go first?"

The lawyer nodded and walked over to the jury. "This young man may seem innocent and he does play the part well, but I assure you it is just an act he has perfected over the years. He has seen the inside of a jail cell on more than one occasion and has been before this very court multiple times for very similar charges. He has a history of violence and stealing things that are not his. He is a dangerous teenager and needs to be put away to get the help he needs so he does not hurt anyone else. Please make the right decision here."

He then walked back to his seat in front of Mrs. Dursley and her son. Mrs. Dursley was shooting him looks of disappointment, she must feel that they most likely have lost the case as well. Strangely though, her son was giving grateful looks at the messy haired boys lawyer. Odd, he could ponder that later though, right now he wanted to hear the old man's closing statement.

Albus got up and walked to the jury giving them a calming and somewhat sad smile. "Out of all the things that man has said, but one is true. Harry needs help. Sending him to some disciplinary facility will not help him in the least though. He needs his friends and family to surround him with love and support to help him heal. As Mr. Dursley himself admitted he has abused Mr. Potter his whole life and what the "Officer" has done to him..." Albus trailed off and gave a pained look to the jury. "He needs to heal and not be locked away. He needs the people who care about him and as you can see there are many who do care." Albus paused again to let his words fully sink in. "Furthermore, Mr. Potter could not have possibly committed what the Dursleys say he did. He was under my very own eye and two of his Professors as well as his friends. He was at school in Scotland approximately 670 Kilometers away. How could a sixteen year old travel that distance by himself with no car or other means of travel? Please let this child live out the rest of his innocence safe and loved. Let him go home to the people who care about him, who love him."

Albus gave them one last sad smile and sat down. The judge then called a recess for the jury to make their decision. The bailiff led the jury into a back room and Albus turned to look at Harry.

What he saw both pulled his heartstrings apart and warmed his heart at the same time. Harry was sitting between Remus and Severus with his head lowered. It hurt Albus to see Harry in so much emotional pain. At the same time, though he was glad Harry had such good friends and people surrounding him. Severus had a gentle hand on Harry's knee, Ron was leaning over the bench to place a firm comforting hand on his shoulder and Remus was gently rubbing his back in soothing circles. Gently Albus called out to the child. When he didn't respond he tried again. When Harry looked up Albus gave him a warm smile. "As soon as they come back in here were going home Harry, don't worry."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, but nodded. Finally, after a short silence Harry looked into Albus's eyes. "Did you really mean what you said?" He then looked around all all the people who had gathered for support. "Did all of you guys mean everything you said?"

Before Albus could answer Minerva did. "Every word of it Harry, every single word."

Another moment of silence passed, but before anyone could say anything more a small voice sounded outside their little group. Everyone turned to see who had spoken so quietly and were a bit shocked to see Dudley Dursley with his mother nowhere to be found.

Seeing the menacing glares he was receiving from the group he held up his hands in surrender. "I mean no harm. I just wanted to come and say I am sorry. I'm sorry about all this, I'm sorry about my parents and how they have treated you. What I have done in the past is unforgivable, I know, but I want you to know I did everything I could to stop this trial. I really am sorry." Dudley then turned around to leave, but before he left he heard Harry's quiet voice.

Turning around Dudley was a bit surprised to see a small smile on Harry's face. "I know and I forgive you. When I go back to school could we keep in touch through letters?"

Dudley smiled and gave him a small nod. "I should go find mum and make sure she's not causing anymore trouble for you." He then took his leave in the direction of the doors.

It was Ron who finally broke everyone out of their shock and into small chuckles. "Blimey mate, just when I think I've seen it all."


	19. Smiles

Didn't really plan this chapter, at all. It just kind of came out while I was sitting at the computer yesterday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lying in bed half awake Harry could not stop thinking of the events that took place the day before. When the jury had come back into the room they had declared him innocent and that he could go back to Hogwarts. As soon as the verdict was read Petunia had jumped out of her seat and started shouting at Harry. He had known all the things she shouted at him were true, but it hurt to hear them out loud like that. He would, could never forget her words or the look of hatred on her face.<p>

"You ungrateful little urchin! We raised you, fed you, gave you clothing and put a roof over your head and what do you do? You ruin our lives! You have been a burden to us ever since you were left on our doorstep, but we still took care of you!"

Dudley had been trying to stop his mother the entire time. Pulling on her dress and pleading at her to stop, but it had done no good. She was just too enraged.

"Now look what you've done! You put my husband in jail, you took Vernon away from me! I hate you! I've always hated you. Your mother was a bitch and I'm glad she died!"

The rest of what she was yelling at him had been muffled as the bailiff leading her out of the room as quickly as he could. He was grateful the bailiff had taken action when he did. If he had been able to hear more he knew he could not keep his mask in place. He knew he would have lost it right then and there.

After she had left the room the people around him had tried to comfort him, but it was a waste of time. He felt empty inside, like no life could ever take root again. He knew he was hurting the people who cared about him by not responding or reacting in any way, but he just could not bring himself out of his shell. It hurt too much. Soon after they had apparated back to Hogsmead and Severus had to basically carried him up to Hogwarts. Normally he would have tried to save face in front of his friends and protested loudly that he didn't need any help, but he was just so tired. All he wanted to do was go to sleep forget the whole day had happened.

As soon as they had reached the main doors Dumbledore had left the group to relieve Filius of the Headmaster duties. The others stayed right by Harry. Sirius in dog form walked in front of him and Severus, Remus on their right and Minerva on his other side. The rest of the golden trio and Neville had been had been asked to go back to their dorms and they agreed to without protest. That vacant look on Harry's face had unnerved them more than anyone else.

Severus had put him to bed and tried to get him to eat something when they had reached Minerva's room, but he just couldn't stomach anything. He knew it would have just come up later if he did. After a long while of Severus just looking at him with concern, Severus told him that he could tell him anything and he would aways be there to talk to. His eyes had been closing though and all he could do was nod his weary head slightly.

With a sad sigh Severus had tucked him into his bed and wished him a good rest. Now he found himself in the very same bed feeling just as tired even though he had just woken. He turned so that his back was too the door and gave in to the sweet darkness that had been calling to him.

His mind muddled with Sleep Harry hadn't noticed the figure keeping watch over him. Minerva had been watching her child the entire time with concern and worry. When he had awoken she could have tried to keep him that way and try to get some food in him, but he still had that same dead look in his eyes and that stopped her. With a sigh she wheeled her chair over next to Harry's bed and gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"Why did that woman have to say those things? Your mother was a beautiful woman both outside and inside Harry and loved you very much. I wish you would tell me or Severus how we could help you." With another sigh Minerva brushed one last hair behind his ear and bent down to kiss his forehead. "I love you Harry." She then rolled her chair out of the room and went in search of Poppy. Hoping that the school nurse could somehow help.

* * *

><p>The next time Harry woke it was to a warm hand on his forehead and three sets of concerned eyes. With his eyes half open he felt rather than saw the school nurse sit down on the bed next to him. "How are you feeling Harry?"<p>

Slowly Harry shrugged his shoulders and made an attempt to close his eyes again. He just wanted to sleep. In sleep he could forget how much he was hated and what a burden he was.

A gently cool hand rested on his cheek though and he turned his head to see who it was. "Stay awake Harry, we need to talk." Severus then sat down on the other side of Harry's bed. "Can you please answer Madam Pomfrey's question verbally?"

"I'm...I'm tired."

Severus looked at Poppy with concern. The child had been sleeping on and off for the past two days and had been refusing food. He then looked down at the boy in the bed and noticed that he was dozing off yet again. "Come on Harry, stay awake. You have to eat something."

Again Harry slightly shook his head. Sighing Severus stole a look at the nurse and she nodded. Firmly, but gently Severus helped Harry up into a sitting position. "I'm going to help you take a shower Harry and then you will eat something."

Harry's eyes were still half closed though so Severus practically carried the boy to the washroom. Sitting Harry on the toilet lid Severus turned the water on in the shower. When he turned back to the boy he was alarmed to see that Harry was falling asleep yet again. He knelt down before the boy and lightly tapped his cheek to keep him from drifting off. "Stay awake for me Harry and we'll get you back to bed soon."

Harry opened his eyes a bit more than before and blinked owlishly at his Professor. "Who...who are you?"

Gobsmacked Severus looked at the boy for several moments and then tentatively asked, "Do you remember who you are?"

Harry answered, but he sounded like a lost little boy. "I'm...I'm freak...but who...who are you?"

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Had his Aunts words really hurt him this much? So much that he forgot the last five years or more? When he opened his eyes he was looking at a very scared little boy.

"It's ok Harry. No one's going to hurt you, you are safe here with me."

"Who...who's Harry?" "That's you name Harry. Your name is Harry Potter and I am your Professor. My name is Severus." Severus didn't mention they were wizards or they were at a wizarding school. He had a feeling doing so would set Harry off into a panic attack and that was the last thing they needed.

"Aunt and Uncle...just call me freak." Harry looked down into his lap and noticed his pajamas were not filled with holes like they normally were. "Where...where are they? Did...did they...leave me?" Harry looked up at Severus with both pain and hope in his eyes."

Sighing again Severus gave Harry a warm look. There was no need to frighten the child any more than he already was. "Your Aunt and Uncle had to...go on Vacation. Don't worry though I'm here to take care of you and there are other people here as well who care about you. How old are you Harry?"

Harry held up five fingers. "So your five years old?" Harry nodded his head proudly. "Can you take a shower by yourself or would you like some help?"

Harry shyly looked down into his lap. Severus reached forward and gently rose Harry's chin so he had to look into his eyes. "There is no shame in asking for help. We all need some help sometimes." Severus released Harry's chin and began to help Harry undress. After Severus had managed to wiggle Harry's top off he had a second thought. If Harry was behaving like a five year old it would be much easier to give him a bath then a shower. "Hold on a minute Harry." Severus went over to the tub and turned the shower head off and the bath spout on to fill the tub. And added some bubble bath "How about a bath instead?"

Harry nodded, but then looked like he had a question he was afraid to ask.

"You can ask me anything you want Harry. I won't get mad."

Harry looked up and gave a shy look. "You...you won't hold my head under the water like Aunt Petunia does...will you?"

Severus gave Harry a soft sad look while anger was boiling inside of him. He had to take a few more breaths to steady himself, he could not lose himself in front of the child. "No Harry, I promise I will never do that."

Severus then turned back around to turn the water off, it was at a proper height and temperature for Harry. He then turned back to Harry and cast a silent feather light charm on the boy. It would be easier to help him if he could carry him without some of the boys aide. "Ok Harry let's get you into the bath and all cleaned up."

Severus lifted Harry and placed him standing in front of the tub. He quickly lowered Harry's pajama bottoms and placed Harry in the tub. Severus then turned around and made it look like he was rummaging around in the cupboard under the sink. In reality he was conjuring some bath toys for Harry to play with while he went and warned Poppy and Minerva what had happened.

Walking back over with a basket of toys Severus placed a smile on his face. Kneeling down beside the tub he placed some of the toys inside. A rubber duck, a boat and floating dragon. "Why don't you play with your toys for a little bit. I have to go tell something to some of my friends. Can you be a good boy and stay here for me?"

Harry flashed a little smile and nodded. "Thank you sir."

Severus then walked out the door and closed it behind him. He rested his head back against the door, closed his eyes and let of the sigh he had been holding. A moment later he was shaken out of his own head by a gentle hand on his shoulder and a soft voice calling his name.

Opening his eyes he saw it was Poppy with Minerva right next to her. Severus saw the worry in both of their eyes and had heard it in Poppy's voice. "I think you need to sit down Poppy."

"What is it Severus? Is Harry ok?"

"You need to sit down Poppy before I say anymore."

Poppy summoned a chair and sat down right here she had been standing.

Severus let out another sigh and cast a one way silencing spell on the door. That way he could hear Harry, but he could not hear them talking about him. "Harry has regressed. I don't really know what triggered it, likely when we would not allow him to sell his pain away he did the only thing he could do to escape the pain. Harry is now mentally a five year old. After his bath, I need you to check him over Poppy. I...I think I might have to go into his mind again and pull him out." Severus finished and leaned his head back again and closed his eyes.

Minerva had been quiet up until now, but she had to make sure her friend was alright. "Are you ok Severus?"

Without opening his eyes he shook his head. "No Minerva, no I am not ok. There is a fifteen year old boy in there who thinks he is five. He asked me not to hold his head under the water like his Aunt does and he thought his name was freak. I am definitely not ok."

Poppy got up and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. When Severus finally looked at her she gave him a warm look. "Then let's help Harry heal."

Severus nodded and then turned around to go back into the bathroom. Before he turned the nob though, he turned around and looked at Minerva. "I'm sorry I didn't see any of this sooner. I should have."

Minerva just nodded. "Don't blame yourself Severus. If anyone's to blame it's me, I'm his head of house."

Poppy took that moment to butt in before Severus could answer. "Stop you two! It's all of our faults we didn't see this earlier. Stop the pity part and let's help the boy!"

Severus wanted to argue, but he knew the nurse was speaking the truth. So he turned the nob and entered the bathroom again to see a five year old in a fifteen year old's body happily playing in the water with his toys.

Severus had to smile at the sight before him. Harry had the dragon and duck closely following the boat and he was splashing happily. Maybe he could leave the child at this state for a few more days, but no Harry had to face his inner pain and get over it sooner rather than later or it would fester.

As soon as the door closed behind Severus Harry looked up at the new occupant and flashed a grin. A grin that stopped Severus in his tracks. He had never seen the child flash such a happy smile before or look so careless. Again, he had to talk himself out of leaving Harry like this for a little while.

Giving Harry a smile he walked towards the tub. "Ready to wash up?"

An enthusiastic nod was Severus's answer and he had to smile. Kneeling down next to the tub and rolling up his sleeves he grabbed a washcloth and started to scrub Harry head to toe. When Severus got to the bottoms of Harry's feet Harry could not help, but laugh his head off which prompted Severus to tickle all the more. He was really enjoying seeing Harry this happy. When the tickle fight was over Severus had grabbed the shampoo and lathered Harry's hair up so every inch was covered. He then grabbed a cup and poured it through Harry's hair to rinse the soap out. Closing his eyes Harry let Severus run his fingers through his hair and make sure all the soap was out. This was so much better then when his Aunt gave him a cold bath.

Severus then patted the boy's head prompting Harry to open his eyes. "Are you ready to hop out of the tub now?" Severus was met with a small nod and grin. Harry stood up and Severus wrapped him in an overlarge warm fluffy towel. "Why don't we go to your room and find some clothes for you to wear? I think my friends might want to help." Severus knelt down to get to Harry's level. "Is that ok Harry?"

Severus was met with a small nod. "Do you want me to tell you about them before you meet them?" Another small nod, so Severus sat down on the floor with his back resting on the wall and he drew Harry so that he was sitting on his lap.

"Let me first tell you about Minerva. She is a wonderful woman and sees herself as your Grandmother. She loves you with all her heart and wants the best for you." Severus looked down to see if Harry was listening and when he saw he was he continued. "She was recently hurt though and is confined to a wheelchair until she fully heals. Do you know what a wheelchair is Harry?" As Harry rested his head against Severus's shoulder he nodded. "...and you know that you don't have to be afraid of wheelchairs right Harry?" Another nod. Good that was what he was the most worried about, some children were afraid of people in wheelchairs and he wanted to make sure he would not be afraid of Minerva.

"My other friend's name is Poppy. She is a nurse at school here and might want to make sure you're nice and healthy." Harry nodded, but this time started to shiver a bit. "What's wrong Harry?" "Not supposed to go to doctors or nurses. They are bad they give bad boy's needles and I'm a bad boy." Harry then began to sob.

Rocking Harry back and forth Severus began to soothe. "Shhhhh it's ok Harry. You are not a bad boy not in the least and I promise you Poppy has no needles. If you want I can have her make sure I'm healthy first. How about that? Then, you can see everything she will do before she does it to you."

Harry calmed down to just a few hiccups and nodded. "Ok Sevrus"

Severus flinched a bit at the mutilation of his name, but didn't say anything. He didn't have the heart. "Are you ready to go meet my friends now?"

Another nod from Harry and Severus placed the boy back onto his feet. Severus then carefully got to his own feet which caused Harry to let out a few giggles. Normally he would have scoured at being laughed at or thrown back a sharp retort, but instead he just unshared Harry to the door.

* * *

><p>Once outside the bathroom Severus found that he had a soggy boy hiding behind him. Gently he drew Harry out from behind him and introduced him to the two ladies more for Harry's sake.<p>

Harry shyly gave a small wave and then looked up at Severus with pleading eyes. "Can we see my room?" The hope in his voice was almost palpable and just then Severus realized that this Harry had known nothing but his cupboard.

He gave a small nod and shot the two ladies a telling look. "We'll be right back and then Poppy could you do two medical exams? One on me and then Harry?"

Poppy looked a little shocked at first, but then nodded as she understood. Harry's weary look at her told her all she wanted to know. Harry was afraid of doctors and nurses.

Severus then steered Harry in the direction of his room. When they got to the door Severus opened it for him and led him in by the arm. "Why don't you sit down on the bed and I'll find some clothes for you to wear?

Harry nodded and sat down on the bed. While Severus retrieving clothing for him Harry looked around in pure wonder. This was his room and no one else's. There were posters of people flying on brooms all over the walls, tons of grown-up books in the book case and the bed was his favorite shade of purple.

When he saw Severus turn back to him with clothes that would actually fit him he looked like the happiest boy on earth. Seeing the smile Severus's heart sank, a child was becoming so excited about such simple things. Things that should be taken for grated and not cherished. Severus banished that thought from his mind and with a smile carried the clothes over to where Harry was sitting.

"Do you need some help getting dressed?"

Harry shyly nodded his head and Severus sat the pile beside him on the bed.

Severus first handed some shorts to Harry. "Can you put your shorts on? I'll then help you with everything else." Harry blushed and nodded and then slipped his shorts on. Severus then held out a shirt for him. "Lift your arms please." Harry raised his arms and Severus slipped the shirt on over them. He then pulled some trousers on the boy and zipped and buttoned them for him. They were just going to stay in Minerva's quarters so Severus only put socks on his feet.

He then stood back and looked at the child on the bed. "Quite handsome I must say. It seems we will never be able to tame that messy mop of yours though. Oh well. Do you want Poppy to come in here to examine us or do you want to go out into the living room?"

Harry gave a little shiver at the mention of the examination. "Can we do it in here? I feel safe in here."

Severus nodded and went to fetch Poppy and Minerva.

With the two witches following him Severus drew up a chair next to Harry's bed. "Poppy could you please give me a check up to make sure I'm all healthy?"

Poppy nodded and took her wand out to begin. Severus pointed to her wand. "See this Harry? This is called a wand. She's going to wave it all around me and it's going to tell her if anythings inside me might make me sick."

Harry nodded, but still looked nervous as she raised her wand above Severus's head and made several swishes. Harry filched as a piece of paper appeared beside her and a quill started to write things down. Severus reached out a grabbed Harry's hand. "I don't feel anything Harry, just a few tingle sensations. There's nothing to worry about."

The spell then stopped working and the quill wrote down it's last injury. Poppy then lit the tip of her wand and inspected Severus's eyes and ears. All the while Severus still held Harry's hand, he knew the child must be on pins and needles. Grabbing the report the quill had scribbled out for her Poppy read the entire thing.

After a long moment she finally broke the silence. "You look nice and healthy at the moment, but may I have a private word with you later?" Severus nodded and tried to get a peek at his chart to see what troubled Poppy. It must be something if she wanted to speak to him in private. Severus put those thoughts away for the moment though and turned to Harry.

"See Harry, nothing to worry about. Why don't you lie down on the bed and I'll be right here holding your hand as Poppy runs her tests."

Harry nodded and did as Severus said clutching to Severus's hand as if there was no tomorrow. Poppy then began her scans.

"Such a good boy Harry. Look at me Harry. That's it, everything is going to be just fine. Just a little tingle and then it will be all over."

When Harry felt that slight tingle he gripped Severus's hand even tighter if that as possible. "Almost over Harry." A few minutes later her scans stopped and the quill stopped writing.

Poppy sent a reassuring look to Harry. "That part is all over Harry. Now I'm going to look into your eyes and ears like I did with Severus. Ok?"

Harry nodded and watched as the witch lit up the tip of her wand and brought it close to his face. Severus gently held Harry's eyelids open so his reflexes did not take hold and close his eye. They did the same with the other eye and then Poppy checked the boy's ears.

Poppy sat on the edge of Harry's bed and patted him gently on the knee. "So far you look very healthy Harry. Let me just take a look at the scan I did and then your all set." She gave him a warm smile and then buried her nose in the report.

When Harry and Severus saw Poppy's face again it was with a small smile. "You seem to be in good health Harry. You need to put some weight on though and I'm sure these two can make sure that happens." She then turned so she was just looking at Severus and gave him a silent message to meet him outside.

Severus nodded and waved for Minerva to come over. "Minerva could you entertain this young man with some stories about his parents while I talk to Poppy?"

Minerva immediately nodded, parked her chair so that she could see Harry clearly and began a tale of some mischief James had gotten himself into when he was little while the two slipped out of the door.

* * *

><p>When the door was closed securely behind the two Severus turned to Poppy with a concerned look. "So what do we do? Should I go into his head and pull him out immediately or do I wait for a while?"<p>

The hope in Severus's last statement was so obvious that Poppy had to smile at him. Who knew Snape the bat could be such a softly?

"You should wait at least twenty-four hours before attempting to pull him out. You were right and seems that when we would not let Harry sleep his pain away he did the next best thing, forget. He is still in there trying to figure out what he feels, but his brain needs a bit of a break so to say. When you do pull him out he is going to need to talk to someone whether he likes it or not. It would be best if it could be someone who he relates too on some level and knows what he's been through."

Poppy then raised an eyebrow at the man and Severus winced. He knew that look well. Severus had thought that she would only do a scan of the past five years not of his whole history. That must be why she had asked to speak with him.

"Care to explain why this has never come up on my reports before?"

Sighing Severus looked the nurse in the eye. "I've been very careful with that bit of information."

Poppy's eyes softened and she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Does anyone know?"

"Only Remus."

"Albus and Minerva don't know that you..."

Severus quickly shook his head. "I would like to keep it that way too."

Poppy nodded. "I know that is something that only you can share with others when you're ready. Please reassure me that you've talked about it with Remus at least."

Severus took a breath and nodded. "It was Remus who found me when I tried to end my life and it was a while ago. We have talked multiple times."

Poppy nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm glad Remus found you."

Severus nodded and sighed. "I am too. I'm assuming you would like to do a physical exam of my arms?"

She nodded and he rolled up his sleeves to revile his bare arms. Poppy was slightly confused, where there were supposed to be scars there was only healthy skin. She looked up at Severus with her confused look and he huffed.

"Finite Incantatum"

Thick white lines appeared across Severus's wrists. She grabbed both his arms and quickly examined them to make sure there were no lingering effects. Sure they had been years old, but sometimes wizards only showed the side-effects of a wound years later. Magic could do strange things.

After a few tests on his arms, Poppy declared him healthy. Severus re-applied the glamor charm and rolled his sleeves up. Then, looked at Poppy exasperated.

"This is why I don't tell people."

She looked at him confused.

"Your pitying me, please stop."

Poppy nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok Severus. I want you to come to me or Remus if you ever feel that way again. Please."

Severus nodded and then went back into Harry's bedroom baring a try of food he had conjured. He really didn't want to talk about that subject anymore, in fact, he didn't want to talk about it at all."


	20. Games and tears

I know it's a bit short, but what can I say except that Air Applications are not easy to build!

* * *

><p>Entering Harry's bedroom Severus had to pause for a moment and soak in the scene in before him. Minerva was telling Harry about James Potters antics when he was little and Harry was sitting on his bed with wide, enchanted eyes and a smile a mile long. He hated to interrupt the moment, but Harry had to get some food in him. The child had not eaten in two days after all.<p>

So with a smile at the boy on the bed he brought the tray into the room and set it in front of Harry on the bed. Minerva stopped her tale for the moment so Harry could concentrate on his meal and promised to resume later. She then rolled out of the room to talk to Poppy and give the "boys" some room to talk.

With a smile Severus moved the tray closer to the child. "Are you hungry Harry?"

Harry gave a small nod and his stomach gave a loud growl.

"I think that answered my question just fine." Severus smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair playfully and Harry produce a small giggle and smile.

Severus smiled at the child. "Before you dig into your meal, I would like you to take this medicine Poppy left for you. It will taste nasty, but it will help you grow and gain weight. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded, but his face lowered so that he was looking at his lap.

Severus sighed. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia says I'm not allowed to take medicine. I can fix my own freakishness myself."

Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's chin and gently raised it so Harry could only look at him. "Listen to me Harry. Your Aunt and Uncle's rules do not apply here. You are allowed to take medicine that will help you, you are allowed to eat until you are full, you are allowed to sleep in a comfortable bed and you are allowed to be a happy healthy child."

Severus softly released Harry's chin and Harry looked down at his lap again. "Are...are you sure?"

"I promise Harry. I cross my heart and hope to kiss a pig."

Harry looked up and gave Severus a smile. "Ok Sevrus."

Severus smiled and then handed Harry the potion to take. Harry quickly gulped it down and Severus replaced the glass that had the potion in it with a glass of milk to wash away the taste. Harry looked at him gratefully and slowly sipped on the glass of milk.

Severus then took the tray of food and placed it on Harry's lap. "Eat as much as you can Harry. I'll be right back and then how about a few memory games?"

Harry nodded and started to eat his meal and Severus walked to the door quietly shutting it behind him. On the other side of the door he was met with a very frustrated Minerva and an exasperated Poppy.

As soon as Minerva spotted Severus re-enter the room she turned to him with that "You better tell me, young man!" look on her face. "Severus, what did Poppy have to tell you in private? You know you can tell me and Albus anything. Are you alright?" Minerva had started off stern, but by the end she was looking genuinely worried."

Severus let out a sigh and looked at Minerva. "I'm alright Minerva and that's as far as I will go with the issue."

"Severus, please. Poppy won't tell me anything except that you're ok at the moment. " Minerva was at the point where begging was not an issue. As long as she got her answers.

"It is none of your business Minerva and it is not something I would like to share with the world." Severus fixed one of his fiercest glares on his face.

Minerva had the decency to look somewhat ashamed and she let out a sigh. "Ok Severus, but please tell me it won't affect your future health."

Severus's glare softened. "No Minerva, it will not." Severus then tried to change the subject. "Has Poppy told you anything of Harry's situation?"

Letting out a sigh Minerva accepted the change of subject. "Yes Severus, she has."

Severus nodded and looked sheepishly at Minerva. "Would you mind if I spent the night here?"

Minerva hid a small smile behind her hand. "I don't see why that would be a problem. I'm sure you can transfigure a bed out of the couch on your own."

Even though Minerva had tried to hide her smile, Severus still saw it and blushed. Quickly so neither witch would see his embarrassment he took retreat back to Harry's bedroom. Over his shoulder he called, "I need to check on Harry".

Neither witch were fooled one bit and as soon as Severus left the room they grinned at each other and let a few giggles free. Severus wanted to be with the five year old Harry as much as possible and who could really blame him?

* * *

><p>When Severus entered Harry's room he banished the blush from his face and focused on keeping his calm in front of Harry. Speaking of Harry he looked over at the child on the bed. He was still eating his small sandwich and mixed vegetables Severus had conjured him. Severus felt a small smile tug at his lips when he saw that all the peas were gone from the mixed veggies. "I see you enjoy peas."<p>

Harry looked up at him and grinned. "They're my favorite vegetable."

Severus walked over and sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. "Be sure to eat your other vegetables as well, they are good for you and will make you grow nice and strong."

Harry nodded, put down his sandwich and ate a few big fork fulls of his veggies. After another bite of sandwich though, Severus noticed that Harry was just pushing the food around on his plate with his fork.

Severus gently rested a hand on the arm that was pushing the food around. Harry looked up at him with fear evident in his eyes.

Severus sighed and gently patted the boy's arm again. "If you can't eat anymore it's ok. I don't want you to become sick because you ate too much."

Harry closed his eyes so tight that wrinkles formed around them. Severus gently moved his hand from Harry's arm to his cheek. "Child what's wrong?"

Harry forcefully shook his head effectively shaking Severus's hand away and mumbled his response. "n..n..n..n..nothing" Severus closed his eyes and let out another sigh. When he opened his eyes again it was to a scared little boy. "Oh child, I promise you with all my heart you are safe here. You can tell me anything."

Harry turned his frightened eyes back down to his plate of food. Severus saw his gaze and gently removed the tray from the boys lap to the bedside table. Harry looked up at Severus with wide eyes. That look on Harry's face told Severus just what he wanted to know and he finally understood what had upset the boy so much. It seemed food was a touchier subject then he had thought.

Severus placed his hand on Harry's chin and gently made it so that Harry could not look elsewhere. "I know your Aunt and Uncle withheld food from you Harry, but that will not happen here. You will receive three meals a day, one in the morning, one in the afternoon and one at night. You will not go hungry here."

When Severus removed his hand Harry slowly nodded his head. "Thank you"

Severus gave a bitter smile. "There is no need to thank me child for giving you basic needs." Severus then gave Harry a warm look and tried to redirect the conversation. "Would you like to play some games with me Harry?" Harry's whole face brightened up and looked excitedly at Severus and Severus let out a small laugh. "I'll take that as a yes then." Harry nodded and the two played numerous games for the rest of the afternoon.

Just as dinnertime was approaching Minerva appeared in the doorway. She sat there in her chair for a few moments just watching her two boys interact with each other and smiled. She knew two wrongs did not make a right, but it seemed in this case tragedy could only bring these two closer together. Severus then noticed the intruder and looked over at Minerva with an inquiring look. She cleared her throat and Harry looked up at her as well. With a smile she looked directly at Harry. "It's time for dinner. Are you hungry Harry?"

Harry nodded and gave a sheepish look at Severus. He had been hungry for a little while now, but he had been having so much fun he had contently forgotten.

Severus shook his head and gave Harry a stern smile. He could read Harry like a book sometimes. "Come on Harry, let go eat something. Next time please say something if you're hungry."

Harry nodded and got down from the bed. He then reached out for Severus's hand to lead him from the room. Severus accepted the hand and the two followed Minerva from the room and to the kitchen.

Severus ushered Harry to sit at the table and went to help Minerva put the food on the table. When the two had finished Severus started to serve a copious amount on to Harry's plate while Harry looked at him in disbelief. He then looked down to his lap and could feel tears sting his eyes he knew he could never finish all that, and what would happen if he didn't? He knew Severus had said that he didn't have to finish everything before, but would he change his mind like his relatives often had?

Severus gently rested a hand on Harry shoulder as soon as he saw the boy look down into his lap. "Look at me Harry." Harry looked up into Severus's dark gray eyes, there was only kindness looking back at him. "You don't have to finish it all Harry, just as much as you can." Harry nodded, gave a small smile and began to tuck in.

Minerva shook her head a bit amused at the two. She had snuck in to Harry's room a couple of times today to see Harry full of childish glee playing with Severus. Thankfully Severus had said nothing and she had been allowed to watch the two. How she wished that the older Harry could be so happy. Maybe this little reprieve from being fifteen would help Harry heal. After the three finished eating, Minerva waved Severus and Harry off to the living room stating that she could clean up herself. As soon as Harry sat down on the couch Severus went over to the bookshelf and pulled out the story The Tales of Beedle and Bard. He turned around and looked at Harry.

"How about a story Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically so Severus went and sat down next to Harry on the couch. Harry scooted closer to Severus and Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulder's opening the book so they could both see. Minerva came in moments later with knitting on her lap. She quietly wheeled her chair next to Harry's other side and started working on the sweater she wanted to make Harry.

Around seven Severus felt a head lean into his side. He looked down and smiled when he saw closed eyes and heard small snores. Stealing a glance at Minerva she nodded and Severus marked his place and closed the book. He then carefully extracted himself from the sleeping child, cast a feather light spell and picked him up into his arms. When he got to Harry's room Severus gently deposited the boy on the bed and searched the draws for pajamas.

When he found Harry's night clothes he gently dressed the boy and tucked him into bed. Before he left the room though, he rested a cool palm on Harry's forehead. "Goodnight child." One last time Severus made sure Harry was all tucked in and comfortable before he made his exit for the night.

* * *

><p>Sometime around one in the morning Severus heard screaming coming from Harry's room. He immediately got up from his couch-bed and ran as fast as he could towards Harry. Apparently Minerva had heard Harry as well and had foregone her wheelchair and was walking as fast as she could down the hall with both hands on the wall for support.<p>

When she saw Severus she turned her worried eyes to him. "I don't know Minerva", was his only reply as he burst into Harry's room. When he entered he saw Harry tightly wrapped up in his blankets, tossing, turning, and screaming as if his life depended on it. After seeing that there was no actual physical harm being done to the boy Severus put his wand away and braced himself for an emotional child after he woke him from his nightmare.

Severus then turned around and saw Minerva leaning heavily on the door frame. "Go back to bed Minerva. I can handle this." Minerva just nodded and slowly went back to her room, she was just to tired and weak at the moment to protest. Up until now Minerva had though she had not really needed that wheelchair, but that short fast walk down the hall had humbled her greatly.

Making his way to the bed Harry was on Severus sat next to the flailing child and quickly untangled him. Avoiding Harry's flailing arms Severus got hold of them and maneuvered Harry into his lap. Cradling the child, Severus softly called out to Harry. It took a few attempts, but Severus eventually could see Harry slowly waking up.

Harry awoke, but kept his eyes tightly closed and his body went rigid as a rock. Severus gently brushed his fingers through Harry's hair and rocked him back and forth. "You're safe child. Open your eyes and you will see, it's just me, Severus, here."Harry did open his eyes. They were sleepy eyes and they were filled with unshed tears. Upon seeing the tears Severus lifted the boy so that Harry's head was now resting gently on his shoulder. Severus then locked eyes with Harry. "That dream must have been terrible to have scared you so. When you're ready I would like it if you would tell me all about it. It will make you feel better."

Harry shook his head. "p...p...p...p...please"

Severus sighed. It was going to be harder than he thought to get him to open up to him. "Ok then Harry." He then noticed that Harry had yet to shed a tears even though it looked like the child was on a verge of a breakdown. "You know Harry, it's ok to cry."

The dam inside Harry broke, the dream and now this had just been too much for him. He turned so that his face was buried in Severus's robes and cried until he was too tired to continue. All the while Severus was gently rubbing soothing circles into Harry's back, rocking him and whispering soft words of comfort into his ear.

When Harry's tears did come to a halt Severus again asked Harry if he could tell him what his dream was about. He knew from experience that it really did help to talk about it. It made things not seem so _real_.

Harry nodded and started to mumble into Severus's robes. The mumbles were so quite though that Severus could not hear. "I'm sorry Harry, but I could not hear you. Harry then detangled his face from his robes and looked the man right in the eye. The pain there was almost unbearable for Severus. No child should have to hurt so.

"Someone was laughing and then there was a green light and Mummy, S...s...she wouldn't...m...m...move" Harry then turned back into Severus's robes to let a few more tears fall and Severus held the boy as close as he could.

Then came the five words that would forever haunt Severus Snape. "I just want my Mummy."

Severus closed his eyes and if possible held the child even closer to him.


	21. Return

Sorry there hasn't been as much Harry/Minerva as there should have been, but it's kind of hard with Minerva in a wheelchair. It also seemed kind of inappropriate to place Minerva in some of the situations Severus took over, like giving Harry a bath or dressing him. I don't know maybe I'm just making excuses. I promise that once Minerva begins to walk again though there will be more interaction with Harry.

* * *

><p>The next morning Minerva wheeled her chair out into the living room expecting to see Severus on the couch sleeping, but he was nowhere to be found. She then remembered last night and Harry's nightmare. So without any further thoughts her worry took over and she wheeled herself to Harry's room.<p>

As she quietly opened the door and wheeled herself in, she was somewhat surprised by what she saw. In hindsight though she should have expected to see Harry curled up in Severus's arms as they both slept. The two had grown close sine that faithful rainy day and she was glad.

She wheeled her chair a bit closer to tuck the two in figuring they both could use a bit more sleep. It was seven in the morning after all. She had really only gotten up so early because Severus was such an early riser, but It seemed it was a good thing Albus had insisted that Severus take today off after she had told him Harry had regressed.

As she got closer to the two she saw the dried tear tracks on Harry's face. Quietly she conjured a warm washcloth and softly cleaned the child's face. Pulling the blankets up higher so that Severus was now covered somewhat she took a closer look at Severus and noticed some tear tracks on his face as well. It seemed that his fit had not been as significant as Harry's had been, but a few tears had fallen. She knew that if Severus were awake right now he would not appreciate her next move, but he was asleep and deserved a bit of care himself. So she lifted the warm washcloth and gently wiped the tears from his face.

She sighed. What could have Harry dreamt about to make both of them so upset? It must have been something significant for Severus to shed tears. She had only seen tears in Severus's eyes a handful of times since he had been a teen and every time he had been in great physical or emotion pain. She silently sighed and placed a gentle hand on Severus's cheek. "Oh Severus..." She then took a deep breath and looked at the two again this time noticing just how tight Harry was clutching to Severus. With another silent sigh and a small sad smile Minerva wheeled her chair from the room to floo Remus.

She had almost promised Severus last night that she would not pursue what Poppy had wanted to talk to him about, but something just kept nagging at her. She knew if anyone would tell her anything it would be Remus. Remus knew everything when it came to Severus and maybe he would tell her what the matter was. At least she hoped he would.

When Remus stepped through the floo it was with a worried look on his face. "Is everything and everyone ok Minerva?"

Minerva nodded and ushered Remus to sit down on the couch. Remus relaxed a bit, but still looked apprehensive. This past week and a half hs old head of house had only really called him when something was amiss with either Harry or Severus.

Minerva sighed and looked Remus right in the eyes. "I promise you I have no ill news for you. I merely have a few questions for you."

Remus relaxed even further, but raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Poppy gave Severus and Harry a physical scan yesterday and she then talked about something privately to Severus. When I came out to see her afterwords she had tears in her eyes and refused to tell me what was the matter with Severus to make her so upset. She refused to tell me and so has Severus. Do you know what he is hiding? Should I worry?"

Remus sighed and gave Minerva a weary smile. Poppy had floo called him yesterday confirming that he knew and making sure Severus had been telling the truth. It was not that Poppy did not trust Severus's word, but more often then not when people were not particularly truthful around this particular subject. She had also told him about Minerva insisting that she should know what was wrong. Why had he not seen why Minerva had called him earlier was beyond him.

"Severus said he wasn't ready to tell anyone am I right?" Remus saw Minerva nod and continued. "Severus will probably never truly be ready to tell anyone. I have been trying to get him to confide in you and Albus for many years now, but he is afraid. He will never admit it, but he is afraid that you and Albus will pity him and look down at him. I know and deep down he knows too that you two would not do so, but fear can overcome his senses sometimes. You must let _him_ come to _you _though. Me telling you would not solve anything."

Remus reached over and gently patted Minerva's hand and gave her that same weary smile. "Don't worry so much Minerva."

Minerva nodded, but could not keep the fear from her face. "How can I not worry when so much had happened."

Remus understood just how she felt, for he had been feeling the same for a few days now, at least until last night. Tonks had beat the feeling out of his head last night, quiet literally. She had caught him sulking after dinner and had smacked him upside the head and then had given him a scolding he was likely to never forget. With a mischievous smile Remus looked at Minerva.

"Tonks said a lot to me last night, but one thing stuck out and it might help you too. She told me that nothing can change the past and worrying about what has happened and what could happen only makes the person a worrywart never living for the moment. The moment where you _can_ change what is happening."

Minerva smiled, a real smile. That sounded so much like the younge woman she knew. Tonks could always make you see the truth. She then had a thought. "May I ask what did Tonks do with that Officer at the trial?"

She had heard that Vernon Dursley was spending the next twenty-five years in prison and Petunia had to attend sensitivity seminars and see a therapist, but had heard no word about that Larry fellow.

Remus hid a smile behind his hand. "Are you sure you want to know?"

A bit of mirth appeared in his former head of houses eyes. "I did ask didn't I?"

"Well lets just say that as Tonks interrogated him she became somewhat upset with his answers and her wand slipped a bit. The next thing they both knew his ummm... his..." Remus cleared his throat and his eyes pointed downward clearly embarrassed to be speaking about this with Minerva. "just vanished."

Minerva's eyes widened with shock. "She castrated the man?"

Remus blushed and nodded.

Minerva shook her head. "I hope you stay on her good side Remus. What happened to him then? Was he locked up?"

Remus nodded. "He lost his job as an officer and was sentenced to twenty-five to life for child abuse and sexual abuse of a minor. He also admitted a few other crimes and won't see the light of day for a very long time."

Minerva nodded. "Good, he deserves to be locked up for what he did."

A slight scuffle could be heard from the direction of Harry's room. Remus and Minerva looked just in time to see a very sleepy little boy appear in the doorway crossing his legs like he had to use the restroom badly.

Minerva shot a pleading look at Remus. "Can you please help him. It's a long story, but treat him like you would a five year old."

Remus raised an eyebrow, but made no comment as he went to go help the child. As he got closer the child's eye got bigger.

"Who are you?"

Remus stopped in his tracks and looked over at his shoulder at Minerva. She just shook her head sadly. "This is my good friend Remus, Harry. Let him help you."

Harry just nodded and wearily let the man help him into the bathroom. As soon as Harry was safely inside Remus shot a confused look at Minerva. "Something _has_ happened."

Minerva sighed and shot Remus an apologetic smile. "Sorry Remus, but I figured that you didn't need anymore on your plate."

Remus nodded, but raised his eyebrow again. "Well?"

Sighing Minerva wheeled her chair closer to Remus. "Harry would not get out of bed for two days after the trial and when Severus did get him out of bed he regressed back to being five years old. Not being able to handle all the pain of Petunia's words. Severus is going to go into his head today and pull him out. Which reminds me, if Harry is awake we should wake Severus."

"Severus is not yet awake? He normally complains that I sleep too long!"

Minerva hid a smile behind her hand. "I believe that Severus enjoyed having the younger version of Harry around and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before the older Harry returns. He had transfigured the couch into a bed to sleep on last night and comforted Harry when I could not after a nightmare. Then promptly fell asleep with a boy in his arms. If he's still not awake he's still in Harry's bed."

Remus smiled. "I dare say Harry has wormed himself into a very grumpy mans heart. Your going to have a hard time getting rid of him now."

Minerva gave a mock sigh and put a hand on her forehead. She then turned serious and gave Remus a smile. "You don't know how grateful I am for him, Remus. Since I've been in this wheelchair it's so hard for me to move around and I can't hug or comfort Harry at all. I feel so useless. All I want to do is hold Harry tight and dry his tears, but I can't. Severus has been there for him though and for that I owe him a thousand times over."

Remus gave Minerva a sad smile. "Don't worry you'll be up and hugging Harry before you know it."

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and a shy boy entered the room. Remus gave Harry a shy smile and whispered something in his ear. Minerva saw the boy smile and then walk over to her. The next thing she knew she had a boy on her lap and his arms were around her neck.

She returned the hug and mouthed a "thank you" to a smiling Remus. Minerva then heard a quiet whisper in her ear from the boy on her lap. "He said that you were feeling sad and needed a hug."

Minerva smiled at the boy still hugging her. "I was Harry, but your hug has made me feel so much better. You are such a sweet child and I love you so much." Minerva tightened her hug for a moment and then pulled back and looked at Harry. "How about some breakfast while Remus goes to wake Severus? I bet with your help we can make some amazing pancakes and bacon!"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and hopped down from Minerva's lap and the two made there way to the kitchen while Remus went to fetch Severus.

* * *

><p>Remus entered Harry's room and saw Severus still sleeping propped up against the wall. With a smile Remus went over to the man and gently shook the man's shoulder. "Time to wake up Severus."<p>

Severus slightly stirred, but made no movement to actually get up. Remus smiled and gently shook his shoulder again. "Come on Severus. Harry and Minerva are making breakfast. It's time to get up."

An eye opened and looked at Remus. "Remus? What time is it?"

Remus cast a quick tempus. "Around eight in the morning."

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Not in a million years sleepyhead. You always tease me for getting up later than you, so now you're in for some payback!"

Severus groaned and opened both eyes. He then sat up straighter and stretched out his sore muscles. "Remind me never to sleep sitting up again, bad idea."

Remus smiled and then his face grew serious. He sat down beside Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Poppy called me yesterday and told me what her scans showed. She wanted to make sure I really did know. Don't give that look Severus, she was worried. What would you do if it was Harry or Draco?"

Severus sighed and looked down at his lap. "The same."

Remus nodded and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You may fool most with that mask you put up, but I know you. Tell me, are you really ok?"

Nodding Severus gave Remus a truthful look. "I am Remus. I just don't want to tell anyone else...not yet."

"I understand Severus. Would you like me to say something so you don't have to?"

Severus's eyes widened looking at his friend. "No!"

"Calm down Severus. It was just an offer, one that will always be there for you. Now let's go help those two in the kitchen. I believe I heard Minerva mumble something about chocolate chip pancakes."

Remus then got up from the bed and helped Severus up. Remus then got a look of the potion masters state of dress and raised an eyebrow. "Little cauldrons? Really Severus?"

Severus hid a blush. "The house elves are washing my other pajamas and these were a gift from Albus"

Remus still held his smile and let out a few chuckles. "Whatever you say Severus. We can get you out of the dungeon, but we can't get the dungeon out of you it seems." Remus shook his head still chuckling. When he calmed he down he gave Severus another pat on the shoulder. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and changed before you come out for breakfast?" Severus nodded and made his way to the bathroom with the extra set of clothes he had summoned from his rooms.

* * *

><p>Remus entered the kitchen to what looked like to be organized chaos. Harry was mixing what looked like pancake batter and Minerva was getting a pan out to cook them in. There were ingredients strewed across the counters and batter splashed here and there.<p>

Shaking his head Remus looked at Minerva. "Would you like a third set of hands?"

Minerva sent him a grateful look. "Yes please. Can you start cleaning up?"

"I believe I can do that."

When everything was almost spick and span Remus went over to sit next to Harry. Remus gave him a warm look and looked down at the batter Harry was mixing. "That looks awfully good! I'm not sure if Minerva told you thins of not, but chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite! What about you?"

Harry looked down at the batter and mixed even harder. Remus gave Minerva a questioning look.

Severus took that moment to enter and saw the distress on Harry's face. "Hey Harry." Harry looked up at the man who had held him last night. "Why don't you give Minerva that wonderful mixture while I have a word with Remus here." Harry nodded and went over to help his head of house start cooking.

Severus sighed and sat down next to Remus. Looking at Harry Severus told Remus in a low voice about their meals yesterday. "Food is a very sensitive subject."

Remus nodded and looked over at the happy boy making pancakes with Minerva. "It's great to see him so happy. I don't think I've ever seen such a smile on his before."

"Why don't we set the table and make use of ourselves?" Remus nodded in agreement and got up when Severus did to grab plates and silverware.

After setting the table, Minerva asked Remus for a little help placing the freshly made pancakes on a plate. She was having a difficult time lifting the pan while sitting down and she didn't want Harry to burn himself.

While Remus was helping Minerva Severus beckoned Harry to come and sit at the table. Minerva then came and parked herself next to Harry and Remus came behind her baring their breakfast.

The four ate their breakfast with lots of giggling from Harry and teasing from Remus to Severus. To say Harry enjoyed the interaction would be an understatement.

When they had all finished eating Severus asked Harry to meet him back in his room. Harry was still in his pajama's so he assumed that Severus was going to help him dress for the day. It seemed that Severus had other plans though. As soon as Harry left the room he turned to his two companions. "I'm going to help the older Harry come back out now. I love Harry at this age, but Harry needs to come back to us, it's not good for him to hide."

The other two nodded and Minerva cleared and cleaned the dishes with magic. The three then made their way to Harry's room.

Severus entered Harry's room first and motioned for Harry to sit down on the bed. Severus sat next to him and Minerva parked herself on Harry's other side. Remus was there only for moral support so he sat in a seat on the other side of the room, out of the way.

Harry looked up at Severus with gleeful eyes. "What are we going to do today? Are we going to play some more games?"

Severus gave a small saddened look at Minerva and then smiled at Harry. "Yes Harry, remember those memory games we played yesterday?" Harry nodded his head. "Well, in this game were going to lie down and I'm going to help you remember some things. Ok?"

Looking at the other two in the room Harry gave a look of curiosity at Severus. "Are they going to play too?"

Severus shook his head. "No, they are going to play some different game. This game is just going to be for me and you."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Ok"

Minerva handed a potion vial to Severus and Severus handed it to Harry. "We forgot to give you that medicine to make you grow this morning. Can you take it now?" Severus hated lying to Harry, but he was afraid it would frighten Harry if he knew the truth. The potion was not a nutrient potion it was a headache prevention potion. Intruding into his head like this would likely give him a headache afterword and wanted to prevent it.

Harry gulped the potion down and made a face. "That stuff is so gross! Why do they have to make it taste so bad?"

Severus smiled a bit, he had concocted this potion himself. "I don't know Harry. Now why down you lie down and we can start our game?"

Harry nodded and Severus got up and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Severus fluffed up the pillows and Harry lied down on the soft bed.

"Close your eyes Harry and relax." When he saw Harry relax he continued. "Now I want you to think of the seashore and how the waves come in and out. Do you see the waves Harry?" Harry slowly nodded his head. "Very good. Now I want you to match your breathing with those waves. In and out, in and out. Very good Harry." Severus gently patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'm going to place my hands on your head now and help you remember some things. Just keep matching your breathing with the waves."

Severus then placed his hands on Harry's temples and muttered a quiet "Legilimens". The next thing Severus knew he was in that same dark room he had seen when he was in Harry's mind before. Harry was nowhere in site though. He quietly called out to the boy, but there was no answer.

On the third attempt Severus did receive an answer, a small quiet one, but it was an answer never the less. Locating the voice Severus found himself in a slightly brighter part of the boy's head. Again, he called out and a stronger version of the voice answered him. He then saw what he assumed was the five year old Harry.

He picked up the child and hugged him close. It was evident the child was frightened. When he pulled back he looked into the child's eyes and saw knowledge beyond a five year old.

"How old are you, child?"

Harry held up eight little fingers.

"My goodness, your eight years old. Your such a big boy!"

Harry gave a small smile and leaned back into Severus.

"You're a nice man."

Severus hugged the child back. "I have a question Harry. Is there anyone older in here with you?"

Harry nodded.

"Can you lead me to them?"

Again Harry's little head nodded up and down. "Only if you carry me."

Severus didn't mind the condition at all. "Ok, just tell me where to go."

Harry led Severus to a darker part of Harry's mind where he could barely make out a figure that looked like an older Harry.

"He used to be really nice to me and play, but the past few days he won't even answer me. You're a really nice man, so maybe you can get him to play with me again." Harry then wiggled to be let down. When Severus let him down the child turned to him. "I'm going to go play now. Good luck mister."

Severus sighed as he watched the younger version of Harry disappear. He could think about why he had meet the younger Harry later when he had finished his task of bringing Harry home. Then, he turned to the teen Harry and sighed again. He knew this was not going to be easy, this was going to be harder than he had thought.

Severus called out to Harry and got no response. Sighing he went over and sat next to the child in the dark. "Hi Harry." Harry made no move to acknowledge him so Severus gently put a hand on his shoulder. When that didn't work he scooped the child up into his arms and moved him into a bit more light so he could see the child better.

Severus found a sort of wall and sat down with his back resting on it and Harry in his lap. In the small amount of light he could see that Harry's eyes were closed and it looked like harry was asleep. He slowly brushed his fingers through the child's hair hoping it would roust him. Fortuity the gentle gesture seemed to be working as Harry slowly opened his eyes to meet Severus smiling at him.

"Good morning Harry"

Harry looked up at Severus in confusion. "Wh...wh...what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, you silly boy. We were all very worried about you." Severus then hoisted Harry up so that he was leaning against his shoulder. "Do you want to come back to the real world with me Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I...I just want to forget."

Severus nodded his head thoughtfully. "I think I might be able to help you with that. I can't make you forget completely, but I think we can help you lock some things away that you may not want to remember all the time. We can move the memories around so that you can still remember them when you want, but they won't be in your conscious mind. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Can we jut sit here for a few minutes though?"

Severus watched Harry close his eyes and accept the comfort. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A smile escaped Harry's lips and he opened his eyes to look at Severus. "Thank you."

A few minutes passed and Severus made Harry get up to his feet. Harry then had to help Severus up, but not without a bit of teasing and a little good natured grumbling from Severus.

The mood then became serious as Severus placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Ok Harry I want you to close your eyes and think of a door appearing in front of you. Harry did as he was told and was somewhat surprised when he opened his eyes and saw the door he had imagined. He looked up at Severus with an inquiring look.

"This is your mind Harry. What you want will happen."

Harry smiled and gave a small nod.

"Are you ready for the next part Harry?"

Harry looked at Severus with a determined look.

"Ok then. Open the door and then I want you to think of a memory you want to forget. Then, place that memory into your hand and throw it has hard as you can into that room."

Harry nodded and opened the door. He then closed his eyes and though of one of the times Vernon beat him. He forced the memory down into his hands and opened his eyes. He saw a while ball in his right hand and he threw it as hard as he could into the empty room. Harry then looked up to Severus and saw the man smile at him.

"That was very good Harry. Now, I want you to do that with every memory you wish to forget."

Harry nodded and got to work.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and Severus still stood there with a supportive hand on Harry's shoulder as the boy continued to sort through his thoughts.<p>

Soon though a tired looking boy turned to Severus smiling. "I think I'm done."

Severus drew the boy close to him. "I am very proud of you Harry." He then drew Harry back from his and looked at him seriously. "Now I'm going to show you how to lock the door. Only you can open it again once it's locked. Like I said you will still be able to remember these memories, but it will take more focus and patients to do so. You are also able to unlock this door at any time you want. Are you ready?"

With a smile Harry nodded. "I'm ready."

"Ok. All you have to do is close the door and imagine a key in your hand. Then, you're going to put the key in the lock and lock the door. The key will disappear and only you will know where it went in case you want to unlock it."

Harry closed his eye's and imagined the key. Then, locked the door and watched it disappeared into thin air. Turning to Severus with a smile he launched himself into Severus's arms.

"I'm ready to go home now."

"Ok Harry. Hold on tight. Legilimens!"

* * *

><p>Minerva and Remus jumped when the two figures that had been so still made slight movements. It had been close to three hours since Severus had gone to retrieve Harry and they were both a tad jumpy. As soon as Severus made a move Remus rushed over to his friend and helped him sit up straight in the chair. Severus was likely to be very sore sitting hunched over the bed for so long.<p>

When Severus opened his eyes he looked at Remus. "Dammit Remus. Why did you let me sit like that? I feel like I'm a hundred years old!"

Remus laughed. "You know that once you make up your mind there is no turning back."

"Yeah, but god damn I'm sore!"

During Severus's little "scolding" Harry had opened his eyes and was watching his professor and former professor with mirth in his eyes and a slight smile.

When Minerva noticed Harry's eyes open she rolled herself over to where harry's head was and placed a gently hand on Harry's hand. "It's good to have you back Harry. Please ask for permission next time you want to be a five year old. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry smiled at Minerva. "I think I can do that."

All three smiled at Harry and then Remus and Severus continued their banter for Harry's sake. They could see how much it was cheering the boy up.

Minerva finally deemed their argument enough and ushered Harry to the bathroom to clean up and get changed. It was afternoon and Harry could not miss another meal. He was still far too thin for a boy his age.

When harry had gotten out of the shower and changed the four had a large lunch. Then, Remus had to leave stating that Sirius could not be left alone for extended periods of times or else more harebrained pranks would be thought up. Severus too left an hour later remembering he had to brew Remus's wolfbane for the next moon.

After both of them had left Minerva turned to look at her new charge. "How are you doing Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "I'm a lot better after Severus showed me how to sort my bad memories."

Minerva smiled at Harry, but inside she was a little alarmed. Severus would have only done that as a last resort, but looking at Harry it seemed that it had been the best option for him. He looked like a load had been lifted from his shoulders and actually looked happier.

"You have the rest of the day off and tomorrow too if you want. What would you like to do?"

Harry looked at Minerva and smiled. "Can I go back to classes tomorrow? I don't want to miss too much."

A smile tugged at Minerva's lips. She never knew a boy before who wouldn't just at the chance to miss classes. Then again she could understand why he wanted to get back to normal. "Yes Harry, but come home if you're uncomfortable or anything happens. Promise me?"

A nod came from Harry and a smile graced his lips. "Yes Minerva, I will. Can I work on my makeup work for the afternoon?"

Minerva really did love this child. He was asking her for permission to do his homework. It was great that she didn't have to be the hard task master. "You know I am here if you need any help. Just promise me that you will do something fun today, like read a good book or play a game?"

Harry laughed and smiled. "Who would have ever thought you would be asking me to do something fun." Harry then burst into more laughter.

Minerva smiled as well. "Indeed."


	22. Learning again

It's funny how I start off a chapter aiming for one thing and something entirely different comes out.

* * *

><p>The next morning there was a gentle knock on the front door of Minerva and Harry's quarters. Minerva answered not at all surprised who was on the other side of the door. She invited the five teens into the room while they waited for Harry to grab his things and get ready to go to Breakfast.<p>

While they were waiting, Minerva slipped the twins two notes that would excuse them from for being late for class for the next week. They would be walking with Harry to his classes so that another episode with Draco would not happen again. Also, as they displayed in the Great Hall a week before they were great at keeping crowds at bay and Minerva assumed that Harry would need some help in that area at the moment.

As she gave them the notes she looked each of them in the eyes. "Thank you for helping Harry. You two really are good friends and I appreciate not having to worry so much. Don't make me have to remind you though that those notes are not free passes. They are for the first ten minutes of class only and a few minutes after class if you need to go far."

The two nodded and gave Minerva serious looks, a somewhat rare occurrence.

"We know Professor."

"...and you don't..."

"...have to thank us..."

"...Harry is like our..."

"...brother and we..."

"...love him like one."

"We would do anything..."

"...for him."

Minerva's head had been snapping between the two trying to keep straight who was saying what, but was having trouble keeping up. After her head stopped spinning, she had to smile at their antics.

"You two. Even when you're being serious you somehow make the mood happy. I don't know how you do it, but..." Minerva smirked. "...I know it will be good for Harry."

The two nodded and Fred distracted the other three teens while Minerva slipped George a potion to pour into the staff's dinner drink. Minerva had been planning this prank to get a smile out of Harry on his first day back to school since the trial, but Severus had been watching her too closely for her to be able to pull this off. She had asked the twins when they had agreed to accompany Harry yesterday and they had eagerly offered their services. Their mission, turn her co-workers hair blue.

Soon after Harry was finished running around gathering his things. Before the six teens left though, Minerva wheeled over to Harry and gave hm one last hug. After she pulled away with her hands still on his shoulders, she looked him right in the eyes. "If anything, anything happens that makes you uncomfortable, you're to come home. Understand?"

Harry nodded and blushed. He was slightly embarrassed to be treated this way in front of his friends. "I promise and.." Harry pointed to Hermione. "...she will make me now."

Minerva smiled at Harry and nodded Hermione her thanks. "Have a good day at school kids. Please return him in one piece. Could you? Oh and Harry remember that Albus will be here today when you get home to help me start my physical therapy so if no one answers the door let yourself in."

As the six left Harry nodded and Minerva sighed when the door shut behind them. Her rooms were going to feel empty without her boy here today.

* * *

><p>Around two in the afternoon Minerva's floo turned green with life and then Albus appeared. With a smile Albus came over to greet his old friend.<p>

"Hi my drear are you ready to get back up on your feet?"

Minerva ecclesiastically nodded her head, but some fear slipped into her eyes.

Albus caught the look, sighed and sat down on the couch next to his friend. "I know you were paying attention when the healers came to train me to help you start getting better, but I'm going to go over this with you again just to make sure." Albus placed a hand on Minerva's knee and looked right into her eyes. "You know this will take time. When they healed you they relaxed the muscles in your legs so that you would heal quicker, but it made them weak and you have to retrain and strengthen them. Severus told me about your little jaunt down the hall the other night and how difficult it was for you. I want you to know that I will always be here for you and I will not let you fall." Albus gave Minerva's leg a gentle squeeze in support. "I promise not to hurt you."

Minerva gave a warm smile at Albus. "I know Albus, I'm just a bit nervous."

Albus nodded. He then got up and with a wave of his wand moved all the furniture to the sides of the room so that nothing would get in their way. Albus bent down in front of Minerva so that she would have access to his shoulders.

"Now I want you to hold on to my shoulders and I'm going to support your arms with my hands. Lean into me when you feel unsteady and tell me when you've had enough. Every day were going to do a bit more, but lets just see how far you get today."

Minerva grabbed hold of Albus shoulders and let him gently pull her up to her feet. She was unsteady, but she eventually steadied out after more than a few sways. She was huffing and puffing with effort of keeping upright even with the help of Albus. Reality hit her again for the second time in just a few days of how weak she truly was.

Albus saw her internal struggle and decided that this was probably enough time on her feet for the day. In a gentle voice Albus looked right in Minerva's eyes. "You are doing very well dear. It's time to sit back down though, you've had enough for today."

Minerva looked at him slightly shocked. "But...but we've just begun!"

Albus gave his friend a sad smile. "I know dear, but it's obvious you have had enough for now. Come now it's time to sit back down."

Ruefully giving in Minerva let Albus lower her slowly back down to a sitting position. After setting her down, Albus patted her on the shoulder. "It's going to take time dear, but you will get better though."

Minerva nodded, but looked away.

Albus summoned all the furniture back to their rightful places and sat down next to Minerva. "Look at me dear." Minerva continued to look into the distance. Albus sighed and looked at his friend once more. "Minerva? Minerva, please look at me."

Minerva closed her eyes and opened them as she turned to look at Albus. "How can I help him Albus? How can I help him like this? Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for all of Severus's help, but I wish it could have been me who had been there for Harry these last few days. I feel so helpless, so weak."

Albus scooched closer to Minerva and took her hands in his. Eyes void of their twinkle Albus looked seriously at his dear friend. "Just being here is helping Harry. You may not see it as well as I can, but he is a lot more confident than he has been and that's because he's not afraid of going home, he looks forward to it. He knows his home is his safe spot and that he is always welcome, you have done that, no one else. Severus may have hugged him as he cried these past few days, but it was you who saved him from his relatives and gave him a home. You are the reason he has begun to heal."

Minerva blinked away tears that had been forming in her eyes and then closed her eyelids tight. "I just want to be out of this damn chair. I want to be able to really hug him, not these awkward half hugs that I know hurt his back."

Neither adults had noticed that Harry had walked into the apartment until Minerva found herself with a lap full of Harry. Much like when Harry had thought he was five he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tight as if she was his only lifeline. She hugged him back with just equal fierceness.

"I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too Minerva."

He then pulled back and looked her in the eyes his insecurities showing immediately. He then returned to the hug and whispered so only she could hear. "Please don't send me away, I know I'm too much trouble, but..."

Harry never finished his sentence because Minerva put a finger to his lips to silence him. She then looked right into his eyes. "Never, _never_ will I send you away. You are not trouble, you are the bright light in my life Harry."

Harry then launched himself back into Minerva's protective arms. They stayed there for a while, until that is Harry's legs began to fall asleep. It was not the most comfortable position in the world. As he got up Minerva patted him gently on the arm.

"Alright now Harry?"

He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Why don't you go start on your homework. If you need any help, you know where to find me."

Harry nodded his head again and retreated to his room with his backpack in tow.

Minerva turned to look at Albus as soon as Harry left the room. "Don't you dare twinkle at me old man. I am far too old for that nonsense."

Albus looked at Minerva with even more twinkle then had been there previously. "Whatever you say dear friend." Albus then got up and went for the floo. "I should take my leave now. I fear I have extensive paperwork to complete. If you or Harry should need anything though you know where to find me."

Minerva nodded and Albus threw the floo powder in and escaped back to his office. As he left Minerva found herself shaking her head with mirth and a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>As dinnertime rolled nearer Minerva found herself knocking quietly on Harry's door. When no answer came she called out his name, but there was still no response. She worriedly tried a few more attempts that bore the same silent result. Her worry overcoming her she opened the door and looked around frantically for her child.<p>

When she did spot him she saw that he was on the bed sleeping with books and homework scattered all around him. She rolled her chair over to the side of Harry's bed and placed a hand on his forehead. Feeling no temperature she took a breath of relief.

She then had to take a step back and smile at the scene before her. Harry on his bed after falling asleep while doing his homework. She just had to smile a little. Truly Harry was one of a kind.

Minerva then gently rubbed her hand up and down his arm to wake him. She had learned that if she had to wake him this was something that would not give Harry a flash back. Knowing that Severus had helped Harry lock away his bad memories yesterday and she should not worry so made no difference. She would always remember how Harry had woken up that morning in a state of panic and she never wanted to repeat that again.

As she tried to wake her sleeping boy Harry rolled over onto his side so that his back was facing her and he moaned. Evoking a smile from Minerva she gently began to rub Harry's back and mumbling words that would help him wake up.

"It's time for Dinner Harry and then you can come back and sleep some more. Right now though you have to wake up."

Harry moaned again and opened one eye just barely. "Don't wanna get up."

Minerva kept rubbing Harry's back. "Come on Harry. I'm going down for diner too. I'll be up at the staff table the whole time."

Harry closed both eyes tight and seemed to curl himself into a ball. "I want to stay here and sleep."

Minerva was now beginning to worry again. "Why don't you want to go to the Great Hall?"

"Just don't wanna."

Minerva sighed. "Turn around Harry and look at me. If you don't tell me what the matter is, I can't help you."

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes. Minerva saw there were fresh tears present and a slight glimmer of fear.

Had something gone wrong today while he was in classes? Now that she thought of it she hadn't really been expecting Harry for another half hour. He had said he would more than likely study with his friends for a little while before coming home and the twins were supposed to be escorting him, but when he had appeared no one was by his side. How she could not have seen this earlier baffled her, then again she had been overwrought and had not been thinking straight. Still the Headmaster had been there, if she had not noticed, then he should have noticed something. They didn't though and now Minerva was with her boy and he was yet again upset.

"Tell me what's wrong Harry. Did anything happen today?"

Harry shook his head, but his face betrayed his feelings.

Minerva sighed, something _had_ gone wrong today. She gave Harry a soft, but stern look. "I can see it on your face Harry. Something happened, please tell me what so I can help."

Harry sighed and started to study the quilt underneath him. He then looked up at Minerva and his eyes filled with fresh tears.

"The twins had just left for their class before History of Magic began. Me Ron, Neville and Hermione were still in the hall about to go into the classroom. Draco came up behind me and cast a spell that made me trip forward and fall on my face. I ignored Malfoy and went into the classroom to ask Professor Binns if I could come home, my nose really hurt."

Harry took a moment to chock down a sob and take a deep breath.

"He...he told me that he didn't care that you had taken me under your wing and that I would get no special treatment from him. I could wait until the end of school to go home and no sooner. Hermione got upset and she told Professor Binns that he was being unfair and that I was hurt. He gave all four of us detention for the rest of the week for being ungrateful brats."

Minerva was inwardly seething at the ghost Professor, but she kept a calm face for Harry's sake. How could someone, even a ghost, be so cold?

"Can I see your nose Harry and see if it's alright?"

Harry blushed a bit. "It's ok. Hermione said it was broken and she cast an "Episkey" on it since we were not allowed to leave the room."

Minerva nodded and mentally thanked that girl's cleverness, it sure came in handy. "Can I still see it so I can calm my old lady nerves?"

Harry nodded and scooted a little closer to Minerva so she could examine him.

When Minerva felt all the bones in the right place she let out a breath of relief. "You're fine Harry. You have good friends there. I'm going to have a word with Professor Binns though about this so-called special treatment. I'm sure Severus will want to have a word with him and Draco as well."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Minerva. "Please don't say anything."

Minerva sighed and wished yet again she was out of this stupid chair so she could hug her child. "If I don't say anything Harry, then nothing will get better. Trust me, everything will be fine."

Harry reluctantly nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes, he was just ready to move on to a different subject. "Do I still have to go down for dinner?"

"It will be good for you Harry and I will be there the entire time watching you."

Harry nodded and reluctantly got off the bed. Before he followed Minerva out of the room, he leaned over her chair and put his arms around her neck in an awkward hug.

Minerva turned her face and looked at her boy. She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "I promise everything will be ok Harry."

Harry felt somewhat reassured, although he still thought it a poor idea to speak to Professor Binns. Who knew what the Professor would try to do to him for revenge. Harry suppressed a slight shudder at the thought and followed his head of house out of the room.

* * *

><p>The two walked down the passageways to the Great Hall in almost silence. Minerva tried to strike up conversations, but she could feel the nervousness practically rolling off the child and didn't blame him one bit for being so quiet. What she would give for that happy, bouncy five year old again though, she missed that large grin that graced his face. Maybe some blue hair would cure that tonight though, at least she hoped.<p>

As they were passing through the hallways it seemed everyone's eyes were on the pair. They would either stop to stair or turn to their friend and whisper in hushed tones. Each time they passed someone and they acted that way Minerva saw and felt Harry tense up and watch his feet as he walked.

There was something more going on here and she meant to find out. Whatever it was it was clearly hurting the child beside her. When they turned a corner and Minerva saw no one coming she stopped and gently placed a hand on Harry's arm stopping him in place.

"Harry look at me."

Harry looked at her with apprehension written all over his face.

"Did anything else happen today? Please tell me the truth Harry."

Harry shook his head and looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to worry. They're just whispering about me staying with you in your rooms. Some of the Slytherin's started some rumours and they spread."

Minerva raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Rumours? Do you know what they are?"

Harry shook his head again. "I didn't want to know what they were saying so I stopped listening."

Minerva sighed, so this had been going on all day. She would have to ask the teachers to keep a better eye on him while she was not there. She gently patted Harry on the arm. "Don't worry Harry I'll have a word with the other Professors and make sure it stops."

Harry nodded and made a move to keep moving towards the Great Hall. Minerva still had her hand on his arm though and prevented his escape. He slowly looked back up at his head of house.

"Harry next time please tell me right away if anyone spreads rumours about you or hurts you. I just want to know so I can help you, nothing more."

Harry nodded and they both moved on towards the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall there was a small silence while everyone looked at the two. Then, everyone fell into hushed whispers no doubt spreading new and old rumours.

Minerva gave Harry a reassuring smile and started to head up to the staff table. Fred and George had come over immediately and had begun ushering Harry over to where his friends where sitting.

As soon as Minerva had reached the head table Minerva had whispered something into Albus's ear and Harry saw him nod in agreement. Giving Harry no further chance to ponder what was going to happen Dumbledore stood up and tapped a spoon on his glass to quiet everyone.

"May I have all your attention please!" Everyone fell silent and looked up at Albus. "I have been hearing rumours tonight that have disturbed me greatly. I assure you that none of them are true and they are just that rumours. All this talk stops now! To whoever started them I hope you are ashamed of yourself and I hope we hear no further uttering of anything of this sort from your mouth. That is all, now tuck in!"

The rest of the meal passed without incident for Harry and his friends, well except for teacher's hair turning blue witch caused much amusement. Teachers glared at the twins and they were all too happy to take the blame for their head of house. It seemed Severus had not been fooled though and his glare was aimed only at Minerva

A student on the other side of the hall though was now feeling very nervous. He had just gotten a note from his head of house to meet him after dinner in his office. He had no idea what his Godfather wanted, but by the glares he had been sending Draco all night he could tell it was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

><p>spanking of a minor ahead. Skip if you don't like!<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later Draco found himself in front of Severus's office door. He was due to enter in two minutes and he hated to admit it, but he was nervous. He had only received a note like this twice before and each time he had ended up leaving with a sore bum.<p>

Taking a deep breath Draco knocked on the door and entered when he heard the stern enter from the other side. What he saw on the other side of the door did not bode well. Severus had placed a straight backed chair in the center of the room and he was standing so he was towering over Draco.

"Come in Draco. We have things to...discuss."

Draco came fully into the room and sat down where he was directed facing the straight backed chair Severus had taken a seat in.

"I heard about today's incident with Potter. Would you like to add anything to what I heard or tell your side of the story?"

Draco was somewhat confused. "You're not proud of me teaching Potter a lesson?"

Severus stilled and stared at the boy in front of him in shock. He then quickly shook his head and gave his Godson a glare.

"No Draco, quite the opposite. You hurt someone for simply being alive and that is not acceptable in any situation. I don't care what your father says here under my care it is unacceptable."

"But...but it's just Potter!"

Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "It does not matter Draco who it was, but rather what you did. Now come here and face the consequence of your actions."

"But...but...but..."

"Don't make me come and get you Draco. Trust me you don't want to know the outcome of that."

Draco hesitated for another moment, but the dangerous gleam in his Godfather's eyes quickly brought the boy out of his chair and to Severus's right side.

Severus looked right into his Godson's eyes. "You don't hurt anyone on purpose Draco. Do you really want to become your father?"

Draco shook his head and tears formed in his eyes. Severus took pity on the boy and gave him a hug.

"I hate doing this, but you need to learn how to put this silly grudge behind you Draco. Now come on let's get this over with."

Severus then released Draco from his arms and gently tipped him over his knees so his bottom was in the air. Severus positioned the boy so that he was in a comfortable spot and then lightly rested a hand on his lower back.

"Why are you receiving this spanking Draco?"

Tears already falling from his face Draco tried as hard as he could to answer. "I...I hurt someone!"

"That's right Draco, you hurt someone for no reason other than a grudge."

With that Severus landed his first smack on the upturned bottom. A gasp could be heard from Draco, the first smack was always a shock to whoever was on the receiving end.

Severus continued to rain more smacks down on the waiting bottom alternating sides. He wanted Draco to feel his warming bottom first and then he would lecture later, when Draco was ready. After a while of the soft whimpering from Draco and the more solid smacks form Severus, Draco began to wiggle and protest with a little more force. It was time to lecture.

Severus began talking while still raining smacks down. "You do not attack people Draco! Especially in school! You could have really hurt Potter this time and then where would you be? You could have been expelled and then where would you go with your wand snapped? You need to think Draco and you need to put aside this petty grudge."

That did Draco in, he began to sob brokenheartedly over Severus's lap. His bottom was on fire and he had disappointed his Godfather. It felt like his life was ending and he would never sit again. He then heard the words he had been hoping to hear from his Godfather for a while now.

"It's almost over Draco."

A few more smacks landed on his upturned bottom and then Severus scooped Draco up into his arms letting his sore bum rest in between his legs. Draco's head on Severus's shoulder he cried into the soft fabric and was vaguely aware of his back being gently rubbed.

As Draco calmed down Severus had been rocking him gently ever careful of the boys sore bum. "There, there Draco. It's all over now, you are forgiven and it's all forgotten."

Draco's sobs had now turned into soft hiccups, but he made no move to move from his comfortable spot. Even though he hated being spanked by his godfather he always treasured the comfort afterward. Comfort was hard to come by in the Malfoy household and any ounce of it he soaked it up.

Severus had stopped rocking the boy and he looked the boy right in his tear stained eyes. "Promise me Draco that you will leave Harry alone. Can you do that for me?" Draco nodded.

"Good, now why don't you go get cleaned up?"

Severus set the boy on his feet and ushered him towards the door. Before the boy turned the door handle, Severus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember Draco, I care about you and about what happens to you. I only want to see you happy and will do whatever I can to make that happen."

Draco launched himself into his Godfather's arms and Severus wrapped his arms around the boy. After a few moments, Draco pulled back and made his way for the door again.

"Goodnight sir."

Severus sighed. "Goodnight Draco, sleep well."


	23. Photos

The next day Harry and his friends were headed to class when one of the Weasly twins felt a small tap on his arm. George immediately raised his wand when he saw who had disturbed their peace.

"Leave Malfoy, we don't want any trouble."

Draco immediately put up his hands in surrender. "I don't want any trouble either, I just want a word with Potter."

George narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy suspiciously while Fred tucked Harry safely behind him in case any curses were sent their way. "Whatever you have to say to him you can say through us."

Draco sighed, he knew this was not going to be easy. He knew he had to apologize though. After his "discussion" with his Godfather last night the words Harry had said to him a couple weeks ago had come back to haunt him and he hated to admit it, but he was somewhat ashamed for him past actions. Especially yesterday, his sore bottom was still reminding him of how wrong he had been. Inwardly he shrugged his shoulders, why did his Godfather always have to be right and drive it home? Unconsciously Draco rubbed his sore bottom.

"You can have my wand if it would make you feel better, but please I need a word with Potter. I won't do or say anything to hurt him, I just want to talk to him."

The twins exchanged nervous glances and looked behind them questioningly when Fred felt a soft tap.

"It's ok guys. I think I'll be ok." Harry had heard the slight bit of desperation and honesty in Draco's voice and was genuinely curious what the other teen might say to him.

George rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded and George stepped away while Fred stashed Draco's wand in his pocket. You could never be too safe and after yesterday they wanted to take no chances.

Draco and Harry walked over to the window cul-de-sac so they could have a bit of privacy. Harry's friends stayed close and in sight though just in case anything did happen.

As soon as they reached the cul-de-sac Harry turned and looked at Draco. "So what do you want Malfoy?"

Draco fidgeted with his hands nervously, he rarely apologized to anyone. "I...I wanted to apologize for yesterday...and before..."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Was Malfoy really doing what he thought he was doing? Was this a trick?

"Why?"

Draco shuffled his foot on the floor nervously and then looked up at Harry. "I had a discussion with Professor Snape last night and he made it very clear what I did yesterday was wrong and I've been thinking a lot since then..."

Draco was unconsciously rubbing his posterior again which Harry could not help, but notice. Harry looked up into Draco's blushing face and then backdown to where the teen was rubbing. It then clicked in Harry's mind, he had seen this reaction before at the Weasleys. Severus had spanked Malfoy!

Harry suppressed his surprise and shock and redirected it to empathy. He then rested a hand on Draco's shoulder and gave him a shy smile. "I accept."

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes shock written all over his face. "How...how can you after everything I've done? I mean I broke your nose yesterday!"

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest I don't know. All I know is I have an overwhelming desire too."

A small smile crossed Draco's face for just a moment and he reached out a hand for Harry to shake. "Friends?"

Harry smiled and took Draco's hand. "Friends."

* * *

><p>Minerva shook her head. This would be a morning she would remember for the rest of her days. After Harry had left for Breakfast with his friends, Severus had come storming in with his robes billowing behind him and a head of blue.<p>

"You turned my hair blue!"

Minerva hid a smile behind her hand and she looked at Severus with the most innocent look she could muster. "I don't know what you're talking about Severus. Why I have done nothing, but be good and rest."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I know it was you. You put the twins up to this and supplied them with the potion. I know you Minerva. Should I tell the Headmaster what you have been up to?"

Minerva put a hand on her chest over her heart. "I'm hurt Severus that you could accuse me of such things. I would never! ...and in case you have not noticed my hair is also blue."

Severus shook his head. "You are impossible Minerva."

Minerva smiled at the dour Professor. "I know, but did you see Harry smile and laugh?"

Severus's glare softened and he actually smiled. "I did." He then slumped down in the chair next to where Minerva was sitting in her wheelchair. "I spoke with Draco last night."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, Severus rarely spoke of his interactions with his Godson. "And?"

"He won't be bothering Harry again and he will have difficulty sitting for the rest of the day."

Minerva's eyebrows were now above her hairline.

Severus looked up at Minerva and let out a chuckle at the expression Minerva was giving him. "Does that trouble you?"

Minerva shook her head. "I...I just never thought..."

"I hate it and I'm sure he does too, but it seems to be the only thing that can get through his thick skull."

Minerva nodded and noticed how Severus was favouring his left arm, cradling it almost."How is your left arm?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders in a very un-Severus like way.

Minerva gave him a stern look and then her face softened when she realized he must truly be in great pain for him to act like he was. "It hurts doesn't it? Have you done anything to block the pain?"

Severus looked down. "It's fine."

"Don't lie to me! Are you in pain right now?"

Sighing Severus looked up at Minerva. "Yes, but I can handle it."

"I don't care whether you think you can handle it. Have you taken a pain potion?"

Severus slowly looked down and nodded.

Minerva closed her eyes for a moment and then moved her chair closer to where Severus was sitting. She gently placed a hand on his right arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do Albus and Poppy know?"

He slowly shook his head again. "They have more important things to deal with than me."

"Nonsense! I'm calling Albus this instant. There is no reason for you to be in pain when we can help."

Severus sighed and just let her move to the floo to call Albus. He knew there was no stopping her once she had set her mind on something.

A few moments later Albus had appeared and was kneeling in front of Severus looking into his eyes. Severus felt the old man bore into his mind, but did not stop him. It would allow Albus to know without him having to say anything and to tell the truth he was just too exhausted.

Still kneeling in front of Severus Albus gave him a gentle, but stern look. "Merlin Severus, why didn't you say anything?"

Severus looked away and avoided the old mans sympathetic look. Albus sighed, got up off the floor and offered a hand to the younger wizard.

"Come on my boy, let's get you to the hospital wing and see what Poppy can do for you."

Sighing Severus got off the couch and clutched his left arm close to his body. There was no use hiding now, Albus knew everything.

The two disappeared through the floo and Minerva quickly followed. When they arrived Poppy had been waiting for them, Albus had made a quick call before he had come to Minerva's rooms. She gently placed a hand on Severus's shoulder and gave him a soft smile. Giving Severus's shoulder a reassuring squeeze she then led the three over to a private bed.

"Please sit down Severus and let me see your arm."Severus hesitated for a moment, but then extended his arm away from his body for the nurse so she could examine it. She quickly and efficiently pulled his sleeve up to reveal the bloody bandage that he had used to cover is mark.

Poppy looked up at Severus. "I'm never going to get you to come here on your own volition am I?"

Severus just looked away and focused on something outside the window. Poppy sighed and gave Albus a significant look.

"Let me go get some supplies and I'll be right back. Keep your arm like this and try not to move it."

As Poppy left the bed Albus went and sat down next to Severus wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Let me ask you something my boy. Remind me what have we been trying to drill into Harry's head these past few weeks Severus?"

Severus sighed, he knew this was coming. "Not to hide when you're hurt."

"So why?"

Severus looked down into his lap. "Old habits die hard, Albus. I thought I could handle it on my own, it wasn't bad until he tried to call me this morning and then it split open.

While the two had been chatting on the bed Poppy came bustling back into the room with the supplies she needed to take care of Severus's arm. She summoned a stool and sat in front of the Potions master setting her things on the bedside table.

As she unwound the bandage that was on Severus's arm Poppy expertly and discreetly felt his arms for any new cuts. While glamours hid what you could not see that did not mean that you could not feel what was hidden and she now knew what to feel for. Pleased when she found nothing new she gave a small smile to Severus. "Ok, let's see what we have here."

Looking down at the bloody inflamed mess she sighed. Grabbing a clean sterile cloth she began to wipe it clean of blood and puss. When she was finished she picked up what looked like a folded cloth and looked Severus in the eyes.

"This will numb your arm and take away some of the pain, not all of it though so I still want you to take a pain potion when you feel discomfort. It will last twenty-four hours so I want you to come back every day and let me apply it until we find a more permanent solution."

Severus nodded and let Poppy rub the cloth on his arm. It was cool and felt nice to his hot inflamed arm. She then grabbed some healing cream and began to apply it of the battered arm healing all the places where to skin was cracked and reducing the swelling so it was barely noticeable. After finishing with the cream, Poppy picked up the fresh bandages and started to wrap Severus arm nice and tight, but not too tight that it would cut off circulation.

"Now be gentle to your arm Severus and only use it when you must." Poppy then gave him a stern look. "I will know if you have done otherwise." Turning to Albus she gave him the same stern look. "Please make sure he comes to see me tomorrow. I really don't want to hunt him down."

Albus nodded and rolled Severus's sleeve down for him and then gave him a side long hug. He then pulled back and gave Severus a searching look. "Are you still in pain?"

Severus shook his head. "Thank you...for everything." Severus then looked down into his lap to hide a blush behind his hair that feel into his face.

Patting his back Albus shot a small smile at Poppy. "Think nothing of it my boy. Promise me that you won't ignore your needs anymore, ok?"

Seeing the small nod from Severus Albus smiled. "I believe you have a class in a few minutes. Do you want to go teach, or should I find someone who can take over for the day?"

"I'm fine Albus. I should be getting to my class."

With that Severus got off the bed and went to exit the hospital wing. After he left, the three still in the hospital wing looked at each other.

It was Albus who was the one to break the silence. "Poppy, why were you feeling Severus's wrists?"

"I can't say Albus, I'm under the healers oath and Severus has specifically asked me not to tell anyone."

Albus nodded and Minerva looked almost in tears from frustration. When Albus saw Minerva with tears in her eyes he walked over to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry my dear, he'll tell us when he's ready."

"I know, it's just I worry about him."

Albus nodded eyes filled with sadness and then gave her a warm smile. "I know I was supposed to stop by later, but why don't we start your physical therapy now?"

Minerva nodded her head in agreement and prepared herself to stand while Poppy left the room giving them a bit more privacy.

"Remember what we did yesterday?"

As Minerva gave another nod Albus cleared the immediate surroundings of the furniture.

Albus bent over so Minerva could take hold of her shoulders and Albus supported her arms as he lifted her to her feet. As soon as she got on her feet she wobbled a bit, but not as much as the day before and she seemed to keep her breath a bit better.

After a few seconds, Albus looked Minerva right in the eyes. "Are you ready to take a few steps?"

As Minerva inclined her head Albus took a small step backwards getting ready to catch her should she fall.

"Baby steps now. Right foot forward, that's it. Now the left foot. You're doing very well Minerva."

Albus then noticed how hard Minerva was breathing and summoned the wheelchair to rest behind his friend.

"You did very well Minerva. That's all for today though, remember we have to take this one day at a time."

Minerva nodded and allowed Albus to set her gently down. He then put the furniture to rights and looked Minerva in the eyes.

"How were your first steps?"

Minerva shot him a smile through her heavy breathing. "It was great."

Albus smiled with both his lips and eyes. His friend was healing. "I'm glad, now I want you to go back to your rooms and rest for the rest of the day understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Minerva Mcgonagall are you being cheeky?"Minerva's eyebrows rose as if to say "What do you think?".

Chuckling Albus patted her on the shoulder. "How about I escort you back to your rooms?"

"Only if you escort me to Binns rooms first. I have some unfinished business with him concerning my ward."

This time it was Albus's turn to raise his eyebrows. "May I ask what you need to talk to him about?"

"You heard about Mr. Malfoy making Harry fall and break his nose yesterday?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, I still need to talk to that young man about that."

Shaking her head she looked up at Albus. "No need, Severus already took care of his punishment." When she saw Albus nod his head again she continued. "Well, Harry went to Professor Binns and asked him if he could go home, he was hurt. Harry was told by the esteemed Professor that he was not getting any special treatment and that he could wait until the end of the day to go home and no sooner. When his friends began to protest Binns gave them all detentions for the week."

"I think I will go and talk to him for you. I'm sure he will see reason if the Headmaster has anything to say about it. Right now though, I am escorting you back to your rooms. You have spent your reserves and need to rest before Harry gets home from classes."

Reluctantly she nodded and allowed Albus to help her through the floo and back to her rooms. She hated admitting it and she would never say it aloud, but Albus was right.

* * *

><p>Later on when Harry had told his friends what had happened between him and Draco he had to made a vow to remember every one of their expressions. Fred and George had worn identical raised eyebrows exceeding their hairline and had said nothing further, Ron's mouth had dropped to the ground, Neville had just stared at Harry shock written all over his face and Hermione had put a hand over her mouth and sounded like she let out a suppressed gasp. When the shock had finally warn away it was Hermione who spoke first.<p>

"I wonder why the sudden change of heart?"

Harry had though for a few moments how to respond. He knew that Draco would not appreciate it at all if he mentioned what he had deducted from Draco's mannerisms so he finally skirted around the question the best he could.

"I don't know Hermione, but it seemed like he has been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Ron had finally picked his jaw off the ground, but at Harry's last statement his eyebrows rose so they were barely visible.

"ummm... Sorry to burst your bubble mate, but people don't just change. Something must have happened for him to out of the blue apologize to you after all these years. I wonder what it was?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He knew Ron could never figure it out without help so he simply refused any and played dumb. Maybe Ron would just forget his train of thought, if he could just get some food near him he knew that would work.

Fred and George had seen the slight flicker of worry when Ron had declared something had happened to Draco and they shared a significant look. It seemed like Harry didn't really want anyone to know though so they made a silent agreement to stay quiet. If it became anything to be concerned about in the future though they would ask Harry for answers. The rest of the day passed without incident for Harry and his friends and they actually got an extra free period that day. Binns had cancelled his classes for the afternoon without any explanation and just a note on the door. To tell the truth Harry was glad and a bit relieved. After yesterday, he really had no desire to set foot in the Professor's classroom. He was still simply too embarrassed and he had no idea what Minerva could have said to him.

Waving those thoughts from his head Harry simply gave a smile and listened to his friends gleefully talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the afternoon. History of Magic would have been their last class of the day, but with it candled they now just had a longer afternoon before dinner.

When Ron asked Harry what he would like to do Harry turned to his friend and asked if he could walk with his back to Minerva's quarters. He saw his friend's eyes soften with understanding and just simply nodded and for that Harry was glad.

Harry could not be happier that he had such great friends. They had been so wonderful these past few weeks. Before the trial they had been there for him when he needed them, and even now they were still there for him. None of them had asked him many questions and when he had opened up to them the seldom few times they had just nodded in understanding and listened to him with ears open. There was no pity, no sadness, (well a few sad looks, but that was all) but only understanding even if they truly did not understand. Ron and Harry had been walking back with Harry in silence while all those thoughts had flowed through Harry's head, but now Harry turned his head to his best mate.

"Thank you Ron. Thank you for everything."

Ron stopped in the hall and turned to his friend with a friendly gaze. "There is nothing to thank me for Harry. I'm just doing what a friend is supposed to be doing and I know what you would do if everything was switched."

Harry nodded, but lowered his eyes to the ground. How could he have been so foolish, he should have known that!

Ron saw the slight flicker of shame that had filled Harry's eyes and reached out a hand and put it on Harry's shoulder to snap him out of whatever he was thinking. When he saw Harry's face lifting to look at his own he gave Harry a small smile.

"Hey, mate cheer up and don't worry so much. Now let's get you to that stern Professor of yours."

Harry smiled at Ron and they both continued to stroll down the hall breaking into a pleasant conversation about quidditch. It was Ron, what else would you expect?

When the two arrived at Minerva's front door Harry smiled at Ron who just gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and left so that Harry could mutter the password. He knew that Harry trusted him, but he didn't want to put his friend in a tough spot if their head of house minded that he knew.

Entering their rooms Harry had to smile. Minerva was sitting in her wheelchair with her knitting on her lap, but it looked like she had dosed off while she had been working. Harry decided that he would let her be for a while and silently slipped into his room, he knew she had not been sleeping well. It had been obvious with the drawn tired lines on her face. After pulling out his books and studying for a while, he heard a soft knock on the door. He simply called a "come in" for the person on the other side and tidied his bed up a bit for his visitor. He had expected it to be Minerva waking from her nap, but was surprised to see Severus enter with a small box tucked under his arm.

"Hello Professor." Harry greeted with a nod of the head while he cleared more of books off his bed.

Severus sighed and gave the boy a stern look. "I told you Harry, in private you may call me Severus. I would prefer it actually."

Harry looked up at the dark robed man before him and a small smile graced his lips. "I'm sorry Severus, but you know old habits die hard."

Severus suppressed a mall sigh, those had been his words earlier in the day, but they had held a very different meaning. He hoped that Harry would not follow his path and let good habit from now that he was in their care. He then took the chair out from beneath the desk and turned it so that he could sit and see Harry.

He had brought the box he had saved of pictures of him and Lily all those years ago to show to the boy. He knew that Harry would appreciate seeing his mother happy and had a sneaking suspicion that Petunia had never had the grace to do so.

When Harry had finished clearing his bed off he looked at the Professor with a look that Severus could not decipher. Concern overtook the man and he intently asked what was wrong.

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "It's nothing important Severus, I was just thinking."

Severus looked at the boy on the bed. "It is important Harry if it's something you're thinking about. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry looked up at the Professor with a questing gaze. "I spoke to Draco today."

Severus's eyebrows rose. "Did you now? What did he say?"

He may have appeared calm, but inside Severus was seething. Hadn't he made it perfectly clear to Draco that he was not to bother Harry again last night? If he did anything to upset this child...

Before Severus could finish that though Harry nodded and continued. "He came up to apologize to me and ask if we could be friends."

Severus was floored. He had finally gotten through to his Godson. Suppressing his surprise and delight Severus simply gave a small smile. "I'm glad to hear you two have put that silly grudge behind you."

Harry gave a small smile, but then looked down.

"What is it Harry? What is troubling you?"

Harry gave sigh and looked up at his Professor. "It's just that I know you spanked Draco."

Severus's eyebrows rose yet again while he looked at the perceptive student in front of him. He knew that Harry would have had to figure it out on his own since he was sure Draco would not breath a word of what happened last night to anyone.

Severus sighed and prepared himself for the conversation to come. He knew he now had to walk on eggshells around this subject with this boy. He simply did not know how Harry would react to what he had done to Draco even though spanking was nothing like a beating the child might see it similar.

"How do you feel about that Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder and let out a sigh. "I know a spanking is nothing like what my Uncle did to me."

Severus's shoulder visibly deflated and Harry continued on without noticing.

"Mrs. Figg spanked me once when I was little and I ran out into the street and almost got hit by a car. She smacked my bottom a few times and then hugged me while crying and scolding me afterwards. It didn't really hurt, just stung and I understand she was just trying to keep me safe. I never did run into the street again."

Harry then blushed and looked down at the floor. Suddenly very embarrassed, he couldn't believe he had revealed that to his Professor.

Severus hid a small smile at the boys sudden embarrassment. "So what are worried about Harry?"

Harry lowered his head a bit more and seemed intent on memorizing every crack in the floor. Finally, Severus placed a gentle hand beneath Harry's chin and raised it so that he could look into his fear filled eyes.

"Tell me what's troubling you child."

"Would you spank me?"

Still holding on to Harry's chin Severus looked right into Harry's eyes. "The reason I spanked Draco will stay between him and I, but I assure you the only time I would ever be tempted to punish you that way was if you were to put yourself in danger without thinking. Just don't rush into things and put yourself in life of death situations and you will never have to worry about it. Understand?"

Severus released his chin and Harry nodded looking reassured. Deciding that the subject had been drawn out a bit too much Severus got off his chair and sat next to Harry on the now clear bed putting the box he had brought in his lap.

"I brought some things you might like to look at."

Harry looked at his Professor in curiosity and then down at the open box in wonder. There were photos of a young girl and a black haired boy.

Seeing the wonder on the boy's face Severus let loose a small smile. "This is your Mother Harry."

The two looked at photos of Severus and Lily Potter as children for a long while. Some photos that Remus had given him had even made it into the pile, photos of Lily with the James Potter and friends. All of them held the smiling face of Lily and by the end when Minerva had knocked on the door Severus had a larger then normal smile on his face.

When the three departed for dinner, Severus separately, some of those pictures had made their way into Harry's photo album. Most of them were of Severus and his mother and only a few of them had his father in them. Harry still loved his father with all his heart, but he had noticed the glimmer of happiness Severus had in his when he had been near his mother and it was nice to see that side of the dour man. Not for the first time Harry had the feeling that Severus had felt as he was more than friends with his mother and he vowed if he ever got the courage up the would ask the man, but for now he would just keep on pondering on the matter.

With one last back glance at his photo album Harry followed his head of house out of her rooms and down to the Great Hall for dinner.


	24. Break

Another new chapter! Sorry it took a little longer to get this up here, zombie javaScrit and Flex programmer brain took over this week.

Sorry if you spot any OK's in weird spots or any weird text thing. I've been using an online grammar and spell check service and for some odd reason the styles have been coping over here when they are not supposed to. If you spot any let me know so I can fix them. Again, sorry about that.

Oh, and bookworm19065 Minerva is the same age as she was in the books...so right now I think she was 70ish?

* * *

><p>The next few weeks had passed by rather quickly for Harry and in just a few days it would be winter break. Harry was more than a little excited about going back to Minerva's manner in Scotland. It would be his first real Christmas with people who cared about him. Yes, he had spent Christmas with the Weasleys the year before and he had enjoyed his holidays here at Hogwarts the years before that, but this was different. This time he didn't feel like he had been invited over out of pity, this time he felt <em>wanted<em>.

Harry felt truly wanted for the first time in his life. At the Dursley's he had just been locked in his cupboard for the few days they had their festivities and was not allowed to join. When he had come to Hogwarts when he was eleven he had never really seen what Christmas was before and so everything had been magical to him, but even so he felt out of place. Like he just didn't belong. That he really didn't deserve the few gifts he had received. The next few years felt the same where he appeared happy on the outside, but he just felt empty inside. Then last year he had spent time with the Weasleys and Sirius at number 12 Grimmauld Place, he felt like an intruder interfering on their fun.

This time though Minerva had asked him to come home with her. She had not been asking others to come home for the holidays in front of him and felt obligated to ask him, she had gone out of her way to make sure that he would come with her. Even after he had told her that she didn't have to feel obligated to have him around she had just hugged him and told him that she wanted him there to share the holidays with. If anyone asked how he had felt at that moment and he had been honest he would have told them that he felt wonderful, he felt _loved_.

Severus was going to join them as well as Minerva despite, being able to walk with a cane now still needed some help and refused to allow Harry to assist her. When Harry had offered his assistance she had simply told him that his job was just being a teenager and should not have to worry about an old lady like herself.

He did worry about her though. It was his fault that she was in the predicament she was in anyway. Everyone told him different that it was not his fault, but he knew they were just trying to make him feel better. He did learn one thing from the Dursleys after all, everything was his fault.

Harry had been sitting on his bed in their rooms at Hogwarts with his trunk in front of him packing his things when he had first heard Severus enter with a rather frighting growl.

"It is _not_ your fault Harry!"

Harry just looked up at his questionably. Had the man read his mind? How did Severus know what he had been thinking?

Severus looked at Harry with an annoyed glare. "For your information as soon as I entered these rooms I could hear you _yelling_ in my head. Stop thinking so loud!"

Harry blushed and looked down to his lap. "I'm sorry sir."

Severus sighed and went to sit beside the boy. When he was next to Harry he reached over and gently lifted Harry's chin so that he could look only into his eyes.

"Do you still truly believe that Minerva being injured is your fault?"

Harry tried to lower his gaze again. With Severus's hold on his chin though he had no choice, but to continue to look into those dark orbs.

When Severus got no answer he sighed again and just took the boy into his arms. "How many times do Minerva, Remus, Albus and I have to tell you that you must not blame yourself for everything that goes wrong?"

A silent shrug came from the child in Severus's arms, but nothing more. Sensing that Severus could make no more progress with the boy at this time he pulled back and looked the child in the eyes. Seeing the tears starting to form in his eyes Severus conjured a handkerchief and shoved it in his hands.

"Come now, I'll help you finish packing."

Unbeknownst to the two in the room Minerva had been standing just in the door frame watching them with a slightly worried gaze. Harry was still blaming himself it seemed and Severus didn't know it yet, but he would be receiving two guest in his rooms tonight. Remus had already made arrangements with Albus for Severus's quarters to be warded so no one would know Sirius would be there, not even the ministry would be able to detect him.

As she watched the two boys she couldn't help, but marvel at how close the two had become over such a short time. Just last summer Severus and Harry had hated each other so much that if they were in the same room together sparks flew. Minerva then quietly walked out of the doorway, depending greatly on her cane, so she would not disturb the two.

* * *

><p>Severus closed his chamber doors behind him with a sigh in relief. The semester was almost over and he couldn't wait, those dunderheads gave him the worst headaches. Turning around to head to his bedroom to get more comfortable Severus was caught off guard. There was someone in his rooms. Cautiously he took out his wand and pointed it where he had seen the movement. "Show yourself!"<p>

Out stepped Remus from the other room with his hands raised in the air and a smile on his face. "Good evening Severus!"

Severus gave a humph and lowered his wand. "May I ask why you are here, Remus? It's not like you to drop in unannounced."

Remus gave Severus a guilty smile. "Well, I'm not the only one here."

Severus raised an eyebrow and tried to peer around the corner curiosity, getting the better of him. "...and who did you bring into my rooms without my permission?"

Remus shuffled his foot on the floor. "Why don't you come in the living room, sit down and see?"

Severus nodded and followed Remus to sit down and see who his uninvited guest was. As soon as he entered the living room though he saw Sirius sitting on the couch. Severus just sighed and sat down in the chair nearest the fire with a raised eyebrow. He turned to Remus with a questioning gaze? "You brought the mutt? I thought he hated my guts?"

Remus sighed and looked between the ashamed Sirius and the confused Severus finally setting his look on Severus. "Sirius needs to tell you something, something he's needed to say for years."

Severus turned his gaze to Sirius and Sirius fidgeted on the couch. Finally, looking up from his lap, Sirius looked in to Severus eyes and let out a whisper that could barely be heard.

"I'm sorry, for everything."

Severus was confused. What was the mutt sorry for? Yes, the man had treated him horribly for years when they were in school, but he had provoked the Marauders every time. Why else would they gang up on him like that?

Remus noticed Severus's confused look and motioned with his hand for Sirius to continue. Fortunately Sirius got the hint and continued with his apology a little louder and more sure of himself then before.

"I'm sorry Severus, for how we treated you in School. We were stupid and you didn't deserve any of it."

Severus's eyes widened and he looked at Remus who was nodding reassuringly. "Why?" Was all the potion master could ask.

Remus sighed and gave his old friend a soft smile. "Sirius feels bad, Severus, for how he treated you in school and he's right you deserved none of it."

Severus got up from his chair and backed up to the door of his room unconsciously. "I did deserve it though! Why else...? Why?" Severus then opened the door behind his back and disappeared into the darkness leaving the two in the living room frozen in place.

After a minute of an uncomfortable silence, Sirius pried his eyes from Severus's bedroom door and looked at Remus who had his head in his hands. All Remus did was mutter more to himself then to Sirius, "I knew he might react this way."

Sirius was still a bit confused why Severus had retreated like that. After another moment he voiced his confusion to his friend. "Why did Severus go into his room?"

Remus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, he then raised his head and looked Sirius in the eyes. "When you three set out to pick on Severus he made himself believe that he must have done something to set the three of you off like that. Anything else would be unimaginable to him. I've been trying, for years now, to make him see that you three where just stupid teenagers who let house riverly blind you from seeing how much you hurt him."

Remus paused and sighed.

"As I told you before he did not have a good home life and I believe that you three picking on him here at school reinforced all the horrible things his father must have said to him. He rarely speaks to anyone about his past and I only know as much as I do because I have been pulling at threads for years and, despite being a master at Occlumency he still can't get grasp what his father and you three did to him. Yes, Severus can recognize abuse in other children and can set right their thinking, but when it comes to himself he just...can't."

Sirius rose to his feet and took a step towards Severus's door. "Let me see if I can help." Before Sirius could reach the door though, Remus had a hand on his shoulder stopping him mid step.

"Sirius, I'll go in. If you went, it is likely I would never see you again or you would be disfigured beyond recognition. Severus knows some pretty nasty spells and when he is upset or confused is not afraid to use them. Plus Severus is not as afraid to express his emotions in front of me then others. I have been his shoulder to cry on for many years now."

Sirius nodded and backed away from the door so Remus could try to open it. Although Severus had apparently placed a locking charm on the door, so Remus tried every unlocking charm he knew until it finally clicked.

When he was finally able to open the door, Remus turned to Sirius and motioned him to sit down while he tried to get Severus out of his room. He then turned to look into the still dark room. Severus had not turned on the lights and it was pitch black.

"Severus?"

Closing the door behind him he waved his wand in a swishing motion for the candles to light themselves. As soon as Remus caught sight of Severus he sighed. He was on the very edge of the bed with his head lowered intently studying the patterns the thread in his robes formed.

"Severus?"

A slight flinch came from the man, but no other movement gave away the fact that he knew Remus had called out to him. Loud enough so that Severus could hear his footsteps, but not too loud to startle him Remus approached the man and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Talk to me Severus. Tell me what's wrong."

When Remus received no answer he sighed and took hold of the other man's chin forcing him to look in his eyes.

"What are you feeling right now, Severus?"

I...I don't know."

Remus nodded. "Ok, I'll make my question easier. Do you feel like harming yourself in any way?" Remus hated asking the question, but he knew he had too. A few times in the past Remus had asked and Severus had nodded and he had to make sure his friend was not in that place again.

Severus looked at his friend not with outrage at his question like most would assume, but rather understanding. Severus was recalling those very same times his friend was when he shook his head. At those times he had felt despair beyond what he thought he could survive, but now he just didn't know what to feel. Should he be angry for the three who had made his life miserable? Should he be happy that one of them had apologized? ...but he _had_ deserved it, so why should he be happy that he had apologize to him? Why should he be angry in the first place?

Remus watched all the mixed emotions race through Severus's eyes. When he could take no more, Remus placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder. "It's ok Severus, but believe me when I tell you this. You must believe me Severus, none of this is your fault. None of it ever was, you were just a boy and you could not control other people's actions. One of those who hurt you is just outside that door and he will tell you the same that I am here, they were just teenagers lost in house rivalry's not really seeing what they were doing. None of it is _your_ fault."

Severus's head had lowered during Remus's speech so Remus gently forced his chin back up so that he could look at him. "Minerva flooed me earlier to tell me what you told Harry in his room. Even though I head what you said from Minerva, I would like to hear them come from you. Can you do that?"

As Severus nodded he answered Remus as best he could. "I asked him how many times we were going to have to tell him to stop blaming himself for everything that goes wrong before he believes it to be true."

Remus nodded. "So let me ask you the same question Severus. How many more times am I going to have to tell you? I've told you for more than twenty years now and you still blame yourself. Lead by example Severus, stop blaming yourself for something you could not control."

"But..."

"No Severus, no buts. You did nothing to deserve their treatment of you, you need to finally believe me. Sirius is out there and wants to apologize to you. He knows he was wrong and wants to help you, let him."

"How?"

Remus gave Severus's shoulder another comforting squeeze. "One step at a time, just one step at a time. Now come on let's go see Sirius and reassure him you are ok." Remus gave his friend an encouraging smile and held out a hand for Severus to take.

When Severus took his hand Remus knew it was just the first step of many, but Severus had finally taken the first step after all these years and that made his heart leap with joy. Maybe with the help of one small boy this man could finally heal his wounds. Remus led the man back out into the living room and ushered him to sit next to Sirius on the couch while Remus just stood beside him with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Severus, I'm right here."

Severus gave a small nod and looked wearily at Sirius. His face was schooled into his emotionless mask he had perfected over many years, but inside his heart was nervous, more so then he would ever admit. The comforting hand on his shoulder did calm him some what, but he just couldn't stop his stomach from turning over.

Sirius locked eyes with Severus and nervously fiddled with his hands. "I really am sorry Severus, for all we did in school. What we did was inexcusable and...and I can only begin to apologize for all the hurt we caused you. You are not to blame for any of it, it was all us, you did nothing wrong."

Severus looked up at Remus who simply nodded his head at him and then back at Sirius who was looking at him hope in his eyes. Seeing the hope Severus took a deep breath. "I...I accept..." Severus felt the hand on his shoulder tighten just a bit and he looked up at Remus who was smiling at him.

"I'm proud of you Severus." Remus then summoned a chair so that he could sit next to Severus so he would not tower over the man as he spoke to him. "I can see in your eyes though that you still blame yourself and your confused why. Let me ask, what would you tell Harry if he was in this situation?"

"I...I would tell him that it takes more time to heal wounds on the heart and soul the it does to heal physical wounds. That only time and kind words would help him heal."

Remus nodded. "Those are wise words Severus. Listen to your words and apply what you say to yourself." Remus placed his hand over where Severus's heart was. "Your heart and soul has been hurt more times then I can count over the years and you're finally letting them begin to heal. While they heal I'm here for you and so is Sirius along with Albus and Minerva. You are not alone and the only thing you deserve is to live a happy life."

He then removed his hand and looked deep into Severus's eyes. To anyone else they were the same dead black eyes they always were, but Remus being his friend for so many years could read every emotion that crossed the man's features. Hurt, pain, sorrow and then understanding and hope tinged with sadness flew thorough the man's eyes in a matter of seconds. Remus then nodded knowing that Severus had finally accepted his words.

"Have you eaten anything for dinner Severus?" Remus knew that Severus sometimes skipped meals, a little too often for his liking and wanted to make sure that was not one of those nights. When he saw Severus lower his head in a guilty manner he knew it was one of those nights. "Come on Severus, I'll call a house elf and we can all have a bit of dinner."

Severus just nodded and watched as his friend called a house elf to get them food. The three then ate their dinner at the kitchen table in an amicable silence with a few and far in between conversations of school and the order.

* * *

><p>Harry heard a soft knock on his door and looked up from his trunk at Minerva in the doorway. He had pack his trunk with Severus a few days ago, but he was just making sure he had everything ready to go. He was going to be in Scotland for close to a month and he wanted to be sure he had everything he would need.<p>

"Are you ready to go Harry?"

A nod came from the boy and Minerva silently shrunk his trunk for him so he could just put it in his pocket for the journey. Picking up his now conveniently sized trunk he voiced aloud what he had thought every time he had seen the charm done thus far. "I really need to learn how to do that."

Minerva let a smile cross her face and hid a small laugh behind a hand. "How about I teach you when we get back from break? You won't cover it until next year, but I see no harm in showing to you early."

Harry smiled up at his head of house. "That would be brilliant!"

"Come on now, let's meet up with Severus. If we don't appear before him soon I'm afraid he will send out a search party for us and we wouldn't want all those people to go to such trouble, now would we?"

Harry shook his head and followed Minerva out the door and down to the front hall where Severus was waiting for them. Half way down the hall though Minerva stopped and turned around to look at Harry. "You know you can walk beside me Harry. I would like the company."

Harry blushed and nodded. He was just so use to walking behind the Dursley's when they had to take him along with them that he forgot that normally people walked beside each other. When Harry came to stand beside Minerva she gave him a warm smile and with her free hand she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It will take time Harry, but were here for you. Always."

Harry smiled up at her and they silently continued down the passageway until they met up with Severus who gave Harry a stern gaze. "I can hear what you're thinking Mr. Potter and I want you to discontinue those thoughts immediately."

For what seemed like the millionth time that day Harry blushed and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry sir."

Severus sighed and looked at the boy in front of him. "There is no need to be sorry Harry. Just try not to think of those thoughts. I know it's hard, but you need to try. You are not a burden to anyone and could never be."

Harry gave a slow nod, but the blush still graced his face. Minerva beside him just looked at Severus with a curious gaze and a raised eyebrow.

Seeing her curiosity would not go away until he explained a bit he sighed. "It seems that when I entered Mr. Potter's mind the last time our minds somehow connected and I can now hear what he is thinking if he thinks it loud enough."

When Severus said the last part Harry blushed even further and studied his shoes more intently than before.

"I now need to teach him Occlumency if I do not want to hear everything that crosses his teenage mind as he seems to not be able to control the volume of his inner voice and I shudder to think what he would think if a pretty girl passed by."

Harry's face was now looking like a very ripe tomato and Severus could not help, but take some pity on the boy. "It's ok though, I would eventually want to teach him anyway. It's a good skill to have."

Looking up Harry saw a soft smirk cross his Professor's mouth and gave a small smile of his own. That is until Severus heard Harry's thoughts again.

"And no Mr. Potter it will be no trouble to me and I don't want you thinking you are taking up my time. I rather like teaching that is when the students are not blowing up my classroom and being dunderheads."

Minerva took that moment to interrupt the two. "Would you two like to go home? Or would you like to continue your conversation here while I grow old?"

Severus let a rare grin cross his face. "Well if you put it that way...would you like to stay here Harry?"

"Severus Snape!"

"Oh, don't get you knickers in a twist, I was just teasing you Minerva."

All the while Harry was shaking his head in amusement at the two adults. He really did love when the two acted like they were brother and sister even though Minerva was much older than Severus. It was quite entertaining.

Severus then turned to Harry. "Ok, are you ready to go Harry?" When Harry nodded Severus continued. "We are going to walk to the gates of Hogwarts and then apparate from there. Minerva is only strong enough to apparate herself so you're going to side along with me. Is that ok with you?"

Again harry nodded and the three started their walk towards the gates. By the end Minerva was breathing hard with the effort, but Severus produced a potion and presented it to Minerva. Before taking it, Minerva gave a questioning towards him. "It's just a simple endurance potion, it will help you catch your breath and will give you more strength to apperate."

Minerva nodded and downed the potion in one gulp. She then took a deep breath and it seemed that the potion took an instant effect. "You know the way Severus?"

Severus nodded. "Yes Minerva I just travailed with you there last week to put up extra wards and I am your secret keeper after all. It would be a shame if the secret keeper didn't know his way to the secret."

"I know Severus, just let an old woman worry every now and again."

Nodding yet again Severus placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Me and Harry will be fine, I'm more concerned about you though. Are you sure you're up to this? Last week you had to side along with me and that exhausted you."

"I'm fine Severus and if I can't manage I'll just wait here for you to return. Get Harry there and I'll be behind shortly."

Severus nodded and turned his attention down to the boy. "Ok Harry you're going to have to hold on tight. The tighter you hold on the easier on your stomach it will be." Severus had learned the last time they had apparated that Harry's stomach could barely handle the sensation and he wanted to make it easier on the boy.

Harry looked at his Professor with a little confusion in his eyes. "How?"

Severus sighed and help his arms open for the boy. "Come on child give me a hug, but don't knock the wind out of me."

Harry did as he was bid and hugged Severus tight to him. The next moment Harry felt a pulling sensation in his stomach and he held on tighter. This had to be one of the most unpleasant feelings ever and he would never get use to it.

When Harry opened his eyes next it was to Severus rubbing his back and was looking at him concerned. "You ok there Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just nauseous."

Severus continued to rub his back in a calming manner and with his other hand he searched in his robes for the potion he was looking for. Handing it to Harry he explained it was a stomach soother and would make him feel better. With a quick nod Harry gulped down the potion in one swallow and did feel better almost immediately.

"Come on, let's go inside. I believe Minerva arranged for a surprise for you." The next moment a large black shaggy looking dog came running at the two and jumped on Harry playfully gently knocking him to the ground. The boy giggled and hugged the dog to him while he was on his back on the ground.

"Really Sirius? Is that how you choose to greet us?" Severus drawled with an arched eyebrow at the shaggy dog.

The dogs only response was to lick the child's face and set him off into giggles. Severus shook his head in amusement and then sobered the next moment realizing that Minerva had not come yet.

"When you're finished slobbering all over the poor boy show him inside will you? Also can you ask Remus to fix a snack for Harry? I heard his stomach growl earlier and I suspect he didn't eat any breakfast because he was nervous. All be right back, I just want to see where Minerva went."

Receiving a dog head nod and a guilty look from Harry Severus apperated back to Hogwarts where he had just left to look for the missing Professor. When he got there he saw Minerva just standing there as if she had been waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Severus, but it seems like you were right and I just don't have the energy for this. Could you side along with me? A few moments after I took that potion I still felt exhausted and I didn't want to risk splinching."

Severus just nodded and motioned for Minerva to come closer. He then opened his arms wide for his friend. When she hugged his around the middle Severus whispered in her ear. "There is no shame in asking for help when you need it."

Minerva just looked up at Severus and gave him her best teachers glare. "You should listen to your own advice sometime and ask for help more often. We are here for you Severus."

Severus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, he had walked right into that one and he knew it. "I know Minerva, I'm trying. I really am, but like with Harry it takes time."

The two then apperated to her home.


	25. Christmas

Another chapter!

Sorry about the weird, random sentences in the last chapter. For some reason the editor I used decided to insert things and I didn't catch them before I published.

* * *

><p>It was close to three in the morning on Christmas day and Harry was lying in bed awake. Here, he was in his room at Minerva's house in bed thinking about what had happened on break so far. Things seemed to be moving so slowly for Harry, but at the same time it was like just a blink of an eye and he had just been at the Dursleys.<p>

Harry sighed and turned over in bed. He needed to stop thinking of the past, it was just to...painful. Yes, Severus had helped him lock away those memories and was helping him organize the rest of his mind, but that did not mean that he could not access them. It merely helped the flashbacks from not coming every time someone touched him unexpectedly and helped with his nightmares.

To stop himself from thinking about all he times he had been hurt he turned his thoughts to more happy memories. This holiday break had thus far had been the best he had ever had. Minerva's surprise had been Sirius and Remus coming to join them for the vacation and he was very happy she had invited them. Those two seemed to bring cheer everywhere they went and Harry felt he had laughed more now than ever before.

Sirius was always up to something whether it was human or in his dog form and Remus was always following him trying to keep him out of too much trouble. When he did get in trouble for playing a prank or something or another Harry always made sure to stick around for Remus scolding Sirius was quite a show. One he knew the two put on just for him to make him smile and it worked every time. It had even been worth it when he had found his room filled with those muggle play balls that you would find in a children's playroom. Harry smiled at that last memory, he had actually had fun in those balls and felt as if it filled some hole in his childhood.

Harry had also noticed that Severus and Sirius seemed to have some kind of truce or something. They hadn't fought or thrown sarcastic comments at each other the entire break. They had actually seemed to grow kind of close. Not brotherly close or even friends, but like they sort of understood one another and they were trying.

Minerva had even given him a permanent room. As soon as Harry had come in the house with Sirius and Remus following closely behind him they had shown him his room. Minerva had set aside a room just for him. Sure she had a room for him in her quarters, but that was at Hogwarts where she had to provide for him. Here, in her own house though she could have put him in a cupboard, but she didn't. She had set aside a room just for him. A room where he could put his stuff and she had even said that it would be there for him for as long as he wanted it or needed it, even after thought then turned back to the day ahead of him and wondered what was going to happen. Would they open presents first or would they wait until after breakfast. He was excited about that part. Not what he might get. That didn't really matter he probably wouldn't get much anyway, but if the others would like what he had gotten them.

Remus had taken him shopping a few days ago so that he could buy presents for everyone and Harry thought he had got everyone the perfect gifts. They may not have been the biggest most expensive things he could have bought, but they had all meant something.

He had gotten Severus a few books Remus had seen him eyeing and a pair of journals that could be used to communicate with each other. Harry knew the last gift had been a bit selfish in hoping that he would get one of them, but Remus had said that that gift would mean a lot to the potion master. For Minerva he had found a ceramic cat that looked just like her Animagus form and it was charmed to meow loudly if she was hurt until someone found her.

Sirius was a bit harder, he had only known the man for a few years now and besides knowing he was a big goof ball he didn't know much more. With Remus's help tough they ended up getting the man three boxes of his favourite sweets and a cloak that would protect the owner from stray curses and hexes.

The hardest though had to have been Remus. It didn't help that Remus was there with him so when the man had not been looking Harry had slipped away and had bought him a charmed pendent that when you held it in your hand strengthened your healing abilities for his "time of the month".He had not forgotten his friends either. He had gotten Ron sweets and a muggle style notebook so that he could write notes even though Harry shook his head at the thought of the other boy actually using it for that purpose. For Hermione he had gotten her some books based of Remus's recommendations and a beautiful handmade bag that she could put over her shoulder. Neville was a bit harder, but he had eventually found exactly what he wanted to get him. A notebook that would write down anything he had forgotten that day. Whether it had been something to do or something he had forgotten to take with him.

Harry rolled over again, sighed and closed his eyes willing himself to try to sleep some more. Another few minutes passed, he opened his eyes and sat up in bed giving up on sleep. There was just too much going on in that mind of his. Pulling the covers off he slowly edged his feet off the bed until they were touching the floor. He then stood up and went in search of the library he had passed by a few times, but had not the chance to enter. He figured if he couldn't sleep he might as well find something interesting to read.

Harry slipped his slippers on his feet and a fuzzy, warm robe over his shoulders and then padded quietly out into the hall. As silently as he could Harry crept passed by everyone's bedroom and made his way to his destination down the stairs and to the right. When he had reached the door to the library he found the door already ajar and a soft light coming from inside. Curiosity got the better of him and he peeked in. What he saw did not surprise him at all and in fact he was quite glad for some company this night. He would never admit it, but he really didn't like being alone in a quiet house at night. It reminded him of being by himself in his cupboard.

Remus was sitting in a comfortable looking arm chair on the other side of the room near the fire with a book in his hands. Yesterday was the full moon so the man looked more ragged than normal and had a few more grey hair atop his head, but other than that he looked peaceful and happy. Harry kind of felt guilty for disturbing him.

"Hi Remus."

Remus put down his book and gave a warm smile to the boy in the doorway. With his hand he beckoned the boy closer and patted the chair next to him.

When Harry sat down next to him Remus gave him another warm smile that was etched with just a bit of concern. "Couldn't sleep Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I woke up and my mind didn't want to turn off."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Remus asked with a bit more concern in his voice.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry looked at Remus. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous. I mean I've never really had a real Christmas before. Yes, I spent the holidays with the Weasleys last year, but that was different. You know?"

Remus nodded in understanding, but inside his heart just hurt. Harry was nervous about Christmas, a day when kids were supposed to be excited and happy. A day that was supposed to be filled with joy and happiness not disappointment and worry.

"Don't worry Harry. You're going to have fun tomorrow, or I should say today."

Remus gave a small smile to the boy who smiled back. Remus then looked down at his watch.

"I say! It's four in the morning. Do you want to try to go back to bed for a few more hours or do you want to get ready for the day?"

Harry looked down at his lap seeming to be a bit embarrassed. "I think I would like to go back to bed, but can you walk back to my room with me?"

Remus smiled. "I would be honoured Harry." Remus then stood up out of his chair and held out a hand for Harry to take. Shyly Harry took it and let himself be helped out of his chair.

When Harry was back on his feet Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gently led the boy back to his room. Walking into Harry's room Harry got back into bed and Remus pulled the covers up around Harry's chin.

Harry looked up at Remus and Remus gave him a warm smile while gently brushing Harry's hair out of his face.

"Sleep well Harry." Remus then made his way to the door, but a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Could you stay...until I fall asleep?"

Remus turned around and made his way towards the chair next to Harry's bed. He then pulled the book out he had been reading out his robe and placed it on his lap.

"Of course Harry."

He then illuminated his wand just enough to read by, but not disturb the boy on the bed and Harry gave a soft smile relaxing slightly. Closing his eyes he was asleep in just moments.

Remus looked over at the softly snoring boy, closed his book and smiled.

* * *

><p>The next time Harry woke it was light outside. He assumed that it was sometime around nine in the morning and he hopped out of bed. Why didn't they wake him?<p>

As he rushed around his room he suddenly noticed a presence in his room that he had missed before. Remus was still sitting in the chair next to the bed, but his head was resting on his hand and he was snoring silently. It appeared that he had not been the only one to sleep in.

Harry made his movement's quieter from then on so not to disturb the man sleeping in his chair. He quickly took a shower and got dressed without Remus waking up and then silently slipped out of his room leaving the door slightly ajar.

As soon as he left his room though he ran into a figure in black robes. Looking down at Severus's shoes he quietly apologized and blushed. Severus just slowly reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Harry. Have you seen Remus by chance? I can't find him anywhere."

Harry just smiled and pointed behind him into his room to where Remus was still sleeping.

"I don't think he got much sleep last night."

Severus nodded and looked at his friends sleeping form. "Let's let him sleep for a little longer then. Are you hungry?"

Harry gave a slight nod.

"Why don't you head down to the kitchen. Minerva should already be there and I think I should move Remus to a more comfortable position or he will be sore for the rest of the day."

As Harry started downstairs to the kitchen Severus entered Harry's room. He sighed as he took in the sight of Remus on the chair. The poor man looked exhausted, he had bags under his eyes and he looked haggard. He knew he had told Harry that it would be better to let him sleep, but he knew if he did Remus would not be able to sleep tonight so he knelt down beside the chair and gently shook his shoulder.

"It's time to wake up Remus."

Remus made a quiet sound of protest, but slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he caught sight of Severus he closed his eyes again. "Can't I just sleep some more?"

Severus gave a small smile. "I could let you Remus, but if I do you won't sleep tonight and it is Christmas morning."

That last part caught Remus's attention immediately and he opened his eyes all the way and looked at his friend.

"Harry came to the library last night, he couldn't sleep. He was too nervous about today."

Severus just nodded and gently helped Remus up from his chair.

"Don't worry Remus. I just saw Harry in the hall and he seemed fine. Let's get you into the shower and ready for the day though. Ok?"

Remus accepted the help up and nodded. As soon as he was all the way out of the chair he stretched every limb and gowned loudly.

"Why did I have to fall asleep in a chair?"

Severus just smiled at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

Remus saw the look Severus was giving him and returned the look.

"I know, I know. I seem to have a habit of falling asleep in chairs, but why do they have to be so uncomfortable?"

Severus snorted and shook his head. He then grew serious and looked Remus up and down taking in his ragged look.

"How are you feeling Remus?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "The same as always after the moon. Tired and sore, but nothing more."

Severus nodded, but was still giving his friend a once over. Making sure is friend truly was ok.

"Really Severus I'm fine!"

"You would tell me otherwise though, right? In the past I've had to force you to show me if you were hurt."

Remus sighed. "You already made sure I was uninjured the morning after the moon. I really am fine!"

Severus put up his arms in surrender. "Ok Remus, forgive my worry."

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry Severus, I'm just really tired."

Nodding Severus gave his friend a soft look. "I know Remus, why don't you get yourself all cleaned up?"

"Ok Severus."

Remus then left the room to take a shower, but not before Severus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

* * *

><p>As Harry entered the kitchen he saw Minerva sitting at the table and Sirius at the stove burning something. Minerva immediately caught site of Harry and she gave him a small smile.<p>

"Merry Christmas Harry."

Sirius then turned around with a frying pan filled with something black and smiled broadly at Harry.

"Hey Harry, do you want some breakfast?"

Sirius then put some of the black charred food on a plate and tried to hand it to Harry. Holding up his hands in surrender Harry shook his head.

"No thank you Sirius. Why don't I make some eggs and toast for all of us?"

Minerva rose an eyebrow at Harry. "Are you sure Harry? You want to cook breakfast for all of us?"

Harry nodded and had a grin as wide as his face. "The one good thing about living with the Dursleys was that I learned how to cook and it's something that I really love to do."

Minerva smiled and gave Sirius a look that said he better not argue. Her boy had not had that grin that large since he had regressed mentally and she had helped him bake cookies.

"Ok Harry, do you want any help?"

Harry shook his head smiling. "No, let this be an extra Christmas present from me."

Minerva and Sirius just nodded as Harry took the pan away from Sirius and started to wash the contents from it. After Harry took away his pan of back burned food, Sirius sat next to Minerva and sighed.

"Oh cheer up Sirius, let the boy cook us something edible." Sirius just sighed again and watched as Harry made a glorious meal for the five of them. Severus and Remus soon entered all refreshed and dressed for the day. Minerva had turned to them much as she had for Harry and greeted them.

Severus looked around the kitchen and when he spotted Harry at the stove rose an eyebrow and looked at Minerva.

"May I ask why Harry is slaving away at the stove while the two of you sit on your bottoms?"

"Severus I would appreciate it if you would not be that vulgar before breakfast. As for your question Harry will not let us help him, he insists that this is part of his Christmas present to all of us."

Severus nodded and looked back at the boy who looked to be furiously working. He then walked over to Harry and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want this to be part of our present, but let me help you."

Harry nodded, but looked down and a small blush crept up on his face.

Severus gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Where do you want me and what can I do?"

Harry looked up at him with a bit of shock on his face. Severus rose an eyebrow and gave Harry a questioning look.

"This is your breakfast Harry. I'm just here to help, not take it away from you."

Harry smiled and then asked Severus to start setting the table. The scrambled eggs were almost done and so was the bacon and toast. All that needed to be done was to serve up the food and gather drinks for everyone.

While Harry served the five plates, Severus poured the orange and pumpkin juice for everyone and Minerva, Remus, and Sirius just sat back. As soon as everyone was situated Harry sat down between Remus and Minerva. "This looks fabulous Harry, much better than my black burned eggs." Sirius was not just trying to nice he was genuinely pleased that he would not have to eat burned food.

Harry smiled and started to eat his food. Everyone else took his initiative and started to eat as well.

After the first bite, Minerva stopped eating and held her hand to her mouth. "My goodness Harry! This is wonderful!"

Severus and Remus both nodded and Remus gave Harry a proud look. "Minerva's right Harry, this is the best breakfast I've had since your mother's cooking."

Harry looked down at his food and blushed. Remus's response was to reach over and give Harry a side long hug. "I'm very proud of you Harry."

After breakfast, Sirius and Remus had insisted to take care of the dishes even after Harry's protests. They had said that Harry had done all the cooking so it was their job to clean up after their wonderful meal.

Minerva and Severus then led Harry out to the sitting room to where the tree and gifts were. As soon as Harry saw all the gifts he was blown away. He saw the gifts he had wrapped and put under the tree, but there were at least thirty more presents and he noticed quite a few had his name on them.

Minerva leaning heavily on her cane ushered Harry to sit down on the couch. Remus and Sirius then came through the door with smiles on their faces. They came around and sat down next to Minerva and Harry on the long couch while Severus went to the tree and grabbed a present.

Coming over to Harry he placed it on Harry's lap and gestured for him to open it. Harry looked up at him questioningly.

"Go on Harry, there are many more where that came from."

Harry's eyes opened wide and he looked down at the gift in his lap. Unconsciously Harry mumbled, "I've never had so many gifts before."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment and Minerva and Remus shared a sad look. Minerva then put her arm around Harry and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Open it up Harry, see what you got."

Harry then started to unwrap his gift as carefully as possible so he would not rip the paper. He didn't know why, but it seemed important to him to preserve the paper. When the present was unwrapped Harry stared at in awe.

Severus was nervous. He would not admit it, but he was. This was his first gift to someone other than Albus, Remus or Minerva in years and he was not sure if the child would like it.

Harry held the thick warm green cloak in his hands and looked at Severus gratefully. "It's beautiful.", he whispered.

Severus let out a breath in relief and then smiled at the boy. "It has warming charms and weatherproof charms on it so that you will be able to go through any kind of weather and be safe. It also has protection charms on it that will protect you from anything, I put those on myself."

Harry smiled up at Severus and the leapt up and wrapped his arms around the man. "Thank you Severus, thank you so much. I love it!"

Severus wrapped his arms around the boy and gave him a gentle squeeze. "You are very welcome Harry. Why don't we open some more gifts now?"

Harry nodded and pulled back. "Open your gift from me first."

Severus nodded and accepted the two gifts Harry had handed him. After Severus unwrapped his gifts, he looked down at the books and two notebooks with a slight smile. He then looked up at Harry and nodded his head.

"These are wonderful Harry. May I ask what the two notebooks are for?"

Harry blushed and looked down at his lap. "Well...well, they are two way notebooks. One person can write in one and it appears in the other and vice versa."

Severus looked back down at the notebooks and then back up at Harry. "I will only accept these on one condition. If you take one and promise to write in it every night about anything that is on your mind. Anything that is troubling you or is you just want to talk about something."

Harry nodded and smiled as Remus hid a small smile behind his hand. He knew that Severus would insist that before accepting them and that was partly why he had wanted Harry to get them. It would be good for Harry to write down his thoughts, sometimes it was easier to write a trouble down then to voice it and this way there would always be a helping hand for him.

"Good, now go get a gift that has your name on it."

Harry and everyone else opened their gifts all morning. Harry received more gifts than he had in all fifteen years of his life and by the end he was near tears. Tears of joy that is, he had never had such a wonderful Christmas before. He still couldn't believe that this was not all just a dream and he half expected to wake up tomorrow morning in his cupboard with new bruises and cuts to make the holiday. Harry soon threw that thought away though and focused on the new happy memories he would now have to replace the awful ones with.

He had gotten many wonderful things this Christmas, but two stood out and were really special to Harry. The cloak Severus had given him and Minerva had given both him and Severus matching gold chain to attach the coins Severus had made for Harry and himself. That way they would always have a way to call for help.

The five had spent the rest of day outside in the snow making snowmen and snowballs. The snowballs in Sirius's case had ended up being thrown at everyone and no one was spared. That is until Severus had gotten tired of having snow pummel him from behind and so he charmed a pile of snowballs he had made himself to pummel Sirius relentlessly. Needless to say Severus didn't get hit with any snowballs from that point forward and Harry often hid behind him for safe haven.

They had come inside when the day became dark, had a quick dinner and then had sat by the fire as they sipped hot chocolate and hot apple cider. Soon though Harry started to drift off after his long and exciting day. As soon as Harry's head fell forward Severus caught his mug of chocolate so it would not spill and scooped the boy up into his arms after a feather light charm. With a nod to the rest in the room he carried the tired boy up to his bed.

When Severus got to Harry's room he gently lied the boy down on the bed and removed his shoes. He then transfigured his clothing into his pyjamas, pulled the covers back and tucked the boy into bed. Harry was so tired he didn't even notice Severus taking off his glasses or the soft words he whispered as he wished him a good night and sweet dreams.


	26. Dreams

Hey all! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thank you HpDork FreakaZiod for looking this over!

This story does take place in Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts. I know in the book Harry spent Christmas at Hogwarts his fourth year with the triwizard tournament going on, but I can see Harry trying to sneak out of the limelight to try to spend a quiet Christmas with the Weasleys. Al of the events of that holiday break still happened, such as the yule ball, but a few days preceding Christmas and Christmas day he spent with the Weasleys.

I also had some questions about pairings. I am not very good at writing romance. I have tried a couple of times and to be honest I all has come out...creepy. So I'm sorry if you enjoy romance, I don't think there will be any in my stories.

As with Ginny. She is Harry's friend, but she has taken kind of a backseat in this story. Harry has other things on his mind and unfortunately she just kind of got left behind. Who knows if she will make an appearance later on though. ;)

* * *

><p>A few nights later Harry could be found at his desk with a journal in front of him writing furiously. It was close to midnight, but he just had to write his nightmare down. This nightmare had been plaguing him since last summer at the Dursley's, but in the morning he could never remember what it had been about. Right now, though, he remembered it clearly; he had to tell Severus what he had seen and this was the quickest way.<p>

After Harry had put his quill down, he laid his arms on the desk and buried his face in them. Tears had been slowly falling down his face while he had been writing, but he had paid them no mind. Now that his task was done he could no longer suppress them, and they were falling freely.

If anyone were to walk in though they would assume he had just fallen asleep on his desk. Even though Harry was upset and tears were evident on his face he made no sound, he rarely did. He supposed it had something to do with his Uncle always yelling at him that Freaks don't cry, and it had stuck with him.

A few minutes Harry's door opened and Severus gracefully entered. Coming up behind Harry he placed a comforting Hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Turn around Harry." His voice was very gentle, but somewhat commanding.

Harry did as he was bid and slowly turned around to face his potion's Professor. He may have turned around, but he kept his face lowered in shame. All he could think about was how pathetic he must look.

Severus took a hand and gently tipped Harry's face up so that he could see Harry's face. When he saw the tears he knelt down beside the boy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you for telling me your dream Harry. Everything will be ok, trust me. I will make sure everything will be ok."

Harry nodded, but continued to soak Severus's robes through and Severus let him. His arms tightened just a bit around the boy and just held him until Harry's eyes were dry once more. When they were, Severus pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I know you wrote down what happened in your dream, but could you tell me some details, like what did the room that you were in look like?"

Looking up Harry's tried to remember ever detail he could. "It...it was a big room...with lots of glass things in it. There...there was the big portal looking thing to the side of the room..."

Severus rubbed his back gently encouraging him to go on and tell him all of his dream. "Go on Harry, you can tell me."

Taking a deep breath Harry continued as calm as he could. "...and there were a lot of people there. Someone...someone fell through the portal thing. I couldn't tell who it was, but Remus was holding me back...I was trying to get to that person! I was trying to save him! ...it was my fault he was there...it was my fault!"

Harry burst out into tears again and snuggled himself back into Severus's robes, burring his head in the soft fabric. Sighing Severus just kept the child held close to his body trying to ease all the hurt away.

Sometime later Harry fell into a fitful sleep against the man's shoulder. Conjuring a warm washcloth, Severus gently wiped the tears and tear tracks from the sleeping child's face. He then gently lifted the boy and put him back on his bed tucking him in so that the covers were resting just below his chin. Brushing his hair away from his face Severus couldn't help but wonder when had he grown so attached to the son of his enemy? He shook his head, he had not thought of Harry that way in a long time now and he never would again.

Silently Severus closed the journal that was still open on the desk to stop his from making that annoying noise and then left the room to try to get some sleep of his own.

* * *

><p>While Harry had been asleep that morning the four adults were having a very serious discussion concerning the boy upstairs. Severus had relayed what Harry had wrote down in his journal and then what he had told him afterward; they were all very concerned.<p>

They had all joked about Harry learning Occlumency so that Severus would not have to hear about Harry's love life, but now one of the real reasons was coming out of the wood work. Severus told them about the conversation he had with the Headmaster just a few weeks ago about Harry's possible connection with Voldemort, and they all understood why he had not said anything earlier.

If it had not been true it would have worried them all, and they were grateful for not having that extra worry, that is except for Minerva.

"He is my responsibility Severus!"

Severus placed a comforting hand on the very angry witch's shoulder. "I know Minerva, but I didn't want you to worry about something that might not have been true."

Minerva slumped down into her chair and placed her head in her hands. "I know Severus, but why didn't Albus tell me!"

Severus gave a small snort and took a sip of his very strong coffee. "Because quite frankly, he was afraid to."

Minerva looked up from her hands and glared at Severus giving him the chills. "As he should be."

Shaking the chilling feeling from his bones Severus gave Minerva another pat on the shoulder. "What should have been done is in the past and, unfortunately, we now have a situation on our hands."

All four at the kitchen table nodded their heads in agreement, and Remus looked sadly at Minerva who still had her head lowered. Reaching across the table he placed a hand on Minerva's, when she looked at him he gave her a sad smile while Severus continued.

"It is now clear that Voldemort has a connection with the boy. He sent Harry a vision last night and has apparently been doing so for awhile. How this has not come to light sooner I don't know, but now that we do, we can try and help him as much as possible. We have only been having Occlumency once a week, but I want to make it three times a week and help him clear his mind at night. Fortunately Harry has successfully organized his mind and has learned control over his inner voice, but he is still unable to push me out or keep me from entering in the first place."

A silence followed Severus's little "speech", but was eventually broken by the one who had been silent thus far. Sirius looked up from his lap and into Severus's eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?"

Severus nodded his head and looked at Sirius. "Just be there for Harry if he comes to you, or you find him in distress." Severus then looked over everyone else at the table. "This is not going to be easy for Harry, but we have to stop these visions from continuing. If they do continue they could very well drive the boy insane, and I am not being figurative."

The impromptu meeting ended on that, as Severus went to floo the Headmaster to tell him what had gone on last night and to gather his thought.

When Severus saw the green face of his mentor appear in the fireplace he took a deep breath and asked him to come over, it was important. Albus just nodded at him and asked him to step aside so he could come through.

Severus did as he was told and the next moment Albus was in their living room giving Severus a tight hug. Albus had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Severus sighed he knew those two famous traits of his would be gone the moment he told him of the events of the evening.

Albus pulled back from the hug and when he caught sight of Severus's all telling eyes his smile faltered a bit.

"Whats wrong my boy?"

Sighing Severus motioned Albus to sit in a chair nearby and told him of all that happened. When Severus was finished, Albus had a very calculative and sorrowful look on his face as he looked into the fire.

"I unfortunately saw this might happen as you know. I know where Harry was in his dream."

Severus rose an eyebrow and gave Albus his best "care to explain" look.

Albus almost laughed at the expression on Severus's face, but did not. Instead he looked at Severus with understanding, the man deserved to know everything.

"It sounds like he was in the Department of Mysteries in the hall of Prophecies. I'm assuming that Voldemort had been sending Harry this vision for some reason, why though, I am not sure. Unless he wants Harry to find the prophecy that was made about him, but I don't really see the reasoning behind that. As to why Harry sees someone being pushed through the veil that is very clear. Voldemort wants Harry to feel pain and guilt. Something which he has seen too much of already."

Albus then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then looked up at Severus and locked eyes with him.

"You must promise me Severus that Harry will not leave either your or Minerva's care. We can't let anything happen to Harry and I know as long as he is in your care he is safe. Much safer then when he was in my care."

Severus nodded, but then came over and placed a comforting hand on Albus's shoulder. "You must not think like that. Yes, you made mistakes. Ones I can never forgive, but you can't lock yourself in the past. You must look to the future."

Albus gave Severus a curious look. "Have you, Severus, put the past behind you?"

Looking away Severus sneered. "Not now Albus, not now."

Placing a hand on Severus's that was still resting on his shoulder Albus gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ok my dear boy we won't discuss that right now."

Severus let out a breath of relief and nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Just know Severus that I am always here for you when you do want to talk...about anything."

A stiff man now stood before Albus and Albus was almost regretful that he had said anything until Severus nodded.

"I'm not ready for that conversation just yet."

Albus gave his hand another gentle squeeze. "I know and I will still be here when you are." He then removed hand hand from Severus's and Severus removed his hand from Albus's shoulder.

"I should take my leave soon. Paperwork seems to follow me wherever I go these days." Albus got off his chair and made his way to the fireplace. Before he left through the flames he looked behind him and looked into Severus's eyes.

"Take care of him Severus."

* * *

><p>The next time Harry woke it was to a gentle light filling his room. Rolling over he looked outside deducted from the position the sun was in that it was near noon. His body felt tired though and he longed for more sleep, before he could entertain that thought any longer though Minerva had entered his room and sat in the chair beside his bed.<p>

"I know you're awake Harry."

Harry rolled over and faced his head of house. Unfortunately Minerva had distracted him a moment too late and he had remembered his nightmare. Not as clearly as last night, but what he did remember was the gaping feeling of loss and guilt. Tears were filling Harry's eyes quickly and Minerva got closer and placed a gentle hand on Harry's cheek.

"Oh Harry, Severus told me about your nightmare."

Letting out a deep sob he tried to cover his face with his arm. He was stopped by a gentle hand though and was forced to look into Minerva's face. She had scooted her chair close the Harry's bed and had bent down so that she was on Harry's level.

"He also told me what you said after you told him what happened."

His eyes widened and tears trickling down his face Harry looked down ashamed.

"Look at me dear."

Harry did as he was told and looked at Minerva. She still held Harry's cheek in her hand and had a serious look on her face.

"It was just a nightmare Harry, nothing more. No one is hurt and nothing is your fault."

Closing his eyes tight Harry soaked up all the comfort his head of house was offering. "It seemed so...real."

"I know it did Harry, but it was not."

Harry nodded and the tears started to slow until eventually they stopped altogether. "Th...thank you." Harry gave Minerva a small shy smile. Sorrow was still etching the lines in Harry's face, but his dream was fading from his mind. Slowly, but surly.

Minerva removed her hand from his cheek and brushed the hair from Harry's face.

"Why don't you get up now? It's eleven thirty and almost lunch time. I must say your presence has been missed this morning, those three just don't know what to do with themselves without a small boy to entertain them."

Minerva gave Harry a warm smile and Harry returned a small one of his own. She then gently removed her hand from his forehead where it was resting and got up from her chair.

"I leave you to get ready for the day that is unless you would like some help?"

Minerva rose a mischievous eyebrow and turned to face Harry from the doorway. What she saw made her smile even larger. Harry was now sitting on the edge of the bed blushing, looking like a red tomato. Minerva threw back her head and gave a laugh.

"I thought not." She then turned and made her way back out the room before she shut the door though she called over her shoulder, "I'll see you downstairs Harry".

Harry then got off the bed and proceeded to the bathroom. After last night, the hot water castigating on his back felt wonderful to Harry. When Harry thought his skin was prunnie enough he hopped out of the shower and quickly got dressed in warm comfortable clothing.

He then quickly made his bed and headed downstairs for some food.

When Harry reached the kitchen there were four smiling faces greeting him. They had decided that they would act as if nothing was wrong. Why worry the boy than they had to? At least for right now anyway.

Severus was going to tell him tonight after dinner when he told him about about their Occlumency lessons. Lies never did any good anyway, but that was going to be tonight. The poor boy deserved at least one day worry free.

"Good morning Harry. Are you hungry?" Remus greeted the boy with a warm smile.

Harry smiled back at Remus and gave a small nod of the head. Remus got up and fetched a plate of food for the boy. The adults had eaten breakfast and neither really felt like having anything more after the morning that have had.

Placing a warming charm on the plate Remus placed the plate in front of the empty chair that Harry normally occupied. Harry came over and sat in his chair and looked at the food greedily. Before he started eating though, he looked around and noticed that he was the only one who had food in front of him. He raised a questioning brow and looked at Minerva for an explanation.

Minerva gave a little laugh at Harry's expression and explained to him that they had already eaten.

Harry nodded then looked at all the people around him and blushed a little. "You guys don't have to sit here and watch me eat. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Nonsense Harry, you deserve to have company while you have your meal. Besides nothing is more important than you, not in our eyes anyway."

Harry blushed further and turned his attention to his food. It was getting cool and he needed something to distract him from all those confusing feeling he was getting.

Remus removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and stared a conversation with Severus about the latest potions journal that was released. There was promise of an improved wolfsbane potion that would allow the werewolf to just fall asleep instead of injure themselves all night long.

After Harry had finished eating, he was laughing so hard pumpkin juice was coming out of his nose. Severus had apparently had a hand in Sirius's latest prank on Minerva. Her hair had turned a bright vibrant pink and between every other word she spoke a quack came from her throat.

As Minerva scolded the two the quacks kept coming out and the two could not help, but smirk at their wonderful prank. Minerva fully flustered turned to look at just Severus and rose an eyebrow.

"What made quack you to take quack part in this?"

Between hearty laughing Severus answered her question as best he could. "Payback! I had blue hair for nearly two weeks!"

Minerva just humphed and pouted.

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked right at Minerva. "Very dignified Minerva. I'm sure you saw me pout when you dumped green goop on my head."

"Rub it in quack Remus."

By this time Harry was on the floor rolling around with laughter. He couldn't help it the sight of Minerva with her pink hair and her quacking was just too funny. Just wait until he told his friends about this! Of coerce no one would believe that Severus had been a part of this fabulous prank, but he would tell them all the same just to see their disbelieving looks.

Finally Minerva sighed, quacked and excused herself to try and scrub the pink from her hair. Remus cleared the plate away that Harry had his brunch on and then turned to him with a smile.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me outside?"

Harry smiled back at the kind man and nodded his head. He enjoyed his conversations with Remus, well if they didn't involve his relatives that is. Those he could live without.

"Why don't you go grab your jacket then and I'll meet you down here in a few minutes."  
>Again Harry nodded and set off to get ready to go outside. Severus then turned to Remus and gave him a soft look.<p>

"You're going to tell him stories abut his parents. Am I right?"

Remus nodded. "Everyone deserves to know their parents and every time I tell him another story I'm helping ease a little hole in his heart."

Severus placed a hand on Remus's shoulder. "You're a good man Remus."

Remus just nodded and set off to the front door. Behind him he called to Severus. "We'll be back for dinner."

* * *

><p>Once outside the door Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulders and silently cast a warming charm on the boy. It was still cold outside and Remus did not want Harry to catch a cold or something more serious.<p>

"Let's take a walk to the pound I spotted down the hill the other day. That sound ok to you?"

"That sounds great."

Harry had always enjoyed hanging out around lakes or pounds. When he actually got to go outside while he was at the Dursleys when he was younger he always used to go to the lake down the road. Dudley and hid gang never came by not knowing how to swim and it was like his little haven.

Then when he was at Hogwarts there was the Black Lake, the lake that he retreated to whenever he had a chance. The tranquility and quite of the lake brought peace to his mind if only for a small time. It was "his place" where he could go and not be bothered, he could go and just be himself.

Not even seeing this new pond yet he still knew that this was going to be his favourite spot yet. Mainly because this was Minerva's home and his new home. A place where he would always be safe and have people who care about him near by. Minerva had ensured to ingrain that in his mind ever since he had stepped foot through the front door and he was finally beginning to believe it.

Silently the two walked side by side down the hill and towards the pond. Remus keeping his arm firmly around the boy's shoulders and Harry leaning into the offered comfort.

When they arrived at the pond Remus found a tree and conjured a blanket that the two could sit on top of the snow with. Harry situated the blanket the way he liked it and the two sat down next to each other.

"So Harry, you remember me telling you about your parents back in third year?"  
>Harry nodded enthusiastically and laid his head on Remus's shoulder. Suddenly he was feeling very tired even though he had only woken up a couple of hours ago.<p>

"Would you like to hear some more stories?"

Harry looked over at Remus and gave a slight nod. "Only if it does not cause you any pain."

Wrapping his arms protectively around Harry Remus gave Harry a hug. "It does not cause me any pain Harry, but rather it warms my heart telling you my memories of fun times."

Harry lent into the hug and nodded. Remus the pulled back from the hug, but kept a warm arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Now where should I begin? Ah yes, how about the time Sirius and your father decided to confront me about my monthly problem? Well, we were in our second year and your father and Sirius knew something was up. Apparently my excuses for missing a day of classes every month seemed pretty weak and see through. Even though I worked hard on those excuses to make them seem believable."

Remus took a deep breath. Even though he had told Harry this caused him no pain in reality that was a half truth. It did hurt to remember that James was gone, but remembering like this did help ease the pain. Remembering the good times.

"Well, you see those two somehow put one and one together and figured out I am a werewolf. I had tried to keep it a secret from them thinking that if they knew they would tell everyone and shun me. If anyone knew, then I would have been banned from attending Hogwarts, Albus risked a lot allowing me to get an education. I thank him every day for the chance of a normal life."

"Anyway they confronted me after the full moon when I had come back from the hospital wing. They asked me where I had been the night before and why I had not attended classes that day. I told them something about my mother being sick and knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw the look they shared. It was one of knowing and something else I could not make out at the time. As I look back now I can tell it was a look of sympathy. James saw how weak I was, I was barely standing, and urged me to sit down on the bed. Hey both came and sat down next to me. James looked me in the face and said he knew what I was. I told him to quit kidding around that we all knew I was a wizard and so where they. He just gave me that sad smile and put a hand on my knee and said that I was, but I was also a werewolf."

Remus took another breath and looked at the child resting on his shoulder. He could tell that Harry was listening to him even though he had his eyes closed so he continued in.

"I immediately got off the bed and started throwing things in my trunk getting ready to go home. Who would want a monster living in the same dorm as them? Your father stopped me though by putting a gentle hand on my arm and asking me what I was doing. I told him that I would be gone that night and they would not have to worry anymore about having a monster so close to them. James just pulled me into a hug and Sirius came over and pulled both of us into his arms. I didn't know what they were doing, I was so confused. I started to struggle, but was too weak to put up much of a fight. James told me to settle down that I was not a monster."

Looking at Harry again Remus let out a deep breath.

"James was the first person to ever tell me I was not a monster. Not even my parents had done that. Whenever I brought it up with them they just looked away and had sad expressions on their faces. James and Sirius though, they accepted me for what I am for whom I am. Your father was a wonderful man Harry, he saw what most could not. He had his faults and let rivalries get in the way sometimes, but he was still a good man. I made hims a promise Harry before he passed away. I promised him that I would always look out for you. I was unable to keep that promise for a long time, but now that I'm here with you I will never let you go. I will always protect you Harry and if you ever need something even if it's just to talk I'm here for you."

Harry gave a sleepy nod and started to doze off. Remus gave a soft smile and cast a feather light charm on the boy. Gently Remus picked up the boy and started to carry him into the warm house even though the two had only been out there for a few hours. It seemed that he had underestimated how tired Harry was, he must not have slept well at all the night before.


	27. Confiding

Sorry this chapter took me so long. Had a few technical difficulties. :)

As for Sirius dyeing...I haven't decided yet. We'll see what happens!

* * *

><p>Remus reached the doorway with the sleeping boy in his arms. It was only two in the afternoon, but the boy had not had a good nights rest and needed the extra sleep. So Remus carried the boy up to his room, gently helped him into his pajama's and tucked him into his bed. He then sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed and pulled a book out of his robe to read.<p>

Severus had constantly made fun of him in the past for always keeping a book tucked away in a pocket, but it was something that Remus would never give up. A book can come in handy in any situation and it provided entertainment whenever he needed it. Plus he knew the potion's Professor secretly kept one tucked away in his robes too, not that he would ever admit it and that made Remus smile.

A few hours passed before Remus heard a slight stir from the bed to his right. Looking up from his book he spied the figure on the bed looking at him and smiled gently.

"Hello there, sleepyhead."

Harry just turned to face Remus and gave him a slight grimace. "You let me sleep?"

Remus smiled at nodded. "I'm afraid there was no other choice, you were dead to the world. I could have dumped cold water on your head, but I dare say you would not have appreciated that."

At Remus's last comment Harry let out a small laugh, he couldn't help it. The image was just too real. Harry then sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"What time is it?"

Casting a quick tempus charm Remus replied, "I think we are just in time for dinner. Why don't you get yourself dressed and I'll meet you downstairs?"

Harry nodded and stood on the cold floor. A quick shiver passed through his body and Remus looked at him with concern. Harry waved him through the door though with a quick explanation that the floor was chilly and he was fine.

A soon as Remus left closing the door behind him Harry looked up at the ceiling and mumbled to himself. "Seems like I just got dressed a few hours ago. Oh wait, I did." He then sighed and picked out some new clothes and quickly got dressed. He could not believe he fell asleep in the middle of the day, but then it did make sense with the nightmare he had last night.

A few minutes later he entered the kitchen for the second time that day and was not at all surprised to see everyone sitting at the table waiting for him. He quietly took his open chair between Remus and Minerva and gave a nod when he was greeted.

Sirius was the one to get up and gather the plates of food to put on the table. Since they had come to Minerva's house they had decided to take turns with preparing and serving food. Although Harry was only allowed to help, and he was never actually assigned a turn. All of the adults had silently agreed that Harry had served enough people in his young life and he didn't need to do that anymore. Unless that is if Harry expressed a desire to cook a meal, they were all fine with that he was an excellent cook and he enjoyed cooking.

After placing the food on the table, Sirius sat down and everyone began to serve themselves. Severus made it his job though to put a little more food on Harry's plate who was sitting across from him. When Harry moved to protest all Severus did was raise an eyebrow and Harry closed his mouth knowing that any protests would be null.

Harry knew that he needed to eat a little more every meal, but it was still hard and he often tried to get away with not pushing himself. Severus always seemed to notice though and piled more on his plate making Harry inwardly sigh. He had been doing well gaining weight in the previous months, but food would always be a sore subject for him.

After dinner, Harry found himself being ushered into the living room and into the seat nearest the fire. He warily noticed the sad and worried gazes thrown is way and immediately wondered what had happened. When Severus came to sit next to him with a serious look on his face Harry voice his question and Severus just patted his arm.

"Nothing has happened Harry, don't worry. We do have to talk some more about your dream last night though. I spoke to Albus this morning and he has some concerns. He recommended that I tell you the censored version, but I believe the truth is always better. There is no need for you to be in the dark when this concerns you."

Harry nodded and felt butterflies rise up into his stomach. He was not going to like what Severus had to tell him he had gotten that much already, but was curious why Albus didn't want Harry to know the whole truth and at the same time grateful that Severus did not share the same opinion. He really hated not being told things, it reminded him too much of the Dursleys.

Severus sighed and looked deep into Harry's eyes trying to gage how the boy was going to take this bit of news. Inwardly sighing Severus realized that no one could take this news in stride.

"Albus thinks that dream you had, was more the just a dream. He believes that you have a connection to The Dark Lord through your scar and he is sending you visions to frighten you or make you do something impulsive."

By now Harry was breathing hard and had a hand on his scar. The Dark Lord was getting into his mind and to be honest he was terrified, actually he was more than terrified he was downright horrified. He had a mad man rummaging though his memories, thoughts and messing with his dreams.

Severus saw the panic attack and placed a hand on Harry's chest. "Breath slowly now Harry. Calm down and look at me."

Harry's eyes had been travailing the room for the past few minutes not able to rest on anything, but now they focused back on Severus and he was trying as hard as he could to calm down. What Severus had told him though greatly upset him and he was having trouble catching his breath.

Finally, when Severus realized that Harry was not going to be able to calm down without more help from him he carefully brought the boy close to his chest and whispered soothing words into his ear.

"Feel me breath Harry, feel how slowly I breath in? Try to match my breathing, calm down Harry."

Slowly Harry did as Severus said and got his breathing under control. When Severus felt Harry was calm enough he pulled back and let Harry softly fall back in his chair.

"Alright there Harry?"

Slowly Harry nodded and looked a little ashamed. Minerva came and sat down next to Harry and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about Harry. What Severus just told you is very upsetting."

Severus nodded. "What Minerva says is true. If I were in your position I would not be handling this half as well as you are."

Minerva snorted and looked at Severus in amusement. She could just imagine him throwing a fit, everything in the room would be broken by the time he would have finished she supposed. "That is indeed true Harry. You think Severus is scary in the classroom? You've never had to deliverer him bad news, there is a reason I always have Albus talk with him when I know he won't like what I have to say."

Severus looked at Minerva with a slight scowl. "You know you don't have to tell Harry everything about me, right? I do have a reputation to keep."

Remus snorted from across the room. When Severus sent a glare to Remus he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Severus, but you lost your reputation long ago, at least with those in this room."

Severus just sighed and looked at the now calm boy in front of him.

"I think we should get back to the matter at hand. There is a way to keep The Dark Lord out of your mind Harry. It's not going to be easy, but we have to try to I will help you as much as I can."

Severus looked at Harry to see if he still had his attention and when he saw that he did he continued.

"You know the Occlumency lessons we have been having?"

At Harry's nod Severus took another pause before continuing.

"That is how we are going to keep him out. Thus far we have been working on how to keep your mind organized and how to keep your thoughts to yourself. We are also going to have to work on recognizing that someone is trying to enter and how to push people out. I am going to be increasing your lessons to three times a week instead of just Friday's so you will be able to learn quicker. While you're still learning every night before you go to bed I'm going to help you clear your mind for sleep and put somewhat of a barrier in your mind so that no one may enter while you are unaware."

Harry nodded, but looked down at his lap.

Severus lifted Harry's chin so that he could meet his gaze. "Are you ok with that Harry. Tell me if you are not and we can figure out something else."

Harry took a steadying breath. "I'm ok, I guess I'm just nervous. Every time we have those lessons I always feel so...weak afterward."

Severus rose an eyebrow he did not know that. "Can you explain exactly how you feel? Are you tired mentally or physically?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. All the bones in my body hurt and feel sore. Also my magic feels like it's not there anymore, like it is so weak it could just disappear."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier Harry?"

Again Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't think it mattered."

Minerva lifted her hand where it was resting on Harry's arm and placed it on Harry's cheek. "Look at me Harry."

Harry did as he was told and looked in to Minerva's face.

"It does matter Harry. Remember when I asked you to promise me that you would tell me if you were hurt or if someone hurt you?"

Harry gave a small nod, but was not quite following where Minerva was going with this. Seeing the uncertainty in Harry's eyes Minerva let out a small sigh.

"You are important Harry and how you feel matters. Even if you just stub your toe we want to know, you need to tell us. Please."

Harry looked down at his lap again. "I'm sorry."

Severus sighed. "Don't be sorry Harry, there is nothing to be sorry for. Just tell someone next time, ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Now you said you felt like every bone in your body hurts? When did this happen, after what lesson?"

"When I was trying to throw you out of my mind."

Severus nodded. "We can work on that so that you are not sore afterwards. I believe your muscles are becoming tense and we can work on keeping your body relaxed. You will need to tell me though the moment you start to feel any slight bit of soreness though and we will stop."

"Ok"

"You also said that you felt that your magic is weak? When does that happen?"

"I guess after we practice keeping my mind organized. Why can't everything just stay put like all that stuff we put behind that door?"

"Well that's what we are trying to do, but it takes time trying to keep it in its place. The reason why everything you put behind that door stays that way is because you have a very strong desire to forget those memories and that will keeps them in place. We are going to work on keeping your other memories in place though and I'm going to help you keep everything the way it's supposed to be. I don't really know why you feel like your magic's drained afterward though. I'm going to have to talk to Albus about that, but I don't want you to worry. We will figure it out and how to fix it."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Now, do you want to go back to bed or would you like to stay up a bit since you took that nap?"

Harry shyly looked at Severus. "Can I stay up for a bit?"

At Severus's nod Harry gave a small smile. Sirius then stepped forward and asked if he would like to play some exploding snap with him which Harry agreed to almost immediately.

Severus got up from where he was in front of Harry and took the seat he had left to try to calm Harry down. Sirius moved a table in front of Harry and pulled up a chair to sit across from him. The two played for a few hours while Remus and Severus read and Minerva just watched the two play.

Nine-thirty rolled around and Harry was falling asleep on the spot. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had slept until near noon and then he had taken a nap until dinnertime. Why was he so tired? Then he again, remembered the night before and sighed when he remembered that dream in particular took a lot out of him.

Seeing the yawn and sleepy eyes Sirius put down his cards. "I think it's time for bed pup."

Hearing Sirius Severus unburied his nose from his book and looked at the child in question. He saw the drooping eyes and agreed that it was indeed time for bed. Getting out of his chair he stood by Harry's and extended a hand to help him up. Gratefully Harry took the hand that was offered and let Severus help him to his feet.

"Why don't I help you upstairs and you can get ready for bed. When you are all ready I'll help you clear your mind and protect it for you."

The boy next to Severus nodded and he two started walking up the stairs with a little help from Severus when Harry almost stumbled down the stairs.

As soon as Harry was dressed for bed he went to the room next to his and knocked quietly. Severus answered and gave a silent nod. They both knew why Harry was there and neither needed further explanation.

Harry turned to walk back to his room and Severus followed closely behind him. Harry got into his bed and looked nervously to Severus.

Severus sat down in the chair next to Harry bed. "Don't worry Harry, nothing I will do will cause you any discomfort. Just remember to breath and relax."

Harry nodded and laid-back into bed. Gently Severus placed his hands on Harry's head. "Clear your mind of all thoughts and focus only on your breathing, just like we do when you're preparing to organize your mind. Think of your special spot by the Black Lake and imagine its shore, how the shore moves when the giant squid is playing. That's it Harry. Now I'm going to gently enter your mind and cast something like wards to protect you."

And then Severus did enter Harry's mind as gently as possible. Sighing when he saw the still dark space in Harry's mind he set off to find Harry. As Severus went in search of Harry he was startled by a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around there was Harry smiling at him.

"Well I didn't have to look far now did I?" Severus raised his eyebrow at the boy and gave him a small smile.

"I think I'm the one who didn't have to look far as I was the one who found you."

"You win Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "I'm going to remember you said that for a very long time."

Rolling his eyes Severus looked at Harry. "I bet you will. Now would you like to get to work?"

Harry nodded and followed Severus to a spot near the edge of Harry's mind.

"Now I'm going to cast a spell called Servo vestri mens*. This is going to cast a shield and ward off anyone who wants to enter, even The Dark Lord. I'm going to try to teach this to you, but until you grasp how to do it on your own I'm going to cast it for you every night before you fall asleep."

Harry nodded and watched Severus closely. He wanted to learn this spell if it would stop half dead people from entering his mind and messing with him.

"Now you remember the basic swish and flick of most spell work?" Again Harry nodded and Severus continued. "Well this is going to be similar, but with one variation. Instead of swishing under and the over you're going to swish over and make a circle and then flick. Like this."

Severus demonstrated the movement and Harry copied it nearly getting it right, it was a bit of an awkward movement.

"That's very good Harry. I want you to practice that wand movement and I'll start teaching you the spell tomorrow night. Now stand back a little and watch closely.

Severus made the wand movement while he shouted, "Servo vestri mens" to the darkness surrounding them. Out of his wand came a doe that danced around the two a few times and then shot upwards and turned into a light blue shield surrounding them.

Harry looked up with amazement on his face. "Wow."

"Very eloquent Mr. Potter."

Harry stuck out his tongue at Severus and Severus let out a hearty laugh.

"You're mean."

At that Severus came over and embraced the boy. "I'm just teasing you Harry. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

Harry nodded. "Good night Severus"

"Good night Harry, sleep well." Severus's body then slowly faded away as he gently left Harry's mind.

The next thing Severus knew, he was sitting next to Harry's bed and he was removing his hands from Harry's forehead. Gently Severus got out of his chair and stood over the child and he softly brushed the hair out of his face.

"Pleasant Dreams."

With that Severus left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Letting out a sigh and resting his head on the closed the door. He now had to think of the conversation he was going to have with Albus. It was not a good sign at all that Harry felt his magic deplete after organizing his mind and to be frank it was concerning.

With that thought Severus moved from the door and set off downstairs to floo Albus.

* * *

><p>Instead of Albus coming through to Minerva's house again Severus decided that he would go see the Headmaster in his office. He was younger than the old man after all and it was easier for him to travel it would also give them the added benefit of bit of extra privacy. He also wanted to talk to Albus about what he had said earlier. So he put the green powder in the fire in the fireplace and called out the Headmaster's office. Without a second pause Severus stepped through and landed in Albus's office.<p>

"Good evening Severus! What brings you here this late?"

Severus sighed. "Harry."

That was all Severus had to say to gain Albus's full attention. "Sit down my boy, I'll order some tea. Is everything alright?"

Severus took his seat and nodded. "Harry is currently sleeping in his bed, but he revealed some things tonight that I need to tell you and I must ask your guidance."

Albus nodded as an elf popped in with a tray of tea and set it down on the table. Albus thanked the elf and started to pour the tea. "I am always here for you Severus. What is it that Harry revealed to you?"

Agin Severus sighed and took the cup of tea Severus offered. "Well, when I was telling him about the increase of Occlumency lessons he said he was nervous. When asked why he told me that after every lesson every bone in his body hurt and he felt his magic deplete to almost nothing."

Albus looked up from his tea at the last statement. "What do mean Severus? His magic feels like it's almost depleted?"

"That's what he said Albus. Do you have any idea what it could mean?"

Albus shook his head. "I don't know. I think Poppy should run a magical core scan on him though and see if there could be something wrong. Then, I think we should go from there."

Severus nodded. "Do you think Poppy could come over tomorrow? If there is something wrong, then we should do everything we can to help."

Albus smiled and his eye's twinkled merrily. "After the last four years, I would never have expected you to say anything like that. Someone has wormed their way into your heart."

Severus gave Albus one of his famous glares. "You are incorrigible Albus."

Albus flashed his winning smile at Severus again. "I know."

Standing up Severus made way for the fireplace. "I should be heading home, although I have been thinking about what you said to me thins morning...about being able to tell you anything..."

His smile slowly fading Albus got up and steered Severus to sit on the couch and then sat next to him. "I'm here Severus. Whatever it is I'm here."

Closing his eyes Severus took a deep breath. He felt a warm, gentle hand rest on his and he opened his eyes to the kind eyes of his mentor. He knew he was going to have to tell Albus and Minerva sooner rather than later. Poppy had her healers oath to follow, but he knew she would spill the beans when she thought she needed to for his sake.

"Do you remember that one day that Remus made me take off many years ago? I believe if I remember correctly he came to your office himself. " Albus nodded and Severus took a deep breath before continuing.

"After Lily died I became depressed. The only one who saw my depression was Remus and as soon as he saw it he watched me carefully. One night the depression felt like it was eating me alive and I just could not live without Lily, that night I tried to end my life."

Albus took a sharp intake of breath. When he had seen Poppy inspect Severus's arms he knew it might be something bad, but he was hoping that it was just Severus being Severus and he just wanted to keep his past injuries to himself.

Then realizing that Severus had stopped as soon as Albus had taken that breath he put his shock and questions away and went to comfort the man and try to get him to talk some more. He knew how important this was for Severus, for him to tell someone other than Remus what had happened. Gently Albus placed a hand on Severus's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Go on Severus it's ok."

Severus gave a shaky nod and continued on with his story. "I went to a place deep in the dungeons I thought no one would find and I cut my wrists. I sat down against the wall and waited for my life to slip away. Soon though Remus came by and found me. He was coming to visit me in my quarters and found the note I had left for him. I was not expecting him to come by until later. He healed my wrists and quickly rushed me back to my rooms so that he could give me a blood replenisher and...talk. We talked for a long time that night and the next day Remus stayed with me and made me rest."

Tears had been flowing out of Severus's eyes for a while now, but Albus had waited patently for Severus to finish before he offered any more comfort. He knew Severus had to get this off his chest, he had been hiding it for so long. When Severus did finish Albus just reached over and brought the younger man into his arms letting Severus rest his head on his shoulder. He gently rubbed circles into his former students back and let him cling to him like there was no tomorrow.

"It's ok Severus. You were hurting and tried to release the pain the only way you knew how. As much as I wish you had come to me with your feelings I understand why you did not and I do not blame you. I have failed you so much in the past and if I were you I would not have trusted me either."

At that Severus's quiet crying turned into deep sobs. "I...I...I wanted...to. I...wanted to...so...bad."

"I know Severus, I know. Everything is ok now and I understand."

The two stayed like that for a long time even after Severus stopped crying both just needing the contact of one another.

When Albus felt that Severus was calm enough he pulled back from the embrace a bit to look the younger man in the face. He silently and gently pushed back the hair from Severus's face and conjured a warm washcloth. Taking the washcloth he gently washed the tears away from Severus's face.

"Remember Severus, I am always here and always will be. For anything, to talk or to just listen to you rant. I'm here."

Severus gave a shaky nod and made a move to get off the couch they were sitting on. As soon as he stood up though he wobbled a bit from his foot falling asleep. Albus quickly steadied him though with and a firm grasp on his arm.

"Do you want some help home Severus?"

Just now feeling how tired he truly was Severus nodded. He didn't want to make a mistake on the way back to Minerva's and end up somewhere else. With that Albus lead Severus over to the fireplace and threw some green powder into the fire as he called "Minerva McGonagall's Manner Scotland!" He then ushered Severus through and followed quickly behind him.

On the other side of the fireplace Severus was very glad to meet the empty living room. He really didn't need everyone in the household to see the state he was in at the moment. As soon as he took a step forward Severus felt a comforting hand on his shoulder when he turned around he saw Albus give him a warm smile.

"Come on Severus let's get you to bed."

Severus nodded and let Albus help him upstairs to his room. When they reached Severus's door he turned to Albus and gave him a small smile.

"I think I can take it from here. Thank you...for everything."

Albus smiled and nodded. Before he left to go back to his office, he placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. "Any time my boy, any time."

Severus then entered his room and Albus headed back downstairs to go to bed himself, it was after eleven after all.

* * *

><p>*Servo vestri mens means literally "to protect your mind"<p> 


	28. Magical Feed

It was the second day of the new year, and in just a few days three of the occupants in the house would be headed back to school. At the moment Harry was anxiously waiting on his bed for the school nurse to check him over. Minerva had promised to stay with him while Madam Pomfrey ran her scans, but that still did not cease Harry's nerves.

Madam Pomfrey was supposed to come a few days ago, but things had come up and she had to attend to more seriously injured people. Secretly Harry had been somewhat grateful for the small reprieve. Not that people had become hurt, but that he had a few more days before she had to check him over.

Severus had told him that it was nothing to worry about; they just wanted to make sure Harry was ok, but that didn't calm Harry's nerves either. He just didn't like being seen by doctors or nurses. He knew Madam Pomfrey was different from those he had seen with the Dursleys and that she had healed him more times, then he could count, but he still didn't like it and many of those times he had been unconscious.

The next moment, there was a knock on Harry's door. He looked up from where was staring and gave a soft call to come in. He knew it was Minerva with the nurse in tow.

The two entered slowly. Minerva sat next to Harry on the bed while Madam Pomfrey stood before the boy.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Madam Pomfrey."

The older nurse smiled at Harry and moved the chair that was next to his bed so that she could face Harry.

"I'm just going to run some simple scans Harry. Ones that will tell me why you are feeling so drained after Occlumency. Nothing I do will hurt, just tingle a bit."

Harry gave a small nod, so Minerva moved from her position next to Harry so that he could lie down on the bed. She then sat in the chair Poppy had just vacated, but had moved it so that she could be close to Harry's head. Gently she reached out, grabbed hold of Harry's hand with both of hers, and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm here Harry, and I promise I always will be."

Harry grasped onto Minerva's hand with a little more firmness and nodded. Knowing that Minerva was right there with him helped, knowing that he was cared for.

Without any further distractions or interruptions, Poppy began her scans, running her wand up and down over Harry's body. A piece of paper and a quill appeared beside the witch and wrote down the few things she told it to.

Poppy ran three scans over Harry. One a full physical scan, one of just a magical core scan and one that tested for any untraceable injuries. It's always better to be safe then sorry.

When she was finally done she gave Harry a small smile, and Minerva helped the boy to sit up again. Pulling up another chair Poppy sat across from Harry and looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"What's wrong with me?"

Poppy patted Harry on the hand and gave him a reassuring look. "Nothing that can't be fixed. Don't worry."

Minerva and Harry both let out a sigh in relief, then shared a small smile with each other. Harry was warmed at how worried Minerva had apparently been, just as much as he had been. Harry then returned his attention to Poppy, and she slowly continued.

"When I healed you earlier this year I did not think to run a magical core scan on you since you had not been permitted to use Magic over the summer. I should have though, and for that I am very sorry."

Harry looked at the nurse a little confused and as soon as Poppy saw his look she continued just a gentle.

"If I had seen this sooner than you would not being having the difficulties you are now; you would not be feeling so tired. You see when a Wizard is hurt in some cases their magic comes forward, protects them, heals the wounds the best it can. When the magic heals the witch or wizard for an extended period of time it starts to use up your reserve magic. Do you know anything about your magical core, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Its what stores our magic, isn't it?"

Poppy nodded her head. "Kind of like that. You see our magical cores have two different parts to them. The outside is what we use for our day to day magic, for casting simple spells. We have a tendency to drain that magic and that is ok because we regain it as we sleep. The other part though is the inner core, or reserves, and we only use that when we have no more day to day magic left, or we are performing a very complicated spell. That magic is a bit harder and takes more time and rest to regain, as it has a tendency to be more powerful, but if we use too much of it can be dangerous. We can deplete ourselves of magic completely."

Poppy looked at the boy to make sure he was paying attention and caught the slight flicker of panic in his eyes. She placed a hand on Harry's to try to reassure him.

"It's ok Harry, you are nowhere near that point. Your body has been trying to regain its reserves though and has been feeding it all your day-to-day magic. The only effect you would have noticed is that after you perform a piece of magic that is difficult, such as Occlumency, is that you feel the weakness of your magical core and that you tire more easily. With a little help though, we can help regain some of your core so that you are not so tired, although you're going to have to take it easy with the complex spells for a while."

"What about Occlumency?"

Poppy gave Harry a small sad smile. "Severus is going to have to help protect your mind while you sleep for a few weeks. I don't want you over tasking yourself. I also want you to take an hour nap after you have lunch for a while, it will help you recover sooner."

Harry looked down at his lap. He hated being such a burden. Why couldn't he just be a bit stronger?

Minerva gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze and he looked up at her questioningly.

"I don't need Occlumency to tell me what you're thinking right now, your face tells all. You are of no trouble to us at all, and I am sure Severus will not mind helping you out when you are resting. So please stop that train of thought where it is."

Harry let out a small sigh and then nodded.

Minerva then turned to face Poppy and gave her a questioning glance. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm sorry to say that no you cannot, you are a bit too old to give a magical feed. Sorry dear to put it that way, but..."

Minerva interrupted Poppy with a wave of the hand. "It's ok Poppy, I understand. So you want to give Harry a magical feed to help regain his core?"

Poppy nodded. "Just a bit of magic to prompt Harry's to grow."

Harry looked shyly at the nurse. "If not Minerva, then who?"

With a small smile Poppy looked at the boy in front of her. "Well, Severus has to keep your mind protected so that rules him out, Minerva is too old for such thing, and Remus has to worry about his transformations and how it would affect his magic. I guess that leaves Sirius."

Minerva and Harry nodded as the nurse got up and headed for the door. "I'll go ask him if he would not mind donating some magic to you."

With that Poppy left the room before there were any more protests or questions from the boy on the bed and gently shut the door behind her. Quickly she made her way downstairs in search of Sirius.

Before she could take more than a few steps into the living room though, she was accosted with worried questions from Severus. She placed a calming hand on Severus's shoulder and explained everything to him.

Severus closed his eyes and silently cursed himself for not seeing what was wrong. He had failed the boy yet again by pushing him too hard. When he opened his eyes he saw Poppy giving him a searching look and then she sighed.

"I know you must think horribly of me for not running that test, but at the time it did not seem pertinent. Since he had not been allowed to use Magic all summer, it is a rare case where a wizards magic feels a need to heal the body."

"Do not blame yourself Poppy. So what can we do to help him?"

Since he had failed the child yet again he very least he could do was to do anything that might help him.

Poppy then explained the magical feed to jump start Harry's core to start to regrow and how it had to be Sirius. All Severus did was nod and lead her right to the man she was looking for.

Yet again she was bombarded with questions from a concerned man. She merely sighed this time and asked him to get Remus for she did not want to repeat her explanation for a fourth time. When Remus arrived Poppy started explaining for the last time while Sirius's eyes kept flickering towards the stairs.

As soon as Poppy finished talking Sirius looked her right in the eye and asked what he had to do to help Harry. She then told him about the magical feed, and how he was the only one who could do it without leaving themselves vulnerable.

Sirius started to nod his head in agreement before Poppy even finished speaking. He was just happy to be able to help his godson no matter what it was.

* * *

><p>When Sirius and Poppy arrived at Harry's door Poppy turned to the man and gave him a stern look.<p>

"Harry is nervous enough, please don't do anything stupid."

Sirius rose an eyebrow. "You act like I'm still fourteen."

"And you act like it too, please cut the monkeying around to a minimum in there."

Sighing sighed. "Yes ma'am"

With a swift nod of approval Poppy entered the room with Sirius in tow. The other two had decided to remain downstairs unless they were called. They didn't want to crowd the boy, and six people in his bedroom would be a bit much.

When the two entered the room, they saw Harry sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet dangling off the side. Minerva was sitting next to him and had an arm around his back slowly rubbing soothing circles.

As the two entered Minerva looked up from looking at Harry worriedly and gave them a small smile.

"Harry's just a bit nervous."

Sirius came and sat down on Harry's other side and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "There is nothing to be nervous about pup. It's just me. Minerva and Poppy here with you."

Harry gave a small nod and then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it before anything could escape.

Sirius reached over and gently lifted Harry's chin so that Harry could only look at him. "You can say anything you want here, Harry. All we want to do is help you."

Harry nodded, but as soon as Sirius removed his hand Harry was back at looking at his lap. He did open his mouth to speak again, though, and managed to get out what he wanted to say before.

"You don't have to do this...if you don't want to."

Before Harry could realize what was happening he found himself being embraced by a warm body.

"Oh Harry, I want to! I would do anything for you." Sirius pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "I mean that Harry, I would do anything." Sirius then pulled Harry back into the hug for another minute before releasing him.

Poppy and Minerva were just giving the two a small smile as they watched the scene unfold before them. When the moment seemed to be over Poppy came over and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you ready Harry?"

Harry nodded, but still looked a bit nervous.

"Ok, can you lie down on the bed for me? It will be easier for Sirius."

Harry nodded, so Minerva and Sirius both got up to make more room for him to lie down. Minerva took her seat next to Harry's bed and took hold on Harry's hand, again.

Poppy then began to explain to Harry what was going to happen not only for his benefit, but also for Sirius's because he didn't really know what was going to happen, either. She knew he had not really been listening to her downstairs and knew he could not get through this without actually knowing what to do or what was going to happen.

"Ok Sirius is going to place his hands, one on top of the other, on your chest and I'm going to help him channel his magic through him and into you. You're going to feel a warm tingle through your body and feel very sleepy. You cannot fall asleep until I say you can, ok?"

Poppy then looked over at Minerva who was still seated beside Harry and had his hand between both of hers.

"Minerva?"

Minerva turned her attention from Harry to Poppy. When Poppy saw Minerva's eyes focused on hers she gave her friend a small reassuring smile.

"Minerva, I need you to make sure Harry stays awake. It could be very dangerous if Harry were to fall asleep during a magical feeding..." Poppy looked at Harry as if warning him. "...because he could fall into a coma if he does."

Harry looked at Poppy a little fearfully, but had a face of determination. "I promise I will not fall asleep."

Poppy had to give her patient a smile and patted his shoulder. "I know you are going to try Harry, but the pull is very strong, that is why Minerva is going to help you."

Harry gave a small nod and gave a grateful look to not only Poppy, but to Minerva as well.

Poppy then looked between the three to gauge if they were ready to begin. When she saw they all had eyes on her, Poppy gave a small nod and positioned Sirius to the right spot and told him where to put his hands.

"Now Sirius, I'm going to place my hands on yours and I am going to pull some of your day-to-day magic down your arms and flow it into Harry. You are going to feel like you're loosing a part of yourself, but you are not. It will just be a small amount of magic leaving your body and afterword you will just feel like you completed a complex spell."

Poppy then looked straight into Sirius's eyes. "This is not going to be the most pleasant feeling for you, but we will not be able to stop once we begin. You must not try to move away during the feed. If you do you will not only hurt yourself, but you will also hurt Harry and me. Can you still do this?"

Sirius nodded and looked determined. "I would do anything for my godson even if it causes me temporary discomfort."

Poppy nodded. Harry looked at his godfather with a feeling of warmth. That one sentence had made his heart leap into his throat. Sure, he had said that he would do anything for Harry not a moment ago, but that had been before he had known that this might hurt him. The fact that Sirius was still willing to help him even though he would feel discomfort meant a lot to Harry.

Poppy then placed her hands on Sirius's and started the incantation. When the incantation was complete, she closed her eyes and reached into Sirius's body with her mind and slowly pulled Sirius's magic down his arms and so that it flew straight into Harry.

She continued to pull the magic from Sirius for a few minutes, then opened her eyes. First she caught sight of Sirius who was looking intently at Harry. Sirius had stood perfectly still while she was siphoning his magic into Harry and had not fought or pulled back once. She was quite proud of him.

As soon as she had finished intently studying Sirius, Poppy had turned her attention to Harry who the other two in the room were watching carefully. Gently she removed her hands from Sirius's and placed a hand on the very sleepy boy's forehead.

"You did very well staying awake, Harry. I know that was not easy."

Poppy then searched in her pocket for the right potion. When she found it she held it up to Harry's mouth. Harry looked at her questioningly, and Poppy gave him a small smile.

"It's just a mild potion that will help you keep Sirius's magic inside you. As soon as you take it you can go to sleep."

Harry looked gratefully at Poppy when he heard the word sleep. He then accepted the tilted potion against his lips and dank it all down. With a small grimace Harry closed his eyes and was asleep within the minute.

Then turning to Sirius, Poppy gave the man a bit of a scolding look.

"Now, let's get you to bed."

When Poppy saw that Sirius was about to protest she held up her hand to silence him.

"I don't want to hear it. I just took magic from your body, so I know how weak you feel right now. You need to sleep."

Sirius lowered his head and looked at his feet. He sighed and let the medi-witch lead him from the room into his own.

As soon as Poppy and Sirius left the room, Minerva turned back to the child on the bed. She slowly detached her hands from Harry's and gently tucked his upper body underneath the covers. Gently she brushed the hair from Harry's face and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

She then sat back into her chair and sighed. Minerva allowed her eyes to slowly close and relief flooded through her. They had found what was wrong with Harry and had done their best to help him. Now all they had to do was to wait for Harry to rest and he would be ok.

Harry would be ok.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Minerva felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned to see who it was. She saw Remus giving her a warm smile.<p>

Putting a finger to his lips to signal that they should be quite, he pointed to the door gesturing that they should go outside to talk.

With a small nod Minerva got out of her chair and followed the man outside. As soon as they were out the door Remus turned to Minerva.

"Why don't we talk somewhere comfortable. Severus and Albus are waiting for us in the Living room"

Minerva turned to look at the door behind her. She really didn't want to leave Harry for that long. She knew it was irrational and Harry was sleeping, but she wanted to be with her boy to make sure he was ok.

Another second passed before Minerva felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Remus giving her another warm smile.

"Poppy said that he will not wake until dinnertime. Don't worry Minerva, Poppy said as soon as she finished getting Sirius settled that she would watch Harry for us while we discuss Harry's schooling."

Minerva gave Remus a questioning glance, and to answer her Remus gave her a smile.

"I was worried and was waiting outside the door when Poppy almost ran into me. We talked for a few minutes, and I sent a patronus to Severus to give a call to Albus."

Minerva nodded, then turned back to the door and gave a small sigh. Reluctantly she then let Remus pull her away from the door and down the stairs to the living room.

When she arrived, she saw that Severus was already seated and that Albus had just arrived through the floo. Slowly Remus helped her to the couch, and she sat down not that gracefully. All of a sudden she was very tired, it was probably the fault of all stress of the day. Now that most of it was over and she was relaxing she was finally feeling the effects of that stress.

Albus saw how tired Minerva looked and went to sit down next to her. Gently Albus placed a hand on Minerva's knee and gave her a searching look.

"Are you ok, dear?"

Minerva smiled up at Albus's concerned face and placed a hand on Albus's. "I'm fine Albus, just really tired."

With a nod Albus vowed to keep a close eye on his dear friend while he was there, and then have a quick word with either Remus or Severus before he left. He then turned his attention to all three in the room and asked no one in particular how Harry was.

It was Remus who answered for the group. He told Albus all that had happened with Poppy's diagnostic, to Sirius giving Harry the magical feed.

When Remus finished Albus was nodding his head. "So we need to adjust Harry's schooling for a few weeks when he gets back?"

All three nodded, and Albus gave a small sigh. "What are Harry's exact restrictions going to be?"

Severus was the one who now spoke up. "Well, his core needs to slowly heal and rest is the best remedy for that. Harry still needs to attend his classes, but he will not be able to do much of the practical work for a little while. He also has to have at least an hour nap in the afternoon preferably after lunch as that will be half way through his day."

Albus just nodded as he took in all this information. He then looked up and into Minerva's eyes. "He is going to be ok, right?"

Minerva gave her friend a smile and nodded her head. "He will be ok Albus, would you three mind if I went back upstairs and looked after him though?"

All the other occupants of the room shook their head and Minerva got off the couch and walked up the stairs. As she took the second step, though, she started to trip, but before she could fall to the ground she had been caught by Severus's levitation spell.

When she got her grip again, Severus went over to her and offered to help her up the stairs. Blushing she accepted, that had just been a close call and she guessed she was more tired than she had realized.

When the two were out of sight, Albus turned to Remus and said as quietly as he could. "How is Minerva?"

Remus gave his former headmaster a small smile. "She is just tired form the day Albus. Don't worry so much, as you can see Severus has her under close watch. I don't doubt that Poppy will run a quick diagnostic spell over her before she leaves tonight just to make sure though."

Albus nodded and then looked at Remus with a pain filled gaze. "Severus told me last night, about...when you found him."

Remus gave Albus a sad smile. "I know. I talked to Severus today while everyone else was upstairs. He was very grateful of how understanding you were."

Sighing Albus still gave Remus that same pained look. "How did I not see it?"

Remus got out of the chair he had been sitting in and sat down where Minerva had vacated. Gentle he took Albus's hand.

"Severus is a very complicated man Albus and I only knew because I had been looking for the signs. I have to remind you though it was by chance that I found him. If I had been ten minutes late I would not have been so lucky."

With a small nod Albus asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone after it happened?"

"How would you feel if I announced your problems to the world?"

Albus had the decency to blush and look a bit ashamed.

Patting his hand, Remus gave Albus a small smile. "I didn't get to ask Severus earlier, did he tell you what happened the day I made him rest and talk?"

"Just that you talked and made him rest."

Remus nodded. "You should know that I was not the only to talk to Severus. I'm sure Severus did not tell you because he was embarrassed, but I called an old friend of mine who is a mind healer to come over."

Remus dug in his robe pocket and pulled out a card to hand to Albus.

"Now that you know about Severus's...past, if he is ever to tell you he feels that way again, and when he is upset you have to ask, you need to floo Henry immediately. I trust my life with Henry and he knows how to help Severus."

Albus gave a small nod and looked at the card. It told him Henry's full name and his office floo with office hours, and his home floo.

Placing his hand on Albus's again Remus gave him a small smile. "Don't worry Albus, Severus has not felt that way in a long time. It is still good to know what to do if something should happen when I am not there."

Understanding Albus nodded again. "Does Minerva know?"

Remus shook his head. "No, and you have to let Severus tell her on his own. He wants to wait until Harry is better in a few weeks before he speaks with her. He does not want to place any more pressure on her shoulders at the moment, and I think that is wise."

"I agree."

The two then stopped talking as they heard Severus come down the stairs. Quickly Albus put the card in his pocket and smiled as Severus entered the room.

"How is everyone faring upstairs?"

Severus sighed. "Harry is still asleep, Sirius is put to bed, and Poppy transfigured the chair next to Harry's bed into a small bed for Minerva. She was exhausted, but refused to leave the room."

Then turning to Remus he closed his eyes for a second before sitting down. "You told him about Henry didn't you?"

"You know I needed to, Severus, now that he knows. I just want you to be safe and if that means embarrassing you for a few minutes than that is ok with me."

Looking down at his lap Severus sighed. "I know."

Raising an eyebrow at Severus, Remus cleared his throat. "I told him about emergencies. Do you want to tell him the rest or shall I?"

If looks could kill the look Severus gave Remus the poor man would have dropped dead in an instant. "I will."

Severus then took a deep breath and looked at Albus. "Have you ever wondered why I lock down my floo to everyone on Friday nights?"

Albus rose an eyebrow. "I always thought that you were just tired of people bugging you and wanted a night of peace."

With a snort Severus continued. "Partly. Mostly though I don't want anyone to come through while Henry and I are talking. He...helps me...a lot."

"I am very glad that you have had someone to talk to, Severus." Albus reached over and gently patted Severus's knee with a smile.

Remus and Albus could see Severus visibility relax. With another smile, Albus then began to talk about the new school term to change the subject to a more pleasant one for Severus.

When the conversation started to die down Albus turned his gaze so it landed on Remus.

"I have a question for you Remus."

Remus nodded gesturing that it was ok for him to ask.

"As you know after Umbridge was sent away the teachers and myself have been taking turns until we could find someone more permanent to fill the role. You were an excellent teacher when you taught Defence and I know that the students would love to have you back."

Looking down at his lap Remus nervously played with his robe. "You know I would love to, but what about my...condition?"

"Don't worry Remus. After Umbridge, the ministry won't dare to interfere."

Looking up Remus looked right into Albus's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I would not have said anything if I was not sure, Remus."

Remus smiled, gleefully. "I would love to."

"Wonderful, I should get back to Hogwarts then, to make preparations for Harry and your new rooms. I doubt that you would like a room full of cats as your office."

An involuntary shiver went through Severus when he remembered that office. It was possibly one of the creepiest office he had been in, and that was saying a lot. He had been in some very creepy rooms in his life. All those eyes staring at you though...it was unnerving.

Before Albus left, Remus jumped up from where he was sitting and placed a hand on Albus's shoulder. When he turned around to look at the man Remus smiled at him. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure my boy." With that Albus threw the green floo powder in the fire and disappeared to his office.


	29. Opening up

New Chapter! First, I have to thank HpDork FreakaZiod for the help. You are awesome as always!

Also, I put a few notes at the bottom of this story about a pretty cool new forum for Harry Potter. I recommend you check it out, if not enjoy the story! :)

* * *

><p>Earlier this morning four people had arrived back at Hogwarts. One more than expected until a few days ago, but that made it all the merrier.<p>

They had arrived earlier in the day than they really needed to, for both Harry and Severus needed a check up from the school nurse. Poppy wanted to check Harry to make sure his core was healing properly and that he was ready for the stress of classes. As for Severus, Poppy wanted to check his arm and make sure it had no gotten any worse then when she had last seen it. Remus had been charged with making sure the man applied a daily numbing cream to it on their little holiday, and Poppy wanted to make sure that Remus had really kept his word.

It was not that Poppy didn't trust Remus with Severus's care, it was just she knew how stubborn that man could be when he wanted. Remus had worked miracles with the dour man in the past and hoped dearly that he had again. For if Severus did not have that numbing cream applied to his arm every day, the man would be in horrible pain and likely not say or do anything about it.

When the four had arrived in the hospital wing that morning Poppy steered Harry and Minerva behind one screen and Severus and Remus behind another. This way her two patients would have a bit of privacy and still have someone with them for moral support.

She was originally going to just going to check them over out in the open since no students were there at the moment, but Severus had insisted on having a bit of privacy. He did not want Harry to see his arm and think less of him. Harry already knew of Severus's dark mark from a conversation he had with both Albus and Minerva, but Severus preferred that Harry not see him in pain or see the actual mark. It was a sensitive subject for Severus and always would be.

Poppy first went to check on Harry. The boy was the easier of the two, or so she had thought. He was just not quite as good at hiding his true emotions from his face as Severus was. She walked over to the bed that Harry and Minerva were sitting on and sat in a chair across from Harry. She hated that Harry was so uncertain about her. She thought she understood why, but that did not stop her hating it any less.

Minerva had been trying to soothe the boy with limited success. He was still slightly shaking and just looking at his face you would think he was going to be sent off to his doom.

The nurse placed a warm hand on Harry's knee, and when he looked up at her, she gave him a small smile.

"I'm just going to make sure you're healing the way you're supposed to, there is nothing to worry about, Harry."

Harry gave a small sigh. "I know, but I just can't help it. When I was five..." As Harry trailed off he realized what he had revealed and his eyes grew wide with panic and he looked down at his lap.

Poppy drew in a deep breath and shared a look with Minerva. Slowly she moved her chair a bit closer to Harry's bed and gave Harry's knee a gentle squeeze.

"Harry, can you please look at me?"

Slowly, Harry's reluctant eyes met Poppy's. As soon as Harry saw the concern and curiosity in her eyes, he had to suppress a flinch. He really didn't want to talk about this, but every time he had seen that look he ended up spilling his guts out to Poppy. He really hoped that would not be the case today.

"You don't have to tell me what you were going to say, but I wish you would tell someone. Telling someone our thoughts and feelings, even if they are in the past, makes us feel better. I'm sure you feel like there is a huge weight on your chest, am I right?"

Harry gave a small nod, for it was the truth. He did feel like there was a weight resting on his chest and recently it seemed to be getting heavier and heavier.

"Taking to someone would help that weight go away. You know you can talk to anyone here about anything, past or present."

Harry gave another small nod to the nurse in front of him.

Poppy let out a small sigh. She had been hoping that the more comfortable Harry felt with them, the more he would open up about his past. Fortunately, he had opened up to Severus about his nightmares and a few other things, but other than that he had not really spoken to anyone. Poppy feared that it might be time to involve a professional Mind Healer to help Harry open up and talk.

"Harry, how would you feel talking to a Mind Healer?"

Violently, Harry shook his head. "I am not crazy!"

Slowly Minerva drew the distressed boy onto her lap and placed her arms around his middle. Before she bent over a little and whispered in Harry's ear, Minerva shared a silent message with Poppy. "No Harry you are not, we never said you were. You need to talk to someone though. Maybe a Mind Healer would be best, he would keep all your secrets to just himself, he would have no judgement, and he would have a fresh view on things."

Even though Minerva was trying to soothe the boy on her lap Harry was still shaking with fear. Just the prospect of laying his past out on the table in front of him frightened him. He had gone through that awful trial where just the basics were told, but he had been spared from actually having to talk about anything, and he was grateful. He wanted nothing more in the world to just keep it all inside, inside it would stay safe and hidden.

Poppy again rested a hand on Harry's knee. "Harry there is nothing to be ashamed about seeing a mind healer and absolutely nothing to fear."

When Poppy saw that she was still not getting through to the boy she tried another tactic. "You know Harry, in my line of work I see a lot of injured people. When I had to work shifts in the emergency room at St. Mungos, when I was younger, I often saw people so hurt that I could not save them. It always hurt me deeply, so deeply in fact I started having nightmares, and I could see them blaming me for not doing more. The nightmares would not go away, I kept seeing all the people I could not save and it was eating me up inside because I would not tell anyone. I was young and proud and didn't want to show any of my superiors or co-workers that I was weak."

Poppy took a deep breath and looked over at Harry to make sure he was listening. When she was ensured that he was, she continued on with her story.

"My supervisor, though, noticed how tired I was all the time and the growing bags under my eyes. He pulled me aside one day and told me I had an appointment with Healer Madison, a Mind Healer, and there was no arguments. I had to go or I would lose my job. So I went and I talked to Healer Madison that very day. At first I was nervous and didn't want to talk about anything, but then, as I became more comfortable, I started to talk to him. When I went home that night I admit I still had a nightmare, but it was much better then it had been. I went back to Healer Madison and talked with him once a week. My nightmares eventually did go away and the weight on my chest was lifted. It really helped me to talk with someone and I think it would help you too."

Harry looked up at Poppy and looked at her intently. "Why can't I just talk to one of you? Why do I have to see a Mind Healer?"

"There have been plenty of opportunities to open up to us Harry and you have a little, but not enough help that weight on your chest. I know how hard it is to talk to someone and I think it might be easier for you to talk to someone you don't have to see every day."

The boy on Minerva's lap lowered his head and looked down at his lap. Minerva still had her arms tightly around his middle to try to bring comfort to the boy. Fortunately, Harry seemed to be calming down and thinking over what Poppy was offering.

Suddenly Harry looked up again and looked at Poppy. "Who would I talk to?"

Poppy smiled at the boy in front of him. She was so proud of him, he was finally accepting help with his own free will. "I have someone in mind Harry, he is someone that I used to work with. When you meet him though, or if you don't feel comfortable with him, we can always find someone else."

Harry gave a small nod. "When would I meet him?"

"I can fire call him right now if you want."

Harry looked nervous, but nodded at her offer. He then pivoted in Minerva's arms and rested his head on her shoulder surprising Minerva.

When Minerva recovered from her shock she looked down at the boy in her arms. He was still shaking, but now he had a slight greenish tinge to his very pale face. Worriedly she looked up at Poppy who only gave her a reassuring look. Poppy had seen the greenish tinge, but thought it might be better for Healer McNeal to handle it. She didn't really know if the stomach soother would react with any of the calming magic he was sure to give Harry, and it was always better to consult with the other Healer before doing anything.

Minerva sighed and then looked again at the boy in her arms. Gently she brushed his hair out of his face and rested a calming hand on his cheek.

"Look at me Harry."

Harry looked up at Minerva with nervous eyes and she let out a soft sigh.

"You know Harry, we only want what's best for you. You are always welcome to come and talk to any of us, but this will give you another outlet."

Harry nodded but still looked sick to his stomach.

With that small nod, Poppy got out of her chair and headed to the fireplace. "I think I'll call Healer McNeal now."

Minerva gave a small nod to show that she had heard and then turned back to Harry to try to comfort him.

When Poppy came back to the two, there was a new man following her. From where Harry was, still in Minerva's arms, he peaked out and studied the new person in the room. He looked young and kind and not at all like a Healer. He looked quite handsome and had fine, fair hair and had warm brown eyes. As soon as Harry saw the new Healer, he relaxed considerably and started to feel like this was not such a bad idea after all.

The new Healer, just by walking in the room, had given Harry a sense of comfort and safety. He had never before in his life immediately felt so safe around someone. With everyone at Hogwarts he felt comfortable with them now, but it had taken time for him to see they would not hurt him. With this man though, he just instinctively felt like he could trust him, at least a little.

Before Harry could really realize what was happening, the new Healer had knelt in front of Harry and before putting his hand on his forehead had said something Harry could not quite understand. As soon as the Healer had placed his hand on Harry, warmth flowed through him and he felt all his muscles relax.

The Healer withdrew his hand after a few minutes of warmth and looked at Harry with a warm smile.

"Hi Harry. My name is Healer John McNeal, but you can just call me John. I'm sorry to have invaded your personal space just now, but you were lost in your mind, weren't you, and didn't hear me ask for permission?"

Harry gave a small nod. "I'm sorry."

John smiled warmly at the boy. "There is nothing to be sorry for Harry. It can be very nerve racking talking to a Mind Healer the first time."

Another nod came from Harry.

"Are you still feeling sick to your stomach, Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

Turing to Poppy, John quietly asked her to get a stomach soother for Harry. He then turned back to Harry and gave him another warm look.

"None of this sir business Harry, please call me by my first name."

"Ok, si..John."

Poppy then came bustling back in and handed the potion to John, who uncorked it immediately. He then handed it to Harry and motioned him to drink it.

Harry hesitated for a few moments, but then drank the potion down in one gulp. Just a few seconds after taking the potion Harry's whole body seemed to relax and the green tinge disappeared from his face.

"Feel better Harry?"

Looking up at John, Harry nodded. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Harry." John then reached a hand out to help harry off of Minerva's lap. "Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk?"

Harry looked up at Minerva for permission and she gave him a warm smile and a nod. "Go on Harry, I'll wait for you here, ok?"

With that Harry took the offered hand and allowed himself to be helped off of Minerva.

"That's it Harry."

As soon as Harry was up and on his two feet, John turned to Poppy.

"Do you still have that private room?"

Poppy gave him a small smile. "It's just as you left it."

John then turned back to Harry, gave him a warm smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then led Harry to a small room on the side of the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>When they entered the small room, Harry was surprised to find it looked very homey and cozy. On one side of the room there was a very comfortable looking plush chair and in front of it was a small table. On the other side of that table there was a very soft looking small couch, almost a love seat.<p>

James motioned to the love seat. "Why don't you have a seat Harry?"

Harry gave a small nod and went over to the small couch and sat down on the very edge. He may have calmed down from before, but he was still nervous about talking.

John came and sat down across from Harry and gave him a reassuring look.

"There is nothing to be nervous about Harry, I won't bite you."

Harry smiled at the small joke, but didn't relax.

"Before we begin though, we should go over some ground rules. Ok?"

A nod came from the boy across from John.

"First, everything you say here is in confidence. Nothing you say to me will leave this room, except if it concerns your immediate health and safety. Also only truth is allowed in this room, if you don't want to talk about something just simply say so, don't try to cover anything up. I will not judge you for anything you say, I am just here to help. Are you ok with all of that?"

Yet another nod came from Harry.

"A verbal answer please, Harry."

"Y..yes, it's fine."

"What are you so nervous about Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his lap. John let out a small sigh. He knew this was not going to be easy, it never was, but the realization hit him just as hard every time. He could see it was time for a different tactic.

"Are you scared Harry?"

A hesitant nod came from the boy while he was still looking down at his lap.

"Are you scared that I won't like what you have to say?"

Harry shyly looked up at John and gave another hesitant nod.

"What do you think would happen if you said something I didn't like? Please tell me the truth Harry, I promise I won't be mad."

"I...I don't know."

"...and that's why you're so nervous and scared, you don't know how I will react if I don't like what you have to say. Can I tell you what I would do?"

Looking down at his lap Harry closed his eyes, but meekly nodded his head ashamed that he felt this way.

"Harry please look at me when I tell you this."

Harry looked up into John's kind face and relaxed a little when he saw the man was not mad. He had been expecting that John would be angry at him for admitting that was very scared if he said something wrong and how he would react.

"Listen to me Harry when I say this. It is true, something you may say might make me sad, angry, or upset, but I will not take it out on you. I will not harm you, I will not yell at you, and I will not cast you away and ignore you. I am here to talk to, to listen, and to help you with your problems."

John then stood up from his chair and sat next to Harry on the small couch. Gently he reached out and placed a strong, kind hand over Harry's heart.

"I am here to help heal the hurt in your heart. Just looking at you I can tell you have more hurt in your life than any child should, and I want to make it bearable for you."

John then removed his hand from Harry's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Now Poppy said something about when you were five, do you want to tell me about it?"

Harry felt a little calmer after John's actions and not as nervous. He felt like, maybe, he could trust this man, he really hoped that he was not wrong. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"When...when I was five the school made my Aunt take me to the doctors to get a physical check up, it was standard. At first I thought it was great because my Uncle didn't beat me for two whole weeks before the appointment. They didn't want anyone to get suspicious if I had open wounds or many marks."

Harry paused and took a deep breath. John saw his struggle to continue, so he silently placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and sent a bit of calming magic into him.

"Take a minute Harry, try to relax."

Looking up at John gratefully, Harry nodded and took another breath before continuing. He had started and now he had to finish getting this off his chest.

"When we got to the office I didn't really know what to expect; I had never been to the doctor's before. The waiting room was fine and the nurse seemed nice, she even smiled at me. As she led my Aunt back and me to the examination room, I was a bit nervous. All the while we were going back to the room and while the nurse took records of my height and weight, Aunt Petunia told the nurse what a horrible little boy I was and that I was a pathological liar. The nurse's smile faded little by little as she checked me over and by the time to doctor came in she was scowling at me. Aunt Petunia didn't even stop when the doctor frowned at her, he even asked her to leave the room for a moment. She huffed, but let the nurse lead her outside the room."

Harry closed his eyes, and John immediately placed his hand back on Harry shoulder to send him some calming magic.

"It's ok Harry, take a deep breath."

Harry did as he was told and took a deep breath and many after. He had never told anyone what had happened before and honestly didn't know if he could, but he had never gone this far before. So with a final deep breath Harry opened his mouth to finish his story.

"After my Aunt left, the doctor stood in front of me and asked if anyone had ever hurt me. At first I didn't know what to say. My Aunt and Uncle had always told me to deny everything and anything, but my heart was telling me to tell him. I...I followed my heart and told him, everything. When I had finished talking he just nodded and picked up a phone. He called a social worker to come talk to me. That was the first social worker I talked to, she told me that she would get me out of there and not to worry. I...believed her, but the next day she was gone. My Aunt and Uncle were furious that I told; that night I got the worst beating yet and for the next two weeks they locked me in my cupboard with no food. I didn't know if I was going to live. I hurt everywhere and was so hungry. It was awful."

Harry had lowered his head again and, unbeknownst to him tears, were streaming down his face. John noticed though and moved to place the hand that had been resting on his shoulder down to his chest. Gently he sent more calming magic into the boy, hoping to soothe the child.

"Harry, look at me please."

Harry did as he was told and looked up at John. As soon as his eyes met John's, the man across from his lifted his hand that was on his chest to rest under his cheek. Harry felt warmth in his touch and lent into it. It felt so nice and soothing.

"You know that the doctor was just trying to help you, right?"

"I..I know.."

"You're still nervous around Madam Pomfrey though. Can you tell me why?"

"I don't really know..." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Every time I see a doctor or nurse it feels like I am back in that office and Aunt Petunia is saying awful things about me."

"You have a flashback?"

"I guess so..."

John nodded and looked thoughtful. "Ok, do you have any good, happy memories of Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry nodded and thought of his first year and how kind she had been to him every time he had gotten hurt. She had even assigned him a special bed near her office. Sure, he had been scared to death every time he had been in the hospital wing, but he could still remember her trying to keep him calm.

Taking another deep breath Harry looked up at John, who was smiling warmly at him.

"I see you have your memory, that is if the smile on your face says anything."

Harry's smile grew a bit and he nodded again.

"I hear you're very good at the patronus charm?"

"Yes"

"This is going to be very similar to summoning that charm. Every time you feel yourself slipping back into that office I want you to summon your good memory and think of just that. Focus your mind away from the scary thoughts and only think of the good. Can you do that?"

"I...I think so."

"Let's try it, hmmm?"

With a swift nod from Harry, John led him from the room and over to where Madam Pomfrey was sitting near the bed he had vacated almost an hour before.

The closer they got to Madam Pomfrey, the stronger the memory became. At one point, about half way to Madam Pomfrey, John stopped the boy and knelt before him.

"Remember the good memory Harry and take a deep breath."

Harry did as he was told and focused on the good memory of Madam Pomfrey smiling at him, to try to calm him.

When John felt that Harry was calm enough, he stood up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ready Harry?"

A reluctant nod came from Harry and John took that as a cue to step aside giving him full view of the nurse.

Another deep breath from Harry, and he continued on towards Poppy. It became harder and harder the closer Harry walked towards the nurse, but the ever-present hand on Harry's shoulder helped him stay in the present.

A few feet from the nurse Harry stopped and looked at her shyly. "Hi Madam Pomfrey."

The nurse gave Harry a warm look and flashed him a smile. "Hi Harry. How are you feeling?"

He looked over at John, who was still standing next to him. "Better...a lot better."

"That's great to hear Harry. Do you want to continue to meet with John?"

Harry shyly lowered his head, but gave a soft nod.

John looked down at the boy and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. "How about every Tuesday after your classes? Would that be alright?"

Harry gave another small nod and John searched in his pocket for something. Quickly he pulled out a card and put it in Harry's hand.

"That's my card Harry. If you ever need to contact me for any reason what-so-ever my office floo and home floo are open to you. You just have to throw some floo powder in the fireplace and call out my location and the password written there."

"Th...thank you."

"You are very welcome Harry and remember what we talked about. Now why don't you let Madam Pomfrey perform her scan to make sure your core is mending?"

Harry gave a small nod, and Madam Pomfrey started to wave her wand over Harry's head. A few seconds later she stopped and looked at Harry reassuringly.

"Your core is healing very nicely Harry, but I think a certain witch over there would like to make sure you're ok for herself."

Harry turned around and saw Minerva looking at him worriedly. He walked over to her and fell into her hug.

"I'm glad you feel better Harry."

John then quietly took his leave not wanting to disturb the two who were still hugging. When the two released each other Harry shyly looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked how Severus was doing.

"He is fine Harry, he left a half hour ago with Remus. I believe Severus mumbled something about making sure Albus had really removed all those cats."

Harry couldn't help, but laugh. He had an idea what Severus was talking about, he had spent enough time in Umbridge's office after all.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of her. "Care to explain, or shall we check you into a mental hospital after all?"

All Harry could get out between laughs was, "Umbridge's office...cats!"

Minerva smiled and let out a small chuckle finally realizing what Severus had meant. The only person who still did not understand was Poppy, and she was just looking at the two in confusion.

"I know I'm missing something here, but I dare not ask."

That set the two off even more and Harry was almost in tears from laughing so hard. Minerva was just chuckling harder, very glad that Severus, even when not in the room, could cheer the boy up.

When Minerva had calmed down she placed a warm hand on Harry's back to gain his attention and when he turned to look at her, she smiled at him.

"I believe it's time for some lunch. Do you want to go to the Great Hall?"

Harry gave a small nod, so the two made their way to the Great Hall to enjoy some lunch.

* * *

><p>And now for the promised information! :)<p>

* * *

><p>A new Harry Potter forum has opened! King's Cross Station has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easygoing place for Harry Potter fans to get together to talk about the books and express themselves through fanfiction and fanart.<p>

King's Cross Station is free to join, easy to use and wonderful way to get in touch with other Harry Potter fans. King's Cross Station can be found at / kingscrossstation. proboards. com (Just copy and paste this into your address bar and remove the spaces)

Some of King's Cross Station's useful features include:

- Separate sections for all areas of Harry Potter discussion.  
>- Boards devoted entirely to Fanfiction and Fanart<br>- Sections to talk about anything not relating to Harry Potter.  
>- Competitions, Games, Events, as well as fanfiction and fanart Prompts.<p>

King's Cross Station is a friendly place open to all Harry Potter fans – readers, writers and reviewers – and we look forward to seeing you there!

Sincerely,

The King's Cross Staff


	30. Thinking

Sorry this chapter took so long! I had a major writers block and I have to say writing jQuery dose not help with that. haha Enjoy the chapter!

To brigrove thank you for the information! :) I would go back and change those chapters, but I feel if I do then I would have to change parts in other chapters to fit it together. I have a feeling that after I finish this story I'm going to go back and do a re-write just to make it more polished so more then likely I'll change it then. :)

WhiteTiger101 I have many idea's of stories floating around in my head one of them did involve the Weasleys coming to "save" Harry. Turn on your PM's and I'll yell you there what I have in mind. ;)

CrystalClearwaterzinmoonlight I really appreciate your feedback. I do know that I have grammar errors and punctuation mistakes, I am not perfect by any means. I catch what I can and my beta catches what she can as well. We only human though and we miss things.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to move back to the dorms Harry?"<p>

Harry nodded at Minerva and gave her a small smile. Minerva came and sat next Harry who was on his bed with clothes strewn about. Gently she pulled the boy into her arms.

"Did you talk to John about this?"

Letting out a small sigh Harry nodded. "I did. He was the one who actually started the conversation and said that it would be good for me to be among my peers, it might help me heal faster. He also said that I should come back on the weekends to try to rest and relax a bit."

Minerva tightened her hug a bit and looked down at the boy who was now blushing into his lap. She was going to miss having her boy in her rooms all the time, but if John thought it was a good idea, then it must be and besides he would be back here on the weekends.

Harry looked up at Minerva and willed the blush away from his face. "Do you mind me coming back for the weekends?"

"Oh, Harry. Not at all, in fact I'm going to miss you more than you can imagine while you're gone. If you ever feel the need to come home while in the dorms you are always welcome here. No matter what time of day or night it is, you know the password and I want you to use it."

Harry nodded and Minerva gave him one last squeeze before letting go and tisking about the mess on the bed. She then looked at Harry who was guiltily shuffling his foot on the floor and gave a small smile. The momenta when Harry truly acted like a kid warmed her heart.

"I know I'm a messy packer, but I didn't want to forget anything and have to bug you."

"Look at me young man!" Minerva had turned to look at Harry and was giving him a very stern, but soft look.

Looking up Harry winced when he saw the look on her face. He was just realizing that might not have been the smartest thing to say.

"You are not a bother Harry. Remember, I want you to come to me if you need anything. It is no trouble at all to me if you had to ask me for something you left here or if you needed to retrieve something yourself."

Looking down Harry sighed. "I know, I really do. I just like to know that I have everything and I'm prepaired."

Minerva stretched out her arms and Harry fell into them. After a few moments, Minerva released Harry and looked down at the messy haired boy.

"Let me help you pack and then I can walk you to your dorm. How about that?"

Harry gave a small nod. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Harry."

A thought then struck Minerva and she voiced it to Harry. "You do know that Severus is going to have to still help you protect your mind every night before falling asleep?"

Looking at Minerva Harry gave her a mischievous grin. "Oh, I know. I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's face when "the bat of the dungeons" comes to help "the boy who lived".

Minerva threw back her head and let out a loud laugh. When she recovered enough she looked at Harry and shared the same mischievous smile. "I think I might have to start hanging out in the common room just before curfew. I want to see the death glares he throws!"

This time it was Harry's turn to laugh and shake his head at Minerva.

Minerva then patted Harry on the shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Come on let's get you all packed up."

Harry smiled up at Minerva and nodded and the two then continued to joke around while trying to finish packing Harry's bag.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Harry was sitting in the common room waiting for Ron and Hermione to gather their things to go down for lunch. While reading a book by the window he was scared out of his skin when he heard a tapping from the window. When he looked over, he was surprised to see an owl he didn't recognise, but he shrugged his shoulders and figured it must be for someone else or someone had gotten a new owl. Marking his page he put down his book and reached over to open the window to let the bird in.<p>

As soon as he opened the window the owl came in and flew down onto the table in front of Harry and on top of his book. Raising an eyebrow Harry gave the owl a sceptical look. Who would send him something?

"For me?"

The owl just stuck out it's leg and hooted impatiently at him.

"Alright, alright."

Harry then reached out and untied the letter from the owls leg. As soon as he did the owl flew over to the window sill and perched, more than likely waiting for a reply.

Looking down at the letter he took it out of the envelope that looked remarkably muggle peaking his curiosity. Then, when he unfolded the letter and saw the signature at the bottom his eyebrows shot up to his hair line. Not wasting any more Harry began to read the letter, he desperately wanted to know what the letter said. Why would Dudley send him something and by owl none the less!

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

How are you doing? I know you probably never thought you would hear from me and I honestly didn't think I was going to be able to write because of Mum. You know how meddlesome Mrs. Figg can be though and I admit I really am grateful for her.

Mrs. Figg even though she is still a bit batty and her cats still creep me out has been helping more than you can imagine. The day after that horrible trial she came over to the house and asked me over to tea. I really wanted to get away from Mum (who I will never forgive for what she said to you) so I agreed and followed her over to her house. When we got there she sat me down on the couch and she started talking to me about my future and what I planned to do once I graduated high school.

I honestly didn't know why she was so concerned about me. I mean nobody has really cared what I was going to do after I finished school, everyone has always assumed that I just have rocks in my head and will probably end up being a janitor or something. Even my teachers. I didn't really know how or what to say and before I knew it she was hugging me. Not an awkward "squish me" hug that Mum use to give, but one that said that she was there for me. I admit it was nice.

I was really confused though. While she was hugging me she kept telling me that I could do so much better and that she believed in me. We talked for over an hour and I told her how after saw your lawyer defend you at the trial that I wanted to do that. I wanted to help kids like you; I wanted to help kids who have been hurt. Maybe it will help me repent for what I have done to you...

She told me that she was really proud of me and she would help me in whatever way she could. The very next day she set up private tutoring for me at her house after school so that I could raise my grades to "where they should be". Mrs. Figg is also setting up some kind of internship, but she still won't tell me what it is yet. She wants it to be a surprise.

The best part though was that she gave me the owl that delivered this letter to you. Her name is Penny and I can now see why you love your owl as much as you do. Mum hates her, but didn't want to risk getting Mrs. Figg mad at her and let me keep her. I'm supposed to keep her in her cage at night, but I keep it open and she perches on my headboard while I sleep. It's nice I feel like she's watching over me and protecting me.

Anyway, tell me how you're doing and how you're new guardians are. I really hope you're doing better and again I am really sorry for what my parents and I did to you.

From,

Dudley

* * *

><p>When Harry finished reading the letter he just sat there in shock for a little while. His cousin wanted to help people who had been hurt? In the past he had been the one who had caused kids to be hurt. Maybe seeing Harry in the courthouse had snapped something in his brain? Vaguely he remembered Dudley apologizing to him near the end of the trial and him asking to write, but it was all a bit of a blur to him now and frankly he preferred it that way.<p>

Whatever had happen to his cousin it seemed that it had been for the best though and he was glad that he had Mrs. Figg helping him.

With a small smile Harry got up and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and then sat down again. On that parchment he wrote to Dudley how happy he was for him and how his Christmas Break had been. He glossed over the parts about the vision form Voldemort, the magical feed and his new Mind healer. Harry really didn't want to tell Dudley everything that had gone on since the last time he saw him...it was just so embarrassing.

When Harry had almost finished writing his letter Ron and Hermione appeared next to him. Just coming down from their respective dorms they both shared a look with each other when Harry didn't look up when they approached. It was not like Harry to get so lost in writing a letter like he was.

So not the startle Harry Hermione came up beside Harry and placed a gentle hand on Harry's causing him to look up.

"Who are you writing to Harry?"

Harry blushed a bit and handed her the letter Dudley had written him. When Hermione had finished reading it she looked at Harry concerned.

"How do you feel Harry? Do you want me to call John for you?"

Harry blushed even more and even glared a bit at Hermione. "I'm fine Hermione and please don't call him over this."

To Harry's embarrassment Minerva had insisted in telling his close friends about John in case they ever needed to call him for help and at this very moment he was regretting that decision. He knew his friend meant well, but her concern was a bit annoying at times.

"Are you sure Harry? I can go call him right now."

"I'm sure Hermione, just let me finish writing this and I'll come down to lunch with you."

Hermione nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. "Ok Harry, we'll be right over there by the fire when you're ready to go down."

Harry nodded gratefully at his friend and then continued on with his letter while his friends gave him a bit of privacy.

A few minutes later Harry finished his letter, placed it in an envelope and addressed it to Dudley even though the owl would make sure it reached his owner. He quickly tied it to the owls leg and gave Penny one of the treats he kept in his pocket for Headwig.

As the owl flew out the window Harry let out a small sigh. As he did a hand came and gently rested on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw that it was Ron.

"Hey Ron."

"Hey mate. You ok there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about how much everything has changed."

Ron adverted his gaze from outside the window to look over at his friend who was still gazing out the window. When he noticed the lone tear slipping down Harry's cheek he gave his friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"It's been for the better though, right Harry?"

"Yeah it has. It's hard to remember that everything is real though. I still sometimes think it has all been a dream and I'll wake up back in my cupboard."

Harry then turned to look Ron in the eye.

"I have some place to call home now and people who care about me. I never had that before I came to Hogwarts, and I never really had a home until Minerva found me outside that night. I know you're the one who sent her to look for me and I never really thanked you for that. You really are the best mate that anyone could have. I owe you so much..."

Tears were now coming down Harry's face in slow streams. The two friends were apart from everyone else in the common room and no one could see them besides Hermione. As soon as Hermione had seen the shimmering tears she casually made for the common room door so not alarm anyone and then made her way to her Head of House's rooms.

Meanwhile Ron had turned Harry so that he was facing him and placed both hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Listen to me Harry. You don't need to thank me. I'm just happy that you found a family that you always deserved. Now I think Mione went to go get Minerva for you, why don't we have a seat and wait for her?"

Harry gave a small nod and sat down in the chair he had occupied just minutes before. He really didn't understand why his emotions were so near the surface lately, it was kind of getting annoying.

Just a few seconds later a worried Minerva had entered the common room with Hermione close behind her. Quickly the two made their way across the room and Minerva came and sat down on the armrest of Harry's chair while Hermione sent glares at her house mates to mind their own business. Luckily it was lunchtime so most people had left and the rest were getting ready to leave.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry just shook his head and blushed a little. "I'm fine, really."

"John told me that you are not allowed to use that word anymore. So Harry please tell me what is really the matter and I will not accept that you are fine. It is obvious that you are not."

Harry took a deep breath and held it for a second. "It's silly. I was just getting wrapped up in memories."

Minerva nodded. John had said that this might happen on occasion. A lot had happened in such a short time and that had a tendency to catch up on a person. Pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket Minerva started to wipe away the tears on Harry's face.

"Hermione told me about your letter. Is that what made you think of the past?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of, but my mind has been wandering all morning. I guess everything just hit me now."

Minerva nodded and looked Harry up and down. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I am."

Giving Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze Minerva got up from where she was perched. "Why don't the three of you head down for lunch then?"

Harry nodded and got up from his chair. He looked back though when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Remember Harry, you have to come back up to rest for and hour after you eat. Severus will come up and help you sleep."

Another nod came from Harry and then he started to head to the door with his friends.

* * *

><p>True to his word Harry came back to his dorm after lunch to try to take a nap like Madam Pomfrey had ordered him to. After he got into his pyjamas, he noticed a figure standing near the doorway. Pulling back his curtains he saw it was Severus, who as soon as the curtain was pulled came over to his bed.<p>

Severus sat of the edge of Harry's bed while Harry got in the other side. Gently Severus pulled the overs up underneath the boy's armpits and gave him a searching look.

"I heard about what happened earlier Harry. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm ok, like I told Minerva earlier I was just thinking of the past and it was a bit overwhelming."

Brushing the hair out of Harry's face Severus gave a slow nod. "I know what that is like. It seems like just yesterday that you and I hated each other. Things change and I think they changed for the better this time. Just remember that if you feel too overwhelmed you can call for John that is what he's here for."

Harry nodded. "I know, I just didn't want to bother him. I just talked to him yesterday about moving back to the dorms."

"You know, I felt the same way when I first saw a Mind Healer, but I soon learned that Mind Healers prefer to be called sooner rather than later by someone else."

The teen's eyes widened in shock. "You see a Mind Healer?"

Severus gave a slow nod. "I do."

Harry gave Severus an incredulous look and Severus let out a small sigh.

"Everyone needs help now and again, even snaky Potion Professors."

Harry looked down at the sheets and blushed a bit. Slowly Severus reached over and gently lifted Harry's chin so that he could look him in the eye.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about accepting help. In fact, it's a sign of strength to know when you need help and ask for it. Please Harry, John is there for you to go to. So don't worry about bothering him for you cannot."

Severus released Harry's chin, but Harry continued to look at his Potion's Professor. "I'll try."

"That is all I can ask. Now why don't we get you ready to take your nap, ok?"

Harry gave a small nod and snuggled down into his sheets. Gently Severus placed his hands on Harry's forehead and entered Harry's mind. Quickly Severus got to work casting the wards around Harry's mind and silently exited. He didn't want to dwell in Harry's mind else the boy would get no rest. For even if he was asleep on the outside his mind would still be going a mile a minute with him in it.

When Severus was again sitting on the edge of Harry's bed he let out a small sigh. He tucked Harry's arms beneath the covers and pulled the soft covers up underneath the boy's chin. There was no need for Harry to catch a chill after all. He then got up from where he was sitting and made his way to the door. Minerva would be back in an hour to make sure Harry got up for the rest of his classes.

On the stairway down from the dorm and into the common room several students spotted him, but had the decency to look away and try to ignore him. A select few though made the mistake of looking right at him with their jaws on the floor. Severus stopped right in front of two of them.

"And may I ask what you are looking at and why are you trying to catch flies?"

Fortunately the jaws closed, but no response was heard.

"Well?"

Saving the students from further embarrassment Minerva took that moment to enter the common room. Immediately she spotted Severus scaring her students and went right over to him.

"Come on Severus you don't need to practice your glares any more, you are quite adept at them. Let's have a spot of tea and talk about why you came here."

Severus tore his glare away from the students and turned it towards Minerva.

"You have impeccable timing Minerva. I was just heading down to your rooms to see you. We indeed need to talk."

Minerva just nodded and made a motion with her hand for Severus to follow her. With one last glare at the gaping students Severus turned and followed the older witch to her office.

When they reached Minerva's office Minerva took a seat behind her desk and Severus decided to occupy the comfortable looking chair on the other side. Placing her arms on the desk in front of her Minerva gave Severus a questioning glance.

"What was it that you wished to speak to me about? Is everything ok with Harry?"

Severus let out a small sigh and looked at Minerva intently. "Yes, everything is fine with the boy. I just wanted to warn you of what might be going through his head as I have been in a similar position."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

"Yes Minerva, I also see a Mind Healer and I know how scary it can be to open up to someone new at first. He's going to go his meetings on Tuesdays with John, but he will not initiate a meeting if he needs to. You might have to step in and call John yourself."

Minerva reached over the desk and placed her hand on Severus's hand. "I know Severus, John already told me. There was something else you wanted to come here and talk to me about am I right? Something to do with you seeing a Mind Healer?"

Severus sighed and placed his head in his hands after expertly removing his hand from Minerva's. Worried over her friends reaction to her prying Minerva waved her wand and the chair Severus was sitting on transformed into a comfortable looking couch. Quickly she got up from where she was sitting and moved to sit next to Severus. She placed a gentle hand on Severus's back and began to rub soothing circles to try to comfort him any way she could.

"Severus please tell me what the matter is."

Severus shook his head. "I...I can't. I thought I could...but I don't want to disappoint you."

Minerva wrapped an arm around Severus's shoulder and gave him a side long hug as it was impossible to give him a full one with his head still resting in his hands. Albus had warned her that Severus might give her some distressing information sometime soon, but she had not expected Severus to fall apart over it.

Expertly Minerva pried a hand from Severus's face and gently took hold of his chin raising it up so that he could meet her eyes.

"Look at me Severus. When you are upset and something is troubling you disappoint is the furthest thing from my mind. I just want to know what is wrong so maybe I can help you through it. You can tell me anything Severus, you know that."

Severus closed his eyes and let out a sob. "And that is why I'm afraid of disappointing you. I have been...keeping something from you..."

Minerva let a sigh escape her lips. Somewhere deep in her heart she had known he had kept something from her all these years and lately she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Poppy checking his wrists. She also knew though that Severus would only keep something hidden from her if he felt that it would distress her or it was too distressing for him to speak about. That was why she was so concerned and wanted to get as much information out of Poppy as she could.

"Oh Severus. While I may not appreciate you keeping something from me I am not mad, nor disappointed in you. Please tell me what it is that has you hurting so much."

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fourteen years ago today...I...I...tried to end my life."

That was the last straw for Minerva, she pulled the man into a hug and continued to rub soothing circles on his back. All the while Severus spilled all he had been keeping from her all these years not able to keep them locked away from her any longer.

When they had both calmed down Minerva pulled Severus back from her shoulder and looked at him intently.

"Me knowing this changes nothing Severus. You are still my dear friend and always will be. I care for you Severus and I only wish to see you happy. I only ask that you come to me or anyone else you trust if you ever feel that way again."

Severus gave a shaky nod and Minerva pulled him back into her arms. "I am so glad that you had Remus there to help you and he called a Mind Healer."

Minerva felt rather than heard Severus start to cry and she immediately pulled him back so she could look at him. "Hey, hey now. Talk to me Severus, what's wrong?"

"I...I...just miss her...so much!"

Gathering Severus back into her arms Minerva gently forced his head onto her shoulder and rubbed soothing circles onto his back. All the while Minerva was holding back tears of her own, she really hated seeing her friend so upset.

"I know you do Severus. I know you do."

The two stayed that way for a while, Minerva just holding her friend and Severus letting out all the hurt he was feeling. When the last of his tears fell onto Minerva's shoulder she pulled him back one last time and fished a handkerchief out of her pocket. Gently she dabbed away the tears and tear tracks off Severus's face.

"I know it's hard Severus and I know the pain will never really go away, but Lily left us something precious to remind us of her. She left her son for us to take care of. So, when your heart starts to hurt just remember that we have not truly lost all of her."

Severus looked down at his lap and played with his hands for a minute before looking back up at Minerva. "I...I know. He has her eyes and courage."

Minerva nodded. "He does. He has also inherited her stubbornness."

Severus snorted. "Indeed."

Minerva cast a quick tempus charm to see the time and was surprised that an hour had almost passed. Before she got up to fetch Harry for the rest of his classes, she turned to the man still on the couch.

"I have to go wake Harry for his next class. Do you want to stay here and wait for me or do you have other engagements to attend to?"

Severus sighed. "I have an appointment with Poppy and you know if I'm late she will come looking for me. I don't want you to get in trouble for hiding a wanted patient."

Letting out a small smile Minerva patted Severus's shoulder. "Are you going to be ok Severus?"

"In time."

Minerva then got up from where she was sitting and made for the door, Severus closely at her heels. Just before Severus could turn down the hall and make his way for the hospital wing he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Turning to look at Minerva again he saw her give him one last warm smile. "Come have tea with me tonight, I fear I need some company with my boy in the dorms now and it will give us a chance to talk some more."

Minerva gave Severus a pointed look and Severus just nodded his head. He knew better to argue when she looked at him like that. As she turned away to walk up the stairs Severus quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom to further compose himself from the tears that had fallen. He dare not let a student nor a fellow co-worker see him with red, puffy eyes.


	31. Remembering

Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So Harry how has your week gone?"<p>

Harry gave a small shrug of the shoulders and looked down at his lap. John gave a small sigh and then placed a comforting hand on Harry's knee to try to gain his attention.

"Come on Harry, you can talk to me. That's what I'm here for."

This time Harry sighed, but he looked up into John's kind face. "My week has been fine, it's just I get these strange overwhelming feelings all of a sudden."

Keeping his hand on Harry's knee John tried to soothe the boy. "A lot has Happened Harry; what you're feeling is perfectly normal."

"I know, but it's kind of getting annoying. One minute I'm fine, and the next my emotions are right on the edge."

Giving the boy across from A gentle look John removed his hand. "These feeling will go away Harry. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but they will go away."

Harry nodded and gave a little sigh, accepting that the subject was about to be dropped. Meaning that they were now going to move on to harder topics. Harry really hated this part of these meetings that were now becoming a regular occurrence.

John then got off his chair and sat next to Harry on the couch. "So in our last meeting you said something about sleeping in a cupboard. Would you like to talk about it?"

Harry regretfully nodded his head knowing that he had little choice in the matter. "For the first ten years the Dursleys liked to pretend that I didn't exist, so they only let me out to clean their house or cook their meals."

Gently John ran his hand up and down the boy's back to keep him calm. "You know what they did was wrong, right Harry?"

Shakily Harry gave a small nod. "I know, but sometimes I think it was for the best. As long as I was out of the way Uncle Vernon forgot that I was there."

"Even if it had a positive side-effect, it was still wrong. They never should have done that to you. What would happen when your Uncle did notice you were there?"

Harry now began to shiver from repressed memories coming to the surface. He closed his eyes and pulled his legs onto the couch to hug them close to his chest. John gently continued to rubbing his back, but began to send calming magic into his patent.

"Let's take this slowly Harry. When was the first time your Uncle hurt you?"

Slowly Harry took a couple of deep breaths. "The time I remember was when I was three. I dropped a plate when Dudley bumped into me; it shattered everywhere. Uncle Vernon saw and yelled at me for being a klutz. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room ignoring the fact that I was barefoot and walking on broken glass. As soon as we were through the door, he...he shoved me into the wall. I...I heard something crack...I think it was my shoulder..."

Harry stopped and took a few more deep breaths. John hated bringing these events back up, but he knew that Harry could only move on after he talked about all the hurt that had happened in his past. Sending even more calming magic into Harry John took a deep breath of his own.

"Go on Harry. I'm right here, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Continuing to hug his knees close to his chest Harry gave a very hesitant nod. "I...I felt a huge pain down my back and where my head hit the wall. Uncle Vernon then picked me up threw me on the floor onto my stomach. I...I heard him unbuckle his belt and then felt my clothes disappear from my back and b...bottom. I was scared, but I knew I could not show it. Dudley had come in to watch...I heard the door open after we left the kitchen. The next thing I knew was pain...horrible pain."

John pulled the boy onto his lap so he could send more magic into him and to try to comfort him better.

"That's enough Harry, that's enough. I understand."

Harry then broke down in tears and turned so that he was crying into John's shoulder. John really hated seeing the boy this upset and he hated being the cause for such upset, but this was part of the healing process. He had to let out all the hurt he had experienced and start to heal.

John gently began to rock the boy back and forth and continued the calming magic until Harry started to calm down, and the tears started to slow down to just small hiccups. John slowly ended the calming magic and pulled Harry back a little so that he could look into his eyes.

"How do you feel Harry?"

Harry gave a small blush and looked down, clearly embarrassed. John took his hand and placed it under Harry's chin gently forcing it up.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Harry. What you were telling me was greatly upsetting. You were only letting out what you could not back then."

Harry's blush slowly faded away as he gave a small nod. John withdrew his hand, and Harry's head fell back onto John's shoulder. The poor boy was clearly exhausted. Regaining his magic seemed to be taking more time then, Poppy had originally thought and had been taking a lot out of the boy.

Looking down at the boy's face he noticed with a small smile that the boy's eyes were slowly closing. Good thing that they had decided that they would meet after classes ended for the day or else they would have a sleeping boy attending classes.

Slowly so as not to disturb the child John stood up rather a little clumsily. While Harry might be the size more of a twelve-year old, he certainly did not weigh like one although he was still too thin. When he caught, his balance John quietly cast a feather light charm on the boy so that he could be carried easier and started for the door to head into the Hospital wing.

As soon as the two exited the door Minerva and Poppy came up to them with worried expressions. To put the two at ease John gave them both warm smiles and mouthed "everything is fine" to them.

"Would one of you fine ladies like to carry this young man to his dorm or should he have his nap here?"

Poppy gave a small smile and ushered the Healer towards a bed near her office. Gently John lowered Harry down onto the bed and drew the covers up to his chin. As Harry was being tucked in he tried to sit up on the bed, but John had just put a gentle hand on the boy's chest to stop him.

"It's time to rest now Harry. The calming magic I gave you made you sleepy and it's best if you take a small nap."

Harry then gave into the sleepy feeling and closed his eyes completely. While John had been putting Harry in the bed Minerva had called Severus to come and help Harry clear his mind. None of them wanted Harry to experience nightmares.

So as soon as Severus entered the room he went over to the boy and sat down next to the bed. While Severus helped Harry clear his mind Minerva pulled John aside and gave him her worried look. John just gave her a smile and sat her down on a near by bed. When he took this job he knew that he would not just be handling a hurt boy, but also a very protective and worried witch.

With Minerva, sitting on the bed John placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder and let just a touch of calming magic flow through his hand.

"Don't worry Minerva. Harry will more than likely be this tired after ever session we have. The amount of calming magic I had to send into his body has this effect on most of my patients, and Harry is still exhausted from trying to regain his magic."

Minerva sighed and looked down. "I know. I just can't help, but worry. He has already been through so much that I don't want him to have to go through anymore."

John gave her a warm smile and sat down next to Minerva on the bed. "Would you care to tell me what you are really worried about?"

Sending the man next to him a glare Minerva then began to fiddle with her hands. "I'm pretty sure you're not my Healer John."

"As soon as Harry became my patient, so did you. Now please tell me what is really troubling you."

Sighing again Minerva looked up at the Mind Healer. "Severus. I could tell his arm was bothering him yesterday, but he refused to seek help saying that he was fine. I would have force him to come here, but after he told me... "

As Minerva trailed off John just gave a small nod. When he had found out that Henry had been working with Severus he had talked with Henry, one professional to another, and had found why he had been meeting with him. So he had a good idea of why Minerva was now worried about forcing Severus to do anything. It was often the reaction, but not always, to treat a loved one more fragile and delicate after finding out that one bit of information.

"You know Minerva, you can treat Severus just the same as you have been all these years. He is still the same Severus you have known all along even though you now know he has issues."

Minerva looked away, towards the bed where she knew Harry and Severus to be. "I know, but knowing that does not make it easier. I can't help, but feel that I have to tread lightly around him."

"You don't have to Minerva; in fact, I bet he would prefer if you did not. I know it's hard, but at least try. Can you do that?"

Closing her eyes for a moment Minerva nodded. John then placed his hand back on Minerva's shoulder and sent a small burst of calming magic to soothe her nerves.

"Now, why don't we go get Severus all fixed up?"

Again Minerva nodded. She then got off the bed with John right by her side and went over to fetch Severus. When they reached the bed that they knew he was sitting by Severus looked up at them and then deflated in his chair. He must have seen the determined look on both their faces and resigned to their decision.

Minerva held out a hand for Severus to help him up. "Come on Severus, lets' get you in a bed of your own."

Sighing Severus grabbed Minerva's hand and got out of his chair. He then meekly followed Minerva to the bed that she had just been sitting on while John went to fetch Poppy who had gone into her office. Almost as soon as Severus sat down on the bed Poppy was in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You are in pain, and you did not come to me; again?"

Severus gave a little flinch and meekly nodded his head. "It's not that bad..."

As Poppy dragged a stool up to sit on across from Severus she gave him a stern look.

"Severus the last time you said that your whole arm was swollen and it was caked with blood. How often do I have to impress on you to come to me when you need medical assistance?"

Sighing Severus just let Poppy snatch up his arm and start to pull up his sleeve. Seeing the bandage again covered in blood and puss Poppy just sighed and looked up at Severus.

"He tried to call you last night, am I right?"

Severus looked down at his lap and slowly nodded. "I know you're disappointed in me..."

"Severus Snape! Look at me!"

Severus slowly raised his head and looked up at the nurse.

"Do I look as if I'm disappointed?"

Closing his eyes for a moment Severus shook his head. "No, you look concerned. I'm sorry for making you worry."

Again Poppy sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for Severus, just come to me sooner. Please?"

Severus gave a small nod. "I'll try Poppy."

"That's all I can ask. Now, let me go grab something to clean this and wrap it for you."

While Poppy was talking to Severus, John had pulled Minerva aside and asked her to sit by Harry's bed. She nodded and with one last look at Severus on the bed reluctantly left Severus alone with the two heals. When Poppy had left to gather supplies to take care of Severus John came and sat next to the man on the bed.

As soon as John sat down Severus looked up at him and said almost snidely. "Are you going to scold me too for not getting this taken care of?"  
>John gave his famous smile and slightly shook his head. "I believe you have had enough of that today. I just wanted to come and tell you that while I may be here for Harry, you can also come to me. Henry told me that you have a hard time opening up to him sometimes and seem reluctant to devalue some things. Maybe, and I'm not saying you have to, but maybe you would be more comfortable confiding in me for those few times. If that is the case my ears are always open for you."<p>

Severus just gave a tiny nod. "I might take you up on that offer, it's not that I don't trust Henry...it's just that he is friends with Remus and sometimes I just can't share with him. I don't now why, I know he won't tell Remus anything."

John knowingly nodded and placed a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder. "I know how you feel, and it's fine that you feel that way. Henry knows and that is why he asked for me to be there for you as well, but I would have done it without him asking me. How about you and me have a private chat so I can get to know you better after Poppy takes care of your arm?"

When Poppy saw the nod she came out of her office with the supplies she needed. As soon as she left, she saw how John had sat next to Severus had started to talk to him so she had stayed away a bit longer then necessary to give the two a bit of privacy.

Smiling at the two men she sat down in her stool across from Severus and placed her things next to him on the bed. Gently unwrapping the bandage she muttered more to herself "let's see what the damage is".

When the bandage was unwrapped completely, Poppy tutted over the damage. She then grabbed the warm washcloth and started to clean the freshly bloodied arm. As soon as she was finished washing it clean she took the numbing cream and expertly applied it. Before she put new bandages on, she looked up at Severus.

"How bad is the pain?"

"It's not that bad."

Sighing Poppy looked Severus in the eyes. "It's still pretty bad then." Poppy then looked over at John. "Do you have any ideas how to help his arm? Pain relief potions are not helping, and neither are the numbing creams. I don't know what else to try that will not cause any more damage."

John was still sitting next to Severus so he just gently drew Severus's arm from Poppy and placed it in his lap. Tenderly John prodded Severus's arm around where the mark rested. "There is one thing we might try. It is up to you though Severus if you want to try it. I know someone at St. Mungos that has been working with shutting the nerve endings off around wounds to minimize pain. However, before the pain subsides it gets worse. It is an extreme procedure, and she only will do it if there is nothing else left to do. I think that in your case you are the perfect candidate for it."

Severus looked over at John. "What is the procedure?"

"Well, you would have to go to St. Mungos for this, but I can assure you that Healer Pierce will keep your privacy. First, she would give you a sleeping drought so you won't be conscious for the worst of the pain. Then, she would burn the nerves all around your mark and then place ice on it. The two extremes will hopefully stop the nerves from responding, but you will still hurt afterwords for a few days. When you wake up because of where the mark is placed we would have to check and see whether you still had all functionality in your hand."

John saw Severus panicked look and quickly tried to soothe him. "If you don't it can be fixed very easily with potions. Although it would undo any good done to help the pain as well. We would then like to keep you for a few hours for observation whether it worked or not."

Hopefully, he looked at Poppy for her permission. When he saw her nod Severus then turned his hopeful gaze to John. "When can we do it?"

John gave Severus a warm smile and grabbed the bandages to wrap Severus's arm. "I'll go talk with Healer Pierce today and see what she says. More than likely she will try to fit you in as soon as possible. Even though you will be able to come back here in a few hours, I don't want you teaching or brewing potions for a week. I don't want you injuring yourself."

Severus reluctantly nodded. "Could I teach if the students do not brew potions? We can do book work for a week."

John nodded as he finished wrapping Severus's arm. "I suppose that would be ok, but don't be by anything that can explode all over you."

As Severus lowered his sleeve he looked up at John and then over at Poppy. "Thank you."

Placing a hand on Severus's shoulder John's smile grew slightly larger. "No need for thanks Severus. Now, why don't I go meet with Healer Pierce and when I come back we can talk some. How does that sound?"

A small nod came from Severus, and John got up from the bed. When Severus made a move to get up as well John put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"It does not take an expert to tell that you did not sleep last night. Get some rest and I will be back in an hour; it will be good for you."

"I have to check on my Slytherins though!"

"Not now you don't, now you rest." John pushed Severus back onto the bed and onto the pillows. "For an hour and then when we are finished talking then you may go down and tend your duties."

Reluctantly Severus let the Healer man-handle him, but scowled the whole time.

Poppy watched the interaction with a small smile. When she saw the scowl, she placed a gentle hand on Severus's. "He's right you know. Your Slytherins will be fine for a few more hours and you can see them before it's curfew."

Severus humphed and looked the other way. That did it for Poppy she could not help it, she had to hide a small laugh behind her hand. It always amused her when Severus, her tough, strong patent acting like a small stubborn child.

John smiled as well and then patted Severus on the arm. "I'll see you in a bit, ok?"

Severus nodded, but continue to glare at the other wall. As John walked towards the floo Poppy summoned a mild sleeping drought. One that would help Severus fall asleep, but not keep him asleep.

"Turn around Severus and let me give you this potion."

Letting out a sigh Severus did what he was told and turned on to his back. Poppy offered the vile to Severus so he could take it and he took it in hand. He then swallowed it down in one gulp. Handing the vile back to Poppy Severus then closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Before Poppy left, she brushed all the hair from Severus's face with a smile on her face. "You are one stubborn man Severus."

Poppy then bustled away to check on her other patent whom Minerva had been watching over. When she came in sight of Harry's bed, A slightly larger smile played at her lips. Harry was sleeping deeply on the bed, and Minerva had both arms folded resting on the bed and her head was resting a top of them. It seemed that not only Severus and Harry had been tired.

With a flick of her wand Poppy had Minerva hovering in the air. With another flick Minerva was lowered onto a soft bed. She knew her friend would thank her when she did not have a stiff neck.

* * *

><p>In an hour John was back as he promised. He did not wake Severus immediately though, he wanted the man to get a much sleep as he needed. After ten minutes of sitting by his bedside though, he sighed and gently shook Severus awake. That part of him wanted to let the man sleep, but the rational side knew that he had to keep his promise.<p>

As John shook Severus's shoulder Severus let his instincts take over and he held his arms up to protect his face. John closed his eyes for a moment and then gently placed a hand on one of Severus's upraised arms.

"It's ok Severus. You're at Hogwarts, and it's just John. You're safe."

Gently John pried Severus's arms away from his face. What John saw concerned him, but by the way Severus had raised his arms it did not surprise him. Severus eye's were pressed together tightly as if he didn't want to see what was going to happen to him.

"Look at me Severus, it's ok."

Slowly Severus opened his eyes a slight crack, but when he saw it was indeed John he opened them fully. He then blushed and looked down at the blanket that was covering him.

Gently John reached out and placed two fingers underneath Severus's chin.

"It's ok Severus. You have nothing to be ashamed about that was just a reaction nothing more. Henry told me about your childhood and death eater days so that I could better help you, so I understand completely."

If possible the blush on Severus's face grew till he looked like a red tomato. John just gave a small smile and helped Severus sit up propping pillows behind him as he did.

"So, would you like to know what Healer Pierce had to say?"

Shakably Severus gave a small nod and John's smile grew a little more.

"She can fit you in tomorrow around ten in the morning. How does that sound?"

"Will this truly stop the Dark Lord from calling me and causing me pain?"

"That is our hope, and I think it will work."

Again Severus nodded, but then tried to get out of bed. John jumped to help the man up; he knew that the pain in his arm took much of his strength away. As Severus sat on the edge of the bed John pulled up the stool Poppy had sat in before and sat across from Severus.

"Now you're going to have to be at St. Mungos an hour before the procedure. So that, means you have to be there at nine and you can bring someone with you. I suspect Albus would like to be there, you might want to ask him tonight or I can if you like."

Severus nodded. "Could you ask him, I don't want to see the worry in his eyes."

John nodded. "I will, but you know that he only worries because he cares about you."

Severus looked down into his lap and John sighed.

"You're just as bad as Harry. It's true Severus, Albus cares for you very much."

"Then why did he let the Marauder's torture me all those years and why did he make me spy in the first place?"

John matched Severus's very hurt look with a very sad smile. So this was what he had pent up in him for so long. This is what he was uncomfortable talking with Henry about.

"Mistakes were made Severus, and I know he regrets very much not stopping the Marauders from hurting you. As for your spying, I'm sure he had his reasons at first. My information tells me though that he piratically begged you to stop after the first war ended, but you refused to stop."

Ashamed Severus averted his eyes. He knew what John was saying was true.

"Do not be ashamed Severus for your feelings. I am glad that you are finally expressing them to someone, keeping them bottled up inside, as you know, is not good for you."

Still looking away a tear slowly descended down Severus's cheek. Moving from his seat across from Severus to the bed beside the man he placed an arm around him.

"It''s ok, Severus to let out your hurt if you need to."

Severus shook his head. "Can you just fetch Albus for me?"

"If you're sure Severus?"

With a slight nod from the man John got up from his spot and went over to fireplace to call the Headmaster. A mere minute later it was Albus sitting next to Severus on the bed, and John was pulling the curtain around the bed to give them a bit of privacy. John then left to check on Harry to make sure that he was awake and feeling well.

Placing an arm around Severus Albus spoke to him small words of comfort. When the few tears that were coming out of Severus stopped Albus tightened his hold on the man a bit more.

"What's wrong Severus?"

"I need to know, why did you not stop the Marauders all those years ago?"

Albus closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Because I was a fool Severus, a blind old fool. I regret that I did nothing and I always will."

Severus leaned into Albus's side and nodded into his shoulder.

"It's ok now, my boy. John mentioned something about going to St. Mungo's tomorrow. Would you like to tell me why?"

All the restraint Severus had from completely leaning into Albus then faulted. "They are going to burn the nerves around my mark to try to stop the pain. Can you come with me?"

Severus looked hopefully up at Albus through his hair. Albus wrapped his other arm around the other man and nodded.

"Of coerce Severus. What time do you want to meet here?"

"I have to be there at nine."

Albus looked down at the man who was leaning on him. "Then, I will meet you here at eighty-forty?"

Severus nodded. "I'm sorry Albus."

"Whatever for my dear boy?"

"For blaming you for my spying"

Albus tensed for a second, but then relaxed. "I am to blame though, so you have nothing to apologize for. I got you into this mess, and I will do whatever I can to get you out."

Severus nodded into Albus and closed his eyes. Worry flowed through Albus as Severus slumped against him.

"Severus? Are you alright?"

All Albus felt was a small shake of the head and Albus then began to gently lay Severus back down onto the bed resting him up against the pillows.

"What's wrong Severus?"

Albus only received a slight moan as Severus closed his eyes tightly and clutched his arm to his chest.

"Is it your arm?"

All Severus could get out was, "hurt, he's calling".

"I'll be right back Severus." Albus the began to get up get either John or Poppy for help, but he felt a hand grab onto his robes. As he looked back, he saw Severus had opened his eyes and was giving him a pleading look.

"Please don't leave me."

Gently Albus pried the hand from his robe. "I'll be right back Severus; I'll just be a moment."

As Albus moved away he heard a very distraught "please". He closed his eyes for a moment and went in search of either Poppy or John.

It was John he found first and as soon as he told the man of what had happened, John had dashed to Severus's side with Albus in tow.

Sitting back down in the stool near Severus's head he reached for the hurting arm and started to take the bandages off. As soon as the bandages were off John quickly summoned an ice pack and placed it on the inflamed limb with a slight hiss from Severus.

"There, there Severus. This should help a bit. Give it a moment and breathe for me."

When Severus did not follow Johns command to breath John placed a hand on Severus's chest and pushed a bit of breath into his lungs forcing him to exhale the excess. With the breath out John prompted Severus to take another in, this time succeeding in getting the man to cooperate.

"Very good Severus, very good. Now let it out."

This went on a little until Severus was breathing without prompting and the pain had lessened to what it was before. Banishing the ice pack John started to wrap the wound again and gave Severus a proud look.

"I am very proud you told someone you were hurting. Thank you for telling us so we could help."

Severus just nodded and closed his eyes. The nap earlier had rested him somewhat, but not as much as he would have liked. So he fell asleep almost immediately, still with a small grimace of pain on his face as he did.

As soon as he was asleep Albus placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Is he going to be ok?"

The worry in his deep blue eyes was almost palpable. John gave him a small sad smile and nodded.

"I hope tomorrow will be successful and then yes, he will be fine."

Another moment passed before Albus spoke again. "How is Harry doing?"

"That is a more difficult question. It is true, he is making progress, but he is still withholding things. Maybe he is hiding them not only from me, but from himself as well. It will take time, maybe years, but eventually he will be able to say he is truly ok."

Albus sadly nodded his head. "Are Harry and Minerva still here?"

John gave a soft smile. "Yes they are. Harry fell asleep after of session, and Minerva fell asleep with her head on his bed. Madam Pomfrey saw and transferred her to another bed. It seems though Harry woke up when neither of us was near by, and he relocated himself to Minerva's bed. You might want to grab a magical camera and take a picture. It's quite cute."

Albus smiled and summoned the mentioned camera and moved to where he suspected Minerva and Harry were. John followed quietly behind him and smiled when Albus not only took one picture, but he took many of the sleeping duo.


	32. Loved

So this is the last chapter. It was fun! If anyone's interested I've started a new story called Going Home, check it out! :)  
>And thank you Beta Reader for looking this over! Your help is much appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Albus met Severus in the hospital wing so that they could head to St. Mungos together. Before the two stepped through the floo, Albus sighed and turned to look at Severus.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Severus nodded. "It's the only thing that will make the pain go away."

Suddenly, Severus found himself encircled in Albus's arms. At first, he flinched not expecting the hug, but then he relaxed into Albus's arms and soaked up the comfort that was being given.

After a few minutes though, Severus pulled away from Albus and wiped away the stray tear that had fallen. He would never admit it, but he was a little afraid of going to the hospital. He knew this doctor would be discreet about his mark, but he still didn't like when people saw his mark, not to mention touch it.

Albus placed a gentle hand on Severus's cheek where the tear had fallen. "I'll be there with you the entire time. Take a deep breath Severus and try to calm down. Everything will be ok."

Slightly nodding his head Severus then turned to the floo and went through with Albus close behind him.

Arriving in the hospital Severus was momentary caught up in the hustle and bustle of what was going around him. As soon as Albus came behind him and placed a strong, comforting hand on his shoulder though Severus was snapped out of his daze like state and came back to earth.

"Let's get you check in, ok Severus?"

As Severus nodded he allowed Albus to steer him towards the front desk. When they got to their destination, An older lady smiled up at the two wizards.

"May I help you?"

Albus smiled at the woman and answered for Severus as it seemed the man was too nervous about the upcoming procedure to speak.

"Yes, I believe you can. Severus here has an appointment with Healer Pierce."

The receptionist looked down at her books and found Severus's name. When she found it and saw what he was here for she looked up and gave the two a very warm, sad smile.

"You're here for the nerve procedure?"

Severus nodded since the woman was looking right at him. The woman just nodded and then gave Severus a small stack of paperwork.

"Just fill these out dear and then we'll get you set up in a room. There is a note here to call Healer Madison and Healer James if you want me to. Would you like them here?"

Severus nodded. "Could you call Healer Madison for me?"

The woman smiled. "Whatever you want dear."

While the witch walked over to the floo to call the Healer Severus took the stack of papers and sat down with Albus in a couple of waiting room chairs. Slowly Severus was able to complete the paper work so that the Healers would know most of his medical history. As he finished with his work John came into the room and sat down besides Severus.

When Severus looked up at him John gave him a reassuring smile. "How are you doing there Severus?"

"I'm fine."

John gave Severus a stern, but gentle look. "I have banned that word from Harry's vocabulary. Do I have to ban it from yours as well?"

Severus blushed a bit and looked to Albus for help, but the man only placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Severus you can tell me what you are feeling. I can tell you are anxious and maybe a little scared?"

Severus looked down at his lap and nodded a little.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of being scared."

"Yes there is! I have faced the Dark Lord more times than I can count and didn't flinch one bit, but as soon as it comes to a little procedure I start to freak out!"

Fortunately, as soon as John had come to sit next to Severus he had cast a silent silencing spell just in case. John let out a little sigh and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder as Albus removed his. Sending a touch of calming magic into his patent John set out to soothe him.

"Calm down Severus. Yes, you have faced many challenges in your life and has survived them all. The prospect of letting someone essentially burn your arm is a very scary. I bet even Albus here would be nervous and scared, I know I would be."

Severus turned to look at Albus who patted his knee.

"It is true I would be scared out of my mind."

At that Severus seemed to calmed down and his breathing slowed a bit. John slowly stopped the calming magic and got up from the chair he was sitting on. The Healer then held out a hand to help Severus up and Severus took the offered help.

"Let's get you to your room. Ok?"

Severus nodded and the three brought the paper work to the front desk for the receptionist to process. The woman smiled at them all and told them what room was open for them. John nodded gratefully at the receptionist and then led the two to Severus's room.

When they got to the room Severus noticed a hospital gown on the bed and grimaced slightly. He really hated those things, especially how they never managed to completely cover his shorts in the back.

John saw the look and patted Severus on the shoulder with a smile. "We'll leave you be for a minute so you can get changed. Once you are, please hop in the bed."

Severus nodded and the two men left the room to let Severus change. As soon as the two left Severus heaved a sigh and got to work changing from his robes and into the thin nightshirt. When he was finished, he raised the bed so that it was in a sitting problem and then got in to wait for Albus and John.

A few moments later the two he had been waiting for came through the door followed by a new kind looking woman. Albus came around to the far side of the bed and sat in a chair sat that was there while the other two came and stood near his other side.

"Severus this is Healer Pierce. She is going to be doing the procedure today."

Severus nodded and extended a hand for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Severus. Now, did John explain what I'm going to do?"

Again Severus nodded his head.

Healer Pierce stepped a little closer to the bed. "Can I see your arm?"

Hesitating slightly Severus presented his arm to the healer, but with his mark facing down. Slowly Healer Pierce reached out and gently took the arm in her hands flipping it so that she could examine the mark. Tenderly she unwrapped the bandaged and winced at what she saw.

John sighed and took the arm away from Healer Pierce examining it himself. It seemed worse than it had yesterday. Looking up at Severus John gave him a gentle look. "He called again." It was not a question, but a statement. "How many times?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders and then looked down at his lap. "He was angry last night."

John nodded and then handed the fragile limb back to Healer Pierce who took it gently. Prodding the arm a bit more the Healer looked up at Severus.

"I'm glad you came in when you did. Let's see whether we can take away some of your pain. I am going to need a few more Healers to come in here to help me, but I assure you they have all sworn an oath of secrecy. That ok?"

Severus nodded. As long as they would tell no one who he was or what was being done he was ok. Healer Pierce then placed Severus's arm down on the bed.

"Ok then, I'll go get my team and the things we'll need to start."

Healer Pierce then left the room to gather everything that was needed. John sat on the edge of Severus bed and placed a hand on his shoulder sending some of his calming magic into him.

"Everything will be fine Severus."

He had seen the way Severus had tensed up when Healer Pierce had mentioned "things" she needed. He just kept thanking Merlin that Severus was going to be asleep for this. John could not even imagine what it would be like if you were awake when someone burned your skin on purpose.

Grabbing the potion beside the bed he handed it to Severus. "As you know this is a dreamless sleep potion. It's a strong dose so you will be in a deep sleep throughout this. It also has a strong pain killer in it that will help with what you feel in your arm."

Severus nodded, but still looked at the potion in his hand. "How long?"

John sent a bit more calming magic to Severus. "Will you be asleep?" When John saw the nod, he continued. "The procedure will take an hour at most, and then you will sleep for an hour more after that. Don't worry we'll have you back home in time for dinner."

Still looking at the potion Severus nodded.

"Are you ready Severus?"

Severus gulped down the potion in response and John lowered the back of the bed down so he was flat on his back. John got up and placed a hand on both of Severus's shoulders sending as much calming magic into him as he thought necessary. Slowly Severus closed his eyes and fell into a very deep sleep. When he finally did fall asleep, John removed his hands from his shoulders and sighed. He then looked over at Albus and gave him a weary smile.

"It's up to you, but you might not want to stay in here for this. It's going to be a little...gruesome."

Albus shook his head. "No I rather be here with him. I abandoned him when he was in school, but I will never do so again." The man then took hold of Severus's hand in both of his. "Like I said, I will always be here for you Severus."

John smiled at the two and then went to see whether he could help Healer Pierce in any way. It seemed that Healer Pierce, and her team had been waiting just outside the door for Severus to fall asleep. The team entered, and they got to work preparing Severus's arm.

When they were done, a tray was beside Severus's bed, and his arm was resting on it mark side up. As soon as that was done Healer Pierce had come over and ordered a Healer to restrain Severus's arm in case he was to flinch. They didn't want him to move and injure himself.

When that was done Healer Pierce pulled up a stool and set to work burning the nerves around the mark. Albus watched for a minute, but then he flinched away not being able to watch any longer. He then just focused on Severus's face, and trying to keep the sleeping man calm. Slowly stroking his fingers through the man's hair with one hand and his other busy holding Severus's hand.

The first part of the procedure went well, and Healer Pierce moved on to ice the mark. Slowly the inflation went down and when it reached an acceptable level she removed the ice. Then very gently she applied the same numbing cream that Poppy had been applying to the arm and then wrapped it loosely in bandages.

After she was finished, she placed the arm on the bed and looked at Albus. "He's going to be very sore for the next few days. Please don't let him do anything strenuous and try to keep him calm."

Albus had to smile at that and let out a small chuckle. "You do know who your talking about, right?"

John smiled and so did Healer Pierce. "I've heard of his reputation, yes."

"Then, you know it's almost impossible to keep this man from doing what he wants."

At that John let out a laugh and so did Healer Pierce. She then looked at Albus with concern in her eyes. "Try as hard as you can please. If he were to move wrong, he could do some damage."

Albus grew serious and nodded. "I will try my hardest."

With that all the Healers except for John left the room, he had walked over and sat next to Albus.

"How are you doing Albus? I know that was not easy to watch. It never is when we see someone we love hurting."

Albus adverted his gaze from Severus and looked over at John. "I am fine. I just have to focus on how to get Severus better and not on what just happened."

John patted Albus on the knee. "That is what I was hoping you would say. I have to go and tend to another patent now. Are you ok here by yourself, or would you like me to call someone for you?"

"I'm ok here, but could you just call Minerva and tell her Severus is ok? I don't want her to worry, but I don't want to leave Severus either."

John nodded and got off the chair. "I will certainly do that."

He then moved towards the doorway. Before he could leave though Albus called to him.

"John could you do one more thing for me?"

John turned his head and nodded and the guilty looking man,

"Could you convince Minerva not to come by? I know Severus wants as little people as possible seeing him like this, but she is going to want to be here."

John just gave Albus a big smile. "I will and don't worry about it."

Albus nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime." John then smiled one last time and turned to go through the door.

* * *

><p>Albus sat there with Severus until he woke up an hour later. Severus waking up though was not a pleasant experience. He was in pain, more pain than anyone had expected.<p>

It seemed that the Dark Lord had been cut off from calling him, but because of how the mark was designed it gave some adverse effects. It seemed that when the dark lord created the mark he created a fail safe that made it so that if there was ever a way found to remove it; it caused the person great pain. The healers who examined it though had found that with cretin creams and potions they could reduce the pain and they suspected that the pain would start to fade in a few days now that the connection was cut.

After another hour passed and Severus's hand was declared fully functional the two men were getting ready to leave the hospital. As Severus got out of bed with great care Albus helped him up.

"Do you need some help dressing?"

Severus blushed, but nodded accepting the help.

Patting Severus on the arm Albus gave him a warm smile. "I'm proud of you my boy, for admitting when you need help."

Severus's blush deepened and he looked away slightly embarrassed. Albus just smiled and went to close the door to give Severus some sense of privacy. He then came over with Severus's clothes in hand and placed them down on the bed next to where Severus had sat back down. His energy seemed very short lived.

With great care Albus came and slipped the hospital gown off Severus's shoulders and slipped his button up shirt onto his arms, very careful of his injured arm. He then buttoned up every button to the very top and folded down the collar."

"Ready for some trousers?"

Severus nodded. "I really hate hospital gowns."

Chuckling Albus nodded. "I think everyone does my boy."

Albus then untied the rest of the gown and removed it completely from Severus. Severus blushed at being so exposed, but Albus quickly resolved Severus's embarrassment by pulling his trousers up and butting them for him. Albus the pulled Severus's travailing cloak around his shoulder and wrapped it around him secularly.

"Let's go home Severus."

"Please." Albus placed an arm behind Severus's back and helped him off the bed again. He then walked Severus out the door and to the nearest floo to floo home.

As soon as the pair got back to Hogwarts Albus led Severus to his guest bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"I know you want to go back to your rooms, but I would like you to stay here for the next few days at least. I really don't want you being alone."

Severus wanted to argue, but he just didn't have the energy to do so. So Severus just meekly nodded and let Albus take off his cloak and lay him down on the bed.

As soon as Severus's back hit the comfortable bed Severus let out a sigh. "Thank you Albus."

"Your welcome my boy. Now relax and call me if you need anything or your arm hurts more than it is now. St. Mungo's gave me some stuff to put on it."

Severus nodded and his eyes slowly closed shut. He hated to admit it, but he was so tired he felt as if he could sleep for days. It probably didn't help that he had scarcely slept all week.

Albus smiled as Severus's eyes closed, and he quietly summoned a quilt from the living room. There was no need to try to get the man under the covers Albus knew that he would be up in a couple of hours. When the blanket came to his hand Albus gently draped it over the man on the bed. He then leaned over and planted a small kiss on Severus's forehead.

"Sleep well, my boy."

Twenty minutes later Albus found himself in Minerva's office discussing more distressing subjects. Little did they know there was a small boy in the living room trying as hard as he could not to ease drop, but was failing. The two in the office were just becoming too loud for him to not hear.

Albus didn't really want to, but Severus had all but forced him last night to tell Minerva the prophesy. He had said that it was her right to know as she was currently taking care of the boy and grudgingly he knew Severus was right. So today he was here telling her what was in store for Harry Potter.

At first, she had just sat there staring at Albus as if he was a ghost, but then she had jumped out of her chair and started shouting at him.

"And you're telling me this now! That Harry has to kill or be killed!"

At that Harry tensed on the couch and the book he was holding dropped to the floor. Panic overtook Harry, he was out of his seat in a second and found himself running out of Minerva's rooms. Unconsciously Harry's feet brought him to the empty defense classroom, and he found a corner he could hide in and really think about what he had just heard. There was a prophecy about his death, he was going to die the next time he met Voldemort. True, growing up he never thought he would live long, but hearing that other people had predicted his death down to the very second chilled him to the bones.

Bringing his knees to his chest he wrapped his arms around them and started to rock back and forth. Unbeknownst to him tears had started to flow down his cheeks and small sobs were coming out of his mouth.

Too distraught to notice any more than his thoughts about the prophecy he missed the man come out his office. He also missed when the man had come and sat beside him on the floor. What he didn't miss though was the hand that rested on his shoulder and the words that were spoken into his ear.

At the first touch Harry flinched, but Remus did not pull back as his instincts told him too. He then tried to calm the boy down and figure out why he was so distressed in the first place. Had something happened? Was everyone ok? Was Severus ok?

"Harry please look at me."

Finally, Harry responded to Remus's call and he looked up at the worried man. His breath hitched in panic though when he saw who the man was. He was going to be so disappointed in Harry for being so weak when he was killed. Suddenly, Harry realized that he could not breathe at all and his panic grew all the more.

Remus saw how Harry was choking for air and immediately he drew his wand to summon John. He needed help now! Then, Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he passed out. Normally, when someone passed out their breathing would resume as the body would reset itself, but it seemed that this was not going to be the case today. Harry's body and magic seemed to be too weak still.

Panic stricken Remus lied the boy down on the floor flat on his back. Quickly he checked Harry's pulse and sighed in relief when he found it. It was there, but weak. Remus then bent down and felt to see if Harry's breathing was restored and when he found it not to be he started mouth to mouth on the boy. He had to keep oxygen in the boy's lungs until his Healer was here at least.

A few moments later John came bursting into the room and immediately came over to the two on the floor. Unfortunately, the door to the classroom had been left wide open and students were now watching as John took over where Remus had left off. His wand doing the work that Remus had done with his own lungs.

The one fortunate thing about the door being open though was that Filius had been drawn to the gaggle of students and made his way through the crowd to see what was up. Seeing the scene before him Filius ordered the crowd away and was in the door the next moment to see what he could do.

John saw the tiny man enter and breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you please help Remus and I get Harry to the hospital wing?"

Filius nodded." What can I do?."

As John was still breathing for Harry with his wand, he looked at the tiny man. "Remus here can carry Harry, but could you keep the crowds away. He needs space."

The Professor nodded at John and Remus picked Harry up in his arms. The two men started to walk out side by side with Filius in front of them. As fast as they could they made it to the hospital wing with Harry trying to keep as many prying eyes away as possible.

As soon as they reached the wing Harry was on a bed and Poppy brought over a muggle looking contraption. With practiced ease Poppy took the tube that was attached to the machine and stuck it down the boy's throat. As she turned, the machine on John stopped breathing for the boy with his wand and let the thing do it's work.

John then turned to Remus. "Do you know how he got to this state?"

Remus shook his head. "I heard someone crying in my classroom, and I went to see who it was. As soon as I saw it was Harry I came and sat next to him. When I got him to look up at me, he seemed to have a panic attack and then fell unconscious."

John nodded. "I wonder what made him so upset. He seemed to be doing well, maybe this has something to do with Severus?"

"That's what I was wondering. Is he ok?"

John smiled at Remus. "He's fine, but Harry could have assumed otherwise."

Remus then sighed. "I guess I'll go contact Minerva and Albus to let them know what's happened. Do you think I should let Severus know?"

Patting Remus on the shoulder John gave him a kind look. "I'll go tell Severus. He needs to know, but he also cannot jump out of bed this instant."

Remus nodded and left to go tell his friends of what had transpired. When he arrived at Minerva's rooms, the first thing he heard were the raised voices and immediately he knew what had upset Harry.

Slightly angry with the two who were having a yelling match he slammed the door open and stormed in. "Do you two know how loud you are? I could hear you outside these rooms!"

The two adults looked at Remus with their mouths open and then had the decency to look ashamed. Albus opened his mouth to try to explain, but before he could utter a word Remus was reprimanding them again.

"Do you two have any idea where Harry is at this moment?"

Remus looked between the two and allowed Minerva to speak when it looked as though she was about to answer his question.

"He was studying in the living room. Is he not there now?"

Remus could hear the concern raising in here voice. He knew it was petty, but he was actually glad that she was worrying. He could not believe the two in front of him. No matter what the conversation was about voices should never be raised to that level and they should always take into consideration who could hear them.

"No he is not in there right now. I found him in my classroom crying not a half hour ago. He then had a panic attack and stopped breathing. Currently he is residing in the hospital wing with a machine helping him breath."

Albus looked at Minerva and then fell back into the chair that was behind him. His head went down to rest in his hands, and he was looking his age.

"He heard." It was not a question, but a statement. "I didn't want him to know, not now at least. I thought he deserved what little childhood he had left to not worry about it."

Remus was now concerned for the two currently in front of him for Minerva had done much the same Albus had done. Collapsing into her chair that is.

"What are you talking about Albus?"

Albus looked up. "The Prophecy. I believe Severus told you about it. That is what we were discussing."

Remus sucked in a breath and held it there. No wonder Harry was so upset, no child should ever have that burden on their shoulders and now Harry did.

Taking another moment for himself Remus took another deep breath. He then looked at the two and took a bit of pity on them. He remembered when Severus had told him what had been predicted. "...for neither can live while the other survives...". He had thrown a similar fit at Severus, but did have the scene to put up some privacy shields first.

"Come down to the hospital wing when you're ready. John predicted that Harry would wake within the next hour."

The two nodded and Minerva immediately got out of her chair and made to follow Remus out the door. Albus however, stayed sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. A few minutes passed though, and Albus was out of the chair and headed to the hospital wing to see his boy.

* * *

><p>The first thing Remus saw when he entered the hospital wing was Severus sitting by Harry's bed with John standing beside him. John had his hand on Severus's shoulder, and it looked as though he was trying to keep the man calm. As he came, closer to the two he could hear John trying to get Severus to come away from the bed and rest himself. Finally, though John must have realized that it was a lost cause and gave up trying to get the man to lie back down.<p>

Remus then came and sat beside Severus and John as he had pulled up a chair as well. Close behind Minerva had come into the room and had done then same with Albus behind her. While the boy on the bed slept on the five adults talked, this time calmly, about what Albus had just revealed to two of the four. Sometime in the conversation Minerva had mentioned getting Sirius to come see Harry, but Remus and Albus had quickly dismissed the idea as a bad one. For Sirius would more than likely cause a spectacle and upset Harry more when he woke.

While they discussed things and some agreed with some things and others disagreed they all agreed with one thing. They would always be there for Harry, and they would help him through what ever lay ahead of him.

Slowly the boy in the bed started to stir and the adults around him stopped talking. John saw the hand that came to rest around the his throat and the panic that had reached the boy's eye's as he woke. Immediately, the Healer had both hands resting on Harry's shoulders sending as much calming magic into him as he thought he could handle.

"Try to relax Harry. You were having trouble breathing so there is a tube down your throat to help you."

Harry's eyes snapped up to look at John and made a motion with his hands as if he were trying to take the tube out."

"Don't worry Harry, I'm going to take the tube out right now."

Harry seemed to relax a little as he nodded his head. John started to undo the tape that was holding the tube in place. He then placed one hand underneath Harry's chin and grasped the tube with the other.

"I'm going to pull the tube, and I need you to cough as hard as you can. Ok?"

Again, Harry gave a slight nod. John then pulled the tube from Harry's throat while Harry coughed as hard as he could. After the tube was out Harry collapsed back onto the bed and coughed a few more times. As John put away the tubbing and the machine it was Severus who had a glass of water in his hand and was gently pressing it against Harry's mouth.

"Take a sip Harry."

Harry took a few greedy sips of water and then tried to talk, but was stopped my John.

"Rest your voice Harry, your throat is going to be sore for a few hours."

Harry nodded and looked down at his lap seeming ashamed. Gently Severus patted the boy on the arm so that he would look up at him. When Harry did Severus gave him a half smile.

"Do you want to tell me what you overheard with your mind?"

Immediately, Severus was bombarded with thoughts that were not his own.

"Slow down Harry or you'll give me a headache."

The boy on the bed took a deep breath and looked as if he were trying to calm himself down. Then, Severus heard a very quiet voice in his head.

"I'm, sorry sir."

Severus grabbed hold of Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while continuing to talk with the boy inside his head.

"It's ok Harry. Why don't you start from the beginning, ok?"

"Ok sir. Are you ok? How did it go with your arm?"

Giving the boy's hand another gentle squeeze Severus gave him another small smile. "I'm ok Harry, I'm more worried about you then myself presently."

Harry let out a small sigh. "I'm ok sir."

"No you are not. Please tell me what you heard, what made you so upset."

This time it was Severus who sighed when he saw the boy's head lower and shoulders lump. "Come on Harry, you can talk to me."

"I'm sorry for ease dropping, sir."

Closing his eyes for a moment Severus answered the boy out loud so everyone around could hear. "You were not ease dropping Harry. From what Remus told me you could not help, but hear what they were saying no matter how hard you tried not to."

Harry gave a small nod and Severus sent a glare at the two who had caused Harry to introvert yet again. He then tried to recommence their talk through their mental connection.

"Harry, can you please tell me exactly what you overheard?"

"Only that someone predicted that I was going to die. I always knew I was going to die young, but I didn't know that someone had predicted when down to the very moment."

Again, Severus replied out loud so those around them could know what was going on. "You are not going to die young Harry! You are going to live a long and happy life as long as I have a say!"

Minerva placed a hand on Harry's leg. "And as long as I have a say."

Slowly Remus came up to the bed and voiced his thoughts on the matter. "I'm here for you too Harry, and always will be."

"I will also be here as long as you need me Harry." John then calmly sat down near the bed in case Harry needed him sooner rather than later.

Albus then came and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed close to where John was sitting and grabbed Harry's hand. "What we are all trying to say Harry is that we love you a great deal and none of us will just sit back and watch you be hurt. We will do whatever we can be there for you and help you."

They say poison hearts can never change, but they never said that frozen hearts could never thaw. With the words said by his family the last part of Harry's frozen heart melted, and he felt tears start to flow down his cheeks.

John saw those tears and thought it might be time for some rest. He didn't want Harry overworking himself at this moment, not when it had not been two hours ago that the boy had stopped breathing he had been so upset. Slowly John got up from his chair and lowered the back of the bed down so that Harry was now lying down. Confused Harry looked over at John as if he were asking him why.

"I think it's time you got some rest. Ok Harry? We will all be here again when you wake."

Harry sleepily nodded and for the first time when he closed his eyes there was a smile on his lips. He felt more loved then he had ever felt in his life, and it felt wonderful. He had a family who loved him. A real family.


End file.
